Secret Love
by DiddyKF1
Summary: Ducky and Petrie have had special feelings for each other for a little over a year since they came to the Great Valley, but only now they have begun to realize they are falling in love with each other. However, with interspecies relationships being discouraged in the Great Valley, the two hatchlings feel hesitant about building their relationship unless they can do it in secret.
1. Prologue: Are we really meant to be?

_**Hello! I'm finally back after nearly two months of writer's block!**_

 _ **This has not been an easy summer for me, I'm sad to say. Less than 48 hours after I completed, "The Bloodthirsty Flyer," my grandmother died of cancer, and my family hasn't fully recovered from our loss. Aside from that, other things have also been wiping story ideas out of my head. That was until I thought of this ...**_

 ** _In my childhood years, whenever I watched the Land Before Time films, I noticed that Ducky and Petrie had a very close bond, and after seeing that many people like to picture them being together, I decided that I would make my own take on how they could possibly start a romantic bond._**

 ** _So, without further ado, here's the start of what will become a happy story of dinosaur love. I hope you find this enjoyable!_**

* * *

 ** _Secret Love_**

* * *

 ** _PROLOGUE_**

 ** _Are We Really Meant to Be?_**

* * *

" _Are we really meant to be?"_

Those were the only words she could picture herself saying as she stared down at the river on a starry night in the Great Valley.

Whenever a certain subject came into her mind, all her usual feelings of playfulness would be replaced by those of desire towards someone very special to her.

For about a year now, ever since this young green Swimmer, who went by the name of Ducky, arrived in the Great Valley with her four longtime friends, Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie and her adopted brother Spike, after their famous encounter with the Great Sharptooth, she had wondered if a certain lifelong dream would ever come true. She had a great home, a wonderful family and six great friends that she could play with every day. The moment she thought about her friends, one friend in particular, would take over her thoughts …

Ducky stared down at her moonlit reflection in the river as she allowed all her thoughts to be consumed on her best friend. To her, however, this "best friend" felt more than just a "best friend." From the moment they first met, she thought he was an adorable sight, even for a Swimmer like her …

...

 _Littlefoot and Ducky had only just met each other and were just about to start their journey to the Great Valley, but they had barely even walked a few steps before there came the sounds of their stomachs growling, indicating that they were hungry._

" _My stomach is talking," giggled Ducky._

" _Mine, too," replied Littlefoot as he looked up at a tree, "I wonder what this tastes like."_

 _However, as Littlefoot began to pull on the tree with his mouth, they heard what sounded like yelling coming from within the tree._

 _Ducky gasped as she heard the yelling, "The tree is talking."_

 _Littlefoot took no notice and continued to pull on the tree, hoping to get a snack out of it._

" _You should not eat talking trees. Nope, nope, nope," said Ducky._

 _Littlefoot ignored her again, but a second later, a small creature came sliding down the tree the Longneck was pulling on, screaming as it slid towards the two hatchlings. The tiny creature then landed right on Littlefoot's nose, and the Longneck looked in shock and screamed in horror. As he released the tree from his mouth, the plant swung around and tossed the creature into the sky, screaming. Ducky took cover underneath Littlefoot just as the small creature came crashing right through the ground._

 _Ducky quickly recomposed herself and approached the hole that had been left on the ground by the small creature's fall. When she looked inside, she was very surprised to see that the creature was a Flyer hatchling._

" _Who are you?" she asked the Flyer._

" _M-m-my name Petrie," the Flyer stuttered._

 _Ducky couldn't help but giggle as she brought her head back up and allowed Petrie to crawl his way up._

" _Petrie, huh?" chuckled Ducky, "Funny name."_

" _I-I-I flied?" said Petrie._

" _No. You falled," answered Ducky._

" _I falled?" whimpered Petrie in frustration as he threw himself onto the ground, feeling so depressed that he could not fly._

" _You cannot fly?" asked a confused Ducky._

 _An odd thought struck Ducky at that moment. If Petrie couldn't fly, then how could he have managed to make his way up a tree._

" _But how did you get way up there?" she asked him._

" _I climb," answered Petrie, jumping and putting on a midair pose that Ducky thought was rather adorable._

" _Hmm" was all the Swimmer could say._

" _But you are a Flyer, not a faller," said Littlefoot._

" _Hard thing to fly," said Petrie, and he made another attempt at flying by flapping his wings, but he remained in the air for only about a second before he came right back down with a thud._

" _I guess it is," agreed Littlefoot, "We can't do it."_

" _Nope," added Ducky, "We cannot do that alright."_

 _..._

Ducky sniffled as she thought about that warm memory when she first met that young Flyer. It was hardly any time at all after their first meeting that she began to think of Petrie as an adorable Flyer. There were many things about Petrie that Ducky thought was adorable; his smile, his cute-sounding voice, and his somewhat nervous personality.

Ever since then, Ducky had secretly been developing feelings for Petrie, but she was too afraid to mention it to him. She especially didn't want to tell anybody else in the Great Valley, because she feared that she and Petrie would become outcasts if they got involved in an interspecies relationship. She wasn't entirely sure how their families would react, although Cera's father would definitely forbid such a relationship from happening, so he was the last one she wanted to approach.

Over the last year since they came to the Great Valley, the Swimmer and Flyer had developed a very strong bond with each other. In fact, Ducky often spent more time with Petrie than anyone else, even her brother, Spike. Only time would tell if she and Petrie were meant to be together in a certain sense …

"Ducky!" she heard a familiar voice calling her name, "Time to come back to the nest and get some sleep!"

Quickly snapping out of her trance, the Swimmer came back to reality and stood up before heading in the direction of her mother's echo.

"Coming, Mama!" she replied as she found her mother next to a large rock, waiting for her.

" _Are we really meant to be?"_ she thought to herself one more time before she joined her mother, and they started their walk back to their nest.

* * *

" _We really meant to be?"_

In a mountain cave not far from the river, a small brown Flyer named Petrie was murmuring those same words as he sat on the small space in front of the cave that we would today consider to be like a porch to the Flyer family's home (only without a rooftop). He stared down towards the beautiful view of the Great Valley that was dimly lit by the Night Circle. Every once in a while, throughout the last year, he would find himself clouded with strange thoughts. They weren't about how happy his life was in the Great Valley, nor were they about his family (not even his uncle, Pterano), or his friends, … unless, of course, if he counted one friend in particular.

Ducky was the only one whom Petrie could think about from time to time. Sure, they may have been best friends, and she would always be there whenever he was feeling down, but there was something about Ducky that Petrie felt was extra special.

Unlike Littlefoot, Cera, … or any of their other friends, for that matter, Ducky seemed to give Petrie a more warming presence whenever they were together, and it often made him wonder if she had special feelings for him. He also thought of her as extremely beautiful, and he loved it whenever he got to see her eyes glistening and sparkling. Of course, Ducky's famous catchphrase, "Yep, yep, yep!" would always put a smile on the little Flyer's face whenever they were playing together or just being happy.

Suddenly, it dawned on him. He was developing certain feelings for Ducky. It wasn't just because they were best friends. He didn't know how to explain these feelings, and he kept it all to himself because he was wary of how everyone would react to an interspecies relationship.

Was it right for them to be together? Was it wrong just for one to have special feelings towards his or her special friend, regardless of species?

One thing was for certain, though; time would tell if they were meant for each other, and if that was the case, how would they be able to keep it a secret?

Petrie began to reflect on some of the past adventures he had with his friends, and how on some occasions he and Ducky would get close to each other for warmth and comfort. He could vividly remember when his uncle Pterano was causing havoc in the Great Valley over a Stone of Cold Fire, and after Ducky had managed to escape from Pterano and his evil minions, Rinkus and Sierra, Petrie broke down in tears as he embraced her in a tight hug. He thought that he had been so foolish to have acted so pro-Pterano towards everybody else, but Ducky gently reassured him that his uncle had some good inside of him, and he found her words very heartwarming.

"Petrie?" a voice called right behind him, snapping him out of his flashbacks.

"Aah!" Petrie shouted as he jolted and looked back, only to find his mother motioning for him to come inside the cave, "Mama, why you always startle me when me think about things at night?"

"I'm sorry, dear," Mama Flyer apologized, "But it's time to come into the nest and get some shuteye."

Petrie sighed in disappointment. He couldn't possibly feel like sleeping right now when so much was on his mind, but, being a hatchling, he would have to get plenty of sleep hours every night.

"Okay, Mama," the little Flyer gave in.

"I understand you like to come out here and think about many things every now and then, but you've got to get lots of sleep each and every night," said Mama Flyer as her son slowly walked into the cave.

"Me know, Mama," sighed Petrie, "Sometimes, me wish me could stay up longer."

"I know, dear," sympathized Mama Flyer, "Once you've reached the Time of Great Growing, you'll be able to stay up a little later."

Petrie sighed in defeat, and he soared into the nest. He quickly grabbed his snuggling stick so that he could sleep comfortably. His mother lied down next to him and gently patted him a few times to provide enough warmth for him to close his eyes.

"I love you, dear," Mama Flyer said gently to her son.

"Me love you, too, Mama," replied Petrie just as he closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Petrie."

"Goodnight, Mama."

As soon as he was sure his mother was fast asleep, Petrie opened his eyes for a few seconds as an image of Ducky appeared in his head. All he could think to himself as he settled down to sleep that night was …

" _We really meant to be?"_

* * *

 ** _That will be all for now, but don't worry. I'll be updating gradually over the coming weeks._**

 ** _So, it seems that Ducky and Petrie have developed special feelings for each other, but what they don't know is how they will be able to explain their feelings to each other._**

 ** _Anyways, I'll see you later this week (hopefully) with chapter one of "Secret Love!" Until then, happy reading!_**


	2. Chapter 1: Uneasy feelings

_**I'm back, like I promised, and now I'd say it's time we really get into the story with chapter one! This is when things will start setting into motion!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 1**_

 ** _Uneasy Feelings_**

* * *

Ducky was awakened early one morning after feeling a warming sensation on her cheek. Gradually, it began to tickle her, and she began to giggle in her sleep. She knew that only one thing in the Great Valley could possibly give her such a sensation.

The Swimmer slowly opened her eyes, giggling as she felt the sensations tickling her, and she noticed Spike licking her cheek in an effort to wake her up in the same playful way that he always would.

"Spike! Stop it!" Ducky giggled, "That tickles! It does!"

Spike stopped licking his foster sister, and she sat up in the nest and stretched her arms while yawning.

"Good morning, Ducky," her mother called.

"Good morning, Mama," Ducky replied once she stopped yawning.

"Did you have a good night's sleep?" asked Mama Swimmer.

"I did. I did," Ducky replied.

"That's good," chuckled Mama Swimmer, "You woke up just in time for breakfast. Spike's already had his."

Ducky sighed as she climbed out of the nest and joined her brothers and sisters for breakfast. She couldn't help feeling strange for being the last one up this morning, since she never was the last one up, … and she quickly remembered why.

All throughout the night, Ducky had been thinking about Petrie in her sleep, and all she could contemplate now was how she was going to tell him that she had developed special feelings for him. She didn't want to simply approach him like she always would and give him a cuddle, as that would be a little too sudden for him. Suddenly, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to see him today. The two had been best friends for over a year now, yet now she felt so nervous about the idea of simply being in his presence.

The sound of her siblings' chewing on nearby tree stars managed to get her to cast her thoughts aside, and she grabbed a few ground stars and enjoyed them tremendously. Before long, she had eaten nearly more than enough ground stars to keep her energized for several hours (or at least until lunchtime).

As soon as she finished eating, the young Swimmer sat down on a rock near the nest, not really feeling like playing with her friends at the moment, and she stared off into space. All she could think about was her longtime Flyer friend whom she felt so attached to, … but not for long …

"Ducky?" Mama Swimmer spoke gently as she approached her daughter, "What are you doing, just sitting there, doing nothing?"

Ducky didn't know how to get herself out of this situation. She had to come up with a valid excuse.

"I do not know, Mama," she said, "There is just so much on my mind right now."

"What kind of things are on your mind, dear?" asked Mama Swimmer.

"Well, I do not think now is the best time to explain them," replied Ducky.

"Okay, sweetie," said Mama Swimmer.

Ducky felt relieved to hear those words, knowing that she had managed to get her mother off her case, but her relief was short-lived …

"Why don't you run along and play with your friends?" her mother suggested, "Spike looks like he can't wait to meet up with them."

" _That was the last thing I wanted to do,"_ thought Ducky as she sighed in defeat.

"Okay, Mama," she answered, giving in.

Spike instantly ran up to his sister and playfully licked her face again.

"Spike!" giggled Ducky, "Stop that!"

"Run along now," chuckled Mama Swimmer, "I'll see you two later."

"See you later, Mama," replied Ducky as her mother returned to their nest.

Without another word, Ducky jumped off the rock she was sitting on, and she led Spike on their journey to their friends' regular meeting place.

* * *

Petrie felt rather groggy as he woke up to the sound of his mother and siblings eating their breakfast. He was used to often being the last one in the nest to wake up in the morning.

However, he knew why he was feeling groggy …

He had been having strange sleep stories about Ducky. He was still wondering if they were meant for each other after he couldn't stop thinking about her for yet another night. This was the fourth night in a row which he could only endure happy sleep stories about her.

"Good morning, Petrie," the Flyer heard his mother's voice gently greeting him as he felt a pleasant sensation on his head.

He knew it could only be his mother gently patting him on the head, and he grinned. At least it wasn't one of his brothers or sisters trying to wake him up in such teasing ways like they often would.

"Good morning, Mama," Petrie yawned as he stretched his wings.

"You're quite one to oversleep, Petrie," one of his brothers teased.

"Always having so many weird sleep stories," said one of his sisters.

The other children laughed, and Petrie flushed in embarrassment. Mama Flyer could see how embarrassed her son was, and she turned to her other children to stop the teasing.

"Now, children," Mama Flyer scolded them, "You know Petrie can't help that sometimes, so try to give him some personal space, okay?"

The other Flyer children stopped teasing Petrie and quickly resumed eating their breakfast.

"They never stop teasing me," sighed Petrie sadly.

"I'm sorry about them, sweetie," Mama Flyer sympathized, "I know you sometimes have a hard time getting up in the mornings. I'm sure a lot of other dinosaurs go through the same thing."

Petrie looked down as he stood up and climbed out of the nest. It was then that Mama Flyer noticed that something was a little … off … with her son.

"Petrie, are you feeling okay?" she asked him, "It seems to me that there was a very good reason why you overslept this morning."

Petrie gulped nervously. He couldn't tell anyone, not even his mother, the real reason why so much was on his mind. He knew that he would likely receive tons of backlash if he did, so he had to think of a valid excuse for his abnormal behavior.

"M-Me feel okay, Mama," he stuttered, "Just … had weird sleep stories."

Mama Flyer didn't feel convinced, but she decided to shrug it off for now, since Petrie had only just woken up and didn't need to deal with so much pressure after just climbing out of the nest.

"Here, son," she said as she handed Petrie a tree star, "I saved this one for you."

Petrie gladly took the tree star and took a small bite out of it. In no time, his taste buds were treated to the delightful taste of the tree stars that grew not so far from where their cave was.

"Thanks, Mama," he smiled, "This so good."

"I'm glad you like it, dear," chuckled Mama Flyer.

Petrie finished his tree star in just a few minutes, and he quickly stepped out into the open space in front of the Flyer family's cave.

"Are you going out to play with your friends, Petrie?" asked Mama Flyer.

At that moment, an odd thought struck Petrie …

He didn't feel very sure about playing with his friends, especially if Ducky was going to be with them today. He didn't quite feel like seeing her today after thinking about her for so long. He wondered how he could approach her the next time they met, but nothing came to mind. She may have been his best friend, but he suddenly felt so nervous about her. He couldn't bare the idea of seeing her while he was developing special feelings for her.

However, Petrie also did not want his mother to find out why he was feeling so strange, so he decided that he was going to take off towards his friends' meeting place so that she wouldn't become suspicious about him.

"Yeah," he finally said, "Me can't wait to see me friends."

"Okay then," replied Mama Flyer, "Run along now, and have fun."

"Me will, Mama," said Petrie as he opened his wings and took to the skies, "See you later."

"See you later, Petrie!" he heard his mother call back before he set off on his journey.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ducky and Spike were still on their journey towards their friends' usual meeting place. In just a matter of minutes, they would be meeting up with Littlefoot, Cera, Chomper, Ruby, and … Petrie …

Suddenly, Ducky froze as she began to think about her best friend again. She still felt nervous about seeing him at a time like this while she was developing feelings for him. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see him at all today.

Spike took notice of his sister's abnormal behavior, and he gave her a worried expression. Ducky could tell what her brother's expression meant, but she couldn't let him bother her at a time like this.

The Spiketail let out some groans that only Ducky could understand, and the Swimmer sighed and looked up at him.

"You go ahead and find the others, Spike," she said, "I will catch up in a little bit."

Spike nodded and set off towards their meeting place, while Ducky looked to her right and found her favorite shallow river just a few yards away.

Once Spike was no longer in her sight, the Swimmer walked towards the river and sat down right on the bank. She dipped her feet into the cold water and sighed as she could not stop thinking about Petrie.

"I have never feeled this uneasy before," she said to herself, "Petrie's been my best friend ever since we first meeted. There is just something about him that I find so … so, … I do not know how to explain it. No, no, no."

She knew that no other dinosaur her age would know anything about what it was like to develop special feelings towards someone else, so Petrie would probably not be able to understand how she felt about him. However, she did have a hunch …

* * *

Petrie giggled happily to himself as he was enjoying his flight through the skies over the Great Valley. He felt like nothing could strike him down. He didn't know how to explain it, but it felt like just another happy morning in the Great Valley.

It was then that he looked down and gazed at the beautiful river below him. The water glistened beautifully as the Bright Circle's light gorgeously reflected it. It was one of the most amazing sights he had seen in quite a while, even over all the adventures he and his friends had been through over the past year.

Then, he noticed someone sitting on the edge of the river, and he gasped in shock once he realized who it was …

" _Oh, no! It Ducky! Me must hide!"_ he thought to himself as he swooped downward and took cover behind some plants in a panicky state.

Among all his friends, Ducky was the last one whom Petrie was planning to see today. He still didn't know how to approach her with these newfound feelings spiraling within him. It felt nearly too much to bear.

" _Why me feel so nervous around her?"_ he thought, _"Me wish me could just forget all about these strange feelings!"_

On the other hand, he began to imagine that all his feelings were one-sided. After all, nobody at his age would likely be experiencing feelings like these, so he was sure that Ducky wouldn't be feeling the same about him.

Taking a few deep breaths, Petrie peeked across the river to get a glimpse at Ducky.

There she was, soaking her feet in the river with a strange look on her face. She seemed to look exactly how he had felt this morning, and the Flyer started to feel a little uneasy with himself.

Now, he wasn't sure that his feelings were one-sided. He was suddenly picturing himself in one of his sleep stories where it was just the two of them together, having an adorable time. He started to have a hunch that she was feeling the same about him as he was feeling about her, and he felt rather spooked by it.

"Maybe, … me should just go meet up with Littlefoot and others," he insisted to himself, and without a second thought, he left his hiding place and walked along the riverbank, keeping himself hidden behind the bushes so that Ducky wouldn't see him.

* * *

Ducky had finally decided that her feet were cold enough, and she scooted backwards before standing up. Petrie was still stuck on her mind, and she still wondered how she would act the next time she saw him, but for now she had decided that she would take her mother's advice and play with her friends for a while.

"I had better get going," she said to herself, "Littlefoot and the others will be waiting for me."

With that, she pressed on with her slow walk towards their friends' meeting place. She stayed alongside the riverbank so that she could listen to the gentle sounds of the water glistening in the daylight. The sounds of water could always take her mind off certain things whenever she needed it to.

Then, once she got to the end of the river, where the two riverbanks would join, she looked to her right, … and she was met with a completely unexpected surprise …

* * *

 ** _Just when it seems that the two had avoided each other for the morning, it looks as though they're going to be in for one nervous encounter._**

 ** _I'll be seeing you later with the next chapter, where Ducky and Petrie may have to overcome their nervous panic attacks and try to tell each other just how much they mean to one another._**

 ** _Until then, see ya soon!_**


	3. Chapter 2: Close but not quite

**_Well, a storm swept through my area yesterday and downed some of our trees, and we lost power for a few hours, so this chapter is coming out a little later than I had planned._**

 ** _Sorry for the delay, but I hope you enjoy this anyway! :)_**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 2_**

 ** _Close but Not Quite_**

* * *

Ducky could not have anticipated what she was now looking at as she reached the end of the river …

It was Petrie.

At that very moment, the Flyer turned his eyes to his left, and it was only then that he realized that they had inadvertently bumped into each other.

Both hatchlings froze where they stood and gazed at each other nervously. This was the one moment that they were NOT prepared for. Each had foolishly assumed that the other would, for some random reason, not be joining their friends today, but now that had proven themselves fools by believing so.

Now, here they were, looking into each other's eyes while their cheeks blushed red, although one couldn't exactly tell why the other was blushing, even if they got hints from it. Neither had seen the other so nervous in each other's presence before, and it just about spooked them both because of the fact that they had developed strange feelings for each other, although they hadn't told each other once over the past year that they had those special feelings. They were best friends, but new feelings took over their minds as they thought about each other in recent weeks.

Ducky couldn't find any words to say as she looked into Petrie's eyes. She wanted to slowly walk away from him, but her legs wouldn't move. It was as if she had been paralyzed from the waist down.

Petrie felt as if he wanted to back away from Ducky, but his nervous body prevented him from moving an inch. He could only look into her eyes as he tried his best not to act so panicky.

Eventually, Ducky managed to gather up her courage and greet her best friend, "H-hi, Petrie."

Petrie shifted back an inch when he saw that Ducky was acting as nervous as he was. He felt a lump form in his throat as he struggled to form words. There was no turning back now.

"H-h-hi, D-D-Du-Ducky," the Flyer stuttered.

Ducky saw that Petrie was acting in a rather panicky state, although way more panicky than she was.

"Are you feeling okay, Petrie?" asked Ducky, although she already had a few guesses for the answer to that question.

Petrie couldn't find any words to answer her question, and he stayed silent while staring right at his best friend.

"Did you have a scary sleep story?" Ducky guessed.

"N-n-no," stammered Petrie.

The Flyer suddenly wished he hadn't said that, but now he had blown his chances of pretending that he had gone through a haunting experience in his sleep.

Seeing that Petrie hadn't endured a bad sleep story last night, Ducky began to sense that her predicament about him having feelings about her might have been correct.

"M-me never see you this nervous before, Ducky," Petrie bravely spoke as he wondered about Ducky's odd behavior, "You have bad sleep story last night?"

"No," answered Ducky.

Hearing that brought an uneasy feeling into Petrie's chest. Seeing that Ducky had not been going through bad sleep stories lately, there was definitely something odd about her strange behavior.

"Me wonder what you so nervous about?" the Flyer said, "It about something our friends have planned for today?"

"Not exactly," replied Ducky, "I was just recalling some of our fondest memories ever since we first comed to the Great Valley."

Petrie grinned faintly as he thought of the many happy times they had had together over the last year.

"Me, too," he said in a cute voice that just about made Ducky smile and giggle, "So many Great Valley memories. What can me say? This just a happy place to be."

He stopped when he noticed that his best friend was smiling at him.

"What you laughing about?" he asked as he blushed.

"Did I ever tell you that you have one of the cutest voices I have ever heared?" chuckled Ducky.

Petrie blushed deep red in embarrassment from hearing those words, while his heart received a warming sensation from a particular word that no one had ever used to describe him, except for his mother.

" _Cute? Ducky thinks me voice sound cute?"_ he thought to himself.

As the Flyer tried to get over his embarrassment, he took a glimpse into Ducky's sparkling eyes and smile. He could only describe it as being the most beautiful smile he had ever seen in his life.

Ducky took notice of the smile that appeared to be plastered on Petrie's face, and she smiled right back as their cheeks continued to blush.

"What are you smiling about, Petrie?" the Swimmer asked.

"Me think your eyes so shiny, … and your smile … just … beautiful, Ducky," Petrie answered.

"I could say the same about your smile, Petrie," replied Ducky.

The two young hatchlings stood where they were for a few moments, smiling passionately at each other, although to them, it suddenly felt as if time had slowed down tremendously. Just a moment ago, they felt uncomfortable about even seeing each other, yet just a few cute words managed to get them to overcome their strange fears and now they were seemingly falling into a pleasant trance; one they wished could last forever.

It was then that Ducky decided that she would take her chances and admit why she had been so nervous about being near Petrie …

"To be honest, Petrie, … there's a very special reason why I have been thinking about all our happy times together," she said.

"Really?" replied Petrie with a look of interest on his face, "What that reason be? It about our old games or Grandpa Longneck's stories?"

"No," giggled Ducky as he found Petrie's eager guesses to be amusing, "It is because of the time that I get to spend with you, Petrie."

"M-me?" stuttered a surprised Petrie.

"You and I are best friends, Petrie, … but that is only part of why you have always feeled so special to me."

Petrie was speechless. He could not have imagined hearing those words from his best friend. He felt tears building up in his eyes as Ducky's words sank into his heart.

"Y-you think … m-me so … s-spe-special?" the Flyer said.

"I think you are very special, Petrie. Yep, yep, yep," answered Ducky.

Petrie allowed some tears to leak from his sparkling eyes as he refused to break eye contact with Ducky's smile. Her heartwarming words had put a big smile on his face, and he promptly wrapped his wings around the Swimmer's back to embrace her.

Ducky smiled and returned the embrace by hugging the Flyer, her arms creating a warm barrier around his back.

"M-me think … y-yo-you … so special, too, Du-Ducky," he sniffled.

Ducky's heart melted warmly as Petrie's words filled her with happiness.

"Aw, Petrie!" the Swimmer sniffled as tears threatened to pour from her eyes, "You are the sweetest Flyer I've ever meeted. Yep, yep, yep!"

Petrie giggled as his smile grew wider. He could never get enough of Ducky's happy, "Yep, yep, yep!"

After what felt like ages, the two hatchlings broke their hug, and they gazed at each other's eyes, smiling as their tears subsided.

"Me guess this make our friendship very special," chuckled Petrie.

"It sure does," agreed Ducky, "You really are the most adorable Flyer I have ever knowed, Petrie."

"Aww, Ducky!" chuckled Petrie, blushing, "You most adorable Swimmer me ever know, too."

Ducky blushed deeply as they continued to smile adorably at each other. The ends of their mouths pointed upwards at such angles that it looked as if they had been wanting a moment like this to happen for a long time.

Suddenly, Petrie felt Ducky's hands gently grasping his own, and they refused to take their eyes off each other as their faces grew closer together. Any moment now, it seemed as if their lips were going to touch …

" _Me think Ducky like me very much,"_ thought Petrie, _"Me wonder if she maybe …"_

" _Petrie must really care about me so much as a friend,"_ thought Ducky, _"I wonder if our friendship is going to have a whole new feeling?"_

Their faces were now as close as they could be, and Ducky's bill had just about come in contact with Petrie's beak, … when suddenly …

"Ducky! Petrie! Where are you!?"

The two hatchlings were momentarily startled by the sound of Littlefoot's voice calling them from afar, and they both jumped back.

They looked at each other again, and they suddenly realized something that just about broke their hearts …

They had just come inches away from what just might have been their first kiss, but the sound of another echoing voice interrupting them had denied them of that pleasurable moment.

" _Oh, no, no, no! We were so close!"_ thought Ducky sadly.

" _Me can't believe we almost kissed!"_ Petrie thought, _"Our first real kiss!"_

Sure, Ducky may have kissed Petrie in such childish ways in the past, but this would have been their first **true** kiss that they would have enjoyed had it not been for some form of interference.

" _Why our other friends always have to ruin our moments at wrong time?"_ thought Petrie as he couldn't help but feel angry at Littlefoot and the others for ruining what may potentially have been a warm, adorable moment.

" _Very bad timing, Littlefoot,"_ thought Ducky, _"This would have been our moment to cherish."_

"Me guess we better see what Littlefoot and others up to," sighed Petrie.

Ducky sighed sadly in agreement, but then an idea flew in her head …

"I have an idea, Petrie," she said, "Would you like to join me by the river just before the Bright Circle goes down tonight?"

Petrie perked up and looked at his best friend with amazement written all over his face. The idea of spending the evening alone with Ducky sounded like the most pleasant thing in the world.

"Sure, Ducky," he said with an adorable smile.

Ducky returned the smile, and the two hatchlings resumed their journey to their meeting place where their friends were waiting for them.

Before long, the duo had caught up with their five other friends, and the famous Gang of Seven found themselves playing their usual favorite games in no time.

" _So, so close,"_ Ducky and Petrie secretly thought as they reflected on their near-kiss, _"Maybe tonight …"_

* * *

 ** _For a moment it seemed as though they were going to do it, but they, like many other times before, have once again been denied a chance to reveal how they feel for each other, but that doesn't mean it will be their last chance._**

 ** _Sorry if this chapter was a little short, but since I'm not quite the best at giving so many details about EVERY scene, some of these early chapters may be a little short. However, starting with the next chapter, they will start to get longer._**

 ** _Well, see you in chapter three! XD_**


	4. Chapter 3: Hearts do the talking

**_Well, my weekend was filled with madness, so this chapter took at least a day longer for me to write than it should have. I hope you're happy with the result!_**

 ** _Ducky and Petrie may have come close on several occasions, but let's see if tonight will be another story!_**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 3_**

 ** _Hearts Do the Talking_**

* * *

It would be another one of those regular fun days in the Great Valley for the Gang of Seven …

Well, … for the most part …

For Ducky and Petrie, they spent most of the day unable to stop thinking about their near-kiss that morning, and they did everything they could to pretend it never happened. However, it was easier said than done, as Littlefoot and the others began to notice that the two were acting abnormally when they played some of their games.

Early that afternoon, Cera was helping herself to some leaves that had fallen off a bush, when Littlefoot stepped in to take the bush that was next to it.

"Have you noticed anything odd, Cera?" the Longneck asked.

"Nothing odd around here," replied Cera in her usual, gruff tone, "Why would you ask?"

"I can't help but notice that Ducky and Petrie seem to be acting a little … strange today," said Littlefoot.

"Gee, I wonder why," the Threehorn said sarcastically, "Maybe they've had one too many tree sweets."

"I don't think so," Littlefoot disagreed, "I've seen them making these odd faces whenever they look at each other."

Cera paused as she pondered what Littlefoot had just said. It was never like Ducky and Petrie to act this way when they were together, given how they were always playful on days like these.

"I think … something's up with those two," she said thoughtfully, "I'm not quite sure what. Whatever it is, though, … it would definitely enrage my dad."

"In that case, for now we just don't mention it to anyone," suggested Littlefoot, "We need to figure this out ourselves first."

"How so?" said Cera gruffly, "We can't just get in their faces and suddenly ask, 'Hey, what's been going on with you two?'."

"You're right," agreed Littlefoot, "I guess we'll just shrug it off until we can get a clear answer."

With that, the two best friends continued eating their lunch and spoke no further about Ducky and Petrie's odd behavior.

The topic was relevant with Chomper and Ruby, too, as they went bug-hunting for their lunch.

"Ducky and Petrie have been behaving so odd today," said Chomper, "Have you noticed them?"

"I have, actually," replied Ruby, "Something tells me that something is going on between those two, because those two have something going on."

"I don't know what it is, but I'm sure it may become concerning later on," said Chomper.

"I don't really think that now is the best time to talk about it," said Ruby.

"Why not?" asked a confused Chomper.

"If they want some privacy with whatever it is that's going on with them, then we should give them the privacy they need," explained Ruby.

Chomper sighed. He knew his best friend was right. Although he felt concerned that Ducky and Petrie may be up to something suspicious, he knew that right now was the time for the duo to have some privacy until they settled whatever it was that was happening between them.

Just then, the Sharptooth fixed his eyes on a crawler beneath the tall grass.

"Mmm! A ground crawler!" he said excitedly, and he launched himself towards the crawler before catching it with his mouth.

In an instant, his taste buds were satisfied with the taste of those ever-delicious ground crawlers that he enjoyed so much.

* * *

The afternoon hours passed, and the Gang tried their best to take their minds off Ducky and Petrie's suspicious behavior, while at the same time the two were trying to act as normally as they could without thinking so much about that morning. They would still smile at each other for longer periods of time whenever their friends weren't looking, and sometimes the Gang would catch them doing so, which renewed the concern they had for their two friends.

Eventually, the Bright Circle began to set, and the Gang decided that now was the time to part ways for the night and go home to their families (with the exception of Chomper and Ruby, who lived together in the Cave of Many Voices).

Ducky and Petrie felt their hearts leaping with excitement as they could finally spend some time to themselves by the river as Ducky had planned.

Of course, though, there was still one final obstacle they had to overcome …

Spike.

As the duo went along with their journey to the river, Spike (being Ducky's foster brother) wouldn't stop following them. He was anticipating that they would be on their way home right then and there, and this made the Swimmer feel wary of their situation. She knew there was only one way to lure Spike away from them for a while.

Once the three made it to a beautiful spot on the riverbank, Spike began licking Ducky's cheek to get her attention.

"Spike!" chuckled Ducky, beginning to feel a little annoyed with her brother's antics.

"You think you can take Spike home first?" suggested Petrie uncomfortably.

"Spike, … why don't you go ahead and head on back home, okay?" Ducky instructed her brother, "I will meet you there in a little while."

Spike groaned sadly, but he decided to obey his sister nonetheless, so he turned the other way and began his slow walk back to the Swimmer family's nest.

The instant the Spiketail was gone, the Swimmer and Flyer sighed in relief and relaxation.

"Peace and quiet, … at last," they sighed.

The duo sat down and dipped their feet into the shallow water of the river, and they held each other's hands as they looked at each other in the eyes. They couldn't have imagined themselves having some time alone like this, especially after the strange feelings they had been going through in recent weeks.

"This feel so nice," sighed Petrie as his feet received soothing sensations from the water, while having Ducky by his side warmed his heart.

"Yep, yep, yep," agreed Ducky, earning a chuckle from Petrie.

The Swimmer couldn't help but giggle from the fact that Petrie was chuckling at her catchphrase, and she knew exactly why.

"You really like it when I say, 'yep, yep, yep', don't you, Petrie?" she guessed.

This prompted an even bigger smile from the young Flyer, and the Swimmer giggled playfully as she wrapped an arm around his back.

"Me always love that, Ducky," beamed Petrie.

"I am always happy to make you smile, Petrie," replied Ducky.

Petrie blushed as he kept his smile plastered on his face.

"That is one of the reasons why I think you are the most adorable Flyer I have ever knowed," added Ducky.

"Me smile?" said Petrie, blushing even deeper from being called 'adorable', "Me think you say that to me this morning."

"I know," said Ducky, "But you are also adorable in other ways, too."

Petrie felt happy tears forming in his eyes as his best friend pampered his heart with so many warming words.

"Your voice is the cutest I have ever heared in my life," Ducky went on, "Your eyes are a pleasant sight whenever you are happy, … and it is when you're happy that I am happy, … because it always brings tears to my eyes just to see you feeling so sad or lonely."

"Y-you always know how t-to … br-bring happiness to m-m-me," sniffled Petrie as his beak quivered, "This the most happiness you give me in one night."

Ducky instantly remembered that she had been developing feelings for Petrie, and now that she had just about driven him to tears with her kind words, she knew that she would have to confess to him why she had been acting nervously around him. It was now or never.

" _Well, here it goes,"_ she thought to herself as she took a deep breath and began speaking those words that would define her true feelings towards her best friend …

"There is a reason why I am being so nice to you tonight, Petrie," she began, as Petrie listened to every word she had to say, not daring to interrupt her, "It is also why I was acting nervous around you when we bumped into each other this morning. When I was thinking about our happy times here in the Great Valley, I was thinking about you. You see, … the day we first meeted … and when I finded you in that hole underground, … I thought right then that you were the cutest sight I had ever seen. Even if you were not able to fly then, you were still special to me in many ways. After we drowned the Sharptooth and you falled into the river with him, I thought you were gone forever, … but when you came back up, my heart was filled with so much joy, … more joy than you could have imagined. I realized then … that I could never see myself living my life without you, Petrie. Nope, nope, nope."

Petrie could hold his tears in no longer, and he let his floodgates open. Tears formed waterfalls that poured down his cheeks as he silently sobbed, still wanting to hear more of what Ducky had to say.

"Only just recently, … I have been having these happy sleep stories, … and it has been about just the two of us being together, having fun and playing our own games," Ducky continued, earning a chuckle from Petrie, "Sometimes, when I find you, you are feeling very sad about something: missing your uncle, Pterano, … or there being other kids like Hyp bullying you. All I do is just say some nice words to you, … and your frown turns into a smile."

"Aww, Ducky!" whimpered Petrie happily, "Me feel so, … so …"

The Flyer couldn't even think of a word to describe his overflow of happy emotions that Ducky's words were giving him.

"Basically, … what I am trying to say, Petrie, … is, … is, … uh."

"Yes, Ducky?" sobbed Petrie.

Ducky gulped nervously as she wondered how Petrie would react to what she was about to say next. She knew it would feel very odd, but it was for the best and for his happiness, and because she wanted him to know how she really felt about him.

At that moment, the Swimmer decided to swallow her pride and say it …

"I love you, Petrie."

The Flyer stared at her with wide eyes and a wide-open mouth as tears continued to trickle down his face. He could not believe what he had just heard.

" _She love me? Did Ducky just say … that she love me?"_ he thought.

At that moment, it dawned on the little Flyer why she had been acting nervously around him, and why she had been looking very thoughtful when he spotted her soaking her feet on the riverbank this morning. She had been thinking about him, and how she had developed special feelings for him, and now here she was, telling him that she loved him.

Petrie remained speechless for nearly a whole minute, while Ducky started to feel nervous about his inevitable reaction.

Then, …

"Y-y-yo-you l-lo-love me, D-D-Du-Duck-Ducky?" Petrie stuttered.

"Yes, Petrie," smiled Ducky, "I love you … with all my heart. I do, I do."

Upon hearing those words that confirmed to him that she loved him, Petrie wrapped his arms around Ducky's neck and cried heavily onto her neck and shoulder. The Swimmer instantly felt the tears landing on her as he cried hysterically. It took her everything to not start crying herself.

"Petrie never feel this happy before," wept Petrie, "You always find ways to bring me happiness, Ducky."

Ducky felt proud of herself for driving her best friend into more happiness than he had ever felt in his life.

"Me feel same about you, too," the Flyer admitted.

Ducky paused as she heard those words, and she looked into Petrie's eyes as he recomposed himself and looked directly at her.

"M-me feel so nervous around you lately, … because … m-m-me no could stop thinking about you, Ducky," Petrie began as the tears continued to soak his face, "Me remember all the happy times we have together in Great Valley, but mostly because … of you."

Ducky felt a warm sensation in her chest as she listened to Petrie's words. Even if they were spoken in improper grammar, he still sounded so sincere to her.

"When we first meet, you so kind to me, … and me love it when you warm me whenever me feel sad," the Flyer continued, "That not only reason why you so special to me."

Ducky smiled as she felt the tears building in her eyes.

"Your eyes sparkle so beautifully, especially with nice eyebrows, … your smile so gorgeous, … and your happy, 'yep, yep, yep,' get me every time," Petrie went on, "Most of all, … your presence always feel warm to me, … especially when compared to everyone else. Me no can imagine me life without you, Ducky."

"Aww, Petrie, … you are so sweet! Yep, yep, yep!" chuckled Ducky as the tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Me no know how to say it, … b-but, … um, … but," Petrie stuttered as he struggled to let those words out of his mouth, the words that would describe his true feelings towards his longtime friend. He looked away from her and stared at his reflection in the river while he tried to compose himself again.

"But what, Petrie?" asked Ducky, wondering what her friend had to say.

Finally, Petrie realized that he could hold it in no longer, and he knew that now would be the only time he would get to say those words, so he gulped several times and looked directly into Ducky's eyes again, … then he swallowed his pride and spoke …

"Me love you, too, Ducky."

Ducky gasped in astonishment as she heard those words from Petrie, and her mouth was agape. She sat there for several seconds, not moving a muscle as she realized why he was acting just as nervous as she was. Petrie had developed feelings for her just as she had developed feelings for him, and, by coincidence, they shared those special feelings, which they could now describe as love and devotion to each other.

"Do you really love me, Petrie?" asked Ducky, wanting to be sure that what she had just heard from Petrie was true.

"Petrie love you so much, Ducky, … with all me heart," the Flyer cried happily.

The young Swimmer could hold no more of her emotions, and she pulled her friend right onto her lap and embraced him with a hug that nearly felt bone-crushing. Petrie was taken by surprise by her hug, but he didn't want to complain because this was the Swimmer he loved so much, and now that he knew that she loved him just the same, he didn't want this moment to end.

Just this morning, they each had been nervous wrecks, but now there was no need to feel nervous anymore. They had discovered their feelings for one another; they had been crushing on each other for nearly a year, and now their long-awaited confessions had been made. All the uncomfortableness had been replaced with warmth and happiness as they cherished their newfound love for each other.

"This the happiest day of me life," sniffled Petrie.

"This is the happiest day of my life, too," replied Ducky, "Yep, yep, yep."

Petrie once again giggled happily from hearing Ducky's catchphrase.

"You want me to say it again just to give you grins and giggles?" asked Ducky playfully.

"Yep, yep, yep," chortled Petrie happily.

"Hey, that's my line. Yep, yep, yep," replied Ducky.

At that moment, the two hatchlings broke into laughter as Ducky eased her grip on Petrie. This allowed the Flyer to breathe a little more after being squeezed for nearly a minute. He relaxed comfortably as the Swimmer kept him on her lap.

"Me ever mention how sitting on your lap feel like?" the Flyer said with a wide grin.

"I am happy when you get to relax on my lap," replied Ducky, "You make my legs feel very warm."

"Aw. You a sweet swimmer," giggled Petrie eccentrically.

"And you are a funny flyer," chortled Ducky playfully.

The duo laughed again for a moment before Petrie took notice of how marvelous the Bright Circle looked when it was setting. The sky was a brilliant assortment of yellow and orange as the Bright Circle shone down on the two lovers.

"Bright Circle look so beautiful when setting," sighed Petrie.

Ducky looked toward the Bright Circle and couldn't help but smile. She was fascinated by the early evening skies and their wondrous mixture of warm colors.

"It is beautiful, Petrie. It is, it is," she agreed.

"But not as beautiful as you, Ducky," Petrie put in.

Ducky turned back towards her longtime friend and smiled brightly. Petrie instantly returned the smile in such a playful fashion, and they once again stared into each other's eyes while just catching glimpses of the ends of their mouths which pointed upwards at such angles that could only indicate such bright, happy smiles.

Slowly but surely, their faces got closer together, and soon Ducky's bill came in contact with Petrie's beak. In an instant, they both felt strange sensations in their chests, and to them it felt as if their slightly sped-up heartbeats were urging them to open their mouths.

Unable to resist the urge any longer, Ducky slightly opened her bill and allowed Petrie to bring the front of his beak inside. The instant the Flyer could feel a somewhat pleasant sensation on his beak, he opened his mouth slightly and brought his tongue out. Ducky felt something gently tapping on her tongue, and she knew immediately that it was the Flyer's. Without a moment's hesitation, the two brought their tongues together and started dancing with them while they moaned softly in delight.

As their tongues danced around while they exchanged saliva, they looked into each other's eyes again as they simultaneously realized that they were interlocking each other in something they almost got to do this morning. This was a moment that was much warmer than all the previous times they had cuddled together, such as when they got lost on the mysterious island where Chomper was living at the time, or when they reunited after Ducky had been kidnapped by Petrie's own uncle, or on any of their other adventures they had been on. This was the moment they had been putting off for over a year, and now it was finally coming true …

Their much-awaited first kiss.

The ends of their mouths pointed upwards again, and Petrie relaxed pleasurably while Ducky hugged him, pinning his arms and wings down, while continuing to cuddle him in her lap. The Flyer simply moaned in pleasure to indicate to the Swimmer to keep hugging and kissing her, and she obliged by tightening her grip on him to form a warm blanket around him.

Eventually, though, they both reached the point where they had to get some air, so they reluctantly pulled their mouths away from each other. Their mouths made a cute sound as they pulled away, and the two hatchlings started gasping for air so they could regain their breathing stability.

It took them several seconds for their breathing to become stable again, and they once more looked into each other's eyes with bright smiles.

"That … feel … so …," Petrie started but couldn't find the words to describe what they had just experienced.

"Warm and romantic," Ducky finished his sentence for him.

Petrie nodded in agreement, and the two lovers nuzzled each other's faces for several minutes while blowing small kisses all over each other.

"Me wish tonight could last forever," sighed Petrie.

"Me, too," replied Ducky, "I am dreading the moment when this will end."

"Same here," agreed Petrie.

Suddenly, they remembered …

"Oh, my," gasped Ducky.

"Something definitely not right about what me thinking," said Petrie.

"I am sure you can understand why we have been putting this off for so long until now," said Ducky, "Now that we are boyfriend and girlfriend, we will have to be careful whenever we are alone together."

"We must keep this secret, Ducky," panicked Petrie.

"We must, we must," agreed Ducky.

"How we going to keep this secret from everyone else?" asked Petrie worryingly.

"We just … do not tell anybody," answered Ducky, "And not let anybody see what we do when we are alone."

"Me hope that not easier said than done," said Petrie.

"I hope so, too," replied Ducky.

Suddenly, …

"Petrie!?" came Mama Flyer's voice echoing from about a quarter of a mile away, "Time to come home!"

"Uh, oh," said Petrie, and the two lovers instantly broke off their hug and got back on their feet, "That be Mama. Me gotta go home now, Ducky."

"Okay, Petrie," said Ducky.

"Ducky!? Time to come home to the nest!" came Mama Swimmer's voice calling from afar.

"That sounds like my Mama," sighed Ducky.

"Me guess we both gotta go home," said Petrie sadly.

"So, … uh, … Petrie, … you wanna come back here again tomorrow night?" offered Ducky.

"Sure, Ducky," answered Petrie with an instant smile, "Me love that."

"Just remember about our secret, okay?" Ducky reminded him, "Do not tell anybody."

"Me promise, Ducky," replied Petrie, "You no tell anybody, either, okay?"

"I promise, Petrie," agreed Ducky.

"Well, … me guess me see you later, Ducky," said Petrie.

"See you later, Petrie," said Ducky, and she planted a quick kiss on Petrie's beak, earning a smile from the young Flyer, "I love you."

"Me love you, too," Petrie replied before he flapped his wings and took to the skies, "Bye, Ducky!"

"Bye, Petrie!" the young Swimmer called back as she watched Petrie disappear into the yellowish-orange skies above.

Once the Flyer was gone, Ducky turned away and started her walk back to her family's nest. She felt so happy to have confessed her love for Petrie, and was so overjoyed that he had confessed his love for her. The only thing she hoped was for their love to remain a secret. Who knew what could happen if anyone ever found out about their secret relationship? She shuddered to think about that.

* * *

Up at the Flyer family's cave, Mama Flyer had only just tucked her children into their nest for bedtime, but Petrie hadn't shown up yet. She began to wonder why her son was taking so long to return home. She recalled that he had been acting abnormally this morning before he took off to play with his friends, and she figured that because of that he was taking an extra-long time to come back.

Eventually, though, she walked back outside onto the open space of the entrance … just in time to see Petrie soaring towards her with a smile on his face.

"Oh, Petrie!" Mama Flyer sighed in relief, "I was just about to go out and look for you. You had me worried for a few minutes."

"Me just admiring how beautiful Great Valley is," replied Petrie as he came down in front of his mother.

Mama Flyer seemed awestricken upon hearing that. It wasn't often that Petrie would be up late, admiring the Great Valley's natural beauty.

" _Something is off with Petrie lately,"_ she thought to herself, _"First he oversleeps for several mornings in a row, and now he's admiring the Great Valley. I've got to figure out what's going on with my little son."_

It was then that she noticed that Petrie seemingly couldn't stop smiling for reasons she didn't know. Gazing at the Great Valley in all its glory couldn't possibly plaster a smile on the face of someone like him.

"You look as if something amazing happened with you today," said Mama Flyer.

Petrie tried desperately to think of a valid excuse for his strange behavior. Now that his mother was on his case, he knew that he would have to be careful when it came to making up stories so that she wouldn't find out about his new relationship with Ducky.

"Okay, Mama," he sighed, "Truth that me and me friends have so much fun today, we all smiling so much after playtime over."

Mama Flyer couldn't help but chuckle at those words. The thought of Petrie and his friends having such a great time that they were all smiling by the end of the day sounded rather cute.

"Well, I'm glad you and the other kids had fun today," she beamed.

Petrie felt relieved that his excuse was just what he needed to get himself out of this sticky situation.

"I sure hope you don't plan on staying out here again like you did last night," said Mama Flyer.

Petrie gave his mother a strange look that seemed to show the slightest bits of annoyance and sarcasm.

"Mama," he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Petrie, but we all need to get some sleep," Mama Flyer reminded him.

"You seem to over-worry about me sometimes," said Petrie.

"Well, it's my job to worry about you, isn't it, little one?" chuckled Mama Flyer, "After all, I'm your mother, you're my special boy, and I love you so much."

Petrie couldn't help but grin and blush as his mother's love for him somewhat managed to sink into his heart.

"Me love you, too, Mama," he said cutely, "And, … you really think me special?"

"Of course, you are, dear," said Mama Flyer kindly, "You're a friend of six dinosaurs that are all different species, even a Sharptooth, and you've been on many adventures together, some of which have saved the Great Valley from having its fate sealed. Oh, and not to mention how you changed the Day of the Flyers forever. To this day I feel so proud of you for that."

Petrie smiled as he remembered the many adventures (and misadventures) he had endured with Littlefoot and his other friends, and his memorable moment in the Day of the Flyers, in which being himself won the day and earned the respect from many other Flyers. He tried his best not to think too much about Ducky as he was still in the presence of his mother.

"Now then, … are you going to come inside with me and get some sleep?" asked Mama Flyer.

Seeing that his mother wouldn't be letting him stay outside today, Petrie sunk his head, feeling defeated.

"Okay, Mama," he sighed.

"Come on, sweetie," Mama Flyer said in a gentle voice as she placed a hand on her son's back and brought him into the cave.

Petrie was rather surprised to see all his siblings already fast asleep, even though the Night Circle hadn't come out yet.

"Night Circle not even out yet, Mama," the young Flyer whispered, "This usually too early for me to go to sleep."

"I want to make sure you don't wake up late again tomorrow, Petrie," replied Mama Flyer.

Petrie sighed sadly. He knew his mother was right. The longer he stayed up at night, the later he would get up in the morning. So, he decided to go ahead and jump into the nest.

The Flyer grabbed his snuggling stick and wrapped his wings around it to keep himself warm and secure. Before long, he felt his mother's warm presence as she lied down next to him.

"I love you, dear," she spoke in a gentle whisper.

"Me love you, too, Mama," Petrie replied faintly.

"Goodnight, Petrie."

"Goodnight, Mama."

As his mother quickly fell asleep, Petrie stayed awake for a few moments and thought about Ducky. He felt dreadfully nervous about how they would be able to keep their relationship a secret. He shuddered to think about what would happen if they were ever found out. The consequences of an interspecies relationship in the Great Valley could potentially be … dire.

Eventually shoving his thoughts aside, Petrie closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 ** _Well, it has finally happened! After crushing on each other for over a year, Ducky and Petrie have finally confessed their love for each other!_**

 ** _Now that they have at long last started their new relationship, the new question is: how long will they be able to keep it a secret?_**

 ** _See you in chapter four, where Ducky and Petrie begin to build on their love for each other!_**


	5. Chapter 4: One fun morning

**_Hi! I'm back! So now that our favorite Swimmer and Flyer have started their relationship, let's see how they'll start building up their love for each other!_**

 ** _Oh, and I want to give a quick shout to AllegroGiocoso for that review on the previous chapter. I was very touched by it, and I'm happy that you're enjoying this story! It's great reviews that keep me motivated when I'm writing my stories, and I really appreciate it! Thanks a lot! :)_**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 4_**

 ** _One Fun Morning_**

* * *

Petrie woke up early the next morning after having many happy sleep stories about Ducky. After they had confessed their love for each other last night, all he could think about was spending romantic time with her. He felt as if nothing could get in his way …

… except, of course, for breakfast.

At that moment, just as Petrie was stretching his wings, Mama Flyer awakened and sat up. She was rather surprised to see her son up rather early.

"Good morning, Petrie," she whispered as quietly as she could so that she wouldn't wake up her other children.

"Good morning, Mama," Petrie replied in a whisper, and he climbed out of the nest and stared towards the cave entrance.

He managed to get a glimpse of the Bright Circle's early light shining down on the rocky ledge in front of the cave, indicating a bright start to a new day.

"You're up rather early this morning," said Mama Flyer as she got out of the nest and followed her son outside onto the ledge.

"Maybe that because you put me to bed before Night Circle was out," Petrie pointed out.

"I was just worried about you, dear," his mother reasoned, "You've been quite random with your sleeping hours lately, Petrie."

"Me sorry, Mama," sighed Petrie, "Just thinking about so much lately."

"I could see that," said Mama Flyer, "Something tells me that it's more than just our wondrous Great Valley, … or your six good friends."

Petrie gulped as he looked down to admire the early morning view of the Great Valley. It seemed that with every minute that passed, his mother was becoming more suspicious of his recent behavior around her.

"Me no want to talk about that right now," he said nervously.

Mama Flyer could tell immediately that her son was trying to get himself out of admitting what he was really thinking about. She knew it wouldn't be easy trying to get him to discuss wherever his thoughts had drifted off to, but she wanted to be able to know at some point sooner or later.

"Okay, son," she sighed in defeat, "I will want to discuss this further with you when you come home tonight, … but for now, let's have breakfast so you can go out and play with your friends."

Petrie desperately did not want to discuss this subject with his mother any further any time soon. This was something he had to keep private, or everything just might fall apart.

"I'll be right back with your breakfast, sweetie," his mother said kindly as she lifted herself off the ledge and soared down to the trees below.

Petrie let out a sigh of relief as he had once again managed to bribe his mother out of invading his personal thoughts. He was still worried, though, that she would continue to try and goad him into revealing why he had been acting so strangely around her. Even though his mother had a good heart towards all of Petrie's friends, the young Flyer still couldn't help but worry if she might react negatively towards his relationship with Ducky. What would she do if she ever found out? How would Ducky's mother react? How would the rest of the Great Valley react? Petrie couldn't bear the thought of himself and Ducky receiving backlash for their interspecies relationship. His beak nearly began to quiver as he tried to avoid thinking about the possible consequences if they were ever found out.

A moment later, Mama Flyer returned with several tree stars in her beak, and she set them down on the ledge before handing one to Petrie. The little Flyer began nibbling on his breakfast, and before long he felt some new energy within him; energy for playfulness.

"Me suddenly feel so good," he chuckled to himself.

"You must have really enjoyed that tree star," giggled Mama Flyer.

"Me sure did, Mama," smiled Petrie, "Well, me off to go play with me friends now."

"Okay, Petrie," replied Mama Flyer, patting her son's back, "You go and have fun!"

"Me will, Mama!" said Petrie as he flapped his wings and lifted himself off the ledge, "See you later!"

"See you later, dear!" Mama Flyer called back as she watched her son descend towards the beautiful Great Valley grounds below.

Petrie smiled brightly as he flew over the Great Valley's many fascinating highlights of beauty. There was only one place he could think of flying off to …

* * *

Ducky woke up seemingly early after having many happy sleep stories about Petrie. She couldn't stop thinking about their confession last night, and now that they were in a relationship, all she could think about was spending lots of quality time with him. She felt as if nothing could stop her from meeting up with her boyfriend on a bright morning like this …

That was, except for breakfast, … and, inevitably, Spike.

Mama Swimmer was only just sitting up and stretching her limbs when she turned and noticed Ducky doing the same thing.

"Good morning, Ducky," she said to her daughter softly.

"Good morning, Mama," Ducky replied.

The young Swimmer looked around and saw that all her siblings, including Spike, were still asleep. This was quite the polar opposite of yesterday, where she had been the last one up.

"Decided to get a head start today, Ducky?" asked Mama Swimmer.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Ducky thoughtfully as she stepped out of the nest and looked around their nest area.

"I'll get you a few tree stars," said Mama Swimmer, and she stood up and picked a few tree stars from one of the nearby trees.

Ducky licked her lips in anticipation of a tasty breakfast, and the moment her mother laid the tree stars on the ground in front of her, she immediately grabbed one of them and began to nibble on it. Mama Swimmer couldn't help but chuckle as she watched her daughter enjoying her breakfast.

"I take it you can't wait to start a new day," she chuckled.

"Nope, nope, nope," replied Ducky, "I am so excited about today."

"Quite a change from yesterday, I must say," Mama Swimmer pointed out.

Ducky sighed as she remembered yesterday, and she tried her best not to remind herself of yesterday's events, although her confession to Petrie seemed stuck on her mind.

"What exactly were you thinking about yesterday, dear?" asked Mama Swimmer.

Ducky gulped nervously as she tried to think of a lie that would bribe her mother out of invading her personal thoughts. She couldn't let her find out that she was now in a relationship with Petrie. She didn't want to imagine how her mother would react if she found out, or how Petrie's mother would react, or anyone else in the Great Valley, for that matter.

"I was thinking about how happy I am to be living in the Great Valley, … and how I am happy to have five great friends and a wonderful brother in Spike," she said, trying to add some sincerity in her voice.

Mama Swimmer looked as if she didn't quite believe her, but it sounded believable, so she decided that it would be acceptable.

"Something within me tells me that it's more than that," she pointed out, "But if that's all it was, then it means you're one very happy and thoughtful child."

"Oh, Mama!" blushed Ducky.

"I'm happy to be in the Great Valley, too, you know," Mama Swimmer added, "I'm especially happy that you have so many special friends in your life already, and that one of them happens to be a friendly Sharptooth. Nobody else had ever come face-to-face with a friendly Sharptooth before Chomper came along."

"Yeah," chuckled Ducky.

The young Swimmer eventually finished her breakfast, and she smiled up at her mother, who had just started eating a few tree stars. It was then that the older Swimmer looked to her right and found a pleasurable sight.

"I take it you finished your breakfast just in time, Ducky," she said.

"What do you mean, Mama?" giggled Ducky, taking no notice that her mother was looking to her right for a reason.

"It seems that one of your friends has decided to be an early bird," said Mama Swimmer.

Ducky looked to the direction her mother was facing, and she gasped in delight and smiled brightly when she saw who was there …

There was Petrie, standing on a rock just fifty meters away, smiling adorably at her.

"Surprise!" he called adorably but not too loudly so that he wouldn't wake up the other Swimmer children.

"Hi, Petrie!" Ducky greeted the Flyer she now secretly called her boyfriend as she stood up and ran towards him.

"Hi, Ducky!" Petrie replied with a broad smile as he anticipated a hug from the Swimmer he now secretly called his girlfriend.

Hardly a second later, Ducky was pulling Petrie in for a playful hug. She was careful not to make it look so romantic so as not to break the illusion to her mother. To further convince her, she decided that she would tickle the Flyer to make him laugh, and he immediately started laughing cutely.

Mama Swimmer laughed softly as she watched the two best friends hugging each other in such a playful fashion and giggling adorably from their tickling.

"Good morning, Petrie," the mother Swimmer greeted the Flyer.

"Good morning, Mrs. Swimmer," Petrie replied once he and Ducky had ended their ticklish hug.

"That was quite a cute surprise," Mama Swimmer chuckled.

"Me feel so happy today," said Petrie, "Me just couldn't wait to play with all me good old friends."

"Well, you're probably a few minutes early, Petrie," informed Mama Swimmer, "Spike hasn't woken up yet."

"Oh," sighed Petrie, although he secretly felt happy that Spike was still asleep, thinking it could give him and Ducky an opportunity to spend a few minutes to themselves before they would go find their other friends.

"I just coincidentally happened to be up early this morning just like you, Petrie," said Ducky, "Yep, yep, yep."

Petrie smiled from once again hearing his girlfriend's catchphrase, and they shifted their gaze back to Ducky's mother.

"Would you two like to go ahead and run along?" offered Mama Swimmer, "I'll wake up Spike in a few minutes and tell him you and your friends will be waiting for him."

"Okay, Mama," answered Ducky, "We do not mind if Spike joins us late. All that matters to us is that he will still get to have fun today. Yep, yep, yep."

"Alright, then," chuckled Mama Swimmer, "Have fun, you two."

"We will, Mrs. Swimmer," smiled Petrie.

"Bye, Mama," waved Ducky.

"Goodbye, kids. See you later," replied Mama Swimmer as Ducky and Petrie left the Swimmer family's nesting area.

* * *

Before long, the two lovers found themselves standing on the bank of the ever-so-beautiful river once more, and they rubbed their faces together as they watched the Bright Circle's reflections glisten the water.

"How you doing today, love?" asked Petrie.

"I am doing swell, my love," replied Ducky, "How's about my handsome funny Flyer?"

Petrie chuckled at that name, and he cutely replied, "Me doing great, me beautiful, sweet Swimmer."

"Aww, Petrie!" chuckled Ducky adorably.

"Funny Flyer and Sweet Swimmer," said Petrie thoughtfully, "Those should be our secret nicknames for each other."

Ducky smiled at that idea, and she promptly kissed her boyfriend's beak, earning a bright smile from the Flyer.

It was then that Petrie's smile faded down a little as he stared off into space. Ducky noticed this and wrapped an arm around his back to soothe him, while wrapping her other arm around his chest, pinning his wings down.

"Is something wrong, Petrie?" the Swimmer asked.

Petrie sighed sadly as he looked into Ducky's worried eyes.

"Me feel kinda nervous," he admitted.

"I know how you feel," Ducky replied.

"Me Mama often get suspicious because me no seem to stop thinking about you," said Petrie.

"She does not know, does she?" gasped Ducky with worry.

"No, no, no," answered Petrie, "She no know."

Ducky sighed in relief.

"She just curious because me no able to stop acting strangely when me home with me family," added Petrie.

"That is the one flaw we are facing right now, my love," explained Ducky, "We have to be able to act as normally as possible when in the presence of others. The longer we do not act normal in front of our families and friends, the more suspicious they become, and the greater risk of them finding out that we are together."

"Me know, love," sighed Petrie, "Me just wish acting normal was easy still."

"I understand, Petrie," said Ducky, pulling her boyfriend closer for a warm hug, "My Mama has been a little suspicious, too. She asked me what I was thinking about lately."

"That exactly what me Mama ask me, too, Ducky," said Petrie, "Me tell her that me think about Great Valley and all me friends, … and how happy life is here."

"That is what I telled my Mama, too," said Ducky.

"Me Mama still no buy it, though," added Petrie, looking down at his reflection in the river, "She still want to talk with me about it tonight."

"Whatever happens, Petrie, please do not tell her that we are in love," pleaded Ducky.

"Me try, Ducky, although Mama probably make it hard to do," said Petrie.

"It scares me to think about how they would react to us being together," said Ducky nervously.

"Me, too," shivered Petrie, "Our mamas may love us, … b-but … me not sure they like us being together, … and with me Mama still asking me every morning what going on with me, … me no know."

The young Flyer couldn't comprehend the possibilities of what would happen if their mothers found out about their relationship. One thing was for certain, though, their mothers loved them very much, so they felt sure that there was the smallest chance they would be okay with it, … although they knew that almost everyone else would not.

"Maybe, … when the time is right, … if we are forced to do it, … then … I guess we might have to tell our moms eventually," admitted Ducky.

"Me guess you right, Ducky," sighed Petrie sadly, "We just hope they okay with us being boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Me, too," gulped Ducky, "For now, though, … why don't we go find our friends?"

"Good idea," said Petrie with a slight grin.

The two lovers broke off their cuddly hug, and they started roaming around the Great Valley to find their other close friends.

* * *

As it turned out, the two would, by sheer luck, be in for a day all to themselves …

Cera was forced to stay home today and babysit Tricia, because her father and stepmother had gone to find new sticks for their worn-out nest. Chomper and Ruby had gone bug-hunting all day, and as a result, the Cave of Many Voices had no sign of life when Ducky and Petrie tried to find them. As for Littlefoot, he was spending the day with his grandparents after he had failed to get Cera, Chomper and Ruby to join him.

Convinced that none of their friends would be available today, Ducky and Petrie returned to the Swimmer family's nest and informed Ducky's mother that they would be spending today all by themselves. Mama Swimmer agreed to keep Spike home for the day while the two secret lovers ran off to enjoy their day.

The moment they left the Swimmer family's nest, they felt warm feelings building in their chests. It was the anticipation of a romantic day all to themselves; a day of playing, cuddling and kissing. They couldn't wait to find a beautiful spot in the Great Valley to begin their first romantic activity of the day.

Before long, the two hatchling lovers found a tiny area in front of some fruity bushes right next to the shallow river, and they sat down, facing each other.

"This beautiful place, Ducky," said Petrie, admiring the tiny spot they were in.

"It is, it is," agreed Ducky, "Although, I am sure there are other beautiful places in the Great Valley that would be great for us to pamper each other with our newly-found love."

Petrie smiled broadly in agreement. He was sure that the Great Valley was filled with countless places where a romantic couple could hang out.

"So, my funny Flyer," chuckled Ducky, making Petrie blush and smile cutely like a newborn, "What would you like to do first?"

"Well, me thought of fun game we could play with our feet," said Petrie.

"That sounds like fun. We have never played with just our feet before," said Ducky.

"It kinda like what we'd do with our hands," explained Petrie just as Ducky quickly came to understand what he meant.

"I get it, only we have to use our feet," she guessed.

"Yep," confirmed Petrie, "But other tricky part that you have to have arms behind your back."

The Flyer placed his hands on the soft grass, behind his back, and shrugged his shoulders up while slightly lifting his left foot. This prompted Ducky to do the same.

"Okay, now what, Petrie?" the Swimmer asked.

"Now, we clap our feet together!" beamed Petrie.

Ducky giggled happily, and the two hatchlings started pressing each other's feet in much the same way they would occasionally do with their hands. Despite the fact that Petrie had rather tiny feet compared to Ducky's, they still found their new game very entertaining as they felt soothing warmth whenever their feet touched.

After about a minute, they began to do it rhythmically as if they were making their feet dance with each other.

"This is fun," giggled Ducky.

"Oh, me know how to make it more fun!" chortled Petrie.

Ducky smiled in anticipation as her boyfriend grabbed a sweet bubble from one of the bushes, using only his beak, and placed it on his left foot.

"Me try to feed you this sweet bubble with me foot," he said as he balanced the fruit using only his foot, "But trick is you can only use your mouth to grab it while we keep our feet pressed together."

"That sounds tricky," said Ducky, "It's worth a try."

"Ready?" asked Petrie.

"Yep, yep, yep," replied Ducky.

With her feet still pressed against Petrie's feet, the Swimmer stretched her neck forward and opened her mouth to grab the sweet bubble from his foot. It proved to be a little harder than they thought it would be, but after several tries, Ducky managed to grab the sweet bubble with her bill, and she brought her head back up as she slowly ate the fruit.

"You did it, Ducky!" cheered Petrie.

Ducky swallowed the sweet bubble and replied, "That was so much fun, Petrie! Yep, yep, yep!"

"Me love that game!" giggled Petrie.

"I know something fun and loving we can do," said Ducky.

"Really?" said Petrie excitedly in anticipation.

"Sit on my lap, Petrie," the Swimmer said.

The Flyer instantly obliged, and his girlfriend wrapped an arm around his back to cuddle him tightly, keeping his arms and wings pinned down, then she used her other hand to wiggle gently on his feet. Petrie instantly felt his feet receiving ticklish sensations from Ducky's hand, and he began to giggle softly.

"Hehe! That tickles, Ducky!" he giggled.

"That is the fun of this, Petrie!" smiled Ducky.

Petrie returned the smile as his giggles became more bubbly, which sounded like cute music to Ducky's ears.

"Have you ever been tickled before?" the Swimmer asked.

"Hehehehehe! Me Mama do it every once in while, but, … aahahahahahahahaa, … this feel so loving!" laughed Petrie.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle those adorable feet!" sang Ducky playfully as she continued to wiggle Petrie's toes around, "Yep, yep, yep! And I believe I have tickled you at least once before!"

"Duhuhuhuckeeheeheeheeheehy!" laughed Petrie, blushing as his laughter began to spiral out of control.

Although he couldn't admit it, the Flyer was enjoying this tremendously. Having his feet tickled by his girlfriend was one of the most loving things that had ever happened to him.

"Are you enjoying this, my funny Flyer?" chortled Ducky.

"Thihihis soho gohohohohohohohood!" laughed Petrie happily.

Eventually, though, the Flyer began to take huge gasps in between laughs, so Ducky stopped tickling his feet so that he could take some deep breaths.

Petrie gasped repeatedly for about a minute until his breathing was stable again, then he looked into Ducky's eyes with a loving smile.

"That was so much fun, wasn't it, my funny Flyer?" giggled Ducky.

"It so much fun, me sweet Swimmer!" chuckled Petrie, "Me could have enjoyed it longer if me no have too much trouble breathing from so much laughter."

"I am sorry if I overdid it a little," Ducky apologized.

"It okay, Ducky," smiled Petrie cutely, "Besides, you make me feel like baby all over again, especially with me sitting on your lap."

"I guess that is hatchling love for you," laughed Ducky.

"Yep, yep, yep!" they said together in unison, and they broke into laughter for a moment.

Once they recomposed themselves, the two wrapped their arms around each other's backs and embraced in a tight hug. They each felt extremely warm and pleasurable sensations from the other's loving hold, and they smiled at each other adorably.

"Me love you so much, Ducky," whispered Petrie.

"I love you so much, too, Petrie," replied Ducky.

At that moment, Ducky's bill touched Petrie's beak, and they slowly opened their mouths and brought their tongues together. With the sensations instantly warming their faces, the pair closed their eyes and sucked each other's mouths lovingly. They softly moaned in pleasure as they engaged in a long, soothing kiss. Petrie's tongue received an extremely soothing sensation as he managed to get a taste of the juicy remnants of the sweet bubble that Ducky had eaten a few minutes ago.

"Mmm," murmured Petrie in a muffled voice, "Taste … mmm … good."

Ducky smiled, feeling happy to have treated her boyfriend to a sweet bubble-flavored kiss, and the two resumed sucking each other's faces to fulfill their hearts' desires.

Just across the river, Littlefoot was looking for some tree stars to share with his grandparents for lunch. He felt rather bored without any of his friends being available.

Just then, as he was about to pick off a ground star plant, he looked across the river and saw something that greatly shocked him, and he had to question his own senses about whether what he was seeing was true or an illusion …

Ducky and Petrie were sitting silently underneath some bushes, but what they were doing was what forced the Longneck's mouth agape …

They were kissing!

" _Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?"_ Littlefoot thought to himself, unsure of what to make of this.

As long as he could remember, from the moment Ducky and Petrie first met, they were very close, but he couldn't have imagined that they were **this** close. It took him everything for him not to do anything so sudden so that they wouldn't see him spying on them.

"Ducky and Petrie are in love?" he whispered to himself as he hid behind a ground star plant, "How could I have not known all this time?"

The Longneck gulped nervously as he recalled that the Great Valley wasn't very accepting of interspecies relationships. He began to fear that if anyone ever found out about Ducky and Petrie, then they might become outcasts.

"How am I going to break this to our friends?" he asked himself, "Wait, no, I can't tell anybody. They'd tell their families, and everything would fall to pieces."

Littlefoot knew that the only option he'd have was to not tell a living soul. For now, he would let them be and allow them to enjoy themselves.

Finally, the Longneck grabbed a few ground stars and ran off to rejoin his grandparents.

As Littlefoot disappeared, Ducky and Petrie continued to pamper each other with their cuddles and kisses, … completely unaware that they had been spotted …

* * *

 ** _So, Littlefoot has found out about Ducky and Petrie being in love. How do you think he will take it? Will our Swimmer and Flyer pals be found out by the others so quickly, or will the Longneck keep quiet until he knows what to do?_**

 ** _Coming up in chapter five, Ducky and Petrie will start to have pressure building up as they try to keep their relationship a secret._**

 ** _See you then!_**

 ** _Oh, and I got a guest review asking me if this story was also going to involve some Littlefoot x Cera and Chomper x Ruby. The answer is no. This story is going to focus solely on Ducky x Petrie. I'm not even sure if I will do a Littlefoot X Cera story in the future, or a Chomper x Ruby one, but for now I want to focus on what I'm currently working on._**


	6. Chapter 5: Under pressure

**_So, after a romantic day all to themselves, Ducky and Petrie are growing to love each other more than ever, but, of course, that doesn't mean it will effect their ability to keep it a secret, right?_**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 5_**

 ** _Under Pressure_**

* * *

Ducky and Petrie's first romantic day could not have been sweeter. They spent the whole day together, exploring the Great Valley, playing their own games that they only played whenever they were alone together, and, of course, there was plenty of smooching and cuddling. They could only say that it was the happiest day of their young lives, and they couldn't wait for it to happen again sometime soon.

Early that evening, as the Bright Circle began to set, the two loving hatchlings sat down together on a small rock, admiring the colorful setting of the Bright Circle in much the same way they did yesterday when they confessed their love. They each had an arm wrapped around the other's back for warmth and comfort as they snuggled each other pleasurably.

"Bright Circle setting may be beautiful," sighed Petrie before he shifted his gaze over to Ducky, "But nothing as beautiful as you, me sweet Swimmer."

Ducky smiled adorably at her boyfriend, and she planted a smooch on his beak.

"You are so sweet, Petrie!" she said cutely.

"You, too, Ducky!" replied Petrie happily.

The two sat in silence for a moment before Petrie spoke again …

"So, … exactly how long you be in love with me, Ducky?"

"Since our first adventure to find the Great Valley after we meeted," answered Ducky, "Not even a minute had passed after I first saw you in that underground hole, and I thought you were just adorable; your looks, your voice, and even your personality. Right then, my heart developed a soft spot for you, and I began to realize that I was falling in love with you."

"You love me for that long?" said an astonished Petrie.

"Yep, yep, yep," replied Ducky.

Petrie felt tears welling up in his eyes as he realized just how long Ducky had been in love with him. He suddenly felt as if he was beginning to love her even more than he did just a moment ago. His heart melted in happiness as he rewarded his girlfriend with a kiss on her bill.

"You so loving, Ducky!" he said happily.

"Aww, Petrie!" giggled Ducky.

"Me wish me could kiss you all night!" continued Petrie, planting another kiss on his lover's face.

"You really are my funny Flyer!" laughed Ducky.

"And you really are me sweet Swimmer!" replied Petrie eccentrically.

"So, Petrie, … how long have you been in love with me?" asked Ducky.

Petrie looked towards the Bright Circle and thought back on all the happy times he shared with Ducky during their many adventures together, then he remembered one day when his heart first started to gain a soft spot towards her …

"Me first get feeling of love for you right after we come to Great Valley," he began, "First night after we arrive after we defeat Sharptooth, me had happy sleep story, and in it you say loving words to me."

"What exactly did I say in your sleep story that night, Petrie?" asked Ducky curiously.

"Well, me no can exactly word it same way you would, … but you say you happy we become best friends, and that one day we go far together," said Petrie as he recalled his long-passed sleep story.

"That sounds so sweet," smiled Ducky, "And it was after that sleep story when you began to fall in love with me?"

"Yeah," confirmed Petrie, "But me especially start falling in love with you after, … uh, … Pterano …"

"After he kidnapped me?" said Ducky.

"Yeah," said Petrie, feeling uneasy about mentioning his uncle whom he missed so much despite his wrongdoings, "When we reunite in that cave, me heart feel so overjoyed that you okay, and me tears that day come from more than just guilt from me behavior towards everyone, … but also happy tears … for you."

"Aww, Petrie," sniffled Ducky as her boyfriend looked directly at her.

"It then me realize … me fall in love with you," Petrie finished with a quivering beak as he felt his eyes building up with tears.

"Aww, Petrie! You really are one adorable Flyer!" Ducky sobbed happily as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Me love you so much, Ducky!" wept Petrie.

"I love you so much, too, Petrie!" replied Ducky.

With their happy tears forming waterfalls down their cheeks, the two hatchlings hugged each other tightly and smooched each other's faces for several minutes while sharing their happy tears of love. With the Bright Circle shining warm colors over them, this moment felt so perfect. There was no other way they could ask for to end their first romantic day together after their confession.

Eventually, the two lovers looked at each other passionately again with their eyes still sparkling with tears, and they smiled cutely at each other.

"Me shall never forget this day," beamed Petrie.

"Me neither," agreed Ducky, "This has been the greatest day of our lives. It has, it has."

"If only it last longer," sighed Petrie.

Upon saying that, he began to wonder what he would say to his mother tonight when he got home. Ducky began thinking the same thing. They both knew their mothers would have to know sooner or later, whether they liked it or not.

"You think we should tell our mamas tonight, … or should we wait for when time right?" asked Petrie.

"Well, Petrie, I am not entirely sure when we should tell them," answered Ducky, "I do know that we will have to tell them eventually, and just hope they do not spread it to everyone else."

"Me no want other grownups to know we together," gulped Petrie.

"Me neither," agreed Ducky.

"Me feel scared that … me … might have to tell me Mama tonight, … because she say she want to talk about me strange behavior lately," Petrie pointed out.

"I guess that is just because of the fact that we are still children," explained Ducky, "It is still probably another Cold Time or two before we are not considered hatchlings anymore."

"At least we not toddlers anymore, … but six Cold Times still very young age," said Petrie thoughtfully.

"Maybe that is why everyone waits for their Time of Great Growing to find a mate," assumed Ducky, "We just happened to end up finding love in each other because of our very special friendship that drew us closer together."

"Like it destiny for us to be together?" said Petrie.

"Yep, yep, yep," finished Ducky.

Petrie once again giggled from hearing Ducky's catchphrase, and the two lovers kissed each other before they shifted their gaze back to the Bright Circle.

Just a few minutes later, there came another familiar voice approaching them from behind …

"There you two are," it said, "I've been looking for you all day."

The two lovers instantly broke off their hug and turned back to see who the source was …

It was Littlefoot.

Ducky and Petrie felt lumps in their throats as they hoped that their Longneck friend hadn't managed to catch them hugging and kissing each other.

"Hi, Littlefoot," they both said in unison.

"How was your day with your grandma and grandpa?" asked Ducky.

"It was fine," answered Littlefoot, "Could have gone a little better if there had been someone to have fun with."

"That why Ducky and I spend day with ourselves," said Petrie.

"You two really seem to have had a good time today," said Littlefoot.

"Uh, y-yeah," said Petrie awkwardly.

"Yep, yep, yep," agreed Ducky, "So much playing around and having fun."

"About that, … there was something I wanted to talk about with you," said Littlefoot.

Ducky and Petrie gulped nervously as they hoped that this conversation wouldn't involve their secret relationship.

"What is it you wanted to talk about, Littlefoot?" asked Ducky.

"Well, … um, … today, when I was by the river, collecting ground stars for lunch, … I, uh, … I …"

"You what, Littlefoot?" asked Petrie.

At that moment, Littlefoot knew he was in a 'now or never' situation, so he decided to swallow his pride and say it …

"I saw you two kissing by the river."

The two lovers' faces paled as they heard those words. They had been found out by one of their closest friends. Their secret had been slipped while they were taking no notice, and now they were sure they were in for some big trouble.

" _We are doomed!"_ thought Ducky.

" _We done for!"_ thought Petrie, _"We busted!"_

"Are you two feeling okay?" asked Littlefoot as he noticed the Swimmer and Flyer's faces had just about turned white.

"Y-yo-you saw us?" stuttered Ducky.

"Hey, I haven't told anybody, by the way," informed Littlefoot.

"You better not tell anybody!" warned Petrie glaringly.

Littlefoot was taken aback by this, and he took a step back to recompose himself.

"Please do not tell anybody you saw us kissing, Littlefoot," said Ducky as she calmed Petrie down.

"Okay, I promise. I won't tell anybody," promised Littlefoot, "I only wanted to know if, … if … you were, … you know, … together."

Ducky and Petrie looked at each other worryingly. Although they didn't want their secret to spread, they knew that Littlefoot was one to keep secrets, so they felt sure they could trust their longtime Longneck friend.

The two each took a deep breath, and Ducky decided to say those words that would confirm Littlefoot's suspicions …

"Yes, Littlefoot," she said softly, "Petrie and I are in love with each other."

Littlefoot went wide-eyed as he stared at his two friends for a minute. He could not believe what he had heard. The Swimmer and Flyer were in love with each other, and only now it was dawning on him that they were in a romantic relationship.

"How long have you two been … together?" the Longneck asked.

"We confess just last night," answered Petrie.

"Even though, we have really been in love with each other since the time we comed to the Great Valley. From the moment we first meeted, I thought Petrie was just adorable," added Ducky, making Petrie blush in embarrassment, "It just was not until yesterday when we discovered our love for each other."

"I remember that day like it was only yesterday," sighed Littlefoot as he recalled the day the three first met.

"Good times," sighed Petrie.

"Good times," Littlefoot and Ducky replied in unison.

"Listen, guys, … I'm very sorry I invaded your privacy like that," the Longneck apologized, "I just didn't know what to make of it when I saw you two kissing underneath those bushes."

"It's okay, Littlefoot," replied Ducky.

"Friends always can be forgiven," agreed Petrie.

"And I promise, … I will not tell a living soul about your relationship," said Littlefoot.

"Thanks, Littlefoot," the two lovers replied in unison.

"Well, I'd better get home to my grandparents," said Littlefoot as he began to walk away, "I guess I'll see you two tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Littlefoot," said Petrie.

"Hopefully, we can play together again with all our friends," added Ducky.

"I hope so, too," replied Littlefoot, "Bye!"

"Bye!" called Ducky and Petrie.

Once Littlefoot was gone, the two lovers gazed at each other again, although now they felt rather wary. Now that Littlefoot was aware of their secret relationship, they knew they had to be extra careful whenever they were around their other friends.

"We really have things to dread now," sighed Petrie.

"Hopefully, we will not have to dread those too much," reassured Ducky.

At that very moment, …

"Petrie!?" came an echoing voice, "Time to come home!"

"Speaking of which," sighed Petrie sadly.

"Are you really going to tell your mama, Petrie?" asked Ducky worryingly as she wrapped an arm around her boyfriend's back.

"If Mama force me to discuss what me recent behavior about, … then me may have no choice," quivered Petrie.

"Okay," said Ducky, feeling very uneasy, "Then, maybe when I get home tonight, … I will probably tell my Mama, too."

"Let's just hope for best," gulped Petrie.

"I love you, Petrie," said Ducky, planting one more kiss on Petrie's beak.

"Me love you, too, Ducky," replied Petrie, and he returned the kiss on Ducky's bill, "See you tomorrow, me sweet swimmer. Me hope."

"See you tomorrow, my funny flyer," said Ducky.

Finally, the two lovers broke away, and Petrie hesitantly flapped his wings and took to the skies.

"Bye, Petrie!" called Ducky as she watched her boyfriend fly away.

"Bye, Ducky!" Petrie called back to his girlfriend down below.

Just a few seconds later, Petrie was gone, and Ducky gulped several times before she jumped off the rock and began her slow journey back to her family's nest.

* * *

Up in front of the Flyer family's cave, Mama Flyer was waiting anxiously for Petrie. She had spent just about all day wondering why her son had been acting so oddly over the last few days, and she almost couldn't wait for a straight answer.

Eventually, just as the Bright Circle reached its final few moments in the sky before the Night Circle would rise, Petrie came soaring towards her with a rather odd expression on his face. He looked rather worried dreadfully about something.

"Ah, Petrie," she greeted him, "You're home."

"Hi, Mama," said Petrie in a soft voice as he brought his feet down onto the ledge.

"How was your day today?" his mother asked.

"It good," nodded Petrie.

"That's what I want to hear," grinned Mama Flyer, "Now then, I believe there was something I wanted to discuss with you."

Petrie gulped as he looked away, desperately trying to think of another way to get himself out of this situation he was once again trapped in.

"What has been causing you to act strangely around me these days?" Mama Flyer asked.

Petrie didn't answer immediately, and he could feel sweat pouring down his face. Mama Flyer took notice of the nervous expression on her son's face, and she knew this conversation could lead to something he did NOT want to discuss.

"Are you okay, Petrie?" Mama Flyer asked her son. "You look as though you've just taken another journey through Black Rock."

"M-Ma-Mama?" stuttered Petrie as he felt his chest heaving in pain, and he looked anxiously at his mother, knowing that the dreadful moment was probably just seconds away.

"What is it, Petrie?" said Mama Flyer gently as she sat down and pulled her son onto her lap.

Petrie gulped several times as he struggled to find the right words to start this uneasy conversation.

"M-Me … have s-so-something to t-tell you," the young Flyer said.

Mama Flyer gently cuddled her son in an effort to calm him down so that he would be more comfortable about discussing what he had to talk about.

"Is this about your recent behavior and random thoughts?" she asked him.

"Y-yes," answered Petrie nervously.

"I'm glad you're finally opening up about your feelings, dear. I've been so worried about you over the past few days," said Mama Flyer kindly, "Now, what is this about?"

Petrie peaked over towards the nest to see if his siblings were awake or asleep.

"Me brothers and sisters asleep?" he asked shyly.

"Yes," answered Mama Flyer, "Why do you ask? Is this something private?"

"Yes," gulped Petrie, "Me no sure how to explain this."

"It's okay, sweetie," said Mama Flyer, "You know you can tell me anything. I'm your mother, and it's my job to worry about you, … because I love you so much, … my special little boy."

This managed to get Petrie to grin briefly, but it almost as quickly reverted to a frown.

"Now, … what exactly is this about?" asked Mama Flyer, "What have you really been thinking about lately?"

"Oh, boy," gulped Petrie faintly before he looked up at his mother's eyes again, "It about … D-Du-Duck-Ducky."

Mama Flyer felt strange that her son was thinking so much about Ducky over the past few weeks, and she could sense very few reasons to why that could be the case.

"What is it about Ducky that you've been thinking about lately, Petrie?" she asked.

"Well, … uh, … we recently no could stop thinking about each other, and, … oh, this so hard!" panicked Petrie.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Mama Flyer questioned him.

Petrie looked nervously at his mother again and felt the tears forming in his eyes.

"Please no hate me for saying what me about to say," he gulped.

Mama Flyer began to get ideas as to what her son was going to say, and she had a hunch as to what it might be.

"I couldn't possibly hate you, Petrie," she said gently, "You're my special boy, and I want to know why your thoughts about Ducky have been making you act odd lately."

"You may yell at me for saying this, Mama," sobbed Petrie as the tears began to fall.

"Why would I yell at you just for thinking about Ducky?" asked Mama Flyer with an odd look on her face.

Then, a thought struck her …

"Petrie, … do you mean to tell me that, …"

At that moment, Petrie knew he had to say it now. There would be no more turning back for as long as his mother would continue to invade his personal thoughts.

 _"This it! Me sorry, Ducky! Me sorry, Mama!"_ he thought as he could feel his heart racing with fear.

So, after several more gulps and tears forming waterfalls on his face, Petrie looked into his mother's worried eyes. He could tell she was worried deeply about him from seeing the tears pouring down his face. With one last gulp, the young Flyer swallowed his pride and said those words that he did not want to say to his mother …

"Me in love with Ducky!"

* * *

Ducky arrived at her family's nest just after the Night Circle came out. She was quite astounded to see that her entire family, including Spike, were already asleep, except for her mother, whom had only just tucked the other Swimmer children into their nest.

It was then that the older Swimmer perked up and noticed her daughter arriving home. Ducky could see a grin immediately growing on her mother's face, indicating that she was happy to have her back home.

"Hi, Mama," she spoke softly.

"Hi, Ducky," Mama Swimmer replied, and she walked over to where Ducky was standing and sat down, "How was your day out with Petrie today?"

"It was fun," said Ducky with a brief grin, thinking back at the many romantic things she had done with Petrie today.

However, her grin instantly turned into a frown as she dreaded the moment that she would have to tell her mother about their true feelings for each other.

Mama Swimmer immediately noticed the unhappy look on Ducky's face, and she gently lifted her into a hug. The young Swimmer gulped nervously as she tried to think of how she would break the news to her mother. This was a moment she had been dreading since last night.

"Is something wrong, Ducky?" Mama Swimmer asked her.

"Well, … um, … I do not know how to explain it, Mama," replied Ducky nervously.

"As a matter of fact, Ducky, I didn't entirely believe you when you told me this morning what you were thinking about that caused your recent strange behavior. Is there something going on between some of your friends?"

Ducky looked nervously into her mother's eyes and gulped several times as she tried to find the right words.

"Here is the real truth, Mama," she stammered, "It's about … P-Pe-Pet-Petrie."

"I had a feeling it had something to do with Petrie when he surprised us this morning with that cute arrival here," recalled Mama Swimmer, "Are you two having so much fun lately or are you just happy to be best friends?"

"About that," tremored Ducky, "There is something going on between me and Petrie, … and I am not sure that you would like it very much."

Mama Swimmer immediately began to think that something strange was happening between her daughter and her longtime Flyer friend, and she was sure that one of those possibilities would be one that wasn't widely accepted in the Great Valley.

"What do you mean, Ducky?" asked a confused Mama Swimmer.

"I do not know how to say it, Mama, … b-but … ple-please don't hate me when I say what I am about to say," pleaded Ducky.

"I could never hate you, Ducky," her mother reassured her, "You're my special daughter, and I love you so much."

Ducky grinned faintly, but her grin disappeared just as quickly.

"I'm your mother, dear, so you can tell me anything," added Mama Swimmer.

"Well, … Petrie and I … re-recently started to get a little closer than before," explained Ducky as she felt tears building up in her eyes, "Now we have realized th-that, … oh, please do not yell at me for saying this, Mama!"

"Why would I yell at you if …," Mama Swimmer began, then it struck her, "Ducky, … do you mean to tell me that …"

Seeing the tears beginning to slip from her daughter's eyes, and after hearing every word she had said so far, Mama Swimmer knew what she was going to say.

Ducky looked tearfully into her mother's eyes again as she gulped several times before she would say those dreaded words that she wished she wouldn't have to say in anyone's presence …

"I am in love with Petrie!"

* * *

 ** _Well, their mothers know now. Surely, this could be the breaking point. How do you think their mothers will react? Will they accept their relationship or not? Find out in chapter six!_**

 ** _I somewhat feel as if I rushed to get this part into an earlier portion of the story. I wasn't exactly sure when I would have them tell their mothers, but I decided to have their mothers find out here rather than later, for certain reasons to be revealed later in the story._**

 ** _See you in chapter six!_**


	7. Chapter 6: Mothers' reactions

**_Well, this may be a moment to dread, or a moment to cherish. It's time to see how Ducky and Petrie's mothers will react to their secret relationship._**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 6_**

 ** _Mothers' Reactions_**

* * *

" _Me in love with Ducky!"_

Mama Flyer stared down at her son with her mouth open slightly. Her eyes were wide as she looked into Petrie's teary eyes. She had been sure for a while that he and Ducky were very close, but never could she have imagined that they were **this** close.

Petrie noticed his mother's expression, and he was sure that she was about to yell at him for being in an interspecies relationship, which was greatly discouraged in the Great Valley.

"You're in a relationship with Ducky?" the young Flyer heard his mother say after nearly a whole minute of silence went by.

"You hate me now, don't you, Mama?" wept Petrie as he tried flapping his wings in an effort to take off and leave, fearing he and Ducky would get thrown out of the Great Valley.

However, Mama Flyer managed to tighten her grip on Petrie and squeeze him in a hug, and the hatchling sunk his head and buried his face with his wings.

Then …

"I don't hate you, dear."

Those were the last words he expected to hear, and he perked up and saw that his mother was giving him a kind expression.

"W-What?" he stammered in shock.

"I could never hate you, Petrie," Mama Flyer repeated.

"Really?" sobbed Petrie, not believing a word she was saying.

"I will always love you as my son," assured Mama Flyer as she tightened her hug on her son.

"Even if me a Flyer in love with a Swimmer?" asked Petrie.

"Of course, my little one," smiled Mama Flyer, "In fact, I feel very happy for you."

Petrie was speechless. He could not have imagined that his mother would be accepting of his secret relationship.

"B-but, … m-me thought you no like interspecies relationships," he stuttered.

"That doesn't mean that they're necessarily forbidden here," explained Mama Flyer, "The Great Valley dinosaurs simply discourage them, because they don't feel comfortable with the idea of two dinosaurs of different species falling in love with each other."

"You no discourage me and Ducky from being together?" quivered Petrie.

"Of course, I won't, sweetie," sympathized Mama Flyer, "Even though you and Ducky are different species, and even though you're both technically too young to be in a relationship since you're both just six Cold Times old, which means you're both still cute, little hatchlings, … I understand that you and Ducky mean so much to each other. I've had a glimpse of some of the many times you two have played together, and you seem closer to her than with any of your other friends. It shows that even at such a young age, your heart has desires, and you have already found that desire in her, despite the difference of species."

Petrie blushed deep red as he smiled up at his mother. His sad tears were replaced by happy ones as he wrapped his wings around his mother's neck and began weeping hysterically in happiness. He felt so happy that his mother had accepted his relationship with Ducky. However, one more thought still crossed his mind.

"Ma-Mama?" he cried.

"What is it, my little Petrie?" asked Mama Flyer soothingly as she cradled her son.

"You promise me something?" sniffled Petrie as he tried to compose himself.

"Of course, I can," smiled Mama Flyer, "I'm your mother, after all."

"Please no tell anybody else about our relationship, not even me brothers and sisters, or other grownups," begged Petrie, "We still want to keep it secret."

"Does anybody else know about your relationship?" asked Mama Flyer.

"Only Littlefoot," answered Petrie with a sad sigh, "He see us kissing while we no looking."

Mama Flyer felt a little worried after hearing that. She hoped that Littlefoot wouldn't be spreading the word to his other friends.

"He promise he no tell anyone, though," finished Petrie.

Mama Flyer sighed in relief, and she playfully nuzzled her son's beak, earning a cute, soft giggle from her six-year old hatchling.

"Your secret is safe with me, dear," she whispered with a smile.

Petrie smiled as more happy tears escaped from his eyes, and he eccentrically kissed his mother's face.

"Petrie, you silly one," giggled Mama Flyer, "By the way, … when did you two start falling in love with each other?"

"We confess … just last night," answered a blushing Petrie, "Although, we really have feelings for each other ever since we come to Great Valley."

"Then that means you've told me at just the right time, Petrie," chuckled Mama Flyer, "I'd be happy to support you in your newfound love for Ducky, plus it gives me an idea."

"What kind of idea?" asked a dumbstruck Petrie.

"If Ducky tells her mother that you two are in love with each other, then I'll discuss this with Mrs. Swimmer and see what we can do to help you, granted she accepts it, too."

Petrie once again couldn't help but start crying again as he smiled adorably at his loving mother.

"Me love you, Mama," smiled Petrie.

"Aw, I love you, too, Petrie," his mother replied, "Now, let's get some sleep."

"Okay, Mama," yawned Petrie.

"Oh, and thank you for finally opening up and sharing your feelings with me," added Mama Flyer, "I was so worried about you lately, but I'm glad you've finally stopped blocking it all from me, so now I have less reason to worry."

"You welcome," sighed Petrie tiredly.

"Let's get you tucked in," chuckled Mama Flyer playfully, and she walked into the cave, holding her son warmly in her wings, forming a protective barrier around him like every Flyer mother would.

Just as she stepped into the nest and lied down, Petrie was already closing his eyes, and she could tell that he really must have had one fun day. The older Flyer reached for Petrie's snuggling stick and slipped it into his wings so he could feel more comfortable in his sleep.

"Goodnight, Petrie," Mama Flyer whispered into Petrie's ear.

"Goodnight, Mama," Petrie replied, his voice barely audible.

With that, the two Flyers settled down to sleep with the rest of Petrie's siblings as the little Flyer could not stop smiling. He was so happy that his mother had accepted his love for Ducky. He couldn't wait for tomorrow morning to arrive so he could inform her of this happy news. Of course, though, he could only hope that her mother would be accepting of their relationship, too …

* * *

" _I am in love with Petrie!"_

Mama Swimmer couldn't believe her ears. She had been sure for a while that Ducky had been very close to Petrie, but she hadn't anticipated that it would get to the point in which the two began to fall for each other.

"Is it true, Ducky?" she asked her daughter as a look of shock was plastered on her face, "You've gotten into a relationship with Petrie?"

Ducky felt absolutely terrible for saying what she had just said. She was sure that her mother was going to yell at her because of the fact that she was now in an interspecies relationship, which she knew was not generally accepted in the Great Valley.

The young Swimmer could keep her emotions in no longer, and she was about to jump out of her mother's arms and run off, but Mama Swimmer managed to tighten her grip on her so that she couldn't escape. Seeing that there was no way out, Ducky let her floodgates open, and her tears came pouring out of her eyes as she buried her face in her arms.

"Yes!" she wept hysterically, "I am a Swimmer in love with a Flyer! I am, I am! You mind as well hate me now!"

Mama Swimmer felt a lump in her throat as she heard that last sentence. There was no way she could possibly hate Ducky, even though she was now in an interspecies relationship.

What the older Swimmer did next greatly shocked her daughter …

"I don't hate you, dear," she spoke gently.

Ducky was taken aback by this, and she hesitantly looked up to see a gentle expression on her mother's face.

"You do not?" she cried.

"Of course, not," Mama Swimmer reassured her, "Just because you're in love with a Flyer, doesn't make you a bad kid."

Ducky still felt awkward that her mother wasn't yelling at her because of her secret relationship.

"B-but … I thought you and the other grownups did not like interspecies relationships," she said nervously.

"It's not necessarily wrong to be in a relationship with someone from another species, dear," explained Mama Swimmer, "Just because the other grownups don't accept it, doesn't mean it's a crime. Love means discovering where your heart's desires are, regardless of species, and I can see that you've found your heart's desires in Petrie. After all, he is one adorable Flyer, and I've seen from time to time that you two get along very well with each other."

Ducky was very surprised that her mother was accepting her relationship with Petrie. She felt all of her sadness being replaced with happiness as she exchanged a smile with her mother.

Mama Swimmer smiled right back down at Ducky and gently rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm very happy for you, dear," she spoke kindly to her daughter, "I'm especially happy that you've finally opened up about your feelings to me. I was so worried about you lately because of how long you were blocking your true feelings."

"I am sorry I blocked my feelings from you for so long, Mama. I am, I am," apologized Ducky.

"It's okay, Ducky," replied Mama Swimmer, "I'm happy to finally know that you're happy because you've discovered your love towards another, despite being too young to have a mate, and your loved one being a different species. I've never heard of anybody else falling in love when they're just six Cold Times old. You're technically still hatchlings right now."

"I am so happy to have falled in love with Petrie," cried Ducky happily, "Yep, yep, yep."

Mama Swimmer chuckled as she continued to caress her daughter.

"Exactly when did you start falling in love with Petrie?" she asked him with curiosity.

"Well, … from the moment I first meeted him, … I thought right away that he was so cute," explained Ducky nervously.

"Aww, that sounds so adorable," giggled Mama Swimmer.

Ducky blushed deeply in slight embarrassment.

"We confessed just last night," the hatchling added.

"I guess that means you've told me at just the right time, my little Ducky," grinned Mama Swimmer, "It gives me plenty of time to discuss this with Ms. Flyer, granted that she knows."

Ducky felt sure that Mama Flyer was bound to know by now, since Petrie had told her that his mother was greatly worried about him lately. However, there was one other thought that worried her deeply.

"Mama," she said, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure, I can, Ducky," answered Mama Swimmer, "What is it?"

Ducky gulped nervously as she began to explain her secret, "Well, … Petrie and I are still trying to keep our relationship secret right now."

"I understand, sweetie," said Mama Swimmer, "I would assume that Ms. Flyer and I are the only ones who should know right now."

"Well, … Littlefoot knows," sighed Ducky.

"What? How did he find out?" gasped a shocked Mama Swimmer.

"He spotted us kissing while we were hiding under some bushes," explained Ducky, "He promised he would not tell anybody, though."

"I'm sure he'll keep it a secret, dear. I know Littlefoot is one to keep secrets, … and don't you worry, dear. Your secret is safe with me, too," said Mama Swimmer.

Ducky felt so overjoyed to hear that, and she let more happy tears pour out of her eyes as she crawled up her mother's chest and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Aw, Ducky!" chuckled Mama Swimmer, "You're one fun Swimmer!"

Ducky giggled cutely as her mother licked her back and kissed her on the back of the head.

"I love you, dear," she whispered gently.

"I love you, too, Mama," replied Ducky.

"Now, let's get some sleep so you can have plenty of energy for tomorrow," said Mama Swimmer.

Sure enough, just as she said that, Ducky began to yawn, indicating that her day out with Petrie had drained quite a lot of energy out of her system. Only a sufficient number of sleep hours would help her regain that energy.

"Okay, Mama," the young Swimmer nodded.

Mama Swimmer slowly walked over to their nest and gently placed Ducky in with some of her brothers and sisters. The little Swimmer was already closing her eyes as she felt her mother kissing her cheek once more.

"Goodnight, Ducky," she heard her whisper faintly.

"Goodnight, Mama," Ducky replied in a barely audible whisper before she closed her eyes completely and fell into a deep sleep.

Mama Swimmer watched for a moment as her children slept soundly, then she lied down next to her nest and slowly began to fall asleep herself.

Ducky seemingly couldn't stop smiling as she slept through the night. She felt so overjoyed that her mother had accepted her being in a relationship with Petrie. She only hoped that his mother would have the same reaction …

* * *

 _ **And so, it becomes a moment to cherish, as both mothers have accepted the hatchlings being in love with each other! Of course, this can only be the beginning of the ever-growing happiness between the two kids!**_

 _ **Coming up in chapter seven, Ducky and Petrie break the news to each other that they have their mothers' support for their relationship.**_

 _ **See you soon!**_


	8. Chapter 7: Happy times ahead

**_I'm back with more of Ducky and Petrie's ever-growing relationship, as it continues to reach new levels and their mothers are willing to help them build up on their love!_**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 7_**

 ** _Happy Times Ahead_**

* * *

The Great Valley was once again treated to a delightful morning as the Bright Circle rose into the sky and lit up the valley like a true dinosaur paradise. It was as beautiful as any dinosaur could have pictured it would be, but for two particular hatchlings, it would be just the kind of beauty they would want to see their valley in.

Ducky woke up just as early as she did yesterday, and once again her mother was the only other one awake.

" _Two days in a row, I am the first one up?"_ she thought, _"I must really be getting rather excited about being with Petrie every morning."_

The little Swimmer sat up and stretched her limbs, and she climbed out of the nest just as her mother stood up and noticed her.

"Oh, … good morning, Mama," said Ducky in slight surprise.

"Good morning, Ducky," Mama Swimmer replied, "I take it you had some happy sleep stories last night."

"Lucky guess," chuckled Ducky.

"I'm happy to have a happy daughter," said Mama Swimmer with a grin.

Ducky smiled and blushed as her mother picked off a few tree stars from one of the many trees that surrounded their nest. It still hadn't sunk in that her mother had accepted her being in an interspecies relationship with Petrie.

Hardly a moment later, Mama Swimmer laid down three tree stars in front of Ducky, and she quickly started to nibble on the first one.

Mama Swimmer looked over to see that Spike and the other Swimmer children were still sleeping, and she turned back to Ducky.

"I can see you seem excited today," she chuckled.

"Yep, yep, yep," confirmed Ducky, "I was thinking I would head up to the Flyer nest and surprise Petrie the way he did yesterday."

"That sounds like a cute idea," giggled Mama Swimmer, but she knew that would be easier said than done if her daughter wanted to keep her relationship with Petrie a secret, "Just one thing, though. You'd have to hope that his brothers and sisters are either still asleep or have gone out by the time you get there."

Ducky paused as she thought of her mother's predicament. She knew that Petrie's siblings were prone to teasing him very often, and if they found out about their relationship, then they would never stop laughing at Petrie for the rest of all-time. She also wasn't sure how Petrie's mother had reacted to their relationship, unless the little Flyer hadn't already told her.

"I will consider that when I get there," she said, then another thought hit her, "Maybe, I will just pretend that I was sent by Littlefoot to pick him up."

"Sounds very convincing," said Mama Swimmer.

"It is, it is," agreed Ducky.

In just a matter of minutes, the Swimmer hatchling had finished her breakfast, and within seconds she was running off in the direction she knew would lead to the Flyer family's home.

"I will see you later, Mama!" she called as she left her home.

"See you later, Ducky! Have a good day!" Mama Swimmer called back before her daughter disappeared.

Ducky smiled brightly as she soon approached the river, and she cutely jumped over some green pads floating over the water as she could only anticipate meeting up with her boyfriend in just a matter of minutes.

* * *

Petrie was still sleeping soundly in his nest with his mother and siblings. In his sleep, he couldn't stop having pleasant sleep stories about Ducky and all of the many things he couldn't wait to do with her.

Eventually, though, the Bright Circle's morning light just managed to break into his eyelids through the tiniest gap in the cave entrance, and the Flyer found it elusive to keep himself asleep, so he turned himself around before opening his eyes, and he stretched his wings and yawned as silently as he could in an effort not to wake up his siblings.

Just as the Flyer hatchling stepped out of the nest and slowly walked towards the cave entrance that would lead him to a brightly-lit outside world, he heard faint yawning coming from the nest, and he desperately hoped that it was his mother who was the one waking up.

To his relief, it was.

The little Flyer stood where he was and waited until his mother stretched her wings and stepped out of the nest, and it was when she noticed him standing some distance away from the nest that she smiled at him. Petrie knew what that smile was for. He seemed to have been the lucky one once again, yet he couldn't understand how he was having so much good luck in the mornings, even though it was only the second day in a row in which he was the first one out of the nest.

"Morning, Mama," the hatchling whispered.

"Good morning, Petrie," she replied softly as the two walked out of the cave and onto the open ledge where they could admire the gorgeous views of the Great Valley, "Did you have a good night's sleep?"

"Me sure did," said Petrie happily before he looked back to make sure his siblings were still asleep, "Me no can wait to see Ducky."

Mama Flyer chuckled, "Alright, then. I'll be right back with some tree stars."

Petrie watched as his mother opened her wings and soared into the valley below to find some breakfast. While he waited, he decided to sit down and adore the views of the valley. Of course, though, just about every second he could only think about Ducky, and another happy thought crossed his mind. He still couldn't contain his excitement that his mother had accepted their secret interspecies relationship, and he couldn't wait to share the news with his girlfriend.

A moment later, Mama Flyer returned with several tree stars in her beak, and Petrie delightfully took one of them just as she was setting them down for the rest of the Flyer children. The instant he began nibbling on his breakfast, his taste buds were soothed to the delightful taste of those ever-so-delicious green stars.

"I assume you're going to head over to the Swimmer family's nest?" guessed Mama Flyer.

"Me guess so," agreed Petrie, "Me would love to surprise her again."

"Surprise her?" chuckled Mama Flyer.

"Yesterday, me arrive at Swimmer family nest so early, and she very surprised to see me," smiled Petrie, "Mrs. Swimmer think it adorable."

Mama Flyer giggled as she found the description to be so cute.

"You really know how to be a sneaky one, don't you?" laughed Mama Flyer.

"Me guess so," blushed Petrie, "And me no can wait to do it again."

But there was no need to do that …

It was only a matter of seconds before Mama Flyer looked to her right and found a very familiar sight standing just a few yards away, down the hilly pathway that led from the grassy valley floor all the way to the ledge.

"I think that today it was meant to be the other way around, Petrie," Mama Flyer chuckled.

Petrie was still nibbling on his tree star when he heard that, and he grew very confused.

"What you mean?" he asked with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"Look who's here," giggled Mama Flyer.

Upon hearing that, Petrie stood up with his tree star in his hands, and he was very surprised to see who was standing on the rocky pathway …

It was Ducky.

The Flyer couldn't help but smile when he noticed that the Swimmer was smiling adorably and her eyes glistened beautifully underneath the light of the Bright Circle, especially with her eyebrows adding to the beauty of her appearance.

"Surprise!" she said.

Petrie blushed and giggled happily as he heard that word. It seemed that Ducky had been inspired to surprise him in the same way he had done to her only one day ago.

"Hehe! Hi, Ducky," giggled Petrie.

"Hi, Petrie!" Ducky called back.

Then, the Swimmer noticed that her boyfriend had a partially-eaten tree star in his hands, and that his mother was there.

"Good morning, Ducky," called Mama Flyer.

"Good morning, Ms. Flyer," responded Ducky nervously.

"It okay," Petrie assured her, "You can come up. Others still asleep."

Ducky was surprised to hear that, but she felt happy to oblige. Without a moment's hesitation, she walked up the final hill and joined the two Flyers on the ledge in front of the cave.

"What a nice surprise," commented Mama Flyer.

"Let's just say that I had a little inspiration," chuckled Ducky, making Petrie blush.

"So I heard," Mama Flyer responded.

"I am sorry if I comed a few minutes too early," said Ducky.

"That's okay, Ducky," reassured Mama Flyer, "It's nice whenever you visit here."

Ducky smiled just as Petrie finished his breakfast.

"Boy, that good tree star," he sighed in satisfaction.

"They sure are delicious," agreed Mama Flyer, "So, are you two going to go out and play with your friends?"

"Yep, yep, yep," answered Ducky.

"Okay, you two," chuckled Mama Flyer, "You both have a good time."

"We will, Mama," responded Petrie as he led his girlfriend down the rocky pathway.

"See you later, children," called Mama Flyer.

"See you later!" the two lovers called back before they disappeared into the lush valley below.

Mama Flyer smiled as she watched her son and his girlfriend cuddling each other excitedly as they walked their way down to the valley. She knew they would be in for some happy times together as long as they kept their relationship a secret from their other friends (with the exception of Littlefoot, since he already knew).

* * *

Once the two lovers had approached the shallow river again, they looked at each other with smiles that indicated their love and desire for each other, and they wrapped an arm around each other's backs for warmth.

"So, … did you tell your mama around us being … together?" asked Ducky as her smile faded into a nervous expression.

"Me did," sighed Petrie.

"How did she take it?" asked Ducky nervously, "She may have looked happy to see me when I comed over to pick you up, but that does not quite convince me. No, no, no."

"She accept it," said Petrie.

Ducky perked up and looked at her boyfriend in complete astonishment. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Your mama … accepts us being in love?" she gasped.

"Uh-huh!" nodded Petrie with a smile.

Within an instant, the Flyer was rewarded with a bone-crushing hug from Ducky as she excitedly kissed his face all over. Petrie blushed and laughed uncontrollably for a few seconds before he regained his composure.

"That feel fun," he commented with a bubbly voice.

Ducky laughed as she eased her grip on Petrie but continued to hug him tightly.

"You tell your mama, too?" asked Petrie nervously.

"I did," answered Ducky.

"How she react?" Petrie asked with hope in his eyes.

"My mama accepted it, too," grinned Ducky.

Petrie's mouth was wide open in surprise as he gasped in excitement. Ducky put on the same expression as they simultaneously realized something that warmed their hearts tremendously. Both of their mothers had accepted their secret relationship, and this couldn't have felt happier a realization than it was.

"Yay!" Petrie shouted happily as he wrapped his wings around Ducky's neck and kissed her bill in such adorable ways, "Me feel so happy me can hardly contain excitement!"

Ducky laughed at Petrie's eccentric behavior, and the duo kept each other in a tight hug while the Swimmer began to rhythmically hop on one foot to treat Petrie for some fun that was perfect for their age. This earned playful laughs from the Flyer as he felt himself being bounced up and down by his dancing girlfriend.

"How's this for a way to relax, my funny Flyer?" she giggled playfully.

"This feel so bouncy, me sweet Swimmer!" chortled Petrie, earning more laughs from his girlfriend.

This went on for several minutes with Ducky switching feet from time to time, until she began to tire her legs out. Eventually, she had to stop with the hug-dancing so she and her boyfriend could get some air.

"That … really tiring," gasped Petrie as they broke off their long-lasting hug of excitement.

"It sure was fun, but my legs are worn out," agreed Ducky.

"Let's get drink from river, Ducky," suggested Petrie.

"Good idea, Petrie," said Ducky.

The two hatchlings sat down on the riverbank and lowered their heads to suck some water into their mouths. In an instant, their mouths were cooled down by the coldness of the river's water, and they found it very pleasuring.

"This feels much better," sighed Ducky relaxingly.

"This water sure refreshing," agreed Petrie.

After a few more sips, the two brought their heads back up and looked into each other's eyes desirably.

"Did I ever tell you how cute your eyes are?" asked Ducky.

Petrie blushed and grinned widely.

"Me ever tell you how beautiful your face is?" he replied.

Ducky's cheeks instantly turned red, and she smiled one of the most adorable smiles Petrie had seen on her.

"Me really know how to make you smile," the Flyer commented.

"Yep, yep, yep," agreed Ducky, "And I see I really know how to make you smile, too."

"Aww, Ducky!" smiled Petrie.

"C'mhere, ya!" said Ducky with some bubbly giggles, and she pulled the Flyer onto her lap and pleasantly kissed him on his beak.

Petrie smiled brightly in pleasure as he felt his girlfriend squeezing him in a tight hug and kissing him. There was really something about Ducky's hugs and kisses that made him feel so loved.

"You so loving," he sighed happily.

"I know you are, too," replied Ducky playfully.

Petrie could only blush even more, and he planted a kiss on Ducky's bill in response.

"There proof," he smiled.

"You are a funny one," giggled Ducky.

"Me love you, Ducky," the Flyer grinned.

"I love you, too, Petrie," the Swimmer replied.

The two looked at each other with their eyes half-closed as if they were seducing each other towards a passionate kiss, and they brought their mouths together and began sucking each other's faces. However, this was not to last …

Just as they were starting to lick each other's tongues, they were suddenly interrupted …

"Um, … e-excuse me," said a voice.

The two lovers quickly opened their eyes in horror and pulled their mouths away from each other, briefly screaming as if they had been startled. They were sure that they had just been caught red-handed.

However, when they looked around, they found that Littlefoot was the one who had interrupted their kiss.

"Littlefoot!" they both shouted angrily.

"S-sorry, guys," the Longneck stuttered, "I'm very sorry for interrupting your little … moment, … but I thought I might tell you that our friends are waiting for you."

The Swimmer and Flyer continued to gasp as they tried to fight off their moment of shock. Although they felt relieved that it was Littlefoot whom had cut off their kissing moment and not anybody else, they still felt disappointed that they couldn't finish their pleasant kiss.

"Me hope you no plan to disturb us like that very often!" said Petrie, shooting the Longneck a warning glare.

"That was kind of rude, Littlefoot," added Ducky a bit more calmly.

"I apologize for that," sighed Littlefoot, "I just wanted you to know that the others are waiting for you to join us and play some games."

Ducky and Petrie looked at each other for a moment. Although all they really wanted to do today was have another romantic day to themselves, they were beginning to miss being able to play with their friends after they had been unavailable yesterday.

"So, … you guys wanna come and join us?" offered Littlefoot.

"Well, … me guess me could do with a little fun with whole Gang," said Petrie hesitantly.

"Me, too," agreed Ducky, "We would be happy to play with you, Littlefoot."

Littlefoot chuckled, "Good! Meet us at our normal meeting place."

"Okay!" the two lovers replied as their Longneck friend ran off to rejoin their other friends.

The duo took a moment to smile at each other for at least a little bit longer before they stood up and briefly kissed each other once more.

"Well, Petrie, we may not have gotten today all to ourselves, but at least we did get to do one of our own dances," chuckled Ducky.

"That one-foot hopping dance really make me feel bouncy when you hug me like that," giggled Petrie, "We should do that again sometime."

"We should, we should!" agreed Ducky.

"Wanna race to our meeting place, Ducky?" asked Petrie as he flapped his wings and lifted himself off the ground.

"You bet!" Ducky accepted.

"Last one there first to be tickled tonight once everyone go home!" teased Petrie with a laugh.

"Oh, it is on!" laughed Ducky playfully, and the two lovers set off on their one-on-one race to meet up with the rest of the Gang.

* * *

Mama Flyer was soaring over the Great Valley, admiring the view that being up in the sky provided. She had fed her children some tree stars for breakfast, and now she was keen on meeting up with a good friend of hers. Ever since she had learned about Petrie being in a relationship with Ducky, she wanted to meet up with Mama Swimmer so they could discuss the relationship that their kids had just gotten into.

Before long, the cerulean blue Flyer found that she was not very far at all from the Swimmer family's nest, and she spotted the dinosaur she wanted to see, taking a drink from the river.

Mama Swimmer could see the shadow of a Flyer approaching her as she drank from the river, and she looked up and noticed that Mama Flyer was soaring towards her.

"Ah, Ms. Flyer," she greeted her good friend.

"Hi, Mrs. Swimmer," Mama Flyer replied as she brought her feet onto the ground, "Just the one I wanted to see."

Mama Swimmer could tell why, and she didn't hesitate to guess.

"So I assume you heard the news?" the Swimmer said.

"What news?" asked Mama Flyer, wanting to be sure of what this news was.

"About our kids?" added Mama Swimmer.

"I have, yes," answered Mama Flyer, knowing her Swimmer friend was referring to Ducky and Petrie, "Petrie told me last night that he had fallen in love with Ducky."

"Ducky informed me as well about falling in love with Petrie," said Mama Swimmer as she thought about their two loving hatchlings, "I'd say those two are meant for each other."

"I agree," nodded Mama Flyer, "I've noticed for a while now that they have been very close to each other, and I guess they eventually reached the point where they let their hearts burn for each other."

"I've often seen those two kids get very close, although it wasn't until recently, I'm sure, when they decided that they wanted each other," Mama Swimmer added.

"They're still nervous about being together, though," Mama Flyer notified.

"I've noticed that, too," replied Mama Swimmer, "They want to keep it a secret."

"Yeah," confirmed Mama Flyer, "Littlefoot somehow managed to find out, but other than that, they've managed to keep it safe from the others."

"It does make me feel a little nervous, too," sighed Mama Swimmer, "They're technically too young to be mates, seeing as they're still little hatchlings, and with many dinosaurs in this valley not being supportive of interspecies relationships, … I think we have quite a sticky situation in our hands."

"That is, unless we're able to keep the details away from everybody else," said Mama Flyer, "I'm sure Littlefoot's grandparents would be okay with it, since they're very caring to all the children, … but others, I'm not sure."

"Mr. Threehorn would definitely forbid it. I'd say we keep this as far away from him as possible," shivered Mama Swimmer.

"Agreed," Mama Flyer instantly replied, "So, … I've been thinking that since your daughter has gotten together with my son, we should try to help them in some way."

"When I was first falling in love with my mate, Ducky's father, we would often venture off into some very special place that was filled with nothing but sheer beauty. To this day, I remember so much about it."

"My mate would get just as picky when it came to finding the perfect place for us to enjoy ourselves in," Mama Flyer recalled sadly as she thought about her deceased husband whom Petrie never really got to know as a father.

"We should try and find some place in the Great Valley that's perfect for those two," suggested Mama Swimmer.

"A place filled with beautiful tree stars or shiny stones?" Mama Flyer said thoughtfully.

"Exactly," smiled Mama Swimmer.

"A place filled with beautiful tree stars and shiny stones," said another voice, "Sounds like a dream place for anyone."

The Swimmer and Flyer exchanged worried glances as they had been overheard by another dinosaur. They looked behind them and found Tria taking a morning stroll with her daughter, Tricia.

"Y-yes," said Mama Flyer hesitantly.

"So, who's the lucky one?" asked Tria curiously.

Mama Flyer looked nervously at Mama Swimmer as she tried to think of a way to avoid having Ducky and Petrie found out. After all, since Tria was Topps' wife, she was one of the last dinosaurs they wanted to mention this matter to.

"Oh, a friend of mine," Mama Swimmer suddenly said rather quickly.

"A friend?" said Tria with interest.

"She migrates with another Swimmer herd. I visited with her during a trip I made to the Mysterious Beyond just a few weeks ago," lied Mama Swimmer.

Mama Flyer was so astounded that Mama Swimmer could easily come up with such a story so quickly. She couldn't have possibly managed that herself.

"Oh, well, next time you see her, tell her I'm wishing her good luck," winked Tria just as Tricia started jumping excitedly around the Swimmer and Flyer mothers.

"Hi there, Tricia," greeted Mama Flyer gently.

"How are you today, little one?" Mama Swimmer asked the baby Threehorn.

Tricia simply giggled excitedly as she ran circles around the two mothers.

"Tricia," called Tria, "Come on back here and let's find some tree stars."

In an instant, Tricia went running back to her mother, and the two Threehorns continued on with their morning walk.

"Have a good day!" Tria called.

"You, too, Tria!" Mama Swimmer and Mama Flyer replied in unison.

Once the Threehorns were gone, the Swimmer and Flyer sighed in relief.

"That was way too close," whispered Mama Flyer, "Amazing you could come up with such a convincing story so quickly."

"I've had quite a knack for doing that," chuckled Mama Swimmer.

"Anyways, do you know any place in the Great Valley that Petrie and Ducky might find enjoyable?" asked Mama Flyer.

"Not very many, … but I think I know one place in particular," answered Mama Swimmer.

"Where would its exact location be?" asked Mama Flyer.

"I'll show you later today after I've fed my children their lunch," said Mama Swimmer.

"Speaking of which, I'd better go find some lunch for my children, too," Mama Flyer recalled as the Swimmer's words seemed to remind her that it was close to midday, "Well, Mrs. Swimmer, thanks for offering your help."

"I'll be happy to help out, Ms. Flyer," grinned Mama Swimmer, "See you this afternoon."

"See you then," replied Mama Flyer before she took to the skies again to find some lunch for her children.

Mama Swimmer watched Mama Flyer leave, and she thought about the "beautiful" place she had just mentioned. She was sure it would be the perfect place for Ducky and Petrie to enjoy themselves whenever they had time alone.

* * *

 ** _What kind of beautiful place do you think Mama Swimmer might be referring to? Will it be the perfect place for Ducky and Petrie to relax whenever they're alone?_**

 ** _Find out in chapter eight, as the Swimmer and Flyer mothers set off to find this so-called "beautiful" place!_**


	9. Chapter 8: Looking for paradise

**_Hey, everyone. This has been one difficult month so far, but I'm getting my way through it. Still, I hope to get this story finished before the end of the month, because I go back to college for the fall semester next month._**

 ** _So, without further ado, here's our next chapter of Ducky and Petrie's relationship!_**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 8_**

 ** _Looking for Paradise_**

* * *

The Gang of Seven had one of the most fun-filled days they had in recent months. They played all their most favorite games all in the same morning, which was a first for the group of hatchlings.

Of course, though, Ducky and Petrie naturally had a hard time trying to hide from the others the fact that they were in love, but by the time lunchtime came around, Cera, Chomper and Ruby began to feel more suspicious about the pair than they previously had.

"You were right about one thing, Littlefoot," Cera said to her Longneck friend while they ate some tree stars.

"About what, Cera?" asked Littlefoot.

"Ducky and Petrie have been acting weird lately whenever they get close to each other," Cera pointed out.

"So, … they're just best friends," Littlefoot excused, knowing that Cera would not take very kindly to the Swimmer and Flyer being in love with each other, "They enjoy playing together very much."

"Well, the past few days, it's shown more than ever," added Cera suspiciously, "It's that what tells me that they have something going on with each other."

Littlefoot could feel himself falling under some real pressure now that his Threehorn friend was on their case. He knew what the consequences would be if she or her father learned the truth.

"If I were you, Littlefoot, I'd go ask them what they've been up to lately," suggested Cera.

"I tried that yesterday, but all I got was that they were just being playful pals to each other," lied Littlefoot.

"Hmph," snorted Cera, "I find that hard to believe, even if it came from them."

Littlefoot sighed in annoyance. He was really beginning to feel worn out from Cera throwing her suspicions in his face the way she was.

"I've noticed them acting oddly lately, too," Chomper said as he and Ruby suddenly joined them after their lunchtime bug-hunting.

"Are Ducky and Petrie feeling alright?" asked Ruby, "They have been behaving very strangely, since they have a very strange way of behaving."

Littlefoot sighed in despair. Now three of his friends were on the case. He knew it was going to take desperate measures to make sure they didn't find out about Ducky and Petrie. Who knew what would happen if they ever informed their folks?

"Listen, guys, I don't know what's up with Ducky and Petrie," he said, "If I ever get the chance, I'll ask them myself what is going on with them. Right now, I don't think it's the best time to discuss this."

Sure enough, the Longneck looked over and saw Ducky, Petrie and Spike approaching them, and the other hatchlings quickly fell silent. Cera, however, maintained her gruff look as she eyed Ducky and Petrie suspiciously. She knew something was not right with those two.

"Fine. We'll discuss this later," she whispered angrily to Littlefoot.

The Longneck gulped nervously. He did NOT want to have to mention this matter to Cera again, but as long as she stayed suspicious, she was determined to find out what was wrong with Ducky and Petrie.

"So, what do you want to play now, guys?" Littlefoot asked the group.

"Me feel like playing 'Catch Tree Star'," suggested Petrie.

"Sounds like fun!" cheered Ruby.

"Let's go find a good tree star to play with!" said Littlefoot.

With that, the Gang of Seven rushed to the nearest tree and found a perfect tree star on the ground, and before long the hatchlings were once again enjoying themselves, even while Cera remained wary of Ducky and Petrie.

* * *

That afternoon, Mama Swimmer had met up with Mama Flyer again, and the two were now wandering around the Great Valley, looking to find that beautiful location that Mama Swimmer had mentioned that morning, which she was sure would be perfect for Ducky and Petrie. Their journey took them to an area not far from where Littlefoot and his grandparents lived.

Only a few hundred yards from the Longneck family's nest, the two mothers came across some gorgeous-looking trees, and Mama Swimmer seemed to recognize them immediately, even though she hadn't seen them in nearly a year.

"I remember these vividly," the Swimmer recalled, "My mate and I were exploring the Great Valley while the kids were playing around, and we took a peek at what was behind these bushy trees. Of course, we couldn't really fit, but we were able to get a glimpse at the beauty just on the other side of these trees. I think Ducky and Petrie would love it."

"I'll take a look," offered Mama Flyer, "I can easily fit through these trees."

"Prepare your eyes," chuckled Mama Swimmer, "Somebody once told me it's especially beautiful when the Bright Circle is setting, because when you look to that particular horizon there's a bit of open space for the Bright Circle to peek through."

An astonished Mama Flyer turned to the trees and began to wrestle her way through the dozens of tree stars that seemed to surround her in every direction.

"I'll bet no one's ever come here before," she said to herself, "With all these branches and tree stars in the way, it would be impossible for anyone to get through."

Eventually, though, she got through, … and just as she brushed the last branch out of the way, her eyes were wide with wonder and her mouth was agape …

She found herself standing on damp grass, but only a few yards away was a glistening pond, filled with green floating pads. In just about every direction, there were moss-carpeted rocks covering the area, some of which had shiny stones sticking out. Just above the rocks were more branches and tree stars that joined together to form what would look like a cave ceiling. The ceiling contained tiny gaps so that the Bright Circle's light could shine down on this area during midday.

Mama Flyer then looked to the horizon that we would call 'west,' and there was a wide gap that had no branches or tree stars covering it. She knew right then that this was what Mama Swimmer was referring to when she mentioned that the area was most beautiful when the Bright Circle was setting towards the end of the day.

The Flyer took several minutes to gaze at her surroundings, and she could not stop herself from grinning at the beauty of this natural wonder. It looked so perfect.

"Petrie and Ducky are going to love this," she chuckled to herself before she turned back and wrestled through the branches once more.

Before long, she found herself back in the open area near the Longnecks' nest, and she turned to Mama Swimmer, still standing where she was the moment the Flyer entered the forest.

"Did you find it?" the Swimmer asked.

"Oh, my! It's just absolutely gorgeous!" Mama Flyer chuckled.

"I know," grinned Mama Swimmer, "I always thought it looked so 'natural' because no dinosaurs had any idea it even existed."

"How did you ever get a glimpse at it, anyway?" asked Mama Flyer curiously, "If you were too big to fit, then there had to have been a way you saw it."

"Like I said, I just managed to peak my head through the higher branches, and I saw probably a fraction of the area," explained Mama Swimmer, "Still, it was enough to convince me that whatever was hidden in there was nothing short of beautiful."

"Petrie and Ducky are going to love it," chuckled Mama Flyer.

"They sure are," agreed Mama Swimmer, "It's perfect, isn't it?"

"Everything about it makes it one of the Great Valley's natural wonders, although this is one of the more well-hidden ones. It's like you never know what you'll find in the Great Valley unless you look really hard," said Mama Flyer.

"I'm surprised the Longnecks never took any notice of it," said Mama Swimmer thoughtfully.

"That is surprising," agreed Mama Flyer, "Not even Littlefoot."

"Proves how well it's hidden," commented Mama Swimmer, earning a brief laugh from her Flyer friend.

"Seeing that it appears best when the Bright Circle is setting, why don't we show them to Petrie and Ducky once the other kids go home to their nests?" suggested Mama Flyer.

"Good idea," Mama Swimmer agreed, "I'll bet their reactions will be priceless, seeing how our hatchlings have so much playfulness in their systems."

"The only downside is that they'll never want to leave once they've crawled themselves in," sighed Mama Flyer.

"I sure hope not," commented Mama Swimmer.

The two mothers shared a brief laugh and began to part ways once more.

"See you this evening," Mama Flyer called as she took to the skies.

"See you then," Mama Swimmer called back and began her long walk back to her nest.

* * *

The afternoon went like any other for the Gang of Seven, aside from Cera remaining suspicious about Ducky and Petrie. The hatchlings enjoyed the many games they would always play together, and they all had smiles on their faces throughout their playtime. Littlefoot did his best to hide the fact that the Swimmer and Flyer were closer together than the other kids had imagined, and his efforts seemed to be paying off … for now. He still wondered how much longer they would pay off.

Eventually, as the Bright Circle began to set, the seven children all grew tired after playing their last game of the day, and they decided it was time to head back to their homes.

"Well, we'll be seeing you all tomorrow," Chomper said as he and Ruby prepared to make their walk back to the Cave of Many Voices.

"See you tomorrow!" Littlefoot called back.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," said Ruby to her Sharptooth friend.

"Tomorrow should be just as fun as today was!" said Chomper excitedly just as the two disappeared from the sight of their friends.

" _We'll see about that,"_ thought Cera as she once again fixed her gaze at Ducky and Petrie.

"Well, … I'm going to head home now," the Threehorn said as she turned and began her walk back to the Threehorn nest.

"Goodnight, Cera," called Ducky.

"See you later!" added Petrie.

" _Littlefoot had better get to the bottom of this soon,"_ the Threehorn thought with a furious look on her face that was hidden from her friends as she walked away.

Once Cera was gone, Littlefoot turned to his friends still occupying them. He was about to mention something that concerned Ducky and Petrie's relationship, but he quickly saw that Spike was still among them, and he wasn't sure that he would be allowed to know, either, even though he couldn't really speak much.

"Spike, would you like to go ahead and head back home?" Ducky asked her Spiketail brother, "I will catch up with you in a little while."

Spike nodded while letting out some simple grunts, and he turned and walked slowly in the direction that would lead him to the Swimmer nest.

"Guys," whispered Littlefoot to his Swimmer and Flyer friends, "I'm beginning to have worries about you."

"What you mean, Littlefoot?" asked Petrie, although he (sort of) knew what the answer was, and he gulped nervously.

"I think you'd better be careful when we're playing together in the future," warned Littlefoot.

"Why?" asked a nervous Ducky, "Have the others gotten suspicious?"

"Yes, but especially Cera," shivered Littlefoot, "She's trying to force me into revealing the truth to her. I've managed to keep her off the case for now, but I'm afraid she'll probably be asking me the same question tomorrow."

"Oh, please no let Cera find out!" panicked Petrie.

"Her father would banish us to the Mysterious Beyond if he found out!" quivered Ducky as she shuddered to imagine herself and Petrie becoming outcasts.

"Unless my grandparents would manage to talk him out of it," sighed Littlefoot.

Ducky and Petrie gulped and looked at each other worryingly. They weren't sure they were ready for Littlefoot's grandparents to know about their secret love for each other.

"You are not going to tell your grandparents, are you, Littlefoot?" asked Ducky.

"No," answered Littlefoot, "I'm not sure if they should know or not, so right now I'm keeping it to ourselves."

"You mean, … you may still tell your grandma and grandpa … eventually?" gulped Petrie.

"Only if I have no choice," said Littlefoot, "If this situation ever gets out of hand, then I'll have to tell my grandparents. They have soft spots for all of us, you know."

"Yeah, but they may no have soft spots for Swimmers and Flyers loving each other," said Petrie nervously.

"That I'm not really sure if it's true or not," replied Littlefoot.

"Ducky, … maybe we should avoid Cera for a while," Petrie told his girlfriend.

"If she is demanding the truth about us, … then I guess you are right, Petrie," agreed Ducky.

"Listen, guys," said Littlefoot, "I'll do whatever it takes to get Cera off your case so that she doesn't learn the truth."

"Please do!" begged the two lovers.

Littlefoot nodded nervously and he looked and noticed how low the Bright Circle was getting. Although it may still be two hours before the Night Circle came up, he was sure that now was the time to allow Ducky and Petrie to have some time alone.

"I'm gonna go home now, guys," the Longneck said, "See you later."

"See you later, Littlefoot," the lovers replied in unison as their Longneck friend left.

Now that the two were alone, they couldn't help but smile at each other, although they still felt nervous about Cera trying to find them out. They desperately hoped that nobody in the Threehorn family would ever find out, as they knew that the consequences would be severe if Topps was informed. He greatly despised the idea of interspecies relationships in much the same way he used to despise the idea of children of different species playing together before they came to the Great Valley.

The duo soon shifted their negative thoughts aside and decided to find a nice place to sit so they could nourish each other with love again.

Before long, the two found a small rock to sit on, and they sat side-by-side, admiring the Bright Circle setting while hugging each other's backs.

"Every evening this feel more warm and beautiful," sighed Petrie.

"I feel the same," agreed Ducky.

Petrie then looked at his girlfriend and smiled brightly, "Because you and your beauty give me so much warmth and happiness."

Ducky blushed and smiled cutely at her boyfriend.

"You are such a sweet Flyer!" she said happily, and she rewarded Petrie with a loving kiss on his face, making him blush and smile pleasurably.

"Aww, Ducky!" the Flyer beamed in delight.

"You and your cuteness gives me so much warmth and happiness, too," the Swimmer said, "Yep, yep, yep!"

Petrie's smile widened to a more adorable one, and he promptly kissed Ducky's face in return for her loving words.

"Me could listen to your, 'Yep, yep, yep' many times in a row," commented Petrie playfully.

"How about this?" said Ducky in a playful voice as she pulled Petrie onto her lap and hugged her tightly, then she began kissing his face and tickling his feet while repeatedly singing, "Yep, yep, yep, yep, yep!"

Petrie laughed in delight as Ducky's catchphrase warmed his heart and the ticklish sensations on his feet sent his body into an uncontrollable fit.

"Haahahahahaheheheheheeheeheeheeheeheee!" the Flyer laughed adorably, "Meeheeheeheehee lohohove thihihihihis!"

"You are my funny flyer! Yep, yep, yep!" said Ducky playfully before she stopped tickling Petrie's feet and began smooching him lovingly.

Petrie moaned in pleasure once he felt his girlfriend's bill sucking passionately on his face, and he relaxed and closed his eyes while he allowed Ducky to soothe him delicately.

After a minute, Petrie turned his beak towards Ducky's bill, and the two brought their mouths together and began sucking each other's faces while exchanging saliva and playing with their tongues. They softly moaned in pleasure as they felt their love for each other grow even more than it had a moment earlier. When it came to all their secret romantic games, none of them compared to the moments when they kissed and smooched.

The duo continued to suck each other's faces and look seductively at each other until it got to the point where they needed some air. Reluctantly, they pulled their mouths away and gasped for air.

"I love you, Petrie," smiled Ducky.

"Me love you, too, Ducky," replied Petrie.

It was then that another warm thought entered Ducky's head.

"Petrie, … have you ever thought of … looking for a place where we could hang out and share our love for each other without anyone else having to interrupt us all the time?" she asked her boyfriend, "Maybe tonight we could try and find somewhere nice to go."

Petrie looked confused upon hearing that, but he understood what his girlfriend meant.

"You mean, … like …," he began.

"A date," Ducky finished for him.

"Hmm," murmured Petrie thoughtfully as he tried to think of some of the most beautiful places he had visited during his young life, "Me … n-not so sure me know many such places."

"Maybe we should go exploring," suggested Ducky, "The Great Valley must have many beautiful places for us to visit."

"Me sure you right, Ducky," agreed Petrie.

At that moment, two familiar voices suddenly got their attention in nearly the same way Littlefoot had done this morning …

"Ducky!"

"Petrie!"

The two lovers gasped in shock and looked behind them, but it turned out to be Mama Flyer and Mama Swimmer greeting them. They sighed in relief as they registered whom had inadvertently interrupted them, knowing that their mothers were already aware of their secret relationship.

"There you two are!" said Mama Swimmer with a grin.

"We've been looking for you for a while now," added Mama Flyer.

The lovers grinned at each other as their mothers sat next to their rock on either side. They felt rather happy to have their most supportive figures by their side.

"Sorry if we late coming home," said Petrie.

"It's not that at all, dear," said Mama Flyer, "We were looking for you because there was something we wanted to show the both of you."

"Really?" gasped a surprised Ducky.

"We're both very happy that you two have decided to get together," smiled Mama Swimmer, "After all, you two mean so much to each other."

The two hatchlings blushed as they felt warmed by their mothers' support for their love.

"Mrs. Swimmer and I got together and decided that we wanted to help you and provide support while you build up your relationship," added Mama Flyer.

"Aw, Mama!" blushed Petrie sheepishly.

"That is … very nice of you," added Ducky as she once again kissed Petrie's beak, making the Flyer blush even deeper due to the fact that she was doing it in front of their mothers.

The two mothers giggled at the sight of Ducky kissing Petrie, and they could tell that the two hatchlings really loved each other with all their hearts.

"Anyways, we wanted to show you this specially hidden place we thought you might enjoy," informed Mama Swimmer.

"Really?" the two children gasped in excitement.

"You want to come and see it?" offered Mama Flyer.

Ducky and Petrie exchanged glances of excitement, and they stood up and smiled eagerly at their mothers.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," giggled Mama Swimmer.

"Follow us, kids," said Mama Flyer as she lifted herself into the air.

Without a moment's hesitation, Petrie climbed onto Ducky's back and wrapped his arms around her neck with the ends of his wings covering her chest. Ducky giggled as she felt her boyfriend's body warming her back. The Swimmer then jumped off the rock and began following their mothers as they led them through the valley.

* * *

A short while later, Ducky and Petrie found themselves not too far from where Littlefoot lived, as their mothers led them towards a wall of beautiful trees. The trees had sweets growing on just about every branch, and the tree stars looked magnificent.

Mama Swimmer stopped right in front of the trees as Mama Flyer came down next to her. The two kids grinned at each other in anticipation of something beautiful awaiting them. Although they had no idea what it was, they were sure it would be a lovely sight for sore eyes.

"It's just past these trees," said Mama Flyer, "There's a lot of low branches, though, so be careful."

"We will," promised Ducky and Petrie in unison.

With her boyfriend still strapping himself to her back, Ducky took a few baby steps as she entered the forest, and sure enough, they found their path contained with so many thin branches, some of which even touched the ground. It looked like a dangerous path, but the two hatchlings bravely carried on.

"Tell me when we get there, Ducky," whispered Petrie nervously as he closed his eyes and shakily brought his chin to Ducky's shoulder.

"It will be okay, Petrie," whispered Ducky soothingly in such a tone that she sounded like his big sister.

Before long, Ducky brushed the last branch out of the way, and she gasped in astonishment at what she saw next, prompting Petrie to open his eyes. The Flyer also gasped in amazement as the two found themselves in a place they could never have imagined themselves in …

* * *

 ** _I'm sure you can tell what this is leading to! XD_**

 ** _Of course, I thought that what's coming up would be better off under its own chapter, so chapter nine will contain what will be quite a date for our Swimmer and Flyer pals to remember!_**

 ** _Tune in next chapter for more prehistoric romance!_**


	10. Chapter 9: A date to remember

**_CHAPTER 9_**

 ** _A Date to Remember_**

* * *

Ducky and Petrie froze at the glorious sight of a beautiful pond filled with floating green pads, surrounded by moss-covered rocky walls and tree stars that formed a ceiling over them. Red shiny stones took up some spots in the rocks and sparkled beautifully. There was a perfectly-sized gap in the wall for the Bright Circle's orange light to shine directly into the area to complete the magnificence of this gorgeous place the two hatchlings found themselves in.

"Wow!" the kids sighed in astonishment.

"This place … so … unbelievably amazing!" shouted Petrie excitedly.

"I have never seen anything like this before!" agreed Ducky, "Nope, nope, nope!"

"Did you find it, kids?" asked Mama Swimmer, her voice echoing from the other side of the forest.

"We sure did, Mama!" Ducky answered as Petrie dismounted from her back.

"We knew you'd like it!" called Mama Flyer.

"Thanks, Mama!" Ducky and Petrie called in unison.

"You're welcome, children!" answered Mama Swimmer.

"We'll let you kids stay in there for a while and have a good time, and I'll come back to pick you up once the Night Circle comes out!" said Mama Flyer.

"Okay, Mama!" replied Petrie.

"Have fun!" the lovers heard their mothers call to them before they could hear their footsteps, indicating that they were leaving.

"Oh, boy!" giggled Petrie excitedly, "This perfect place for us to enjoy ourselves and smooch!"

"I agree!" chuckled Ducky, "We should really thank our mamas for this once we go back home!"

"So, my sweet swimmer," said Petrie seductively as he looked at the green pads floating in the pond, "Wanna hop on those pads?"

"Sounds like fun, my funny flyer," replied Ducky with an eccentric smile.

Without a moment's hesitation, the two hatchlings wrapped an arm around each other's backs and began hopping (each on one foot) on the green pads. The surface of the floating plants felt very soft for their feet. In fact, they were so soft that they decided immediately that they would hop onto the pad in the center of the pond and sit down on it. Ducky sat down and spread her legs out so that Petrie could sit in front of her and get a feeling of the pad's soft surface. Once the Flyer sat down, the Swimmer wrapped her arms around his chest and pinned his arms and wings down, and she delightfully kissed the right end of his mouth, earning a big smile from him.

"This so nice," sighed Petrie in relaxation as they began admiring the Bright Circle's setting from within their special cave.

"I feel as if I never want to leave this place," said Ducky, "It is perfect."

"And nobody see us in here," added Petrie, "We feed each other as much love as we want when we here."

"Yeah," chuckled Ducky, "Now that you have mentioned that, there is so much we can do in here to nourish our relationship."

Petrie smiled as he thought of the endless romantic possibilities they had in this forested cave.

"What you think we do next, Ducky?" the Flyer asked with an eager smile.

Ducky looked around their cave and noticed the large number of shiny stones sticking out of the rocky walls that were covered with moss.

"I wonder if we can do anything with these shiny stones?" she said thoughtfully.

Petrie eyed some of the shiny stones as he gained a sense of what his girlfriend was about to consider.

"Me thinking what you thinking, Ducky," the Flyer spoke cutely.

"Why don't we make something out of them?" the Swimmer suggested.

"Good idea," agreed Petrie, "Like something to express our love for each other?"

Ducky let out a bubbly laugh and replied, "That is exactly what I was thinking."

"Let's do it!" chortled Petrie.

Ducky opened her arms and allowed Petrie to stand up and flap his wings so he could fly over to one of the shiny stones. The Flyer landed next to one and tried to pull it out, but his hands seemed to be too weak for him to do it on his own.

"Ducky, little help here, please?" he called.

The Swimmer instantly hopped over the green pads and ran to the shiny stone Petrie was trying to pull. Then, together they pulled as hard as they could, and the shiny stone eventually popped out of the wall and came down softly on the ground. The hatchlings panted as they had gone through quite a workout to wrestle the shiny stone out of the wall.

"That … exhausting," panted Petrie.

"At least, we got it out," said Ducky, "And they are just the right size, too."

"We just need one more," said Petrie, and he found another red stone that was roughly the same size as the one they had pulled out, "Over there."

Ducky ran over to the stone Petrie had pointed to, and she once again pulled on it with all the strength her nimble body had.

Petrie was just about to soar over and help her, when the shiny stone came popping off the wall. Ducky nearly lost her balance as she struggled to keep the stone from falling out of her arms, but she just barely managed to keep herself from falling.

"Whew!" she sighed in relief, "That was a close one."

"You have me worried for a moment," said Petrie.

"No need to worry anymore," commented Ducky, making Petrie laugh, "Well, we have got our two shiny stones, … so let's see what we can do with them."

"Me no can wait!" said Petrie excitedly.

With that, the two lovers each took one shiny stone and walked over to a spot where they could do their little projects privately so that they could surprise each other once they were finished.

Ducky grabbed a couple of tree stars and used her mouth to cut some small pieces out of them. Once she had all the small pieces she needed, she scrunched up another tree star and turned it into juice. She splashed the juice all over the face of her shiny stone and started laying out the cut-out tree star pieces over it. She immediately knew what she would paste on the stone.

"Petrie is going to love this," she whispered, "Yep, yep, yep."

Meanwhile, Petrie had also cut some tree stars to pieces and scrunched another one to make sticky tree star juice. Once he splashed the juice on his shiny stone, he began sticking the tiny tree star pieces onto the stone in a very particular way, … one he knew Ducky would love …

"Ducky love this so much," he whispered to himself in anticipation.

The duo each waited for the tree star juice to dry, then they brushed off any empty spaces containing juice so that their shiny stones could retain their sparkling shines. With their stones completed, they each took stems filled with small green leaves and glued the ends together with tree star juice, then they took their decorated stones and stuck them to the stems.

They each took a glance at their own finished projects, which now looked like something they could wear around their necks. This was exactly what they had envisioned doing, and now they were ready to present their neckwear to each other.

"Me done with mine," said Petrie as he approached Ducky, hiding his stone behind his back.

"Mine is ready, too," replied Ducky, also hiding her stone behind her back.

"Ready to see yours, me sweet swimmer?" asked Petrie.

"Show me, my funny flyer," chuckled Ducky eagerly.

With a beaming smile, Petrie cutely revealed his shiny stone to Ducky, and the Swimmer gasped in astonishment.

Petrie had decorated his stone with the depiction of a Swimmer and Flyer playing with each other. Above them, the Bright Circle seemed to have taken in the shape of a heart.

Ducky's eyes welled with happy tears as she adored the cute picture Petrie had made with the tree star pieces.

"Petrie, you are so creative," she sniffled happily.

"For you, love," grinned Petrie proudly, and he ceremoniously placed the stone around Ducky's neck.

"Thank you so much, Petrie," quivered Ducky.

"You welcome, Ducky," replied Petrie.

The shiny stone sparkled brightly right over the Swimmer's chest, and she smiled as she took a moment to admire her new neckwear. Then, she remembered that she had one to show Petrie as well.

"Wanna see yours, my love?" she asked him.

"Me no can wait!" said Petrie excitedly.

Ducky revealed her shiny stone from behind her back, and Petrie could only gasp in amazement …

The Swimmer had decorated this stone with the image of a large heart. Within the heart, a Swimmer and a Flyer were kissing each other in such an adorable fashion.

"Ducky, … me no know what to say," gasped Petrie, "This … so … lovely."

"This is for you, Petrie," smiled Ducky, and she delicately placed the stone around the Flyer's neck.

Petrie smiled as he saw his new neckwear shining directly over his chest, then he looked back up at his girlfriend.

"Thank you, Ducky," he smiled cutely as tears leaked from his eyes.

"You are welcome, Petrie," replied Ducky.

The two took a few moments to adore each other's appearance, now that they were wearing their new neckwear with shiny stones dangling right underneath their chins.

"Let's make this more pleasurable," said Ducky seductively.

"Delighted," answered Petrie, and the two hugged each other's backs and once again hopped over the green pads floating in the pond.

Once more, the two lovers sat down on the pad in the center of the pond, and Petrie sat on Ducky's lap and allowed the Swimmer to cuddle him tightly while they admired the Bright Circle setting once again. They slowly brought their mouths together and began smooching each other cutely. Their mouths made a funny noise as they smooched, and they found it as music to their ears.

The hatchlings' hearts felt warm sensations as they cuddled and kissed each other. With their newly-created neckwear and the warm colors of the Bright Circle dimly lighting the forest cave, this moment felt the most pleasurable yet, even more so than their first kiss two days ago. It seemed that with every minute they spent with their love sessions, it felt more romantic than the last. No matter how many times they hugged or kissed, it always felt refreshing to their hearts. They knew right then and there that this would be one date to remember.

"Me love you, Ducky, … so, so much," whispered Petrie.

"I love you, too, Petrie, … so, so much. Yep, yep, yep," replied Ducky.

Petrie smiled and giggled from hearing Ducky's catchphrase, and the hatchlings gazed at each other's neckwear. Ducky seemed to notice something that felt special about having shiny stones over their chests.

"You know, Petrie, … these shiny stones have a special meaning for us now," the Swimmer said.

"What you mean, Ducky?" asked Petrie curiously.

"The red color of the shiny stones … and the decorations on them … can symbolize our hearts beating for each other," explained Ducky as Petrie listened with interest, "Red is the color of the blood that goes through our hearts that desire each other, and the decorations show the strength of the bond that we've builded on ever since we first meeted."

Petrie was amazed at what he heard. He was fascinated with the vision that these shiny stones were symbols of their love by showing how much their hearts beat for each other. It all made perfect sense to him. Ever since their first adventure, their hearts had been desiring each other, but they had waited for over a year to finally connect and bring the two hatchlings together in a way they couldn't have imagined. Now, here they were, in a relationship that they were only just starting to build on, although it would be a number of Cold Times before they would reach their Time of Great Growing. Only then, they would be able to become mates. This was only the first stage of a relationship that would take many years to develop.

"Even though we still hatchlings, me happy we together," grinned Petrie.

"Me, too, Petrie," agreed Ducky.

"Problem is … it still many Cold Times before Time of Great Growing," sighed Petrie, "If only we no have to wait that long."

"I understand, my love," sympathized Ducky, "For now, it is our time to be kids and love each other the way kids do."

"We still young … mean we still have lots of fun times ahead," chuckled Petrie.

"Right," answered Ducky, "You know what they say?"

"What?" asked a confused Petrie.

"Kids will be kids!" chuckled Ducky.

Petrie laughed after hearing that, and Ducky almost immediately joined him in laughter.

Once their laughter died down, the two snuggled close together and nuzzled each other's faces while they continued to watch the Bright Circle set.

* * *

An hour later, the Bright Circle had gone, and the Night Circle began to appear. Throughout that entire hour, Ducky and Petrie had cuddled closely and kissed from time to time, until the Flyer seemingly began to fall asleep in the Swimmer's lap. Ducky had tightly wrapped both arms around Petrie and kissed his head crest to pamper him with their love as the Flyer slowly fell asleep. Now, Petrie was fast asleep while Ducky continued to snuggle him comfortably so that he would never stop feeling her pleasurable warmth. His snoring sounded so adorable to her, and she wondered how much longer she would get to hear it.

Then …

"Ducky! Petrie!" came a voice.

Ducky knew who that voice belonged to, and he gently began to tickle Petrie to wake him up. The Flyer giggled in his sleep as he felt his girlfriend's fingers rubbing delicately on his wings.

"Heeheeheeheehehehehe!" he giggled bubbly, "Duhuhuhuckeeheeheeheehy!"

"Wake up, Petrie," whispered Ducky, "Your mama is calling us."

Petrie only continued to giggle cutely, and Ducky found this as music to her ears.

"Ducky! Petrie!" came Mama Flyer's voice again, "Time to come out! It's getting late!"

This managed to get Petrie to open his eyes, and Ducky stopped tickling him so he could catch his breath.

"Who … that?" the Flyer panted.

"It is your mama," answered Ducky.

Petrie looked around and saw that their cave was suddenly a lot darker than it was when he fell asleep.

"How long me sleep?" he asked.

"About half an hour," replied Ducky, "We had gotten so comfortable together that you falled asleep on my lap."

Petrie gasped as it dawned on him that he had slept right on his girlfriend. He had never slept this closely with anyone before, except his mother, and he wondered how she felt from having him sleep right in her cuddly hold.

"Me sorry me sleep on you," he blushed.

"It is okay, my love," replied Ducky kindly, "It feeled good, and your sleep rumbling was so cute. Yep, yep, yep."

Petrie blushed deeper and could only reply sheepishly, "Aww, Ducky!"

"Come on. Let's head back," said Ducky, and the two stood up and hopped over the floating pads before their feet touched land again.

Then, a thought struck Petrie …

"Me not sure we should take these shiny stones with us," he said nervously, "What if someone else see them?"

Ducky paused, and she remembered that they were still wearing their shiny stone neckwear. Petrie did have a point: if anybody else other than their mothers, or Littlefoot, saw their shiny stones, then there would be a much greater risk of everyone finding out about their secret relationship, and thus a much greater risk of them spending the rest of their lives in the Mysterious Beyond.

"You are right, Petrie," the Swimmer gasped in realization, "Maybe we should keep these here."

"You think they still be here next time we come here?" asked Petrie.

"I think so," answered Ducky, "Since no one ever comes here, these shiny stones should be safe. Yep, yep, yep."

The two lovers reluctantly removed their neckwear and gently placed them next to each other against one of the moss-covered rocky walls. It was there they would hope to find them the next time they entered this paradise-like forest cave.

"Ducky! Petrie!" called Mama Flyer once more, "Are you two even awake in there?"

"Coming, Mama!" Petrie called back, and he led his girlfriend through the prickly branches that covered the narrow pathway with tree stars.

Before long, the hatchlings wrestled their way out of the forest and into the open area near the nesting area where Littlefoot and his grandparents lived. Mama Flyer was waiting for them right next to the entrance.

"Hi, Mama," whispered Petrie.

"Hi, Petrie. Hi, Ducky," replied Mama Flyer.

"Hi, Ms. Flyer," greeted Ducky.

"Did you two have a good time in there?" asked Mama Flyer.

"We have so much fun in there," smiled Petrie, "Me no can wait to do it again."

Mama Flyer chuckled happily at her son and his girlfriend.

"Well, just you wait, little ones," she said, "Tomorrow night, when the Bright Circle starts to set, you can come right back here."

Ducky and Petrie smiled at each other. They couldn't wait for tomorrow night to come.

"Ducky," said Petrie, "Can me and Mama take you home?"

Ducky grinned at that idea, and she gave her boyfriend a quick kiss on the beak, making him blush.

"I would love that, Petrie," the Swimmer said happily.

"Okay then, Ducky," said Mama Flyer as she gently grasped Ducky's sides with her feet and carried her into the air, "Hold on tight."

The Swimmer almost couldn't contain her excitement as Petrie's mother soared over the Great Valley and provided her with an amazing view of the lush landscape. She looked to her left and saw that Petrie was flying right next to them.

* * *

It took no time at all to see just how much faster it took for them to fly to the Swimmer family's nest than it was to walk, as in just a matter of minutes, Ducky could see her family's nesting area. Her entire family had fallen asleep, except for her mother. She appeared to be waiting anxiously for her.

Mama Swimmer felt all her anxiety being replaced with relief when she saw Mama Flyer carrying Ducky towards her. She couldn't help but chuckle when she noticed Petrie flying right next to them.

Within seconds, the two Flyers came down towards the ground, and Mama Flyer gently placed Ducky on her feet.

"Thanks for the lift, Ms. Flyer," she whispered.

"Anytime, Ducky," replied Mama Flyer.

"And thank you for both for bringing me home," added Ducky.

"It our pleasure, Ducky," beamed Petrie.

Mama Swimmer approached them and instantly lifted Ducky into a hug.

"Mama," she chuckled quietly so that she wouldn't wake up her siblings.

"Did you and Petrie have a good time?" Mama Swimmer asked her daughter.

"It was wonderful," said Ducky.

"It so beautiful, we no wish it would stop," added Petrie.

"I'm so glad you two enjoyed your new cave," chuckled Mama Swimmer.

"We be so happy to go back there tomorrow," said Petrie.

"Yep, yep, yep," agreed Ducky.

Both of their mothers giggled quietly after hearing their kids' reactions on the beauty of their new paradise.

"Thanks for bringing Ducky home, Ms. Flyer," said Mama Swimmer.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Swimmer, although it was really Petrie's idea," replied Mama Flyer.

Mama Swimmer smiled down at Petrie, and the little Flyer smiled back.

"Thank you, Petrie, for offering to bring Ducky home," said Mama Swimmer.

"You welcome, Mrs. Swimmer," replied Petrie, "Just me way of being good …," he paused and peaked over to make sure Ducky's siblings were all asleep, "… boyfriend."

Both mothers giggled at the little Flyer, along with Ducky.

"It was very nice of you, Petrie," said Mama Swimmer.

"Anyway, I think we'd best be going now," said Mama Flyer as she flapped her wings and lifted herself off the ground again, "Come along, Petrie."

"Coming, Mama," the Flyer hatchling replied as he followed his mother into the air.

"See you tomorrow, Petrie," called Ducky quietly as she waved at her boyfriend.

"See you tomorrow, Ducky," Petrie called back, waving one of his wings at a faster speed to gesture a return hand wave.

"Bye, Petrie. Bye, Ms. Flyer," said Mama Swimmer.

"Bye, Ducky. Bye, Mrs. Swimmer," the Flyers replied before they disappeared into the night sky.

Mama Swimmer turned towards her nest just as Ducky began to yawn. She knew her daughter had quite a fun-filled date with Petrie.

"I think you came home just in time," the older Swimmer commented, "You look very tired."

"I am very tired," sighed Ducky weakly as she began to close her eyes.

Mama Swimmer gently placed her daughter into the nest, and the instant she felt the nest's sticks warming her body, Ducky closed her eyes and steadily fell asleep.

"Goodnight, Ducky," whispered Mama Swimmer.

Ducky was too tired to reply, and she kept a smile on her face as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Petrie and his mother returned to their cave mere minutes after dropping Ducky off at her home, and Petrie was barely even able to flap his wings by the time they brought their feet onto the ledge in front of the cave, despite the fact that he inadvertently got half an hour of sleep on Ducky's lap while they were in the forest cave.

"Not bad for first date," the hatchling whispered as he panted for breath.

"I'm so glad you and Ducky had a great time," said Mama Flyer.

"Me, too," replied Petrie, "Me no wish it stop, though."

"Don't worry, Petrie," said Mama Flyer, "Tomorrow night, you'll get to do it again."

Petrie grinned at that idea. He couldn't wait to go back into that forest cave and enjoy cuddles and smooches with Ducky for as long as he wanted.

It was then that the little Flyer began to yawn, and he slowly followed his mother into the cave, where all his siblings were asleep. It was obvious that his mother had tucked all the other Flyer children into bed before picking up him and Ducky.

Mama Flyer stepped into the nest and lied down. Petrie followed her in and grabbed his snuggling stick, wrapping it in his wings, and he lied down right next to his mother and faced her. The hatchling couldn't help but smile at her as a way of saying "thank you" for the help and support she had given him so far. The older Flyer playfully winked at her son and wrapped her wings around him to provide some more warmth.

"Goodnight, Petrie," she whispered to him.

"Goodnight, Mama," Petrie replied weakly as he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Mama Flyer watched her son fall asleep, and she soon fell asleep herself, feeling happy that Petrie was doing a great job at building his relationship with Ducky despite their incredibly young age.

* * *

 ** _I think that this might have broken my personal record for most romantic chapter I've ever written on FanFiction! I guess I can say I'm proud of that! LOL!_**

 ** _I'll be back for chapter ten, where the next day will not quite be as fun as the two lovers had hoped._**


	11. Chapter 10: The sky is crying

**_CHAPTER 10_**

 ** _The Sky is Crying_**

* * *

As morning broke over the Great Valley, anyone who hadn't yet woken up would have no idea that a streak of eleven bright days in a row was about to come to an end …

Dark, heavy sky puffies loomed in the skies over the valley just as the Bright Circle was beginning to rise, and as the sky water began to arrive, it would not be the Bright Circle's blocked light that would wake up the hundreds of herbivorous residents of the valley; it was to be the sound of sky water pelting on the grounds, along with occasional strikes of sky fire and accompanying rumbles of thunder.

Petrie woke up with a startle when a sky fire strike struck just outside his home, and a loud roar rumbled the entire cave. His mother and siblings all jolted awake, and the children looked around and trembled in fear. They were sure that they were about to lose another home to a thunderstorm.

Mama Flyer quickly stepped out of the nest and shushed all of her hatchlings.

"Now, now, kids," she soothed them, "Everything will be alright. I'm going to go make sure there's no damage outside."

With that, the Flyer mother turned and slowly stepped outside just as more sky fire struck near the cave. It took everything for her not to jolt in shock, but her kids once again jumped in the nest and screamed.

Petrie found himself with one thing on his mind. It wasn't how scared he and his siblings were of the sky fire, but it was about Ducky. He had been looking forward to having some secret romantic fun with her today, but now the chances of that happening were next to nothing. His mother rarely ever let him go play in sky water after he had gotten sick from having wet feet when the valley was flooded. However, he knew that Ducky loved playing in sky water, but it did little to help him since his siblings would possibly find out about their relationship if she, by random chance, came over.

"Everything outside is just fine," Mama Flyer's voice came a few moments later, "The sky fire hasn't damaged anything."

"Me hate sky fire!" said Petrie as he stepped out of the nest and kicked a tiny rock with his foot, "Especially after it wreck our old home!"

"I know, Petrie," said Mama Flyer gently, "That's why I picked this cave, because this mountain is a lot stronger than the last one we lived in."

"Me wanted to play so bad today!" pouted Petrie, crossing his arms in disgust.

"Aw, there, there, Petrie," sympathized Mama Flyer, sitting next to her son and embracing him in a motherly cuddle, "Hopefully, this storm won't last. It'll just be for a few hours."

"Me hope so," snorted Petrie.

"What about our breakfast, Mama?" asked one of Petrie's sisters.

Mama Flyer sighed. She knew she would have to find at least something for breakfast, even if it meant flying out into the sky water.

"Okay, kids," she said after several of her kids begged her for food, "I'll be right back with some food. It'll probably be deliciously moist."

Some of the children licked their lips at the thought of moist green food, while Petrie took no notice. He was too busy sulking about how his day had been essentially ruined before it had even begun.

Mama Flyer once again left the cave and hesitantly soared down towards the wet floors of the valley. Petrie, with his arms still folded, angrily sat down right in front of the entrance. He made sure not to get too close to the ledge so that his feet wouldn't get wet. The last thing he wanted was to catch another cold.

"What's wrong with you, Petrie?" asked one of his brothers.

Petrie refused to reply. He typically didn't like talking with his brothers and sisters since they made fun of him nearly every minute they were together, especially while they were practicing for the Great Day of the Flyers.

"I said, what's wrong, Petrie?" the same brother repeated.

"Nothing!" snorted Petrie, refusing to look away from the falling sky water.

"Can't fool us, Petrie," said a sister teasingly, "You're upset because you wanna play with your friends but don't wanna get sniffles again!"

Petrie felt a rage of anger building up in his system. He could never stand how much his siblings teased him time and time again.

" _Petrie is bored because the sky water is pouring!"_ his siblings all sang, _"He tried to fly but bumped his head and couldn't get up in the morning!"_

"Oh, shut up!" he shouted.

"Ooh," said all his siblings together as if they were surprised.

"Not very friendly," said another brother.

"Why you no stop teasing me!?" Petrie hissed, "You stop teasing me, me no say that!"

"Then how come you've never said that to your friends?" snickered another sister.

"Because me friends no pick on me like you do!" answered an annoyed Petrie.

"I don't think that's true," giggled a third brother, "I've seen Cera pick on you before."

"Cera pick on everybody before!" Petrie excused.

"Hey, can you guys think of one dinosaur who hasn't picked on Petrie before?" chortled a sister.

"Oh, yes!" answered another sister, who was then joined by two other sisters, "Dear old Ducky!"

Petrie felt a lump in his throat upon hearing that. He began gritting his teeth in hatred as his anger towards his siblings instantly reached a much higher level. Hearing them mentioning his girlfriend in such a way triggered a new rage within him.

"You no talk about Ducky in front of me!" he hissed as he turned to face his siblings and gave them a warning glare.

"Oh, poor old Petrie misses poor old Ducky!" teased the first brother, earning laughs from all the children, except for Petrie.

" _The sky is crying, and so is Petrie!"_ sang five siblings teasingly, _"Can't play with Ducky without a shady tree!"_

"Take that back!" yelled Petrie, sensing with fear that his siblings' teasing would lead them to finding out about his secret relationship with Ducky.

"Or what? You're gonna go cry to your dear old Ducky as if she was your girlfriend?" teased the first sister.

Petrie's beak quivered as tears began to build up in his eyes. He could not take another second of hearing bad things being said about him or Ducky.

"Eew!" mocked three siblings, "A Flyer in love with a Swimmer!?"

"That is disgusting!" said the second brother.

"At least that's what I think sometimes," added the third sister, "Have you ever had suspicions that Petrie and Ducky might be in love with each other?"

" _Petrie and Ducky up in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_ sang four sisters.

That was the last straw …

With those last few insults being thrown at him and his girlfriend, Petrie stood up and slowly walked towards his siblings with a hateful glare on his face. He gritted his teeth as hard as he could while he clenched his fist and slowly charged up his arm. He eyed numerous siblings as he got closer to giving them what they deserved. They would not hurt his feelings or tease his girlfriend anymore …

His siblings gulped and slowly backed away as they realized what their brother was going to do.

"Um, …w-we're sorry, Petrie," stuttered one of his sisters.

"Me believe you after me give you this!" screamed Petrie as he prepared to throw a punch at one of his many siblings.

"Petrie! No!" shouted another voice just as a shadow quickly darkened the area they were in.

Petrie took no notice and was just about to punch one of his sisters in the beak, when both of his arms were suddenly pulled back and something dragged him away from his siblings. The little Flyer jolted in shock and looked back to see what had dragged him away, only to see that it was his mother whom had intervened.

"What do you think you're doing, Petrie!?" Mama Flyer scolded him, "What would possibly give you the nerve to beat up your brothers and sisters!?"

"They all make fun of me and tease me about being in love with Ducky!" Petrie screamed on top of his lungs.

Mama Flyer gasped in horror when she heard those last few words, and she eyed her other children suspiciously. She had a hunch that they might have spied on their brother while he had been exchanging kisses with Ducky over the last two days. The kids all gulped nervously. They were sure they were in for a severe scolding from their mother.

"What exactly … did I just hear?" Mama Flyer demanded, secretly wanting to make sure that her children had no knowledge of Petrie's relationship with Ducky.

"They tease me about me no go out because of sky water, then they sing rude songs about they think me be in love with Ducky!" explained Petrie, anger and hatred still written all over his face.

"Tattletale!" complained some of the kids.

"Me no tattletale!" Petrie retorted.

"Isn't there a rule about complaining about everything to Mama?" asked a sister.

"That no mean this, you …, Petrie began but was suddenly cut off.

"Silence!" shouted Mama Flyer, and all her hatchlings, including Petrie, fell silent immediately and looked up at her.

The only relief Mama Flyer felt was hearing the word, 'think,' which indicated that her children did not know the truth about Petrie being in love with Ducky, but she still felt furious for the subject being brought up. There was only one thing she could say to her children …

"How could you make fun of Petrie that way!?" she shouted furiously at Petrie's siblings with an angry glare, "What makes you think that he would possibly fall in love with Ducky!? We are Flyers, but she is a Swimmer, and nobody, and I mean, NOBODY, talks about interspecies relationships in the Great Valley! Petrie and Ducky are simply best friends, but they are not in love with each other! How dare you!? All of you! Teasing your brother in such a way like that!? I've never been this disappointed with my children until now! You should all be ashamed of yourselves!"

Petrie felt relieved that his mother was covering up his secret relationship with Ducky from his siblings, but even then he could still feel his eyes building up with tears. His siblings' harsh words had left him feeling so hurt inside. He could never stand it whenever anyone hurt his beloved Ducky.

"But Mama?" one of the girls began.

"We didn't mean it when we said that we think Petrie and Ducky are…," said one of the boys, but Mama Flyer instantly cut his sentence off.

"Not another word!" she roared loudly, scaring all her kids, even Petrie, "I will not hear another word about this matter, and what happens between Petrie and his friends is none of your business! I repeat: **none of your business**!"

Petrie's siblings all cowered in fear. They all knew they were in big trouble now.

"Now, children, I believe you all owe your poor brother, Petrie, a sincere and formal apology!" demanded Mama Flyer.

The Flyer children all looked at Petrie, and they weren't surprised to see that his eyes were leaking tears, and his beak was quivering as he tried to maintain his angry expression, which had by now turned into one of hurt and humiliation. They knew they had really done it this time.

"Well, kids, go on," said Mama Flyer sternly, "Say you're sorry."

However, just as one of his sisters was about to open her mouth and apologize, … Petrie finally lost it …

"No! Forget it!" he yelled, causing all his siblings and his shocked mother to take a step back, "Me no care if you sorry or not!"

"Petrie, calm down," Mama Flyer attempted to soothe her son, but in vain.

"You never stop teasing me!" Petrie continued his rant as he glared hatefully at his siblings, "You never forgive me for all those Day of Flyers practice mess-ups, you make fun of how me miss me uncle Pterano, and now you make fun of me best friend Ducky and say me in love with her!? Some brothers and sisters you turn out to be!"

"Petrie, we're really sor-," said one of his sisters before her brother cut her apology off, too …

"Me never forgive any of you! Me had enough! Me wish me had much nicer siblings!" Petrie yelled before screaming on top of his lungs, "ME HATE YOU!"

The Flyer children could only stare at their brother with shock as he finally turned his back on them and ran off towards the cave entrance, crying hysterically as their insults towards him and Ducky spiraled in his mind.

Mama Flyer was just as shocked as her children as she watched Petrie bury his head in his wings in absolute despair, but she maintained her furious expression when she turned back to her other children.

"Well, children, I hope you're happy," she said sternly, "You have driven Petrie right over the edge, and now he may not forgive you until after the next Cold Time has passed."

The Flyer hatchlings sank their heads in shame. They knew they had gone too far this time.

"As punishment, you will all stay in the nest for a whole week," Mama Flyer finished firmly.

"But Mama!?" complained most of the children.

"No buts!" Mama Flyer retorted, "And if you EVER mention Petrie and Ducky in such light again, I will keep you in the nest until the end of the next Cold Time! Do I make myself clear!?"

"Yes, Mama," answered the children sadly.

"Good!" said Mama Flyer, "Now, into the nest! All of you!"

Without another word, the Flyer children slowly and shamefully crawled into their nest and sank their heads in despair.

Once all her children, bar one, had crawled into the nest to serve their week-long punishment, Mama Flyer turned towards the cave entrance and saw Petrie, his head buried in his wings as he bawled his eyes out. She felt terrible for her son to have gone through so much pain from all that teasing, and she especially felt terrible for allowing Ducky to be teased in such a way.

Without a moment's hesitation, the older Flyer approached her distraught son and sat next to him, and she gently tapped his back to get his attention.

"Petrie?" she whispered.

Petrie perked up when he heard his mother's voice. He was only glad that it was her and not any of his siblings.

"Ma-Mama?" he bawled as he revealed his drenched face.

Mama Flyer couldn't bear to see Petrie feeling so sad. The sight of his tears and the sound of his crying just about made her tear up, so she promptly lifted her poor boy and pampered him with a tight hug and a motherly kiss on his beak. Petrie responded by wrapping his arms around his mother's neck while continuing to sob uncontrollably. The sky water pouring just outside their cave seemed to make it feel a lot more depressing for them.

"Ssh. There, there, Petrie," whispered Mama Flyer soothingly, "Your Mommy's right here. It's okay. They're not going to pick on you anymore."

"Th-tha-thank you, M-Mom-Mommy!" cried Petrie, knowing that as long as his mother was around there would be no endless teasing from his siblings.

"Anything for you, my little one," said Mama Flyer warmly.

"M-me sorry me almost-," Petrie began before his mother shushed him, knowing what he was talking about.

"Don't worry about that, my little Petrie," said Mama Flyer, "Although I definitely would not have been happy with you if you had punched your brothers and sisters like that. You know we don't allow that here."

"Me know," sobbed Petrie, sinking his head in shame.

"But because you didn't punch anybody, I won't punish you," said Mama Flyer kindly, "You've been through way too much in one morning already."

Petrie perked up and exchanged a teary-eyed glance with his mother, and Mama Flyer gently rubbed her son's eyes to dry off the tears, although more tears came down within seconds.

"It all stupid sky water's fault," Petrie pouted once he had managed to get a hold of himself.

"I'm sure this sky water won't last all day," assured Mama Flyer, "In a few hours, hopefully, the Bright Circle will come out, and you can go play with your friends."

"All me really wanted to do today was … be with Ducky," Petrie whispered into his mother's ear.

Mama Flyer sighed sadly as she nuzzled her son's face.

"I understand, Petrie," she sympathized, "I'd be happy to help you with that, but we Flyers can't go out when sky water is falling."

"If me wings too wet, me no can fly. If me feet too wet, me get sick," Petrie sighed in annoyance as he reminded himself of the lesson his mother had taught him about going out in sky water.

Mama Flyer could clearly see how annoyed Petrie was with the sky water, and she allowed him to sit on her lap while she kept her wings wrapped warmly around him as if she was protecting a newborn baby Flyer.

"How's about I keep you warm until the sky water stops?" she offered her son.

With a sniffle leftover from his crying, Petrie looked up and saw that his mother was grinning at him. He knew she wanted to keep him company so that he wouldn't be alone. To him, being alone was a lot worse than being bored on a wet day.

"Okay, Mama," he said softly with a cute grin as the last few tears escaped from his eyes.

"I love you, dear," whispered Mama Flyer.

"Me love you, too, Mama," replied Petrie as he felt touched by his mother's love for him.

"That's my little boy," chuckled Mama Flyer, making her son blush and giggle briefly.

Without another word, both mother and son sat together and watched the sky water fall.

* * *

At the Swimmer family's nest, Ducky had already had her tree star breakfast, as did Spike and the rest of her siblings. She looked sadly towards the direction she knew would lead to the Flyer family's nest. She knew that Mama Flyer never allowed Petrie to go out in the sky water anymore, so she was sure that any chance they had of spending romantic time together today was gone.

"Why the long face, Ducky?" asked Mama Swimmer as she noticed her daughter's sad expression, "You usually love the sky water."

"Usually, yes, … but not today," sighed Ducky.

Mama Swimmer was dumbstruck, "Why would you suddenly not like sky water?"

Ducky looked up to face her mother as her siblings walked past them, all wanting to play in the nearby river. Once her siblings had gone, she looked into her mother's eyes and mouthed, "Petrie."

"Oh," said Mama Swimmer in realization, "I see what you mean."

"Petrie's mother never allows him to play in sky water anymore," informed Ducky, "Not after he got sick when the flood happened."

"I remember when that happened," recalled Mama Swimmer, "I can still remember when Littlefoot showed us half of the Great Valley being underwater."

She paused and looked down at Ducky again.

"And you said Petrie got sick when that happened?" she asked her daughter for confirmation.

"Yes," confirmed Ducky, "Petrie's feet got too wet, and he got a cold for a whole week. He did, he did."

"The poor little Flyer," sighed Mama Swimmer sadly.

"And he cannot fly when his wings get too wet," added Ducky.

"That I know," replied Mama Swimmer.

At that moment, Spike ran up to Ducky and licked her cheek in that ever-so-playful fashion. The Swimmers could tell that he was eager to play with his foster sister.

"I'll tell you what, Ducky," said Mama Swimmer, "Why don't you go play with Spike for now, and I'll see if I can take you over to Petrie's this afternoon, even if the sky water continues to fall by then."

Ducky smiled at that idea. She always wondered how it would be like to be with Petrie on a wet day, since they had never had that opportunity before.

"Okay, Mama," she agreed eagerly.

"Alright then," chuckled Mama Swimmer as Spike licked Ducky's face again, "Why don't you two go out and play in the water?"

"Okay, Mama!" giggled Ducky, and she turned to her brother, "Come on, Spike! Let's go splashing!"

In an instant, both the Swimmer and Spiketail ran towards the river and excitedly jumped in. In no time at all, the two foster siblings joined the rest of Ducky's siblings and began playing their fun-filled splashing games that they always enjoyed on a wet day.

* * *

The next few hours came and went, but, to Petrie's dismay, the sky water only grew heavier and showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. Sky fire strikes became more frequent, too, although none of them struck anywhere near the Flyer family's mountain cave.

"Today stink!" pouted Petrie as his mother continued to cradle him in her lap, "Me wish sky water go ruin somebody else's day!"

"I know, Petrie," sighed Mama Flyer, "Sometimes, we just have to deal with days like these the hard way, whether we like it or not."

"It no fair!" snorted Petrie in frustration, "Me never get to go out today."

"I'm sorry today had to go like this, Petrie," sympathized Mama Flyer.

"It not your fault, Mama," sighed Petrie.

"Will you be okay if I head out and find you some lunch?" offered Mama Flyer.

"Me guess," nodded Petrie hesitantly.

"I'll be right back, dear," said Mama Flyer as she gently set Petrie on the cave floor and left the safety of the cave once again to find some lunch.

Petrie sat where he was and stared blankly at the pouring sky water. His thoughts were only on Ducky as he frowned at the dark gray skies above. He couldn't bear the thought of having to spend a whole day without her. He missed her so much that it tore him up inside.

As he sat there, heartbroken, he suddenly wondered how Ducky would be feeling about having to spend a whole day without him. He could only be sure that she missed him just as much as he missed her.

" _Me miss you so much today, Ducky,"_ thought Petrie to himself as he struggled to keep in the tears that were building up in his eyes, _"Me wish we get to be together today. Why this sky water have to stop us from playing today? Me miss your warm hugs and kisses! Me feel so empty without you! Me need you, Ducky!"_

Just as Petrie was about to sink his head and cry again, Mama Flyer returned with two tree stars; one for him, and one for herself.

"Here you go, Petrie," the older Flyer said kindly as she handed her son a tree star.

"Thanks, Mama," sighed Petrie in a dull tone as he accepted the tree star and slowly began to nibble on it.

Mama Flyer sat down next to her bored son, and they slowly began to enjoy their lunch.

"Judging from what I saw from the skies just now, I'm afraid this sky water might last all day," sighed Mama Flyer.

That was the last thing Petrie wanted to hear, and he sank his head in defeat and despair. Mama Flyer felt terrible for giving him the news that his entire day was ruined, and she wished she hadn't said it.

"I'm very sorry, Petrie," she sympathized, "Maybe tomorrow."

"No flying for whole day feel worse than no playing for whole day!" he pouted.

"There's always tomorrow, sweetie, and the day after that, and so on," explained Mama Flyer, although Petrie appeared to be buying none of it.

"Me no can stand sitting in this cave for whole day," he sighed in frustration.

"Sometimes, there's things in life we just can't control, Petrie," said his mother, "Today is just one of those days."

Petrie had run out of words to criticize today's miserable weather, so he laid back against the wall and stared out at the pouring sky water again. He wanted to curse at it for ruining his entire day that he had planned out, but he had nothing to say, so he stayed silent and sat lazily against the wall with his partially-eaten tree star on his lap.

"Aren't you going to finish your lunch, dear?" asked Mama Flyer.

"When me in mood," answered Petrie, looking so impatient as he continued to stare out the cave entrance in boredom.

* * *

Ducky had just eaten her lunch, and she decided that now would be a good time to take a stroll over to Petrie's place. The moment her mother granted her permission to go, she was off like a Runner. The Swimmer jumped over floating pads on her way across the river, and she ran through the sky water as fast as her legs would allow her to run.

In less than ten minutes, she found herself looking at the long, rocky pathway that led from the valley floor all the way up to the Flyer family's cave. She could feel her heartbeat increasing with excitement as she anticipated getting to see her beloved Petrie. With virtually no hesitation, the Swimmer hatchling started her long walk up the mountain.

"I cannot wait to surprise Petrie again," she giggled to herself, "He is gonna love it when I come over! He is, he is!"

* * *

It took a while for Ducky to reach the end of the path, but she eventually spotted the ever-so-familiar ledge that was right in front of Petrie's home.

Slowly, the Swimmer walked up the last slope, and she gently knocked on one of the rocks next to the entrance five times to get the attention of anyone who might be inside.

"Well, well, I wonder who this could be?" she heard Mama Flyer say.

"No one me expecting. That for sure," came Petrie's pouty voice.

Ducky could tell immediately that her boyfriend had gone through a day of boredom because of the sky water, and she wasn't at all surprised. However, she felt sad that Petrie was bored, and she wanted to do something about it.

After what felt like a long time, Mama Flyer stepped outside and spotted the Swimmer standing next to the entrance. She looked very surprised to see her at a time like this.

"Oh, … hi, Ducky," the Flyer whispered.

"Hi, Ms. Flyer," replied Ducky, "Is Petrie home?"

"He is, but I can't let him out today, or any of my kids, for that matter," answered Mama Flyer.

Ducky felt a lump in her throat as she suddenly remembered that Petrie's siblings were home, too. She knew she had to avoid being spotted by them when in the presence of Petrie, or else they might find out about their relationship.

"Oh, … um, … can I …," she began before Mama Flyer spoke up.

"Our cave has a small space in the back. If you wanna stay for a while, I can move the other kids back there, and you can hang out with Petrie and I for a while," Mama Flyer offered.

"Really?" gasped Ducky in astonishment, "You would really do that?"

"Of course, I would, dear," grinned Mama Flyer, "After all, Petrie misses you very much today."

"I miss him very much, too," sighed Ducky, "I would be happy to stay for a while."

"Alright, Ducky," chuckled Mama Flyer, "You stay right here, and I'll be right back."

"Okay, Ms. Flyer," nodded Ducky.

Mama Flyer walked back into the cave, and Ducky could hear the Flyer telling her kids to move to the secluded spot in the back of the cave. Ducky knew that the so-called secluded spot was normally where Petrie would hide himself whenever he felt so depressed and his mother would often go back there to comfort him. Today, though, it was a whole different story.

A minute later, Mama Flyer came back outside, and she smiled down at Ducky.

"The kids are all in the back now. They won't be able to see you," said the Flyer, "You may come in now."

Ducky scooted over to the entrance and hid herself so that she could surprise Petrie again. She thought that making a surprise entrance would put a big smile on the little Flyer's face.

"Petrie, there's somebody here to see you," came Mama Flyer's voice.

"Who that be?" asked Petrie in a dull tone.

At that very moment, Ducky emerged from her hiding place and stepped right in front of the cave entrance. The moment Petrie saw her, his heart melted in extreme happiness, his eyes went wide with joy, and his mouth was agape with a big smile.

"D-Ducky?" the Flyer hatchling whispered.

"Yes, Petrie. I am here … just for you," replied Ducky with a wink and a grin.

Petrie's eyes leaked tears of happiness. Right up until now, he was sure they would not get to see each other today, but it was quite obvious that Ducky was determined to make sure that would not be the case. Now, here she was, a surprise guest who wanted nothing more than to be with him, just as he wanted nothing more than to be with her.

"Me so happy to see you, Ducky," sobbed Petrie happily as Ducky walked over to him and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"I am so happy to see you, too, Petrie. Yep, yep, yep," said Ducky.

The Swimmer sat down and held her boyfriend in a cuddly embrace, while Mama Flyer sat next to them and smiled at the adorable couple.

"Me feel so bored and lonely today," sighed Petrie sadly before he gazed at Ducky's eyes, "But me no feel so lonely anymore now that you here."

"I am always happy to keep you company whenever you are feeling sad or lonely," said Ducky before she kissed Petrie's beak, "You do not deserve to be left alone just because of the sky water. No, no, no."

Petrie smiled as he let his happy tears flow from his eyes and drizzle down his face, and he kissed Ducky's bill in return.

"It's very nice of you to come by and keep Petrie company, Ducky," said Mama Flyer, "He really hasn't had a very good day."

Ducky frowned as she looked at her boyfriend. She felt so sad to hear that he had been having a bad day, and she was relieved that her presence had taken all those feelings of loneliness and sadness away and replaced it with happiness and love.

"I am so sorry to hear you have not had a good day, Petrie," the Swimmer sympathized.

"Me brothers and sisters give me hard time this morning. Me no wanna talk about it, though," the Flyer sighed.

"You do not have to talk about it if you do not want to," said Ducky, "All that matters to me is that you are happy because you have a special someone to be with you while the sky water falls."

"You so sweet, Ducky," sniffled Petrie.

"I know you are, too, Petrie," chuckled Ducky, making the Flyer blush.

"Me love you, Ducky," whispered Petrie, keeping those words as quiet as he could so that his siblings could not hear them.

"I love you, too, Petrie," Ducky replied in a whisper.

With that, the two loving hatchlings kissed each other passionately and delicately, sucking each other's faces and twirling each other's tongues as they stared seductively at each other. Mama Flyer couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her son being smooched by his loving girlfriend. She felt so proud for the both of them for having found their love and devotion to each other, and she was so happy for her son to have found the love of his life, even at such a young age. She hoped that their unconditional love for each other would last a long time.

Once the two finished their romantic smooch and began gasping for air, the older Flyer gently patted her son's back to get his attention, and she smiled at him proudly. Petrie returned the smile, accompanied by a smile from Ducky.

"I'm so proud of the both of you, children," Mama Flyer beamed proudly, "You two are perfect for each other, and I hope you two stay together for a long time."

Ducky and Petrie looked at each other and smiled brightly. Hearing such words coming from Petrie's mother gave them warm feelings in their chests as their hearts melted happily. They knew right then that they intended to stay together for as long as they both would live.

"I love you, Petrie," whispered Ducky once more.

"Me love you, too, Ducky," Petrie replied before they kissed again.

"I hope you will be mine forever," grinned Ducky.

Petrie blushed deep red and his beak quivered, "Me hope you be mine forever, too."

Ducky blushed just as deeply as Petrie, and her bill quivered a little as tears leaked from her eyes.

From then on, the rest of the day would be nothing but hugs, kisses and tears of love between the two hatchlings as they cuddled and smooched each other for several hours straight. Mama Flyer would keep watching over them to make sure that none of her other children would sneak out of the secluded area and inadvertently catch the two lovers in the act. Thankfully, none of them did. Not even the occasional sound of sky fire would manage to startle Petrie as long as Ducky kept him lovingly in her hold as if she was protecting him.

* * *

Eventually, the skies became very dark, as the sky water continued to fall, and the Bright Circle had obviously started to set, hidden beneath all the sky puffies. By now, the rest of the Flyer children had fallen asleep in the back of the cave, and Ducky knew it would be time for her to return to the Swimmer family's nest before her mother and, to a lesser extent, Spike would begin to worry about her safety.

"Well, … I guess it is time for me to go, Petrie," sighed Ducky once she noticed how dark it had become, "My mama is going to worry about me unless I get home soon."

Petrie sighed sadly as he heard those words. He secretly wondered if Ducky would have interest in spending the night with him, but, alas, that would most likely never be an option; not even with his siblings being grounded for a week.

"Me hope to see you tomorrow, Ducky," said Petrie in a sad voice, "Me hope there no sky water tomorrow so we can be together outside and enjoying Great Valley."

"Me, too, Petrie," said Ducky as the two finally broke off their cuddly hug that had lasted for several hours straight, "Tomorrow we can go exploring the valley if our friends are unavailable."

"Me sure they might," assumed Petrie, "After all, Cera probably no wanna play anytime soon."

"What do you mean, Cera may not want to play?" asked Mama Flyer curiously.

Ducky and Petrie sighed in disappointment. They knew they would have to tell the truth about Cera to Petrie's mother.

"Cera get suspicious about us," said Petrie.

Mama Flyer knew immediately what those words meant, and she quickly grew frantic with worry.

"She's trying to find out?" she said.

"Yeah, but Littlefoot is doing everything he can to hide it from her," explained Ducky.

"Me hope it can stay away from her until Littlefoot know what to do," added Petrie.

"What did Littlefoot say he wanted to do?" asked Mama Flyer.

"He has not decided yet, … but he said he wanted to inform his grandparents if this suddenly gets out of hand," said Ducky.

"Well, I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Longneck would be very understanding of our situation," said Mama Flyer, "They have such great hearts towards all of you children, so I'd imagine they would be supportive of your relationship once they understand the essence of it."

"Me hope so," gulped Petrie nervously, still not feeling sure if Grandpa and Grandma Longneck would be feeling supportive of interspecies relationships.

"I better get going," said Ducky, and she quickly smooched Petrie's face, earning a blushing smile from the little Flyer, "I love you, Petrie."

"Me love you, too, Ducky," chuckled Petrie, returning the kiss on his girlfriend's face, making her blush, too.

"Bye, Ms. Flyer," Ducky said before she turned to Petrie one more time, "See you tomorrow, my funny Flyer."

"See you tomorrow, me sweet Swimmer," smiled Petrie cutely.

"Bye," Ducky said as she turned to the entrance and stepped out into the pouring sky water once more.

Petrie's smile slowly turned into a frown once Ducky disappeared, but a brief tickle from his mother immediately got the ends of his mouth to point upward again as she tickled his chest.

"Heheheheheeheeheeheehee! Mohohohommeeheeheeheehy! Staahahahahahahop!" the Flyer giggled adorably as the ticklish sensations drove him into an uncontrollable fit.

"I'm not quite ready to see your smile disappear yet, my sweet, little one," chuckled Mama Flyer playfully, setting her son on her lap and continuously tickling him.

"Pleeheeheeheehease nohohohoho mohohohohore!" laughed Petrie.

"Maybe once you say 'uncle'," teased Mama Flyer.

"Uhuhunclehehehehehehehe!" laughed Petrie in a bubbly voice as saliva leaked from his mouth due to excessive giggling, prompting his mother to stop tickling him.

The little Flyer panted for nearly a minute as he recovered from the tickle torture, and he lied down in his mother's lap and looked up at her with a strange look on his face.

"That feel so crazy!" he complained sarcastically.

"Well, how else could I keep that adorable smile on your face, my dear?" chuckled Mama Flyer.

Petrie couldn't help but chuckle as the two grinned at each other.

"I love you, dear," soothed Mama Flyer.

"Me love you, too, Mama," replied Petrie cutely as he received a motherly kiss right on his beak, making him blush in embarrassment and put on such an adorable smile that his mother could only smile right back at, "Aww, Mama!"

"That's my little boy," grinned Mama Flyer, "Now then, it's time for bed."

Petrie sighed sadly as he didn't feel like going to bed yet, but right at that moment, he let out a yawn, indicating that the tickle torture his mother gave him had just about worn him out.

"It seems that I applied that magic touch again," commented Mama Flyer, knowing that her tickling had done the trick.

"Mama," sighed Petrie sarcastically.

"Time for bed, sweetheart," chuckled Mama Flyer.

"You win, Mama," Petrie sighed in defeat, and his mother stood up and walked back to their nest, carrying him in her arms.

"Just you wait, Petrie," Mama Flyer said as she lied down in the nest and handed Petrie his snuggling stick before tucking him into her wings, "Tomorrow will be a brand new day and hopefully have lots of light from the Bright Circle."

"Me hope," replied Petrie.

"I love you, Petrie," said Mama Flyer soothingly.

"Me love you, too, Mama," Petrie said once more before he yawned and closed his eyes, "Goodnight, Mama."

"Goodnight, Petrie."

With that, the two Flyers settled down to sleep while the sound of the sky water gently soothed their senses.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ducky had only just returned home, and her siblings had only just been tucked into the nest. Spike had also fallen asleep, leaving just Mama Swimmer to wait for her daughter to come home.

The older Swimmer smiled in relief once she saw Ducky appear, and the hatchling ran up to her mother and smiled.

"Hi, Mama," she whispered quietly so that she wouldn't wake up her siblings.

"Hi, Ducky," her mother replied, "How was your afternoon over at Petrie's home?"

"He was very bored when I first got there, but once he saw me, it was happiness all the way," explained Ducky with a smile.

"I'm so glad you were able to brighten his day," chuckled Mama Swimmer, "It really means a lot to him."

"I agree," said Ducky, "It's like I was the only one who could put a smile on his face with all the sky water pouring in the Great Valley."

"Hopefully, tomorrow will be a lot more fun," said Mama Swimmer.

"I hope so," agreed Ducky, "Let's hope there won't be sky water again tomorrow."

"We'll see. Now, I think it's time you got tucked in," said Mama Swimmer.

Ducky yawned just as her mother said those words, indicating how tired she really was after a long trip home from Petrie's.

"Okay, Mama," she said tiredly.

"I love you, dear," said Mama Swimmer soothingly, planting a quick kiss on her daughter's cheek.

"I love you, too, Mama," replied Ducky, returning the kiss on her mother's bill.

"Goodnight, Ducky."

"Goodnight, Mama."

With that, the little Swimmer tiptoed towards the nest and quietly crawled in with her siblings. With one more silent yawn, she lied down and closed her eyes before falling into a deep sleep.

The only thing she hoped for as she settled down to sleep was that tomorrow would have lovely weather again.

* * *

 ** _I'd say that Petrie did learn one lesson today: even on a wet day, there can still be something fun to do whenever you have company._**

 ** _Coming up in chapter eleven, the Great Valley gets wonderful weather again, and it brings pure joy to the two loving hatchlings. Furthermore, the Gang of Seven resume their suspicions about their Swimmer and Flyer friends._**


	12. Chapter 11: To tell a Sharptooth

**_CHAPTER 11_**

 ** _To Tell a Sharptooth_**

* * *

Ducky and Petrie's wishes would happily come true the following morning, as the sky water stopped overnight, and the Bright Circle's light shone down on the Great Valley to awaken the herbivorous dinosaurs sleeping throughout the landscape.

In the Flyer family's cave, Petrie twitched and turned in his sleep once the Bright Circle's rays of light managed to reach the cave in the same way it had the day before yesterday, and he had no choice but to give up on getting anymore sleep. The Flyer hatchling opened his eyes and yawned while stretching his wings. This got his mother to wake up, and she slowly sat up and stretched her wings before she looked down at her son.

"Good morning, Petrie," she whispered.

"Good morning, Mama," Petrie replied as he set his snuggling stick down and crawled out of the nest.

The Flyer looked out towards the cave entrance and smiled in delight when he saw that the sky water had stopped and the Bright Circle was out. He almost couldn't contain his excitement as he pictured himself having another romantic day out with Ducky. After being stuck inside the cave all day, he couldn't wait to fly back outside and have lots of fun with his girlfriend again.

"Today feel so happy already," he chuckled to himself.

"Why do you say that, Petrie?" asked Mama Flyer.

"Sky water stopped. Bright Circle come out today," smiled Petrie.

Mama Flyer looked outside and saw that the Bright Circle was shining beautifully over the Great Valley. It looked like a splendid morning.

"Lucky you don't have to wait a few extra minutes, because I just so happened to save a few tree stars from yesterday," Mama Flyer informed her son, and she revealed a tree star to Petrie and handed it to him.

"Yippee!" Petrie squealed in excitement as he eagerly began to eat his breakfast.

Mama Flyer giggled as she watched Petrie's eccentric behavior. She felt happy for him that he would be able to go outside again and have lots of fun, whether it would be with the Gang or just with Ducky.

Before long, Petrie had finished his tree star, and he turned to smile up at his mother.

"Going out to play, dear?" assumed Mama Flyer.

"Yep, yep, yep!" giggled Petrie, unable to resist using Ducky's catchphrase since he loved it so much.

"I thought that was Ducky's catchphrase," laughed Mama Flyer.

"Me love it so much, me thought me use it for once!" chortled Petrie, and he turned towards the exit, "Well, see you later, Mama!"

"See you later, Petrie!" Mama Flyer replied as her son stepped outside and flapped his wings to get himself in the air.

"It so much fun being a young hatchling!" Petrie laughed to himself as he happily flew over the Great Valley, knowing exactly where he would be going this morning …

* * *

At the Swimmer family's nest, Ducky had awakened once the Bright Circle hit her eyelids, and she opened her eyes and sat up just as some of her siblings climbed out of the nest to have their breakfast. She looked around and saw that Spike was awake, too, and eating his breakfast: a nearby ground star plant.

" _Well, I cannot be the first one up every day,"_ Ducky thought to herself as she sighed and climbed out of the nest before stretching her arms.

"Oh, good morning, Ducky," her mother greeted her after handing some breakfast to the Swimmer children who were awake.

"Good morning, Mama," Ducky replied.

It was then that the little Swimmer looked around and came to realize just how beautiful the Great Valley was with the Bright Circle's light, compared to yesterday when the sky water storm hit. The green grass shined beautifully as some of it was still wet from the recent sky water, and the nearby river glistened gorgeously.

"My, what a beautiful day," Ducky said to herself with a smile as she admired the surrounding landscape.

"It sure is, Ducky," agreed Mama Swimmer, "Come over here and have some breakfast, then you can go out and play with all your friends."

Although Ducky always liked the idea of playing with the whole Gang, the only hatchling she really wanted to play with was Petrie. Since Cera was still trying to barge in on the truth, she didn't feel very comfortable being anywhere near her.

Without hesitation, Ducky joined her siblings and shared two tree stars with three of her sisters.

Within minutes, all the Swimmer children had finished their breakfast, along with Spike, and Ducky stood up and gazed towards the river. She wondered how Petrie would be feeling since today's weather was a lot better than yesterday's.

"I am going to go find my friends, Mama," the Swimmer smiled.

Then, she noticed her mother looking up towards the river as if she was gazing at something.

"I see someone's already come over to save you some of the trouble," she commented.

Ducky looked where her mother was looking, and, to her delight, she saw her beloved Petrie soaring down towards a nearby rock and setting his feet down on it.

"Petrie!" the Swimmer squealed in excitement as she ran towards her boyfriend as fast as she could.

"Ducky!" the Flyer replied with a giggle in anticipation that his girlfriend was about to grab him and nearly crush him in a hug.

Sure enough, just as Petrie had predicted, Ducky ran right up to him, grabbed him with both arms and squeezed him in a tight hug while rocking him from side-to-side like a baby. Then, she eagerly smooched his beak for several seconds, releasing him with a big, "Mwuah!"

Petrie blushed deeply in embarrassment and happiness as the love Ducky gave him instantly melted his heart warmly.

"Good morning, my funny Flyer," the Swimmer said cutely.

"Good morning, me sweet Swimmer," the Flyer replied adorably.

"I am so glad you could finally come back outside to enjoy this wonderful Great Valley! Yep, yep, yep!" chuckled Ducky.

"Me, too! Uh-huh!" agreed Petrie with a smile before kissing Ducky's bill.

"Hey, guys!" called a very familiar voice just twenty yards away.

Ducky and Petrie looked around and spotted Littlefoot running towards them with an excited look on his face. They knew what that smile was for.

"Hi, Littlefoot!" the two lovers said together as their Longneck friend stopped in front of them.

"I'm happy to say that we have a good chance of having some fun today," announced Littlefoot.

Ducky and Petrie looked at each other nervously. They desperately hoped that a particular Threehorn would not be among them today.

"Um," muttered Petrie.

"Cera had to go with her father to collect something for Tricia, so she won't be joining us today," Littlefoot informed.

Ducky and Petrie instantly perked up and smiled at Littlefoot.

"We be happy to join you!" smiled Petrie.

"Yep, yep, yep!" agreed Ducky, and she turned to her Spiketail brother, "You coming, Spike?"

Within seconds, Spike had appeared from behind the ground star plant he was eating, and he came to a stop right next to Ducky.

"Me take that as 'yes'," commented Petrie with a playful chuckle.

"Are Chomper and Ruby joining us, too?" asked Ducky.

"Yes," answered Littlefoot, "They'll be waiting for us near the Cave of Many Voices. Come on, let's get going!"

"Have a good time, kids!" called Mama Swimmer.

"We will, Mama!" Ducky called back, "See you later!"

"See you later, Ducky and Spike!" replied Mama Swimmer.

With nothing but smiles on their faces, the four friends hurried on their way towards the Cave of Many Voices to meet up with Chomper and Ruby.

* * *

Throughout the morning, the six kids all enjoyed playing some of their most favorite games, even those they would occasionally play whenever Cera was not around. For some of the kids, it felt a little empty without Cera being included today, but Ducky and Petrie felt rather happy to not have to deal with the Threehorn's suspicions about them. Of course, though, Littlefoot couldn't help but notice that whenever Ducky and Petrie were close to each other, they would exchange cute smiles. He knew what those smiles were for, but he felt worried about how Spike, Chomper and Ruby would react.

Sure enough, the Longneck's fears came true when Chomper and Ruby began to notice once again how odd the Swimmer and Flyer were acting. He feared they were going to ask him what was going on with their smaller friends. It was only a matter of time.

"There they go again," Chomper whispered to Ruby just before lunchtime as he watched the Swimmer and Flyer smiling at each other in a strange way.

"I think we should ask Littlefoot if he's taken any notice," suggested Ruby.

"You're right, Ruby," agreed Chomper, "He must know something by now."

When lunchtime came, Littlefoot, Ducky and Petrie decided to eat some sweet bubbles, Spike helped himself to a ground star plant, and Chomper and Ruby started catching some bugs that were flying right over them.

It was then that Littlefoot looked to make sure that Spike was preoccupied with his lunch, then he turned over to Ducky and Petrie.

"How have you two been doing?" the Longneck asked.

"Oh, we have been doing very good," answered Ducky with Petrie nodding along with her, "Petrie and I have been building our love for each other very well."

"I'm happy to hear that," grinned Littlefoot, "I was worried about you when all that sky water fell yesterday."

"Yesterday so boring," sighed Petrie sadly as he remembered yesterday's dull events before Ducky came over to his home, "Until Ducky come over and we have good time."

"That sounds cute," chuckled Littlefoot.

"Yeah," agreed Ducky and Petrie.

At that moment, Chomper and Ruby joined them, having satisfied their hunger with the bugs they caught.

"Littlefoot, … do you mind if we ask Ducky and Petrie what's been going on lately?" asked Ruby.

"We don't want to bother you guys with this, but we can't help but notice that you two have been acting a little … strange … lately," put in Chomper.

Littlefoot sighed unhappily, while Ducky and Petrie gulped nervously. They weren't very keen on letting any of their other friends know the truth about their secret love.

Spike suddenly appeared behind Littlefoot. It was obvious that the Spiketail had eaten enough ground stars for now.

The Longneck looked down at Ducky and Petrie. He could tell they were scared of what would happen if their Spiketail, Sharptooth and Fast Runner friends learned the truth. What would happen if anyone of them spread the word to the rest of the Great Valley residents? It would all be too much for them to bear.

"I'm not sure if this is something that should be discussed right now," sighed Littlefoot.

"We promise we'll keep this to ourselves," promised Chomper.

"We promise to keep this a secret, since secrets must be kept to ourselves," added Ruby.

Ducky and Petrie looked at each other once more. They knew there was no turning back now. If Spike, Chomper and Ruby desperately wanted to know the truth, then they would have to know sooner or later. The only hope was that they wouldn't spread it to everybody else.

"Me guess we have to tell them, Ducky," gulped Petrie.

"You are right, Petrie," sighed Ducky sadly.

"Is there something dreadfully wrong?" asked Chomper, "You look as if something horrible has been happening."

"It may be horrible to others," said Petrie nervously.

"Horrible to others?" said a dumbstruck Ruby, "What do you mean?"

"It involves something that is not widely accepted in the Great Valley," explained Littlefoot.

Spike let out a moan, indicating that he was quite surprised that his sister was involved in something that the Great Valley dinosaurs would likely discourage.

"What has been going on that involves the two of you and would be discouraged in the Great Valley?" asked a confused Chomper.

Ducky and Petrie looked at each other, and they knew that now was the moment to say what they dreaded to say …

"We're in love."

Chomper, Ruby and Spike all gasped in astonishment. Ducky and Petrie in love? A Swimmer and a Flyer falling for each other at the age of just six Cold Times? No dinosaur had ever heard of such a thing happening anywhere on Earth, and yet here it was happening: a six-year old Swimmer and a six-year old Flyer secretly in love with each other. To them, it felt so amazing that such a thing could happen.

"You two are in love?" gasped Ruby.

"That's amazing!" said Chomper with a smile of amazement, accompanied by a nod from Spike.

"To us, yes, … but to others, maybe not," said Petrie sadly.

"Why not?" asked Ruby, "What's wrong with a Swimmer hatchling and a Flyer hatchling being in love with each other?"

"For one thing, we are too young to be mates," Ducky explained, "Secondly, the Great Valley dinosaurs do not like interspecies relationships."

"What's wrong with interspecies relationships?" gasped Chomper in shock, feeling that nothing could possibly be wrong with such relationships.

"Nobody feels comfortable with the idea of one species joining another," said Littlefoot.

"I think it's fascinating," said Chomper.

"Me not so sure others agree," Petrie disagreed.

"So, … that's what you've been trying to keep secret from us for the past couple of days?" said Ruby.

"Yes," sighed Ducky.

"Have you even told anybody?" asked Ruby.

"Only our mamas," answered Ducky, "Littlefoot found out when he saw us kissing."

"Why didn't you tell us, Littlefoot?" asked Chomper as he looked up at his Longneck friend.

"Because they wanted to keep it secret," answered Littlefoot.

"That's just silly," said Ruby, "Why wouldn't you want to tell the other residents?"

"Because they probably hate us if they find out," replied Petrie.

"Please do not tell Cera about this," begged Ducky, "If her father ever finds out, Petrie and I will be banished to the Mysterious Beyond for sure. Yep, yep, yep."

"Mr. Threehorn despises interspecies relationships, and he's one of the most powerful figures in the Great Valley, along with my grandparents," explained Littlefoot, "I'm pretty sure he would be throwing Ducky and Petrie out right now if he would have just learned the truth moments ago."

Chomper and Ruby looked at each other with odd expressions, while Spike exchanged one with Littlefoot. They still couldn't understand why some dinosaurs refused to accept the idea of interspecies relationships. Why would it be considered a crime to fall in love with somebody from another species? It felt just absurd and unthinkable to forbid members of different species from falling in love with each other. Love should have to be all about finding the dinosaur you thought would be perfect for you, regardless if it was a Longneck, a Threehorn, a Swimmer or a Flyer. It just didn't add up very well.

"Why would anyone even think of forbidding interspecies relationships?" said Chomper as he could feel a slight rage building up within him, "That is one of the stupidest things I've ever heard in my life! No one should have to be judged just by their species! It is just despicable!"

"And unacceptable!" agreed Ruby, "Just because a member of one species falls in love with a member of another species, doesn't make them bad dinosaurs, because good dinosaurs fall in love with each other all the time."

Ducky and Petrie couldn't help but feel newfound strength for each other from hearing Chomper and Ruby's strong words. They sounded as if it would be a perfect argument if it ever became a meeting subject, and they were especially surprised to hear those words coming from two dinosaurs who were too young to really know what love was all about.

"You two are perfect for each other," said Chomper, as Spike nodded and licked Ducky's face playfully, earning a giggle from the Swimmer, "The way I see it, once you've found the love of your sleep stories, then you will always be happy as long as you stay together through thick and thin."

"You may be in an interspecies relationship, but that doesn't mean we won't stop being your friends," added Ruby, "We will all be the best of friends until the end."

"Really?" sniffled Petrie.

"Really, really," replied Chomper.

The Swimmer and Flyer smiled at each other before they looked up and saw that Littlefoot, Spike, Chomper and Ruby were all smiling down at them.

"You all best friends we ever have," smiled Petrie tearfully.

"Yep, yep, yep!" agreed Ducky.

"We promise we won't mention a word about this to anyone unless absolutely necessary," swore Chomper.

"I'm still debating on whether or not my grandparents should know eventually," said Littlefoot.

"Your grandparents should know, Littlefoot," said Chomper, "You said they're among the leaders of the Great Valley, and they love all of us."

"It's true," agreed Ruby, with Spike nodding in agreement with an expression that looked as if he was begging the Longneck to do something for him.

"I'll think about that later," said Littlefoot thoughtfully, earning nervous gulps from Ducky and Petrie, "For now, though, let's play some more games."

The Gang instantly broke into cheers, and the six hatchlings continued their all-day activities, which mainly involved playing around with sticks or tree stars, or some rounds of "Tag," or "Hide and Seek."

Ducky and Petrie, of course, couldn't wait until tonight to get some time to themselves.

* * *

 ** _So now, the entire Gang knows, except for Cera. By now, only time will tell how long the Gang will be able to keep Ducky and Petrie's relationship a secret._**

 ** _Coming up in chapter twelve, another romantic night awaits Ducky and Petrie!_**


	13. Chapter 12: Romance and wisdom

**_CHAPTER 12_**

 ** _Romance and Wisdom_**

* * *

By the time the Bright Circle began to set that evening, the six active members of the Gang of Seven began to feel tired out after so much playing. It still felt a little empty without Cera being around, but now Spike, Chomper and Ruby knew it was for the better of Ducky and Petrie. The Sharptooth still couldn't believe that interspecies relationships could be discouraged in the Great Valley, and he desperately wanted to do something about it. However, since Ducky and Petrie's relationship was still being kept secret, he knew that right now was not the best time to discuss it any further.

After the six had finished playing their last game of the day, Chomper and Ruby were keen on getting back home to the Cave of Many Voices, as was Littlefoot, who wanted to meet up with his grandparents.

"Well, today was quite a day," said Littlefoot.

"Well, we'd better be heading home, since home is where we must be," said Ruby.

"I think we all should be heading home," agreed Littlefoot.

"Hello there, kids," came an elderly voice right behind Littlefoot.

Everyone knew who that voice belonged to.

The kids looked up and saw that Grandpa Longneck had arrived to check in on them.

"Hi, Grandpa," said Littlefoot.

"Did you all have a good time?" his grandfather asked.

"Yep, yep, yep," answered Ducky.

"Those are the kinds of days we love to hear about," came Grandma Longneck's voice as she stepped beside her husband.

"Well, children, it's getting late, and I think you'd best be getting home before your folks worry about you," suggested Grandpa Longneck.

"Okay, Mr. Longneck," said Chomper, and he and Ruby began their walk back to the Cave of Many Voices, "Goodbye, guys!"

"Bye, Chomper! Bye, Ruby!" the rest of the Gang called back before the Sharptooth and Fast Runner disappeared.

Spike playfully licked Ducky's cheek to earn a giggle from her before he turned and walked on his way back to the Swimmer family's nest.

Littlefoot's grandparents then focused their attention on Ducky and Petrie, who appeared to be sharing giggles with each other.

"Ducky? Petrie?" said Grandma Longneck, "Aren't you two going to head home, too?"

"We will," answered Petrie, "In few minutes."

"Hmm" muttered Grandpa Longneck, beginning to sense that there was something odd about how the Swimmer and Flyer were acting.

"Let's go, Petrie," Ducky said as her boyfriend got airborne and hovered right over her.

"Me right with you, Ducky," Petrie replied, and the two went on their way across the valley.

"Honey, I think something is up with those two," Grandpa Longneck whispered to his wife, and they eyed the Swimmer and Flyer closely, noticing that they were staying very close to each other and exchanging smiles that could be seen, even when their backs were turned.

There was something about those particular smiles that told the elder Longnecks that something special had happened between the two hatchlings.

"Yes, I can feel it, too," replied Grandma Longneck, and the two looked down at their grandson, "Littlefoot, would you happen to know exactly why Ducky and Petrie are acting so strangely?"

Littlefoot gulped. He hoped this moment wouldn't have come so soon. As much as his grandparents had soft hearts, there was no idea if they would be accepting of Ducky and Petrie's interspecies relationship or not. The little Longneck felt a lump in his throat as he struggled to find the right words to say. He knew he would not be able to keep the subject away from his grandparents for much longer.

"It's a long story," he said.

"Well, why don't we go home, and we can start from the beginning?" offered Grandpa Longneck.

"Good idea," agreed Littlefoot, letting out a tiny sigh of relief, "I think this would be best explained there than out here."

Without another word, the three Longnecks began their slow walk back to their home, which was in the same direction Ducky and Petrie had gone off to.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ducky and Petrie had sneaked through the Great Valley with anticipating smiles on their faces. They knew exactly where they were going tonight, and they couldn't wait to get there so they could privately smooch and pamper each other with their love to their hearts' content.

Eventually, the two lovers found the location of Littlefoot's home, and they looked to their left and saw those familiar trees they had crawled underneath the night before last. They knew where that tiny path would lead to.

Without a moment's hesitation, the Swimmer and Flyer tiptoed into the forest and slowly made their way through the prickly branches and low tree stars that covered their path. It wasn't as difficult this time because they knew the forest a little better from their date here two days ago.

The moment Ducky moved the last tree star out of the way, she was smiling brightly as she looked ahead.

There was the gorgeous forest cave they had dated in, still as glorious as ever, especially with the setting Bright Circle illuminating the cave with yellowish-orange light.

Ducky stepped out into the cave, with Petrie following right behind, and the two exchanged bright smiles as they looked around and admired their secret romantic hideout.

Then, the two looked to their right and saw the neckwear they had made the first time they were here. The red shiny stones glistened beautifully, and the decorations that had been glued on with tree star juice still looked just as adorable.

"Ready for another love night, Petrie?" asked Ducky excitedly.

"Me always ready to smooch you in this beautiful place!" replied Petrie adorably.

The two instantly walked up to their neckwear and put them on, around their necks. The red shiny stones shone directly over their hearts as they looked down and admired what they called their symbols for their love and devotion to each other.

"Me think we should dance on the floating pads in the pond," suggested Petrie cutely with an adorable smile that Ducky couldn't take her eyes off from.

"A romantic dance?" the Swimmer smiled.

"Yep, yep, yep," answered Petrie, earning a laugh from Ducky as she heard her own catchphrase being used by her boyfriend.

"Let's go," said Ducky, and the two held hands romantically and began to cutely hop onto the pond's green pads.

They each landed on one foot with each jump they took in order to make it feel more adorable, and by the time they made it onto the pad right in the center of the pond, they released each other's hands and bowed to each other as if they were about to start a romantic dance. They smiled cutely at each other as they gazed at each other's eyes and smiling mouths, knowing they were in for the dance of their lives.

"Ready?" asked Ducky.

"Me ready," answered Petrie.

With that, the two brought their heads back up, and they each brought one foot forward and placed their hands on their hips. They tapped their feet in a rhythm they knew they could dance to, and the duo held each other's hands and started doing some romantic dance moves.

"Now fun really begin!" chuckled Petrie.

The Flyer held both of Ducky's hands with one of his own, and the Swimmer performed a spin while standing on one foot. The spin ended with her taking both of her boyfriend's hands, and Petrie squeezed underneath one of Ducky's arms.

"That so beautiful!" cheered Petrie, "We do that again, love!"

"With pleasure, my love!" smiled Ducky.

Just a few seconds later, a few swimmers (fish) brought their heads over the surface of the water, and they watched in astonishment as Ducky and Petrie pulled off even more romantic dance moves they were fitting for them. They couldn't help but smile at the couple, and they began making sounds in the rhythm of their dance to provide them with some romantic music.

The Swimmer and Flyer couldn't believe what they were hearing, as the fish poked on rocks and sang softly with their mouths. To their ears, it sounded so magical to them, and they smiled at each other before resuming their dance, now that they had some music to dance to.

Over the next few minutes, Ducky would spin on one foot and squeeze Petrie underneath her arm after she stopped spinning. Petrie would stand on Ducky's feet when the Swimmer wrapped her arms around her chest from behind, and Ducky would perform some cute moves with her feet which brought Petrie's feet up with them. The Flyer smiled brightly as he watched his girlfriend's feet move his feet around.

"This so much fun!" he giggled.

"Special moves just for our love, my funny Flyer!" chuckled Ducky.

"Aw, me sweet Swimmer!" beamed Petrie.

Soon, Ducky released Petrie, and the two held hands and closed their dance with Ducky doing one more spin. This time, it ended with them wrapping an arm around their backs as the Swimmer crouched while smiling up at her boyfriend. Petrie smiled right back down at her, and the two brought their free hands together and engaged in a dance-closing smooch. This prompted the fish to perform a drum roll on the rocks before they stopped the music in style. Just as the last note played, the two lovers released each other's mouths with a big, "Mwuah!" to each other, and the fish smiled and chuckled.

"Me think they like it," chuckled Petrie.

"Me, too," agreed Ducky, "They must think we are so adorable together."

"Because we are," grinned Petrie.

"Aww, Petrie!" giggled Ducky, blushing.

The fish let out some cute laughs before they dipped back down into the water and swam away.

"It was very nice of them to provide us some music," said Ducky.

"It was," agreed Petrie.

"So, Petrie," said Ducky as the two sat down on their green pad, "Wanna cuddle for a while and watch the Bright Circle?"

"Me love to relax that way after so much dancing," replied Petrie.

The hatchlings smiled at each other, and Petrie sat on Ducky's lap. The Swimmer then tightly wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's chest, pinning his wings down, as if she was caring for him like a baby. The Flyer sighed comfortably as he felt his girlfriend's loving hug soothe him warmly.

"I love you, Petrie," Ducky whispered before she planted a kiss on Petrie's beak.

The Flyer blushed and smiled brightly at his girlfriend.

"Me love you, too, Ducky," he said cutely, and he returned the kiss on Ducky's bill, making her blush just as deeply as he had.

"Doesn't this feel so wonderful?" asked Ducky.

"It do," nodded Petrie, "Me wish we could sit here forever and live in this forest cave."

"I wish we could live here, too, Petrie. I do, I do," agreed Ducky, "Maybe, … if our mamas let us live here after we have reached our Time of Great Growing."

"Me already picture us living here," chuckled Petrie.

"You silly one!" laughed Ducky, tickling her boyfriend's chest playfully.

"Hehehe! Duhuhuckeeheeheehy!" laughed Petrie in a bubbly voice.

"You are my funny Petrie," beamed Ducky as she stopped tickling him.

"And you me sweet Ducky," Petrie smiled brightly.

With those words, the two hatchlings brought their faces together, and Ducky opened her mouth to allow Petrie's beak entry into it. The Flyer instantly opened his mouth as Ducky sucked his beak into her bill, and the two instantly began sucking each other's mouths, exchanging saliva and playing with their tongues delicately. The ends of their mouths pointed upwards at such levels that it looked as if they would never stop smiling at each other, even in a trancing kiss. Their eyes sparkled in delight as they pleaded to each other to not stop smooching.

Petrie's smile turned brighter once he felt his beak being covered all over in Ducky's saliva, and Ducky's smile brightened in return, knowing she had done a great job at splashing her boyfriend's face in such a seductive fashion. Their tongues continued to dance with each other as they twisted and turned in loving fashion. The children closed the top half of their eyes and looked at each other seductively. They each knew what the other wanted, and they knew it was for this kiss to never end. The sounds they made as they smooched sounded as if they were drinking saliva from each other's mouths.

After what felt like an hour, although it really had been four minutes, the two hatchlings pulled their faces away from each other. Their mouths made an adorable sound as they broke away, and the two gasped in desperation for air that they had not breathed in for nearly four minutes. They looked at each other's eyes, feeling quite surprised that they were able to keep a single kiss going that long without them suffocating.

"That … feeled … so … sensational," panted Ducky.

"Me … feel … so … warm," Petrie panted as his beak was drenched in saliva from their kiss.

"Your beak really tastes good," commented Ducky jokingly.

"Me hope you no get ideas," said Petrie oddly.

"I was just making a joke," laughed Ducky.

Petrie quickly realized what she had meant, and he giggled softly as he tried brushing off the saliva from his beak.

"This kiss really do it," commented Petrie with a grin as he looked down at the saliva dripping down his beak.

"Let me help you with that," chuckled Ducky, and she planted multiple kisses all over Petrie's face for several minutes.

Petrie could only smile and blush as his girlfriend pampered him endlessly with so much love that he felt his heart melting in happiness. He wanted this moment to last a very long time.

Ducky's bill continued to feed Petrie's beak some loving rubs and smooches for several minutes, until the saliva had been washed off.

"How is that for a wash?" giggled Ducky once she had finished.

"That so good!" beamed Petrie in between giggles, "Me love it!"

"I am happy to do it just for you, Petrie. Yep, yep, yep!" smiled Ducky.

"Me love you so much, Ducky," said Petrie.

"I love you so much, too, Petrie," replied Ducky, "Yep, yep, yep!"

Petrie smiled even brighter from hearing so much of Ducky's "Yep, yep, yep," and the two relaxed on their floating pad while they resumed watching the Bright Circle set. They felt it was the perfect way to relax and cuddle together after their dance and a long smooching kiss.

* * *

"So, I'm to understand then that Ducky and Petrie have been falling in love with each other ever since we came to the Great Valley, and only now we're learning that they are now in a relationship?" Grandpa Longneck said as he looked down at Littlefoot with a shocked expression.

Littlefoot had only just explained to his grandparents that Ducky and Petrie had been secretly falling in love with each other for over a year since their arrival in the Great Valley, and that after putting it off for so long they eventually confessed their love to each other and started something that hardly anyone in the Great Valley would encourage: an interspecies relationship.

"It's true, Grandpa," sighed Littlefoot as he was sure his grandparents were not going to take this matter very kindly, "Every word."

Grandma and Grandpa Longneck looked hard at each other for what felt like ages to Littlefoot. They could not have imagined a six-year old Swimmer falling in love with a six-year old Flyer and forming a romantic bond. This was practically unheard of in the Great Valley up until now. Firstly, they obviously could not have imagined that they would fall in love at such a young age; they being way too young to have a mate, and it still being at least ten Cold Times before their Time of Great Growing would come. Secondly, they were of different species, and no one (or, at least, no one they knew) had ever heard of members of two different species falling into a loving relationship. This was something completely new to the Longnecks, and they wondered how it could have happened, or how everybody else would react to it.

"I never saw this coming," sighed Grandpa Longneck.

"Me neither, dear," replied Grandma Longneck, "I have never heard anything about a Swimmer and a Flyer falling in love with each other as long as we've been alive."

"If it ever did happen before, it might have happened a long time ago, or it may have happened somewhere else on Earth; somewhere far, far away," said Grandpa Longneck thoughtfully.

The two then looked down at their grandson, who was eyeing them worryingly. They knew why he was worried, but they had to ask him just for good measure.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier, Littlefoot?" Grandpa Longneck asked.

"Because I only just found out recently," answered Littlefoot in a low voice.

"You shouldn't be afraid to tell us if something is going on between your friends, Littlefoot, even if it's something you're not sure about," explained Grandma Longneck, "You can tell us anything, because we care about you so much; in fact, just as much as we care about the rest of your friends, don't we, dear?"

"We sure do," agreed Grandpa Longneck, "You are all special in your own way, and that's why we care about all of you."

Littlefoot grinned faintly as he heard those words, but he was still nervous that his grandparents would not like the idea of a Swimmer and Flyer being in a relationship.

"Another reason why I didn't tell you was because … I didn't think you two would take it very well," he admitted, looking down in shame for what he had just said.

"Littlefoot," Grandpa Longneck began in a gentle voice, "We know that interspecies relationships aren't accepted in the Great Valley, but in the case of Ducky and Petrie, I think we can make an exception."

Littlefoot was very surprised to hear that. He felt as if he had just been hit in the head with a rock as he looked up and saw his grandparents' warm grins. Had his grandfather really said what he thought he had just said?

"We can understand why Ducky and Petrie fell in love with each other despite their young ages and their difference in species," Grandma Longneck added, "Now that I think about it, any dinosaur can find love and desire in any other dinosaur, regardless of species, because they share the passion they have for each other, and they follow their hearts to the point where they realize they are meant for each other."

"Ducky and Petrie quickly found themselves at the point where their hearts began to beat for each other," said Grandpa Longneck, "They have strong devotion to each other, they share the same passion, and they feel connected whenever they're together."

"The way I see it, they each found something so extraordinarily special in the other, and it was that special something in each of them that connected their hearts and brought them into a loving bond that they now share," Grandma Longneck finished.

Littlefoot was astounded as he listened to his grandparents' wise words. He began to imagine so much what love really meant. Despite being underage, he could picture himself finding a special somebody whom felt right for him because, in his heart, she meant so much to him.

"I can see it now," he said thoughtfully, "Ducky and Petrie found each other so special the moment they first met, and they developed a strong passion for each other with each day that passed."

"Exactly!" chuckled Grandpa Longneck, with his wife smiling along with him, "It is not species that determines what happens in our futures. It is our choices."

"Then, how come nobody has ever spoken of such relationships during our time here?" asked a dumbstruck Littlefoot.

"That would be very difficult for someone your age to understand," answered Grandma Longneck, "Once you've reached your Time of Great Growing, you will understand much better."

Littlefoot felt as if there was so much he wanted to know about what love really meant. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, but he didn't know how to word them, or how he would understand the answers. He knew then that his grandparents were right: as long as he was still a hatchling, love would be impossible to understand, even though Ducky and Petrie had managed to fall for each other, and they were the exact same age as him.

"So, … about Ducky and Petrie?" the Longneck hatchling said nervously.

"We believe that those two are just right for each other," smiled Grandpa Longneck.

"They will make a great couple when they reach their Time of Great Growing," agreed Grandma Longneck.

Littlefoot gasped in surprise and smiled with astonishment. His grandparents would be accepting the idea of interspecies relationships after all, although he knew deep down that a few certain grownups would most likely oppose such a thing.

"Is there anybody else who knows, Littlefoot?" asked Grandma Longneck.

"Well, … all my friends, except for Cera, … and Ducky and Petrie's mothers," answered Littlefoot.

"How did their mothers react to it?" asked Grandpa Longneck.

"They accepted it," replied Littlefoot.

"Well, that's one problem out of the way," grinned Grandpa Longneck, "We know their parents are happy with them being together."

"I'm still worried about how … M-Mr. Threehorn …," Littlefoot stuttered before his grandmother spoke up.

"If Mr. Threehorn ever finds out, we'll find a way to force him to accept the facts," explained Grandpa Longneck, "It's not a crime to love somebody from another species, so there's no reason those two kids should be banished to the Mysterious Beyond just for their love for each other. To condemn two dinosaurs because of an interspecies relationship would sound like the equivalent of … I don't know what."

"Especially since they're children," said Grandma Longneck sternly, "Banishing children should be considered a crime, not falling in love with someone from another species."

Littlefoot eagerly nodded in agreement. He knew that banishing children from the Great Valley was one of the most depressing things any dinosaur could do. He shuddered to imagine if Topps banished Ducky and Petrie. It would be the worst thing they would ever experience during their lives.

Littlefoot's grandparents looked up at the sky and saw that the Bright Circle was just about to disappear below in just a few minutes.

"I think it's best if we get some shuteye," yawned Grandpa Longneck.

"I think so, too," agreed Grandma Longneck.

At that moment, the three Longnecks heard the sound of tree stars shaking around. They looked to the direction the sound was coming from, and they were very surprised to see Ducky and Petrie emerge from the forest floor just a few seconds later, smiling at each other while holding hands in such romantic fashion.

The two Longneck grandparents eyed them for a couple of seconds and exchanged looks of astonishment. They could tell right away that those two hatchlings meant so much to each other and greatly deserved each other.

"Those two really _are_ so great together," sighed Grandpa Longneck happily.

"Aren't they just adorable?" agreed Grandma Longneck.

Littlefoot and his grandparents then watched as the Swimmer and Flyer exchanged kisses on each other's faces so adorably. The little Longneck couldn't help but chuckle quietly as he watched them kiss. There really was something about each of them that brought them closer to each other, and it was no wonder they had fallen in love.

"Ducky, … you okay if me take you home tonight?" they heard Petrie ask Ducky, and the Swimmer chuckled in delight.

"I would love that, Petrie. Yep, yep, yep!" she replied.

"After you, me sweet Swimmer," Petrie said adorably as Ducky wrapped an arm around her boyfriend's back.

"Nope. We are going together, my funny Flyer," she giggled.

The two lovers held each other's backs and smiled to each other as they began their journey home, completely unaware that Littlefoot and his grandparents were watching them.

"That was such a cute sight I saw just now," chuckled Grandma Longneck.

"I've never seen a moment between children that was sweeter than that," agreed Grandpa Longneck.

"Those two really deserve each other," said Littlefoot before he yawned.

"We'll talk more about this later," said Grandpa Longneck, "For now, let's lie down and get some sleep."

"Okay," said Littlefoot as he lied on his belly and rested his head on his forelimbs.

"Goodnight, Littlefoot," his grandparents spoke softly as they also lied down to rest.

"Goodnight, Grandma. Goodnight, Grandpa," replied Littlefoot weakly as he closed his eyes and fell asleep, feeling happy that his grandparents would be supportive of Ducky and Petrie's relationship.

The only problem that stood between Ducky and Petrie … and their bright future together … were the Threehorns …

* * *

 ** _Well, another obstacle is out of the way. Littlefoot's grandparents are also accepting of Ducky and Petrie's relationship, but it remains questionable how the Threehorns will react._**

 ** _How much longer will Ducky and Petrie be able to keep their love secret from the Threehorns? There is still more that remains unanswered as our Swimmer and Flyer pals build up on their ever-growing love!_**

 ** _I'll be seeing you later with chapter thirteen!_**


	14. Chapter 13: Pink Forest

_**CHAPTER 13**_

 _ **Pink Forest**_

* * *

The Bright Circle once again shone beautifully over the Great Valley as it rose to signal the start of a new day. The river glistened and sparkled in the morning light, and the valley was instantly turned into a haven of bright beauty.

Mama Flyer stirred in her sleep once the Bright Circle's rays hit her eyes through the entrance to her family's cave, and she turned around before opening her eyes.

"Oh, did I sleep?" she murmured to herself weakly as she sat up and stretched her wings with a yawn.

The Flyer mother looked down when she heard the sound of snoring, and she chuckled as she saw Petrie sleeping beside her with his snuggling stick in his wings. The Flyer was grinning as he slept, and Mama Flyer could only assume her son was having happy sleep stories about Ducky.

Suddenly feeling the mood to have the slightest bit of fun with her son, and since her other children were sleeping in the back of the cave for teasing him two days ago, Mama Flyer began to gently tickle Petrie's back, and the hatchling instantly began giggling cutely. Mama Flyer chuckled as she listened to the adorable sound of her son's bubbly giggles.

"Guess who?" she teased playfully.

"Duhuhuhuckeeheeheeheehy?" laughed Petrie.

Mama Flyer giggled as she heard that answer. She knew immediately that his Swimmer girlfriend was stuck in his mind.

"Guess again, Petrie," she teased.

"Hehehehehee! Mohohohohommeeheeheeheehy!" Petrie giggled as the sensations on his back grew more ticklish and got him to open his eyes.

"That's right, my little one," chuckled Mama Flyer, "Time to get up. There's a new day ahead of us."

"Mehehe no wahahahahant to gehehehet up, Mahahahamahaha!" laughed Petrie.

"Then I guess I'll keep tickling you all morning," teased Mama Flyer, and she lifted her son onto her lap and started tickling his chest.

"Nohohohohoho! Stahahahahahop!" begged Petrie through laughter, the tickle torture starting to feel too much for him to take much longer.

"Hmm. How's about when you say, 'sweet bubble'," Mama Flyer teased playfully.

"Sweeheeheeheeheet buhuhuhubblehehehehehe!" giggled Petrie as saliva leaked from his beak due to laughing for so long.

Finally convinced that Petrie had had enough, his mother stopped tickling him so he could get some air. The little Flyer gasped and panted for half a minute to regain his breathing stability, and he looked up and saw his mother's warm grin.

"Good morning, my little Petrie," Mama Flyer said in a warm, motherly voice.

"Good morning, Mama," Petrie replied cutely with a smile.

"How's my special boy doing today?" asked Mama Flyer.

Petrie blushed as he heard his mother call him 'special,' and he smiled brightly as his beak quivered in happiness.

"Me feel so good," he spoke adorably, "How about you, Mama?"

"I'm doing good, too," answered Mama Flyer.

The two Flyers exchanged some warm family smiles and kissed each other's beaks to express their mother-son love for each other, and Mama Flyer playfully hugged Petrie and placed him on her back.

"Wanna go for a little ride, Petrie?" she offered her son, "We haven't done that for quite a while."

Petrie smiled as he thought of that idea. He didn't exactly know when was the last time he rode on his mother's back, but he knew it was after the end of the most recent Cold Time.

"Me love that," he said happily, and he wrapped his arms and wings around his mother's neck.

"Okay, son," smiled Mama Flyer, "I was thinking we should head out together and find some sweet bubbles for breakfast, because I know you like those very much."

Petrie licked his beak upon hearing the words, 'sweet bubbles', and he began to anticipate a very tasty breakfast just a few minutes away.

"Me love sweet bubbles!" he said excitedly as his mother stepped out of the cave and onto the ledge, where another surprise awaited them …

This surprise wasn't Ducky, nor was it anybody, for that matter …

The wind was blowing a little roughly this morning, and the Flyers could instantly feel a breeze blowing around them.

"Oh, dear," said Mama Flyer, "It's windy today."

"That not good," gulped Petrie.

"Unless we fly carefully," assured Mama Flyer, "Just hold on tight, and we'll be just fine."

"O-Okay, Mama," stuttered Petrie, clinging to his mother's neck and back.

"Here we go," Mama Flyer announced, and she opened her wings and lifted her feet off the ledge.

Petrie held on tightly to his mother's neck while grasping her back with his feet, and Mama Flyer soared over the Great Valley smoothly as she tackled the winds with her son riding piggyback on her.

Before long, the hatchling found that he was enjoying his first piggyback ride on his mother in quite a while. The winds blew gently around them as she carried him over the valley for a very comfortable flight.

"This fun," the hatchling giggled.

"I'm so glad you're enjoying it, Petrie," Mama Flyer responded, before she looked down and noticed some plants below that had sweet bubbles growing on them, "Look, Petrie! Sweet bubbles!"

Petrie looked down and saw the sweet bubble plants, and he gasped with joy.

"Oh, boy! Sweet bubbles! Me no can wait!" he cheered eccentrically.

"Hang on tight!" said Mama Flyer, and she swooped towards the ground.

Petrie closed his eyes nervously as his mother began her descent, but there proved to be nothing to worry about, as Mama Flyer made a soft feet-first landing on the grass. The little Flyer opened his eyes and saw that they were on the ground, and he sighed in relief that their landing was a soft one.

Unable to wait any longer for a taste of those sweet bubbles, Petrie slid off his mother's back and ran up to the plant with his mother right behind him. He licked his beak excitedly as the scent reached his beak, and he smiled cutely in anticipation.

"Here you go, my little one," chuckled Mama Flyer playfully as she picked one sweet bubble off one of the stems and handed it to Petrie.

The hatchling gasped in delight with a wide open mouth, and he eagerly took the sweet bubble and instantly began to nibble on it. Mama Flyer giggled as she picked off another sweet bubble for herself and took a small bite while watching her son eat his so childishly. She thought Petrie looked so adorable whenever he ate like this.

"This taste so good!" the child said happily as his eating splashed a bit of sweet bubble juice on his beak.

"I'm so glad you like it, Petrie," chuckled Mama Flyer, "I'm happy to treat you to a delightful breakfast."

"You so wonderful, Mama!" beamed Petrie, "Me love you so much!"

"Aw, I love you so much, too, Petrie," replied Mama Flyer, "Anything for my little boy."

She gently patted her son's head, and the kid smiled adorably before the two resumed eating their sweet bubbles.

Then, while Petrie was admiring the taste of his sweet bubble, he suddenly thought about Ducky, and he began to imagine himself doing something extra-special for his girlfriend. They may have already been enjoying so much together since they confessed their love, and they had a secret forest cave to pamper each other lovingly whenever they felt like going there and feeding each other love and smooches. However, there was one thing Petrie hadn't done yet: give Ducky something very special that she would love so much. It had to be more than just very special; it had to be so special that it would be such a rare treat for her. It would be something she would cherish for the rest of her life, and it would be something that would always make her think about him.

" _A love gift,"_ he thought happily, _"Me should give Ducky special gift of love."_

He was momentarily interrupted by his mother's curiosity …

"What are you thinking about, Petrie?" Mama Flyer said as she noticed the thoughtful look on her son's face.

Petrie snapped out of his trance and looked up at his mother, not quite happy that she had interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh, … um, … me think about … Ducky," he said awkwardly.

"I'm sure you can't wait to go play with her," assumed Mama Flyer.

"Actually, … me think … me go out today … and find something … special … for Ducky," said Petrie.

"Really?" said an interested Mama Flyer.

"Yeah," nodded Petrie, "Me want to give Ducky something special to express me love for her."

"Aww, Petrie, that sounds so sweet," said Mama Flyer warmly, "Ducky would love that!"

"Yeah," grinned Petrie, "Me just … wonder where to go look for it?"

"Well, there are many places to look in the Great Valley," explained Mama Flyer, "I'm sure that if you look really hard, you'll find just what you're looking for."

Petrie looked thoughtfully at his mother, and he looked at his surroundings. He was immediately sure that he wouldn't find that special something anywhere near here. There had to be that special someplace in the Great Valley that just had to be the place he would be looking for. He knew that the Canyon of Shiny Stones wasn't an option, since that place had been melted down by an erupting Smoking Mountain that he thought HE had enraged. Also, the special forest cave he shared with Ducky in the evenings already had plenty of what they loved. Besides, their forest cave contained shiny stones, and they had already made their special neckwear out of them to create their own symbols of their love.

"There have to be someplace in Great Valley," he said before he took the last bite of his sweet bubble. "Where can me look?"

"You can look anywhere in the valley you want, Petrie," replied Mama Flyer, gently wiping the sweet bubble juice off Petrie's face, "Just be careful. You don't want to get lost in the middle of somewhere you don't know, and the wind is blowing extra-hard today."

"Okay," promised Petrie, "Me will be as careful as me can be."

"That's my boy," grinned Mama Flyer.

Once his mother had cleaned off his beak, Petrie opened his wings and took to the skies. He could immediately feel the wind blowing a little hard as he struggled to hover over his mother.

"Just promise me you'll be home before nightfall," said Mama Flyer, "I don't want to be left worrying about you."

"Me promise," replied Petrie.

"Okay, my boy," said Mama Flyer, "Go make me proud and find that something that will make Ducky very happy."

Petrie blushed in embarrassment and smiled sheepishly as he exchanged one more smile with his mother.

"Bye, Mommy," he said.

"Bye, Petrie," Mama Flyer replied before her son turned and flew away to begin his search for a very special something for Ducky.

* * *

Ducky had already had her breakfast, and she and Spike were roaming around the Great Valley, looking for their friends. There was only one thing on the Swimmer's mind as she gazed at their surroundings …

Petrie.

She had been expecting her boyfriend to be an early bird again today, but even now, after she had eaten her breakfast, she had not seen him yet this morning. She began to worry about him.

"I wonder how Petrie is doing this morning?" she said to herself.

Then, Spike groaned and looked up towards the skies. Ducky glanced at Spike, then she looked where he was looking.

Tree stars and other leaves were blowing around in the sky, and it was then that the Swimmer felt a breeze blowing around her. She knew immediately what that meant …

"Oh, my, it sure is windy today. It is, it is," she said.

Then, she realized why Petrie hadn't been up so early like he had been …

Flyers typically preferred not to go out when it was so windy, and Ducky could remember one time when Petrie and his good Glider friend, Guido, were caught out by the wind and were blown all the way to Black Rock, in the Mysterious Beyond.

"I guess Petrie is staying home until the wind settles down," Ducky said to herself.

Spike nodded in agreement.

"I hope he does not have another boring day like he did when the sky water came pouring the day before yesterday," said Ducky, "Oh, no, no, no."

Spike let out some grunts that Ducky registered as wanting to go and find their other friends.

No sooner did that happen when Chomper and Ruby appeared from behind a bush.

"Hi, Ducky. Hi, Spike," greeted Chomper.

"Hi, Chomper. Hi, Ruby," replied Ducky.

"It sure is windy today," said Ruby.

"It is, it is," agreed Ducky, "I just hope it settles down soon so that Petrie can join us."

"Me, too," nodded Chomper.

"Littlefoot and Cera are waiting for us. Wanna join?" offered Ruby.

"Sure," said Ducky with Spike nodding along, feeling that it wouldn't be a bad idea to at least have some fun while waiting for Petrie to join in.

"Come on!" cheered Chomper, and the four friends ran off to join Littlefoot and Cera.

* * *

Petrie had searched through several places in the Great Valley that he had rarely been to, but he couldn't find that perfect gift he thought would be special for Ducky. He found gorgeous tree stars, shiny stones and even yellowish-green flowers, but he was sure that none of those could be extra special. They just seemed too common by now, even shiny stones, which weren't quite as common as plants.

Of course, the wind was giving the Flyer a hard time, too. He would occasionally get tossed around by the dangerous gusts, but he managed to regain control of his flight whenever he was blown off course.

"Oh, me never find special gift for Ducky," he lamented as he looked at his surroundings below, "Where me could possibly look next?"

Then, the Flyer looked towards what looked like a forest of trees containing something pink. He could swear he had never seen pink tree stars before, but he wondered if what he was seeing was really what he was seeing.

"That place look beautiful! Me go check it out!" he said to himself excitedly, and he soared towards the pink forest as quickly as his wings would allow him to.

The winds nearly blew him off course again just as he could see the green grass below the trees, but he managed to take cover underneath the canopies of the trees before a strong gust could potentially blow him far away.

"Whew! That close one!" he panted, but then he realized that he was about to crash right into one of the trees, "AAH!"

Petrie closed his eyes, knowing it was too late to turn away, and he turned himself upside down so that he would crash feetfirst rather than headfirst. He felt himself crashing into the tree's bark, and pain quickly shot through his feet before he fell to the ground, crash-landing on his back.

"OOOWWWW!" he wailed in pain as he opened his eyes and took a glance at where he was, "Huh? What place this?"

Petrie tried to stand up, but the pain in his feet caused him to yelp and crash onto his bottom.

"Aaooww!" he screamed as he felt pain soaring throughout both of his legs, "That really hurt! Ow! Now me never get outta here!"

"I'll say … that was one flight you took, little one," came a feminine voice.

Petrie looked around, trying to find the source of the voice, and only then he saw that he was surrounded by trees containing pink tree stars. His eyes were wide with wonder as he stared at the pink trees with amazement.

"Wow!" he gasped, "Where me am?"

"You're in Pink Forest," came the feminine voice.

Petrie looked around frantically again, still trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"Pink Forest?" he said nervously.

"Yes," the voice answered.

"Um, … who you? Where you?" Petrie asked.

"Where I am, I'm right over here. Who I am, it's a mystery to all," said the voice.

Petrie tried to get up again, but his legs gave way once more, and he landed right on his bottom again.

"Me no can walk," he called, "Me hurt me feet with crash-landing."

"Can you still fly?" asked the voice.

Knowing that his wings were not injured, Petrie decided that he would at least try to fly so that he wasn't stuck in the same spot. The Flyer pressed his hands against the grass and got up to his feet for one split second, which caused a great deal of pain for his injured feet. Yelping in pain, he bent his knees up and down once while flapping his wings as hard as he could.

To his great surprise, he found himself in the air again, while the pain scorched his legs.

"That really hurt me legs!" he cried as he kept himself in midair by continuously flapping his wings.

"But at least you can fly," said the feminine voice, "Now, just follow my voice, and you'll know exactly what awaits you in Pink Forest."

Petrie did as the voice told him to do, and he soared in the direction where it came from.

Before long, the Flyer noticed somebody smiling at him, and he gasped in astonishment at who he was looking at …

It was a pink adult Threehorn, with sparkling purple eyes and big eyelashes. She looked like a brighter-colored version of Cera's stepmother, Tria.

"Wow!" Petrie gasped, "Who you?"

"My name is … Sparkle," the Threehorn said in a gentle, soothing voice.

"Sparkle?" said Petrie in amazement.

"I know. It's a gorgeous name, isn't it?" chuckled Sparkle.

"Me think you beautiful!" smiled Petrie with wide eyes of wonder.

"Thanks, little one," beamed Sparkle with a warm smile, "What might your name be?"

"Petrie."

"Petrie? That's an adorable name for someone like you," smiled Sparkle.

"Aww!" blushed Petrie, earning a giggle from Sparkle.

"So, Petrie, … what brings you here to Pink Forest?" asked Sparkle.

Petrie wondered how he could tell this beautiful Threehorn that he was in love with a Swimmer without her lashing out at him for being in an interspecies relationship.

"Well, … m-me was looking for something extra special for special someone," he said nervously.

"Who's the lucky one?" asked Sparkle.

"Um, … me not sure how to say this, Sparkle," Petrie sighed sadly, "Me, … uh, … in love with … a Swimmer."

Sparkle looked at Petrie with wide eyes. The Flyer was sure he had blown it, and he was just about to turn away when …

"A Flyer in love with a Swimmer?" said Sparkle.

"Me know! It terrible thing!" lamented Petrie.

"I think it's okay," grinned Sparkle.

This surprised Petrie greatly, and he couldn't tell if he was just hearing things or Sparkle was accepting the fact that he was in an interspecies relationship.

"Really?" he gasped.

"It means you have a very open heart," explained Sparkle, "Even at your young age, you are very generous towards others, and I'd imagine that you have so many great friends because of it."

"Oh, me do," nodded Petrie.

"So, … you came here to find something to give to your Swimmer companion?" said Sparkle.

"Yes," confirmed Petrie, "Me see this place from high up in sky, and me think it perfect place to find gift for Ducky."

"Ducky? Is that what your girlfriend's name is?" asked Sparkle.

"Yep, yep, yep!" answered Petrie with a beaming smile, unable to help using Ducky's catchphrase, "She say that all the time."

"Well, you've come to the right place, Petrie," smiled Sparkle, "It's not every day I get visitors around these parts. In fact, I hardly ever get visitors at all."

"W-why not?" asked Petrie.

"This forest is very well hidden from everybody else in the Great Valley, and the only visitors we are ever likely to get are Flyers like you," explained Sparkle, "I started growing this forest a long time ago, way since before you were even an egg. Pink Forest quickly became one of the most visited places in the Great Valley, until all the common green food started flowering over the valley, and dinosaurs who were newer to the valley basically gained no knowledge of this place's existence. Pink Forest essentially became a forgotten gem of the Great Valley, or to older dinosaurs, a thing of the past."

Petrie was astounded by Sparkle's story about Pink Forest, and she couldn't help but feel sorry for her after hearing how this place had become overshadowed by the Great Valley's common green food and delicious fruits. Now that he thought about it, he felt very lucky to have stumbled upon this forest.

"Me think your forest so beautiful, Sparkle," the Flyer said softly, "Me never see anything like it. It too bad nobody know about it."

"If I ever had another Threehorn come to this place, and he wanted to share it with me, I am sure that he would delight in becoming my mate, and we would have a child who would take over in our footsteps as the guardian of Pink Forest," said Sparkle thoughtfully.

"Guardian of Pink Forest?" said Petrie, "You guardian of Pink Forest?"

"Yep," confirmed Sparkle, "I've lived in this forest ever since I started growing these special trees with all of those precious pink tree stars. Oh, how I would do anything to share it."

"Sparkle," Petrie began as he thought long and hard, "Me been thinking. It okay if me … take one pink tree star and give it to Ducky as me love gift for her? Me think she love it."

Sparkle looked at Petrie and thought for a moment about his idea. She knew it sounded like an adorable way for him to further express his love for his special Swimmer companion. Now that she thought about it, it could also be a good way to help a few dinosaurs he knew in discovering Pink Forest so that it could become a thing of the present again.

"I will allow you to take one pink tree star, little one," the Threehorn smiled.

Petrie gasped and smiled widely in delight, "Yippee!"

"Can I ask you a favor as well?" added Sparkle.

"Sure, Sparkle. Anything," replied Petrie.

"Make sure you tell Ducky where you got it from, and get her to tell others you know about this special place," Sparkle explained.

"Me promise," nodded Petrie.

With that, Sparkle pulled a pink tree star off one of her tree branches, and she handed it over to Petrie. The Flyer tried to grasp it with his feet, but due to his injuries, he could barely move any of his toes without inflicting such horrible pain.

"Ouch!" he wailed, "Me feet still hurt!"

Sparkle knew immediately that her new Flyer friend was still injured, and she soothingly nodded for him to sit down on the ground.

"Your wings look tired. Please feel free to sit down and rest," she said.

Petrie obliged, but not without pain scorching through his legs as he landed and crashed on his bottom once more.

"Ooww!" he cried.

"Let me help you with that," offered Sparkle, and she pulled another pink tree star from a nearby tree and set it down in front of Petrie, "Eat this. It will help. Your legs will heal in just a few minutes."

Petrie looked up at Sparkle's glistening purple eyes, which he imagined must have earned her her name at birth. There was something about her grin that made her look so sincere and gentle. She felt like a motherly figure to him, although not as much as his own mother was, and he was reminded so much about Tria just by looking at her and by seeing her warm personality.

"Go ahead and eat, Petrie," she grinned, "You'll need that pink tree star more than I do."

Sighing warmly with a pleasant grin, Petrie slowly took the pink tree star and began to nibble on it. Within the first few bites, he felt the pain in his legs and feet begin to subside. The taste was very good, too. It tasted like a mixture of red tree sweets and sweet bubbles, and it soothed his tongue pleasantly.

"This taste so good," he said, "Now me **really** wish this place not forgotten."

"I know, dear," chuckled Sparkle, "Now, just wait for a few minutes, and you might be able to stand up again."

Petrie remained sitting once he finished eating the pink tree star, and Sparkle held onto the one he wanted to give to Ducky. The little Flyer couldn't wait to present the pink tree star to his girlfriend and see her reaction. He could already picture Ducky smooching him all over for several minutes after he had given her his love gift.

Before long, Petrie's legs and feet began to feel perfectly normal again, and he cautiously attempted to stand up. He felt no pain in his feet as he pressed them on the ground, and he managed to straighten his legs upward and stand up. He was amazed at how quickly the pink tree star had healed his legs.

"Wow! These tree stars do heal fast!" he exclaimed in delight, "This place just so amazing!"

Sparkle chuckled happily and smiled at Petrie, "See. With these pink tree stars around, there's nothing to worry about."

Petrie felt so grateful for Sparkle for giving him a pink tree star to heal with, but he especially felt grateful for the gift she had given him that he could give to Ducky. He didn't know how to thank him enough.

"Thank you so much, Sparkle! Thank you … for everything!" the Flyer said cheerfully.

"You're very welcome, Petrie," replied Sparkle proudly, "Now, why don't you run along and find your special one so you can give her that pink tree star?"

"Oh, me will!" nodded Petrie, and he lifted himself off the ground again and grasped the pink tree star gift with his feet, "Thanks again!"

"You're welcome," repeated Sparkle, "Now, off you go."

"See you later, Sparkle!" Petrie called as he flew above the tops of the pink trees.

"See you later, Petrie!" Sparkle called back just before her new friend disappeared back into the heart of the Great Valley.

However, Petrie had only just made it back over the valley's open space, when a sudden gust of wind shoved him way off course.

"Aaah!" he screamed as he found himself somersaulting in midair while holding desperately onto his pink tree star with his feet, "NAAAOOOO!"

The wind quickly grew stronger, and before long Petrie found that he was flying at speeds a little faster than he was naturally capable of, and that he had virtually no control of where he was going. He knew right then and there that he was traveling to trouble …

* * *

 _ **And so, Mother Nature strikes again!**_

 _ **What will happen to Petrie? Where will he end up? What can he do to get himself out of his current situation?**_

 _ **Find out in chapter fourteen, where Petrie ends up on a one-way trip to a very familiar place!**_


	15. Chapter 14: Rescue goes awry

_**Well, today was quite a blast of double duty! 'F1 2017' came out today, and I spent practically all day playing it on my PS4, but oftentimes took breaks to get this chapter out of the way! I hope it was worth all the trouble! Meanwhile, I'm gonna check out the new game's classic cars and show that I don't call myself "DiddyK F1" for nothing!**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 14**_

 _ **Rescue Goes Awry**_

* * *

Petrie felt himself being tossed around in the air like a pointy seed. The winds kept blowing him in random directions in the sky as he flew uncontrollably over the Great Valley. He kept his pink tree star grasped in his feet so that he wouldn't lose it. All he knew was that this trip would not end well for him.

"Help!" he wailed as he tried to spot anyone below him and grab their attention, "Help me!"

He didn't seem to get a response, as his body was being tossed in so many directions that he couldn't see where he was going.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEEEEELLLLLLLLP!" he screamed as tears of fear leaked from his eyes.

It was then that he managed to catch a brief glimpse of his mother picking out some ground stars for the other Flyer children. Petrie gasped in relief as he saw his mother on the ground, but he wondered if she would be able to help him with all this wind blowing over the valley.

"MOMMEEEEEEE!" the hatchling screamed, "HEEEELP MEEEEEE!"

He only had just enough time to see his mother look up at him and gasp in horror before his body somersaulted yet again and he lost sight of her.

Mama Flyer watched in horror as her son was flying uncontrollably with the wind blowing him around the valley. She knew he would not be able to save himself without there being someone to help him.

"Petrie!?" she gasped.

"MOMMEEEEEEEEEE!" Petrie screamed again, "PLEEEEEEHEHEHEASE! HEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEEEEEELP!"

Mama Flyer didn't need to be told twice. She instantly sprang into action, flapping her wings as hard as she could and taking to the skies. The wind nearly began to toss her around as she charged towards her distressed son, but she bravely fought the winds and carried on with her mission: to save Petrie from these dangerous gusts.

"I'm coming, Petrie!" she called towards him, although she wasn't sure if he would be able to hear her because his body was still somersaulting and spinning in all sorts of directions as if he was being carried by whirling wind.

Petrie did manage to hear his mother's reply, and he felt so relieved that at least somebody had managed to hear his distress call. His only hope now was that she would reach him before it was too late …

* * *

The wind was making things a little difficult for the Gang, too. As they waited for Petrie to join them, they played a game of "Catch the Tree Star," but due to the strong winds, they ended up losing six tree stars while trying to play their game.

"This stupid wind had better stop soon, or else I'm gonna get REALLY mad!" exclaimed Cera.

"I guess it is no wonder Petrie could not join us today," sighed Ducky, feeling so lonely without her boyfriend being in the group, even though she had her other friends with her.

"Don't worry, Ducky," Chomper reassured the Swimmer, "Hopefully, this wind will stop soon, and we'll have Petrie joining us for all our favorite games."

"I hope so. I do, I do," said Ducky.

This reminded Cera of her suspicions about Ducky and Petrie, and she couldn't help bringing the matter up again.

"Littlefoot," the Threehorn whispered to her Longneck friend, "Have you managed to figure out what's been going on between Ducky and Petrie?"

Littlefoot rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance. He was getting tired of having to make up excuses to hide Ducky and Petrie's relationship from Cera.

"I'll tell you what, Cera," he whispered back, "Once we're done playing for the day, I'll tell you in private. This is a matter that cannot be discussed right in the middle of the day."

"I'm sorry, Littlefoot," sighed Cera, "I'm just worried about them. Seeing how Ducky looks like she desperately misses Petrie, I can tell something is going on between them."

Suddenly, they heard screaming coming from far away …

"HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLP!"

The six children all gasped in horror. They recognized that voice anywhere …

"PETRIE!" everyone but Spike shouted.

"Petrie's in trouble!" said Littlefoot.

"Oh no, no, no!" Ducky yelled in complete despair, unable to bear the fact that her beloved Petrie was in danger.

"We have to help him!" said Cera.

"Right! Chomper, use your sniffer and try to pick up his scent so we can find out where he is!" instructed Littlefoot.

"I'll do my best!" the Sharptooth replied, and he began picking up Petrie's scent by using his sniffer.

He quickly registered that he was in the air, because the scent was coming from very high up.

"Petrie's being blown around by the wind!" he called, "I can tell because his scent is so high up!"

"Oh, no! Not again!" said Ruby, remembering the last time Petrie had been blown away by the wind after trying to teach Guido how to fly.

"Where is he?" asked Littlefoot.

"My sniffer tells me he'll be right over us at any moment!" answered Chomper.

"Quick! Let's gather some branches and tree stars so we can make a trap that will catch him!" Littlefoot said.

"How would that work?" said an unconvinced Cera.

"We set up some branches between those two large trees," Littlefoot began, looking at said trees that were standing nearby, "Then, we stick the branches together with tree star juice."

"What if that doesn't work?" said Ruby.

"We'll use the rest of the tree stars and what's left of our tree star juice to cover up the empty spaces," Littlefoot continued, "It's our only hope of stopping him!"

"That will take a long time," complained Chomper.

"But with six of us, it will take just about no time!" encouraged Littlefoot, "Let's get to work!"

So, the six hatchlings climbed up the two trees and gathered some tree stars and branches to use for their trap. They knew they had to get it all done in just a few minutes, because Petrie might just pop up at any time.

The kids crushed some of the tree stars and splattered tree star juice all over a couple of large branches, and they stuck the smaller branches together before sticking the remaining tree stars on with the last of the tree star juice.

The whole process took just three minutes with there being six dinosaurs; only just enough time before Petrie came into view, still being tossed around like a pointy seed.

"Here he comes!" called Ducky.

"Everyone out of the way!" instructed Littlefoot.

The Gang took cover inside the two large trees and watched as Petrie headed straight towards the newly-constructed trap.

"Please work! Please work!" Ducky begged as her boyfriend came closer to being saved.

"This will work," whispered Littlefoot to the Swimmer, "Just calm down."

It was only at that moment that Petrie saw the trap, and he closed his eyes and prepared for the crash to happen …

It never did.

Petrie could still feel himself being carried by the wind when he opened his eyes. He saw this his beak was covered in tree star juice, and on his feet, his pink tree star was still in one piece. He quickly realized that whatever his friends had planned to do had apparently been for nothing …

"Oh, no!" yelled Chomper, "It didn't work!"

"I knew this wouldn't work!" snapped Cera.

Then, …

"AAAH!" came another voice.

"Oh, no! It's Petrie's mom!" called Chomper.

Everyone gasped in horror when they saw what came next …

Mama Flyer was heading straight for their trap! She couldn't slow down because of the strong winds, and with there being not enough time for her to change direction, … a crash was inevitable!

"Ms. Flyer! Look out!" yelled Littlefoot.

But it was too late …

Mama Flyer closed her eyes and crashed head-on into the kids' trap. Branches flew everywhere as she yelped in pain and fell towards the ground.

Chomper covered his face with his hands in shame, realizing that their trap had snatched the wrong Flyer.

"Oh, no!" he yelled in disbelief and despair.

"Ms. Flyer!" yelled Cera.

Mama Flyer went crashing to the ground with a large thud, and the branches scattered everywhere around her.

"Aaawwww!" she wailed in pain.

"Oh, no, no, no!" said Ducky in horror.

Without wasting a single second, the six children climbed down the tree and rushed to Mama Flyer's aid as quickly as they could.

"Ms. Flyer! Are you okay?" asked Ruby.

Mama Flyer slowly sat up and felt some pain stinging through her head and chest.

"Ooof! That's gonna hurt for a while," she said in a weak voice as she felt herself for any possible injuries.

"We're very sorry, Ms. Flyer," said Littlefoot despondently.

"What were you kids up to, anyway?" asked Mama Flyer.

"We heard Petrie calling for help, and we tried to set up a trap for him," explained Cera.

"He blasted right through it and keeped going," sniffled Ducky, knowing that her boyfriend was still in great danger.

"I see what you mean, kids," said Mama Flyer kindly, "At least you tried to save my son, and I appreciate you trying to help."

"Still, we feel terrible for what happened," sighed Littlefoot.

"I told you this idea wouldn't work, Littlefoot," said Cera angrily.

"It worked on other Flyer children before, Cera," Littlefoot pointed out, "I saw other kids try it out, and it worked brilliantly."

"Then how come it didn't work this time?" Cera demanded to know.

"STOP!" Chomper screamed, and the Longneck and Threehorn fell silent at once.

The Sharptooth was feeling his sniffer pick up Petrie's scent again, and he was sure that it would lead him to wherever the wind was taking him to.

"I smell him!" he said, pointing a finger towards the direction Petrie had flown off to, "He went that way! Come on!"

"I hope he is okay! I do, I do!" Ducky said again as the six kids, along with Mama Flyer flying directly above them, ran in the direction their distressed Flyer friend had been blown off to.

Soon, the children reached a grassy ledge that gave them a splendid view of the landscape beyond it, and they looked up and saw poor Petrie still being tossed around.

Then, Chomper gasped in horror when he noticed a very familiar rock formation in the background behind Petrie.

"Oh, no!" he said with wide eyes of horror, "He's going to …,"

"BLACK ROCK!" the kids, except for Spike, all screamed in disbelief.

"AGAIN!?" Ducky screamed in sheer horror, "NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOO!"

The Swimmer ran right up to the edge of the ledge, and she watched in despair as her boyfriend was helplessly blown on his way to Black Rock, the same place he and Guido had ended up the last time they were blown away by the wind.

"Oh, my! Not again!" came Mama Flyer's distraught voice as she watched her son's uncontrollable flight towards the Mysterious Beyond, and she gulped nervously, "I'm going to have to fly over there and help him!"

"I will go with you!" Ducky said the instant Mama Flyer finished her sentence.

"What!?" Littlefoot, Cera, Chomper and Ruby all shouted, staring awkwardly at her.

"Are you crazy, Ducky!?" said Cera, "You can't just run off into the Mysterious Beyond like that!"

"I cannot just sit here and-," Ducky began before Mama Flyer cut her off.

"She's right, Ducky," she said in a calm voice, "It's too dangerous for children like you to be in the Mysterious Beyond, even if there's one adult with you."

"They're Sharpteeth out there," said Littlefoot, "And you could become an easy meal."

"I do not want to just sit here and wait anxiously for Petrie to come back! I wanna help him!" Ducky cried as tears began falling from her eyes, "I cannot bear him being in so much danger! I just cannot! Oh, no, no, no!"

The kids were very surprised to see Ducky behaving this way, but none more than Cera. She knew even more so that there was something going on between Ducky and Petrie.

Ducky had never felt so distraught before until now. Her precious Petrie was in grave danger, and to not be allowed to help save him made her feel so useless to him. She felt as if she was letting her boyfriend down by staying behind and potentially letting him get fed to Sharpteeth living in the Mysterious Beyond.

"Ducky," said Mama Flyer, "I know how much Petrie means to you, and I know how much you want to help save him, but it's too dangerous in the Mysterious Beyond, and you're too little."

"But what about Petrie?" asked Ducky.

"I'll go save Petrie," said Mama Flyer, "I'm as worried for him as you are. After all, he is my son, and as his mother, I have to make sure he's okay, no matter what the risks are."

"Ple-please bring Petrie back okay … for me, … please?" begged Ducky.

"I'll do my best, dear," replied Mama Flyer, and she stared off towards Black Rock and could still just get a glance at Petrie, who now looked so tiny from how far away he was, "Well, … here goes nothing."

"Good luck, Ms. Flyer," said Chomper nervously, "And again, we're sorry about the trap."

"You're not seriously hurt, are you?" asked Ruby.

"I should be okay," said Mama Flyer, feeling herself again and not picking up any signs of serious injuries, "And don't you worry about that trap. You did your best to help, but I'm afraid it's up to me now."

"Good luck," the kids spoke, with the exception of Spike.

"Thanks, kids," replied Mama Flyer with a warm grin that showed how much she cared for all the kids, and how she forgave them immediately for the failed trap, "I should be back before nightfall, … with my son."

With that, the Flyer stretched her wings out and lifted herself off the ledge. The wind instantly sped up her flight as she soared as quickly as she could towards Black Rock.

"Bye, Ms. Flyer!" the Gang waved at them.

"Bye, kids!" Mama Flyer called back as she fixed her eyes on Black Rock and set off on her mission to rescue her son.

Ducky watched as Mama Flyer flew further and further away, then she sank her head and sat down.

"Are you okay, Ducky?" asked Chomper.

Ducky sighed sadly, "Just the feeling of not being able to save Petrie. I feel so useless just as much as he probably feels so helpless. My poor best friend. Poor Petrie."

"Listen, Ducky. I know you want to help your friend, but Ms. Flyer will do her best to bring him back," consoled Littlefoot.

"I still wish I could go. I should be with him right now while he is out there, feeling so lonely and helpless," sniffled Ducky as her bill quivered again, "I can only wonder if he is okay, and I am sure he misses me just as much as I miss him."

Cera kept her eyes on Ducky, and she began to have strange thoughts spiraling in her head. She could see from hearing how much Ducky missed Petrie, and from their recent behavior, that they had been behaving oddly for a reason. As she put all the pieces together, she began to see just how much the two meant to each other. They were more than just best friends. They had a special bond growing between them that brought the two closer together than anybody else could have realized.

"Littlefoot, can I speak to you for a moment, please?" she said to her Longneck friend.

Littlefoot looked at her with a strange expression, and she knew it would not be easy trying to lure him away from Ducky, even for a moment.

"Now?" he said awkwardly.

"Yes, now," said Cera gruffly, "It's important."

Littlefoot sighed, knowing that he had no choice but to obey.

"I'll be right back, guys," he said to their other friends, and he followed Cera away from the other Gang members and stopped next to a tree.

Cera cleared her throat so that she could get her message clearly to Littlefoot.

"Alright, Littlefoot," she began, "I'm not going to let this stay private from me any longer. After watching how Ducky reacted to all this, I can tell there's something going on between her and Petrie, and I know it's something they've been trying to keep private. I don't know if you know, but I want a simple, honest answer. What … is … going … on?"

Littlefoot gulped nervously as he glanced over at Ducky, who was being comforted by Spike, Chomper and Ruby, then he looked back at Cera, who had fixed her eyes on him with a gruff look on her face. She was demanding the truth forcefully now, and the Longneck could tell that he would not be able to keep it from her any longer. It was time to tell her, whether he liked it or not. He gulped again with the hope that she wouldn't go off telling her rigid father afterward.

"Alright, Cera," the Longneck began with a sigh of despair, "I'll tell you what's been going on, … but I want you to promise me something."

"Do I look like I need to be told whether or not to keep a secret?" asked Cera.

"Well, … Ducky and Petrie have been closer together than ever, and they've gotten into something that isn't widely accepted in the Great Valley," said Littlefoot.

"I'm listening," said Cera.

"Ever since they first met before we set off to find the Great Valley, they began developing special feelings for each other, but they were hesitant to tell each other all this time because they fear how everyone else would react," Littlefoot continued, "Then, … just a couple of days ago, … they revealed their feelings to each other, … and now, … they're …,"

Littlefoot didn't know how to word this to Cera, the most rigid member of the entire Gang. He didn't know how she would react to this, given that Threehorns weren't very pleasing about interspecies relationships.

Cera managed to quickly study over what Littlefoot had just told her, and she could feel the answer building up in her head without being told exactly what it was …

"Littlefoot, … do you mean to tell me that … Ducky and Petrie … have … fallen in love with each other?" the Threehorn spoke.

Littlefoot looked at her with wide eyes. She had managed to figure it out without him telling her. He could tell she was one smart Threehorn for her age.

With a sigh, Littlefoot reluctantly spoke, "Yes, Cera. Ducky and Petrie have gotten into an interspecies relationship."

Cera's eyes were wide with surprise, and her mouth was agape as she glanced over at Ducky. She could not have imagined until now that their Swimmer and Flyer friends were in love with each other and had engaged in an interspecies relationship. Now, she understood why they had been keeping it secret. Dinosaurs in the Great Valley generally didn't accept the idea of interspecies relationships, and she knew her father greatly opposed interspecies relationships. He would try to get them banished from the Great Valley the instant he found out.

On the other side, Cera always had a good friendship with Ducky, although her friendship with Petrie wasn't quite the best. She couldn't help but feel happy for them despite their difference in species, and because of the fact that they were only six Cold Times old, which was way too young for them to have mates. Their time of Great Growing was still about ten Cold Times away, so for Ducky and Petrie to have fallen in love was something so extraordinary. Never before had two hatchlings from different species fallen in love with each other. To her, this was what made their relationship extra-special, and she began to feel that this was quite an achievement for them in their young lives.

"That … is … extraordinary," she spoke after what felt like ages of silence for Littlefoot.

The Longneck perked up and looked at his best friend with wide eyes. Could Cera actually be accepting Ducky and Petrie being in love?

"You mean …," Littlefoot began, but became speechless in disbelief.

"I think Ducky and Petrie's love for each other is so special," said Cera, "I've never heard any stories about two hatchlings from different species falling in love with each other; not even in any of your grandfather's stories."

Littlefoot chuckled at the mention of his grandfather, but remained speechless.

"I can see, too, just how much Ducky and Petrie mean to each other," Cera continued, "Since we first came to the Great Valley, I've seen their friendship grow so much, and I've been thinking ever since that they were eventually going to become so close. I wasn't quite anticipating that they'd get **this** close."

"I've had the same thoughts as you, Cera," replied Littlefoot as he looked at Ducky again.

"Those two are meant for each other, even if others don't agree," said Cera.

"That's what I wanted to mention," said Littlefoot.

"So, … what's the promise you want me to keep?" asked Cera after hearing those words, knowing what was to be brought up next.

"I don't want your dad to know about this," sighed Littlefoot, "If he finds out, … I don't know what could happen."

"I know what you mean," sighed Cera, "My dad's always been so prejudiced about other species, even after everything that's happened since we first came to this valley. He may accept you all as my friends, but interspecies relationships? He'd try to make them suffer."

"That's exactly why they don't want him to know. They fear they'll be banished from the Great Valley if he knows," said Littlefoot, "So, please … don't tell him."

"Okay, Littlefoot," replied Cera after a moment of silence had passed, "You have my word."

"Good," Littlefoot sighed in relief, happy that he was able to get Cera to accept Ducky and Petrie's relationship without her spreading it to her grumpy father.

"By the way, isn't there anyone else that knows?" asked Cera curiously.

"Ducky and Petrie's mothers know, so do Spike, Chomper and Ruby, … and my grandparents," answered Littlefoot, "They all accept it."

"I guess that means that if my dad ever found out, he'd have a hard time dealing with it. Your grandparents are strong figures, and they'd have a strong case," said Cera.

"You're right," said Littlefoot thoughtfully, "Still though, we can't risk having your dad find out this early in their relationship."

"By the way, Littlefoot, … thanks for finally telling me," said Cera, "I've been so concerned about Ducky and Petrie lately, and not knowing what was going on was really getting on my nerves."

"Uh, … you're welcome, Cera," replied Littlefoot awkwardly.

"So, what's this? You're gonna start acting funny around me now?" said Cera with a strange grin.

"Wait, … what?" said Littlefoot, being caught off guard.

"Gotcha!" smirked Cera teasingly, "I'll bet they might be giving you ideas about trying to start one with me."

"No, I wasn't," excused Littlefoot.

"You have something for me, too, doncha?" grinned Cera, "Ah. Romance, may be sweet, but at the same time, … always on the weird side of anyone's personality."

With a short laugh, Cera walked back to rejoin their friends on the ledge, with Littlefoot following her with strange thoughts clouding his head.

After hearing from his grandfather last night about how love is all about finding the one who's special to one's heart, Littlefoot couldn't help but find that there was something about Cera that felt rather … special … to him. Whenever she wasn't so gruff like she always was, given her nature as a Threehorn, her soft side always felt warm and soothing to him. Of course, he didn't want to admit it, because who knew how she would react, or his grandparents, … or her ever-so-aggressive father? He shuddered to think about that.

Ducky had managed to recompose herself after being consoled by Spike, Chomper and Ruby, but all she could think about was Petrie. Littlefoot and Cera looked at each other with worried expressions. Now that Cera completely understood how much Ducky and Petrie meant to each other, only one thing was stuck in the minds of all the children …

Petrie.

* * *

The winds were finally dying down as Petrie's wings felt so weak after so much flying. He desperately wanted to find somewhere to land, but it was only after he looked down that he realized where he was …

… right over Black Rock!

"Oh, no! Not again!" he panicked, "Me gotta get outta here!"

However, he found it so hard to keep flapping his wings as all of his energy had been drained by the wind. Surely, he could fall and crash-land into Black Rock any minute now.

"So tired," he panted.

"PETRIE!" he heard a voice calling.

The Flyer looked around and quickly found the source of the voice …

His mother.

"Ma-Mama!?" he called weakly, "Help me!"

"I'm coming, Petrie!" Mama Flyer called back as she came closer to him.

The Flyer mother was just as tired as her son was. Her wings felt so much pain from flying such a long distance, but she had to carry on. Her son was in distress, and she loved him too much as a son to let something terrible happen to him once more. Of course, she also remembered that Ducky was so heartbroken and depressed without Petrie, and she wanted to make sure they would be together again.

Petrie tried flapping his wings again just as the wind stopped, but just as his mother approached him, he began to fall helplessly.

"MOMMEEEEE!" he screamed in terror as he closed his eyes as he felt himself falling way down.

"PETRIE!" Mama Flyer yelled in horror as she swooped down to catch up with her falling son.

Petrie kept his eyes closed and didn't dare uncurl his toes. He didn't want to lose his pink tree star. It would break his heart if he lost Ducky's love gift, especially since he was now going through so much trouble to bring it to her. He would not let it be all for nothing.

Mama Flyer got herself into a position below Petrie so she could catch him, and she hovered as she waited for him to come down.

"I'll catch you, Petrie!" the little Flyer heard his mother call below him.

He opened his eyes and saw her hovering right below him. He opened his wings to prepare himself for the landing.

Mama Flyer kept her eyes on her son until he came down right on her back. However, with the sudden gain of weight, she felt herself struggling to maintain her height, and just as Petrie wrapped his arms around her neck for safety, she felt the last of her energy drain from her wings.

"Ugh!" she panted, "I can't keep this going much longer!"

"Please try, Mama!" begged Petrie, "Me feel too tired to fly again!"

But it was no good …

Mama Flyer was only able to flap her wings a few more times before she could not fly any longer, and she quickly lost height.

Petrie closed his eyes in horror as he realized they were falling straight towards Black Rock.

"MOMMY!" he screamed in fear.

"PETRIE!" Mama Flyer replied once she realized they were on a one-way trip into the dark mountain below.

Petrie clung onto his mother's neck for dear life, and the two Flyers slid down a mountain slope which led directly into a large hole; a hole that would lead them directly into the caves below! Petrie felt his hands slip from his mother's neck, and Mama Flyer slid down the slide with her son following by just a few yards.

Once they got to the end of the slide, the Flyers got a glance of the hole they were about to fall into, and they closed their eyes and screamed as they fell right in, knocking over a few rocks on their way down. One of those rocks was a giant one that closed the hole with a big "CRASH!"

"OOOHOHOHOHO! NOHOHOT AGAAAHAHAHAHAHAIN!" Petrie's cry echoed once they saw nothing but darkness.

Mama Flyer knew what that, "AGAIN," meant. Petrie had gotten lost in here once before, and now it was happening all over again.

Neither Petrie or his mother could have imagined at that point … that they were trapped, … and no one knew where they were …

* * *

 ** _History has repeated itself. Petrie has been blown away to Black Rock for the second time; only this time, it's his mother who goes down with him instead of Guido!_**

 ** _How will Petrie and his mother escape from Black Rock? Will news get to the Great Valley that they are missing?_**

 ** _Find out in chapter fifteen, where Petrie and his mother try to find a way out of Black Rock!_**

 ** _Oh, and to make up for the fact that I don't have a Littlefoot x Cera story planned, I thought I mind as well put in a very brief moment here just to satisfy some of you, not that this will eventually become a story filled with interspecies relationships, because I only intend for this story to focus on Ducky and Petrie. I hope this was enough to convince you that there is the slightest bit of Littlefoot x Cera in here!_**

 ** _Anyways, see you later with chapter fifteen!_**


	16. Chapter 15: Black Rock

**_CHAPTER 15_**

 ** _Black Rock_**

* * *

Petrie and Mama Flyer couldn't keep their eyes open as the tunnel they fell into proved to be quite a steep ride; too steep for their stomachs to handle. Adding the fact that it was very dark further terrified them, even if Petrie had been here once before.

Eventually, Petrie opened his eyes and looked down. He saw that the tunnel was about to end, and they would finally be landing.

"Brace for impact!" he warned his mother, and she opened her eyes and looked down to see the end of the tunnel very near.

Mama Flyer quickly got herself into a kneeling position, but Petrie still wouldn't let his pink tree star slip out of his feet.

Finally, the Flyers popped through the hole, and Mama Flyer landed on her feet. However, she felt a sudden pain jolt through her ankle, and she fell onto her chest. Petrie, however, took the worse …

The little Flyer came down on one of his wings, and he felt his wing receive some excruciating pain before his body rolled over several times like a log. Mama Flyer watched her son land and roll over, and she gasped in horror as she knew that landing and rolling over like that could seriously injure him.

"Oooowwww!" Petrie wept in pain as his right wing and his back burned with pain, "Me wing hurt! Awwwwhowhowhowhoooowww!"

Mama Flyer crawled over to her son as she found it hard to stand up with the pain in her ankle, and she sat up and pulled Petrie onto her lap before snuggling him gently. She then gently removed the pink tree star from his feet, and the hatchling held it with his hands.

"It's okay, Petrie, Mommy's here," she said soothingly.

Petrie looked up at his mother as tears poured from his eyes, and then he looked around and saw that they were in a very familiar cave (at least, to him).

"Oh, no!" he gasped in realization, "Me never wanted to come back here!"

Mama Flyer looked at their surroundings. It was very dark and quiet, but there was something about this darkness that could be very spooky to children like Petrie.

"You've been here before?" she gasped as she remembered the last time Petrie had fallen in here, and he and Guido had to get a ride back to the Great Valley on an old, blind Flyer named Swooper.

"Yes," gulped Petrie, "This … Black Rock!"

"This place does look like it could scare any child out of his wits," said Mama Flyer.

"You okay, Mama?" asked Petrie as he managed to sit up on his mother's lap.

"I'm not sure," answered Mama Flyer as she looked down at her left ankle.

Sure enough, there appeared to be some blood oozing out from a tiny wound in her ankle, and once Petrie saw it, he grew terrified for his mother's well-being.

"Oh, no! Mama, you bleeding!" he panicked as he hoped off his mother's lap.

"I'll be fine, Petrie," assured Mama Flyer as she tried to stand up, "Ow!"

At that instant, a sharp pain stung her ankle, and she had to balance herself on her unharmed right ankle.

"I think I twisted my foot," she said, "I won't be able to walk for quite a while."

"But at least you, … OW!" Petrie yelped as he dropped his pink tree star and moved his right wing around, receiving a sting of pain, "Owwhowhow!"

"Are you okay, Petrie?" asked Mama Flyer worryingly, "It's you I should be more concerned about than my own foot."

"Me wing and back hurt!" sniffled Petrie in pain, "Me no can fly!"

"Aw, dear," gasped Mama Flyer, and she motioned for her son to sit on her lap again, "Come here."

Petrie obliged, and his mother examined his right wing …

There was a deep bruise on Petrie's right wing from the rough crash-landing, and there was a bruise on his back from the subsequent rollover.

"Your back is hurt, too," said Mama Flyer, "There's a bruise on your back and your wing."

"Aw, no!" Petrie quivered, "Me no can fly, and you no can walk! We never get outta here!"

"What exactly were you up to when I found you being blown away by the wind?" asked Mama Flyer as she glanced once again at the pink tree star that Petrie had been carrying with his feet.

Petrie looked down at his pink tree star, and he sighed sadly as he thought about Ducky.

"Was that going to be your love gift for Ducky you said you had been looking around for?" asked Mama Flyer.

"Lucky guess," sighed Petrie despondently.

"It looks so gorgeous, Petrie," said Mama Flyer thoughtfully, "Where did you find it?"

"Well, me stumble upon hidden place in Great Valley called Pink Forest," explained Petrie, "Me meet friendly Threehorn named Sparkle, and she say she guardian of Pink Forest, and that it exist since before me even hatched."

"That sounds like quite an adventure," chuckled Mama Flyer.

"Too bad it have to end like this," lamented Petrie, "Now look where we are. Black Rock! Swooper no live here anymore, me no can fly, and you no can walk. We never get back to Great Valley, … and me never get to give this pink tree star to Ducky! She would love this tree star, but now she no get to see it, because … we no get to see each other anymore! It all my fault!"

Finally, Petrie broke down completely, and his floodgates opened. Tears came pouring out of his eyes and formed waterfalls down his cheeks as he buried his face in his mother's chest and wept hysterically. He was sure they would never make it back to the Great Valley, and that he would never see his beloved Ducky again. It made him wonder how she would feel if she never saw him again. It tore him up just thinking about it.

"Aw, Petrie," sighed Mama Flyer, feeling so terrible for her heartbroken son, and she embraced him by wrapping her wings around him and nuzzled his face with her beak, "Please don't cry, my poor little boy. I'm right here. Ssh. It's okay. We'll figure out a way to get out of here."

"Me wish," cried Petrie miserably.

"I can still fly, and you can still walk," said Mama Flyer thoughtfully, "Since you've been here before, maybe you can find us a way out of this cave, then I'll carry you on my back and we'll fly back home from there."

Petrie looked up at his mother with tears still streaming from his eyes like waterfalls.

"M-me guess so," he stuttered as he tried to get a hold of himself.

"Just calm down, Petrie," soothed Mama Flyer, "Once you've gotten a hold of yourself, you can lead the way."

"Okay," sniffled Petrie as his sobs turned into hiccups.

It took several minutes for the poor little Flyer to recompose himself, but once he did, Mama Flyer winked and grinned at him to assure him that they would be back home soon.

"How you follow me if you no can walk?" asked Petrie.

"I'll just have to limp on one foot until we make it out of here. There's not enough room for me to fly in this cave without crashing into something," explained Mama Flyer as Petrie grabbed his pink tree star.

"Me wish me had been more careful because of all that wind," lamented Petrie.

"It's okay, Petrie," his mother reassured, "At least you were able to find something for Ducky before this happened, so it wasn't all for nothing."

"True," sighed Petrie.

"If only there was something to eat around here, though," said Mama Flyer.

Upon hearing that, Petrie suddenly remembered something from his last visit to Black Rock.

"Me know where there food in Black Rock," he said, "We just need to find cave where light come in."

"Okay, Petrie," grinned Mama Flyer, "Lead the way."

As Petrie slowly began his walk through the caves of Black Rock, Mama Flyer struggled to get herself up due to her injured ankle, and she limped on one foot as she followed her son through the dark caves. She hoped Petrie knew where he was going …

* * *

Back in the Great Valley, Ducky was feeling very distraught over Petrie's disappearance. Ever since his mother had taken off to save him, she couldn't help but feel useless for not being able to help rescue her boyfriend. She felt that she needed to be with him while he was out there all alone and scared. Who knew where he was now? What if something horrible had happened to him? What if his mother wouldn't be able to save him?

"I miss you, Petrie," Ducky sniffled as she walked by herself towards the river at a very slow pace, "Wherever you are, … I hope you come back soon."

Eventually, the little Swimmer found the ever-so-familiar shallow river that flowed right through the Great Valley, and she sat down on the bank and dipped her feet into the chilly water. Her toes instantly felt a soothing sensation as she sighed and looked down at her own reflection. By looking at the water, she could see some tree stars flying above her, which indicated that the winds were still blowing across the valley.

"Why, wind? Why did you have to blow Petrie away to Black Rock again? Why, why, why?" she asked as she looked up and glared at the gusts that had tossed her boyfriend out of the Great Valley, "It is all your fault."

"What are you yelling at the wind for, Ducky?" came a voice she knew all too well.

The Swimmer looked to her right and saw her mother approaching her and stepping into the river to soak up some water.

"This wind has been so mean today," sighed Ducky, once again glaring up at the sky.

"Wind is just wind, Ducky," said Mama Swimmer, "It'll be over in a little while."

"Petrie got blown away to Black Rock again!" cried Ducky as she buried her head and let her floodgates open.

Mama Swimmer gasped in shock. She knew that Petrie disappearing would crush her daughter's heart.

"Oh, my!" she gasped, "Is he okay?"

"His mama went out to rescue him, … but … they have not come back," wept Ducky.

Mama Swimmer cautiously approached her daughter and gently patted her back.

"I'm so sorry to hear the news, dear," she said soothingly, "I'm sure Ms. Flyer will be back soon, … with Petrie."

"I am not sure," lamented Ducky, "The wind has been blowing so hard, and they probably do not have enough energy to fly all the way to Black Rock and back again. What if they got trapped inside Black Rock just like what happened to Petrie and Guido?"

Mama Swimmer sighed sadly. She knew Ducky was losing hope with every second that passed. Petrie meant so much to her that for him to disappear the way he did tore up her young heart to pieces. She really was doubting that they would ever see each other again.

"If Petrie got lost in Black Rock once and managed to find a way out, then I'm sure he'd be able to find that way out again like he did last time," Mama Swimmer reassured her daughter, "I'm sure he has some good memory of his last trip to Black Rock, and if his mother got trapped with him, then he has one of his most supportive figures to accompany him so that he isn't scared or lonely."

"I should have been the one who got trapped with Petrie in that stupid mountain," pouted Ducky as tears continued to flow from her eyes.

"Now, Ducky, I'm sure Petrie misses you just as much as you miss him, and because he misses you, he'll be very determined to find a way back home, … so he can be with you," explained Mama Swimmer with such a sincere voice.

Ducky looked up at her mother and saw a warm grin on her face. The hatchling could see that she had lots of faith that Petrie and his mother would return.

"Really?" the little Swimmer stammered as she tried to fight off her tears.

"Of course, my little one," grinned Mama Swimmer, "Just you wait, my dear hatchling, and Petrie will be back in the Great Valley before you can say, 'playtime'."

Ducky managed to chuckle the slightest after hearing those words, and her mother affectionately licked her cheek.

"Mama!" she giggled with her sudden change of mood.

"I love you, Ducky," smiled Mama Swimmer.

"I love you, too, Mama," replied Ducky.

"And don't worry, my dear," added Mama Swimmer, "I'll bet Petrie and his mother are trying to find a way back home right now."

"I hope so," sighed Ducky.

"You just wait, Ducky," said Mama Swimmer, and she sat down in the shallow river and started soaking her body with cold water to refresh herself.

Ducky simply watched as her mother bathed herself with cold water, but her thoughts remained only on Petrie. She hoped he wouldn't be so scared out of his wits while trapped inside Black Rock.

* * *

Petrie shivered as he led his limping mother through the dark caves of Black Rock. Strange noises echoed throughout the caves, and the darkness made their surroundings look terribly frightening. The little Flyer did his best to not feel so scared, but even though he had been here once before, he could still imagine a terror bird lurking around at any corner.

"I hope you know where you're going, Petrie," said Mama Flyer, still limping on one foot as the pain in her left ankle refused to subside.

"M-me sure me know where to go," gulped Petrie, not feeling sure that they were going in the right direction.

Whenever they reached an intersection, every cave led to nothing but darkness, and some of the caves contained rotting skeletons that smelled like a hundred dead dinosaurs.

"Me think we lost," panicked Petrie.

"Are you sure we're going the right way, dear?" asked Mama Flyer, "We can always turn back and try another direction."

At that moment, just as Petrie was about to give up and let his floodgates open again, he suddenly looked to their right and saw a hole in the ceiling that had the tiniest bit of light poking through.

"Wait a minute," he said as he gasped with hope, "Me see light!"

"Light?" said Mama Flyer as she looked where her son was looking.

"Over there!" said Petrie, and he cautiously walked down the path that led towards the light, "Come on!"

Mama Flyer hesitantly obliged and limped behind her son, trying her best not to groan in pain as her ankle continued to bleed the slightest.

In just a matter of seconds, Petrie found that he was entering a very familiar place …

Around him were stone teeth that stretched from the floor to the ceiling, and he could remember that these were the ones that Swooper had named.

"Me know this place," the hatchling gasped.

Mama Flyer looked at their surroundings. She was surprised that Petrie had been in this particular cave before.

"Is this where you met Swooper?" she asked.

"Yes," recalled Petrie, "We not far from way out now."

"That's a relief to hear," said Mama Flyer, "Although I could do with a little food so I can get my strength back."

"Me think you lucky, Mama," grinned Petrie as he looked ahead …

There was the ground star plant he had been looking for, and it still contained nice, green ground stars, even after all the time that had passed since his last visit here.

"There it is! Ground star plant!" he beamed, and his mother took notice and gasped in delight.

"Oh, thank goodness!" she sighed in relief, "Finally, a place where I can rest my good foot."

As Petrie walked right up to the ground star plant and pulled off a ground star, his mother sat down on a rock behind him and instantly felt her good ankle straining with pain after so much limping.

"Aw, I could sure use some food and rest right about now," she panted.

"Here you go," said Petrie, and he presented the ground star to his mother.

Mama Flyer took one look at the ground star, and she saw something that didn't look right with it …

"Um, Petrie, … there's crawlers on those ground stars," she said.

Petrie immediately brushed the crawlers off the ground star and allowed his mother to take it.

"No crawlers now," he chuckled.

"Oh, Petrie!" giggled Mama Flyer, feeling amused by her son's humor, and she eagerly took the ground star and took a small bite from it, "Hmm, not bad."

"See! You feel better soon, Mama!" smiled Petrie, and he took a ground star for himself and began eating it.

"You're right, son," said Mama Flyer as her taste buds were soothed by the pleasant taste of her ground star, "These aren't so bad for ground stars that grow in a cave like this."

"Me like these ground stars," agreed Petrie, "They very tasty."

As Mama Flyer swallowed the last of her ground star, she felt her wings building up with energy again, and she found some new strength within her; the strength to fly again.

"I feel strong again already," she said, "You mind if I have another one, dear? I'm sure that two of them will be enough for me to get us all the way back to the Great Valley in one flight. After all, we wouldn't want to land anywhere that might contain Sharpteeth."

"Sure, Mama," replied Petrie, and he picked off another ground star from the ground star plant, brushed off the crawlers and handed it to his mother.

"This ought to give me just the energy I need," she said before she began eating her second ground star.

Petrie finished eating the one ground star he had picked for himself, and he decided to get a close look at his pink tree star while he waited for his mother to finish eating.

The little Flyer could faintly see that the pink tree star contained the tiniest bit of sparkles, possibly from the sugar it contained, and he picked up its refreshing scent of red tree sweets and sweet bubbles. It smelled so good that he felt like it was heaven.

" _Ducky love this,"_ he thought to himself as he thought about how Ducky would react when he gave it to her, … if he and his mother ever got back to the Great Valley, _"It smell so good, me think it remind her of me because me pick it out for her. Maybe she love Pink Forest, too. Me wish me take her there."_

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted …

"I suddenly feel so great," came Mama Flyer's enthusiastic voice, "These ground stars work wonders!"

"Except, your foot," said Petrie as she glanced at the wound on his mother's left ankle, which by now had stopped bleeding.

"Oh, don't worry about my foot, Petrie," Mama Flyer reassured her son, "Us getting home is more important than some wound on my foot."

"Okay, me guess," sighed an unconvinced Petrie, feeling very concerned for his mother's well-being, "Me hope it get better soon."

"It will," said Mama Flyer, "Now then, I'm sure you know the way out of here, do you?"

"Me do," nodded Petrie as he remembered his previous visit to Black Rock, and he looked up and saw the cave wall that he, Guido and Swooper had climbed up on their way out of Black Rock, "Up there."

"I won't be able to climb up that wall with my foot still in bad shape," said Mama Flyer, "However, I can fly up to that hole and get us out of this place."

"Okay. Ow!" Petrie yelped as he felt pain in his right wing again, "But, … me still no can fly."

"That's why I came up with the idea of you riding on my back, Petrie," chuckled Mama Flyer, "Hop on."

"Okay," said Petrie nervously as he looked at his pink tree star.

"Here, I'll hold on to that while you climb on," offered Mama Flyer, and she carefully took the pink tree star with her hands so that her son wouldn't have a hard time climbing up with his injured wing and bruised back.

"You so sweet, Mama," said Petrie with a cute grin.

"That's what being a mother is all about, dear," chuckled Mama Flyer, returning the grin, and she crouched down.

Petrie cautiously climbed up his mother's good leg, and he crawled across her back until he reached her neck before wrapping his wings around it.

"Here's your tree star," said Mama Flyer gently, and she folded the pink tree star and placed it on Petrie's feet so he could grasp it tightly.

Once Petrie had gotten a tight hold on his tree star, Mama Flyer stood back up on one foot and slowly flapped her wings until she had built up enough strength to lift herself. Petrie clung on tightly to his mother's neck while curling his tiny toes to hold his pink tree star firmly, and before long he felt his mother lifting herself off the ground and flying straight towards the hole that led back to the outside world.

"Hold on tight, son!" Mama Flyer called, "This will probably be a little bumpy since I have a bad foot."

"Oh, boy!" Petrie panicked as he closed his eyes, anticipating the worst to happen …

It never did.

The little Flyer opened his eyes once he felt light poking through his eyelids, He looked around and saw that they had made it out of Black Rock and were now soaring over the misty trenches of the Mysterious Beyond.

"We made it," he said softly as he realized that they had escaped Black Rock, "We make it out of Black Rock!"

"I should be thanking you, of course, my son," beamed Mama Flyer, "Without your knowledge of Black Rock, we might have been stuck in there for a long time."

"You welcome, Mama," smiled Petrie.

"Hang on tight, my little Petrie," grinned Mama Flyer, "Great Valley, here we come!"

"WHOOO, HOOO!" Petrie cheered in delight as he found his ride on his mother's back exhilarating, earning a playful laugh from her.

The little Flyer could barely contain his excitement as he nuzzled his mother's beak. In just a matter of minutes, they would be returning to the Great Valley, and he would be reunited with his beloved Ducky and finally present her the pink tree star.

" _Hold on, Ducky! Me coming!"_ he thought happily as he relaxed and snuggled himself on his mother's back, unable to wait for that special moment to come.

* * *

 ** _And so, Petrie and his mother have found their way out of Black Rock and have started their journey back home to the Great Valley!_**

 ** _I'll be back soon with chapter sixteen, where Ducky receives a delightful surprise up in the sky!_**


	17. Chapter 16: Reunited

_**CHAPTER 16**_

 _ **Reunited**_

* * *

Ducky had managed to compose herself after she had spent an hour with her mother in the river, and she was on her way back to the Gang's regular meeting place. She was still worried sick about Petrie, but she wouldn't let it get the best of her. She was determined to stay strong for her boyfriend until he returned. She would continue to hope that nothing bad had happened to Petrie … or his mother, whom had flown off to rescue him.

"I hope you come home soon, Petrie. I do, I do," the Swimmer said to herself in a low voice just as she reached the Gang's meeting place near the river.

The five other Gang members turned and noticed their Swimmer friend, and they frowned when they saw that she still had an unhappy look on her face. They could tell that she was still upset about Petrie's disappearance.

"Are you feeling okay, Ducky?" asked Ruby.

"I guess so," sighed Ducky, "I relaxed in the river with Mama for a while so I could refresh myself."

"Sounds like a good remedy," said Cera thoughtfully.

"I am just worried about Petrie still," finished Ducky.

"Don't worry, Ducky," said Littlefoot, "Ms. Flyer will be back with Petrie soon. I'm sure of it."

"Me, too," agreed Chomper.

"Me three," put in Ruby.

"The wind seems to have settled down by now," said Littlefoot as he looked up at the sky and could no longer see the tree stars blowing around, nor could he hear the howls of gusts, "I think the worst is behind us."

"I hope so," said Cera in a slightly gruff tone, "I've really gotten tired of the wind by now."

"It has been quite a while since Petrie and his mama disappeared," sighed Ducky, "Do you think they might have maked it back to the Great Valley by now?"

"Probably," shrugged Chomper, "It never hurts to walk back onto that ledge and get a glimpse at Black Rock. It's the one way we can tell if they're back or not. You never know. They could be back any minute now."

"Let's head over there," suggested Littlefoot, "They should surely be back by now."

"Oh, I hope Petrie's okay," said Ruby.

"We all do, Ruby," sighed Cera.

With that, the six children started their walk back to the ledge where they had watched Petrie get blown to Black Rock a little over an hour ago.

" _Please be okay, Petrie,"_ thought Ducky as she climbed onto Spike's back, _"I'm so worried for you, my funny Flyer. I am, I am."_

* * *

Mama Flyer continued to soar over the Mysterious Beyond with Petrie on her back. The hatchling held on to his pink tree star with his feet while keeping his wings wrapped around his mother's neck. Below them, it seemed to be nothing but a misty wasteland with plenty of Sharpteeth occupying the area. To Petrie, it seemed to have already taken ages to find the Great Valley after departing from Black Rock.

"Me not sure if we going right way, Mama," gulped Petrie, "All me see is dark, scary trenches with Sharpteeth."

"I know for sure we're going the right way, Petrie," Mama Flyer reassured her son.

"How you know?" asked Petrie dumbfoundedly.

"Look up ahead," his mother said with a grin.

Petrie looked towards the direction they were traveling, and, sure enough, he could see one of the border walls of the Great Valley just several hundred yards ahead.

"We find it!" the little Flyer cheered in delight, "We find Great Valley!"

"I told you there was nothing to worry about!" chuckled Mama Flyer, "We're almost home!"

"Yippee!" Petrie squealed happily, "We back! We back!"

"Hold on tight, my little Petrie! We're going in!" said Mama Flyer, and she pointed herself down slightly to speed up their flight over the wall, and in no time they could see their beautiful Great Valley again!

The river was sparkling in the Bright Circle's light, and all the plants looked so extraordinarily beautiful from how high up they were.

"Hold on, Ducky! Me coming!" Petrie cheered, earning a playful chuckle from his mother.

* * *

On the grassy ledge, the Gang suddenly took notice of a Flyer soaring directly towards them from about a few hundred yards away.

"Look! Someone's coming!" Chomper shouted.

"Is that Ms. Flyer?" said Littlefoot as he noticed immediately that it was an adult Flyer.

"I think it is," replied Ruby.

"Can you figure out who it is, Chomper?" asked Cera.

Chomper immediately used his sniffer to pick up the scent of the approaching Flyer, and he sensed the presence of a Flyer they knew anywhere; in fact, not just one, but two.

"It is Ms. Flyer!" he cheered, "And my sniffer says she's got Petrie with her!"

"She does!?" said Ducky as her heartbeat suddenly increased rapidly with the anticipation of the news that her boyfriend was safe again.

Then, just as Mama Flyer came within a short enough distance in which the Gang could recognize her, there came an ever-so-familiar voice …

"Hi, guys!"

"Petrie!" everyone but Spike shouted with delight.

"PETRIE!" Ducky screamed with joy, "HE IS BACK! HE IS BACK!"

The Gang watched with odd faces as Ducky slid off Spike's back and started jumping with joy with the news that her boyfriend was okay and had finally returned to her.

"Hello there, kids!" Mama Flyer called in an echoing voice, "Petrie's alright!"

The Gang let out some celebratory cheers as Mama Flyer hovered over them and slowly made her descent.

"Thank you, Mama!" Petrie said as he nuzzled his mother's beak, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Petrie," beamed Mama Flyer, "Then again, it's you that I should be thanking, because if it wasn't for you, we'd be trapped in Black Rock for who knows how long."

"You welcome, Mama," chuckled Petrie.

Eventually, the Flyer mother touched down on the ground with only her good foot, as her left ankle nearly throbbed in pain from the injury it had received.

"Down you go, dear," she said to her son, and Petrie grabbed his pink tree star from his feet and hid it in his good wing before sliding down his mother's back.

The instant the little Flyer came down on his feet, he saw a very happy sight approaching him so quickly that he almost didn't have time to register what it was.

Ducky was running towards Petrie as fast as she could, happy tears streaming from her eyes as she ran up to her boyfriend.

"PETRIE!" she screamed in delight as she snatched the Flyer and squeezed him in a bone-crushing hug before spinning around for several seconds, enough to make Petrie feel very dizzy and breathless, "Oh, Petrie! I am so glad you are back! Yep, yep, yep! I was so worried about you! I thought something awful had happened to you, but you are safe! You are back and we are together again! Yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep!"

No one could say a word as they watched the Swimmer envelop the Flyer in such a tight cuddle that Petrie couldn't reply.

It almost immediately took a toll on Petrie, as Ducky's tight hug shot more pain through his injured wing and bruised back.

"Duck-ky!" the Flyer gasped, "Me … no … can … breathe! Ow, ow, ow!"

Ducky realized that she was close to choking Petrie, and she quickly loosened her grip on her boyfriend.

"I am sorry," she said, "I am just so happy that you are alive and well, and that we are back together!"

"Me happy, too, Ducky," panted Petrie as he struggled to regain his breathing stability.

"Ducky, I would recommend that you don't hug Petrie so tightly," informed Mama Flyer, "We both took a little hit from falling into Black Rock."

Ducky gasped in shock and she immediately released Petrie. It was then that the Flyer hatchling opened his right wing and revealed the dark purple bruise on it. The Swimmer gasped in horror.

"Oh, my goodness! You are hurt! Are you okay?" asked Ducky.

"What happened?" asked Chomper as the other Gang members saw the bruise on Petrie's wing.

The Flyer then turned around and showed his friends the bruise on his back, and Mama Flyer sat down and revealed the bloody wound on her left ankle.

"Oh, my!" gasped Ruby.

"What on earth happened to you two?" asked Cera with shock.

"I lost my energy after trying to save Petrie, and we fell into Black Rock and landed quite roughly," explained Mama Flyer, "I twisted my left ankle and it bled for a while, … but Petrie landed on his wing and rolled over several times, which bruised his back."

The Gang gasped and remained speechless for what felt like ages.

"Me no can fly for a while," sighed Petrie, "Probably for few days."

"And I won't be able to walk for a week or two," added Mama Flyer.

"Here!" said Littlefoot as he leapt into action before anyone could respond.

"Littlefoot?" said Ruby, "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna get the Flyers some healing flowers," replied Littlefoot.

"Oh, I could sure use one right about now," sighed Mama Flyer.

"Me, too," agreed Petrie.

Hardly a moment later, Littlefoot returned with two healing flowers, and he set one down in front of Mama Flyer, and the other one in front of her son.

"Go ahead and eat," the Longneck said kindly, "You'll feel better soon. In fact, with these flowers, you should be perfectly healed by tomorrow morning!"

"Thanks, Littlefoot," grinned Mama Flyer as she took her healing flower.

"You kindest Longneck around, Littlefoot," smiled Petrie.

Littlefoot smiled and blushed slightly as he took in Petrie's compliment, and he watched as the two Flyers slowly ate their healing flowers.

Before long, both Flyers felt the pain in their injuries subside, although their cuts and bruises would likely remain for a while.

"Me feel better already," said Petrie.

"My foot doesn't feel as bad as it did before," said Mama Flyer, "It'd probably be best if I stayed here for a while before I risk straining my foot again."

"Good idea," agreed Littlefoot.

"Me stay here, too," sighed Petrie, "Petrie no want to hurt himself again."

"Okay, Petrie," replied Chomper, "Maybe you can join us for a little game tonight before the Bright Circle goes down."

"Maybe," said Petrie doubtfully.

"I think I would like to stay here, too," said Ducky, wanting to spend some time alone with Petrie after they had been separated all day.

"Alright, Ducky," Littlefoot accepted, and he turned to the others, "Come on, guys! Who's up for a game of 'Catch the Pointy Seed'?"

"Ooh! I am!" Chomper said eagerly, with Spike nodding along.

"Let's go!" announced Littlefoot, and he, along with Cera, Spike, Chomper and Ruby ran off to find the nearest pointy seed.

Now that he and Ducky were finally by themselves, although his mother was with them, too, Petrie smiled at Ducky and walked up to her.

"Me have something for you," he beamed cutely.

"Really?" gasped Ducky with an adorable grin, "Did you really go through so much trouble just to find me a gift?"

"No just any old gift, Ducky," smiled Petrie, "It a love gift that express me love for you."

Ducky gasped in astonishment just before Petrie opened his good wing and revealed a sight that Ducky's eyes went wide with wonder to …

It was a pink tree star that sparkled delicately and smelled like red tree sweets and sweet bubbles.

Ducky was speechless. She was so astounded by this pink tree star that she couldn't even think of a word to describe it out loud. It was the most beautiful plant she had ever seen in her life, and after imagining that Petrie had gone through so much trouble just to get her a pink tree star, she felt that she suddenly loved him more than ever; in fact, just as much as she loved her mother. She began to think of Petrie as the sweetest Flyer on the entire planet, and she wanted nothing more than to smooch him all over until the end.

"W-where did you … find … that … tree star?" the Swimmer stuttered as she remained nearly breathless from the sight of the pink tree star.

"Me find this special place hidden somewhere in Great Valley. It called Pink Forest," explained Petrie, "There live a friendly Threehorn named Sparkle, and she guardian of Pink Forest for many Cold Times."

"I have never heard of Pink Forest before," said Ducky thoughtfully, "What is it like?"

"Pink Forest filled with so many trees growing sparkling, pink tree stars," said Petrie as he vividly remembered his visit to Pink Forest just a few hours ago, "They smell so good, and they heal very quickly. Me had one after wind make me stumble into Pink Forest and me hurt me feet, and me feet heal so quickly that me could walk again in no time!"

"I'm sure everyone would want to go to Pink Forest," said Mama Flyer.

"Why hasn't anyone ever mentioned Pink Forest?" asked Ducky curiously.

"Because long time ago, Pink Forest get surrounded by all this common green food, and it left abandoned for longest time," sighed Petrie sadly as he recalled Sparkle's story, "Sparkle tell me to tell you to tell our friends about Pink Forest so that we spread it to others. Then, Pink Forest be common place again."

"Did you say Sparkle was a friendly Threehorn?" asked Ducky.

"She very friendly," replied Petrie, "She pink, just like tree stars, and she very generous to me when me land there by accident."

"And she gived you this to give to me?" grinned Ducky.

"Yes. Me tell her we in love, and she think it adorable. Me sure if me take you there, you be very welcome there," said Petrie thoughtfully.

"You telled her that we are in love?" said Ducky worryingly.

"She live alone," replied Petrie, "Nobody live in Pink Forest but her, and she never leave Pink Forest."

"Wow," said an astonished Ducky, "Now that I think about it, … you should take me to Pink Forest, Petrie, … once you are able to fly again. I would love to see it. It sounds like another romantic place for us to hang out together, just like our secret forest cave."

"Yes," smiled Petrie in agreement, "Maybe tomorrow, when me able to fly again, me take you to Pink Forest. It only possible to find it when you have Flyer around like me. There so much green food covering Pink Forest that dinosaurs living here today no know about its existence."

"That is pretty sad," sighed Mama Flyer, "It's too bad that everyone had to forget about Pink Forest because it got surrounded by so much green food."

"Do you think you can introduce me to Sparkle when we get there, Petrie?" asked Ducky.

"Of course, me will!" beamed Petrie, and Ducky promptly hugged him and kissed his beak.

The Flyer then ceremoniously handed the pink tree star to his loving girlfriend, and the Swimmer smiled and grasped it in her hands.

"This for you, Ducky," said Petrie proudly, "This pink tree star express me love for you, and how me always think about you every day. This way for you to think about me whenever you look at it, because me love and devotion for you stronger than anything else. Me love you, Ducky, … and me will always love you from bottom of me heart, … forever and ever."

Ducky smiled as happy tears came spilling out of her eyes. She was so touched by Petrie's loving words that her heart melted with so much happiness. She could only think about smooching Petrie all over after seeing him present his gift to her, and she now desperately wanted him to be her mate, regardless of their age. She could already picture them having a great life together in the years to come.

"You are the sweetest Flyer I have ever known, Petrie," the Swimmer cried happily as she cuddled Petrie into a hug and smooched his beak a few times, making him smile brightly from the love she was giving him, "Whenever I look at this pink tree star, I will always think about you, because my love and devotion for you is stronger than anything else on Earth. You are the hatchling of my heart, Petrie, and I will always love you from the bottom of my heart, too, … forever and ever. Yep, yep, yep."

Petrie blushed deep red and smiled as brightly as he ever had in his life as his girlfriend rewarded him with so much love that he thought his heart would never stop melting in his happiness. His chest felt so warm that it began to feel so pleasant, and he wrapped his wings around the Swimmer's neck and kissed her face several times.

"Me heart never stop beating for you, Ducky," Petrie smiled.

"My heart will never stop beating for you, either, Petrie," replied Ducky.

With that, the two lovers hugged each other tightly and engaged in a passionate kiss before they closed their eyes and sighed in relaxation. Ducky's bill playfully pulled Petrie's beak in by sucking him closer, and they started clapping their tongues together as they moaned in pleasure. Each felt so attached to the other that they seemed to become one.

"Mmmmm, mmmmm," Petrie murmured happily in a muffled voice as he felt Ducky's bill splashing saliva all over his beak.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm!" Ducky pleasantly agreed as she playfully licked Petrie's beak all over and tickled his tongue, making the Flyer giggle briefly.

Mama Flyer watched with a few tears falling down her cheeks as her son delicately exchanged love with his girlfriend. She felt so proud of Petrie after he had gone through so much trouble to find his special love present for Ducky, and that he had been so brave after that trip to Black Rock so that he would ensure that Ducky got her present. However, she was especially proud of Petrie because he had already found the love of his life at such a young age. When she looked at Ducky, she could tell that she had many things that Petrie loved about her, and she could somehow see her as a great daughter-in-law far in the future, once they'd reached their Time of Great Growing.

Eventually, the two loving hatchlings broke their kiss and started gasping for air, which they felt they desperately needed after sucking each other's faces for several minutes.

"That was so cute," said Mama Flyer in a gentle, happy voice, making the two children look up at her with blushing smiles, "I'm so proud of you, Petrie. You went through all that trouble and bravely got us out of Black Rock just to make sure that Ducky received the greatest present you could give her. You really are a generous little Flyer, Petrie, and I'm proud to be your mother."

"Aww, Mama!" replied Petrie sheepishly with a blushing smile.

"I'm especially proud of you because I can see how you two mean so much to each other," continued Mama Flyer, "Even at such a young age, you have each discovered that special feeling in the other that brings you two together, and your hearts have connected delicately to the point where you know you will be together for the rest of your lives."

Petrie exchanged a bright smile with Ducky, and the two kissed each other's cheeks before looking back up at Petrie's mother.

"On top of it all, your love and devotion to each other is so strong that one of you would be willing to risk your life for the other's safety … and happiness, as I've seen today," Mama Flyer went on, "You've proven to me already that no matter what stands in your way, you will stand up to all the obstacles you face, and in the end, there will be joy and happiness. I'm so proud of the both of you, kids, and I hope you will stay together for a long, long time."

Hearing such heartwarming words coming from Mama Flyer brought joy into the hearts of Petrie and Ducky. Knowing how strongly the Flyer's mother supported them being together felt like nothing else. Ducky felt as if Petrie's mother was becoming a very motherly figure towards her, almost as much as her own mother, and she could feel the older Flyer treating her like her daughter-in-law already.

"Me proud to be your son, too, Mama," sniffled Petrie happily.

"You feel just like a mama to me, Ms. Flyer," added Ducky, "You have such a warm heart towards me, and it makes me even happier to have falled in love with Petrie. Yep, yep, yep!"

Both Flyers giggled at Ducky's famous catchphrase, and Mama Flyer motioned for both children to come and sit on her lap.

The two hatchlings immediately obliged, and they each sat down on one of Mama Flyer's knees, Petrie being careful not to strain his mother's ankle injury. The older Flyer playfully wrapped a wing around each of the two children, pinning their arms down, and brought them close enough for their feet to start pressing against each other. The two kids felt so playful to be playing their recently-invented feet-clapping game while sitting on Mama Flyer's lap. The Flyer herself chuckled and gently kissed both children's faces with her beak as they played with their feet, earning bright, playful smiles from the loving duo.

To Mama Flyer, this moment felt as if she had just started adopting Ducky, even though she still had her own family and a foster brother in Spike. This felt just like it was a brief taste of what their futures would look like many Cold Times from now.

Ducky felt a very similar feeling from being cuddled in Mama Flyer's lap with Petrie. She felt as if she was being adopted by Petrie's mother, only it was just for a few moments. She knew that she was going to have a great future with Petrie, and that she and her boyfriend would stay together through thick and thin, and through everything that stood in their way in all the adventures they went on.

Petrie felt the happiest of all the three. Having his girlfriend join him on his mother's lap felt like the beginning of a new chapter in their lives. Not only did it show him how much his mother was greatly accepting Ducky as a future member of their family, but it showed him that he and Ducky would love each other to the end, … and stay together …

… forever and ever.

The only other thing that could have entered Petrie's mind at that moment … was a very special plan for tomorrow …

* * *

 ** _Well, all is well now! Petrie is home sweet home, and he and Ducky have happily reunited and have gotten to share one of the most defining moments in their relationship yet! It seems that from this moment on, they will only be thinking about each other whenever there comes the mention of pink tree stars!_**

 ** _Coming up in chapter seventeen, Petrie takes Ducky on a special journey to Pink Forest! How do you think Ducky will react when she sees the Great Valley's hidden wonder of the past?_**

 ** _See you next chapter! ;)_**


	18. Chapter 17: Beautiful adventure

_**CHAPTER 17**_

 ** _Beautiful Adventure_**

* * *

The following morning, the Great Valley was once again treated to the delights of beauty, as the Bright Circle rose in the sky and bathed the valley with light.

Petrie didn't quite have the Bright Circle's light hit his eyelids this time as the light broke into the Flyer family's cave. It was enough for him to stay asleep just a little while longer, but he would be very happy about that, as he was having such incredible sleep stories about what he wanted to do today …

" _Just you wait, Ducky!" Petrie said as he led Ducky through a dense forest filled with green food, "You love this place!"_

 _Ever since Petrie had told Ducky his story of how he discovered Pink Forest, he could only think about the morning he'd take her there. He couldn't wait for her to see all those trees with pink tree stars that smelled like sweet bubbles and red tree sweets. It would be a perfect place for them to spend some time alone together._

 _Soon, the Flyer came up to two large tree stars, and he slowly moved them aside …_

 _The Flyer gasped in excitement as he saw what was right in front of him …_

 _It was Pink Forest!_

" _This it, Ducky!" he called._

 _Petrie felt Ducky wrapping her arms around his neck from behind in playful fashion, and she gasped as she noticed the pink tree stars on all the trees._

" _Wow!" she shouted, "This is Pink Forest!?"_

" _This Pink Forest, Ducky," beamed Petrie, "This where me find your pink tree star."_

" _This place is gorgeous!" said Ducky as Petrie led inside, "I have never seen such a fascinating forest before! No, no, no!"_

" _Me knew you like it," chuckled Petrie._

" _Like it? I love it!" said Ducky delightfully, making Petrie smile brightly, "It is just as beautiful as you are so sweet and loving!"_

" _Aww, Ducky!" blushed Petrie, "You so loving, too!"_

" _Aw, Petrie! You are my adorable Flyer!" said Ducky, and she smooched the Flyer right on his cheek._

" _You me adorable Swimmer, too," giggled Petrie, "Me love you so much, Ducky."_

" _I love you so much, too, Petrie," replied Ducky._

" _Wanna go meet Sparkle?" asked Petrie._

" _Sure," answered Ducky, "From what you have told me, she should be very friendly."_

" _She very friendly," confirmed Petrie._

" _Petrie," said a feminine voice._

 _Petrie looked towards the narrow pathway and saw the Bright Circle's light shining down on them._

" _That must be her now," he said._

" _Petrie," the voice said again._

" _Come on, Ducky. Let's go meet her," said Petrie._

 _The two kids held hands and slowly walked down the grassy pathway towards the source of the voice._

" _Petrie," it said again._

" _We getting closer," said Petrie with a smile, with Ducky smiling along with him._

 _Suddenly, the Bright Circle's light got very bright, and the kids had to shield their eyes to keep them from getting burned._

" _Petrie," the feminine voice said once more just as Petrie closed his eyes._

" _What going on, Ducky?" the Flyer asked nervously._

 _There was no answer, and in just a matter of seconds, everything was suddenly silent …_

"Petrie," Mama Flyer said gently as she rubbed her son's back, "Time to get up, sweetie."

"Ducky?" Petrie murmured as he kept his eyes closed, "Sparkle, you there?"

Mama Flyer chuckled as she realized that Petrie was having a pleasant sleep story, and from hearing the word, 'sparkle', she knew what it was about. She could consider him very lucky that his brothers and sisters were not in the nest because they were still sleeping in the secluded spot in the back of the cave as punishment for teasing Petrie.

"No, Petrie. It's your mom," she giggled, "And it's time for you to get up."

"Mommy? Where are you?" said Petrie, still not opening his eyes.

"You're having another romantic sleep story, Petrie," chuckled Mama Flyer, "Come on and open those eyes, little one. The Bright Circle is out."

"Sleep story?" said Petrie, appearing to be dumbstruck.

"I guess I might have no choice but to wiggle you out of your sleep story," said Mama Flyer teasingly, and she began tickling her son's chest and sides.

Sure enough, the little Flyer started giggling in a bubbly voice as he tried to stay asleep.

"Cootchie cootchie coo. Rise and shine, my little Petrie," teased Mama Flyer playfully.

"Naaaahahahahahahahahahaheheheheeheeheeeee!" laughed Petrie.

"Should this convince your sleep story to end so you can wake up?" giggled Mama Flyer.

"Staaahahahahahahahahop!" giggled Petrie as saliva was already leaking from his beak and his voice became more bubbly, "Mohohohohohohommeeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehy!"

"Do you promise to open your eyes once I've stopped ticking you?" asked Mama Flyer.

"Yehehehehehehes!" answered Petrie through his bubbly laughter.

"Alright then, little one," said Mama Flyer as she stopped tickling her son, "Let's see those eyes open."

Petrie gasped and panted to regain his breathing stability, and he eventually opened his eyes and found himself in his family's warm nest. He looked around their cave and saw his mother sitting right next to him with a smile on her face. He even noticed that the wound on her left ankle from yesterday's Black Rock incident had completely vanished, and she looked as good as new again.

"Good morning, sleepy head," she said warmly.

"Good morning, Mama," the hatchling replied as he yawned and sat up before stretching his wings.

It was then that he realized that he wasn't feeling pain on his back and right wing anymore. He knew immediately that his wounds from their crash-landing in Black Rock had also vanished as well.

"Those healing flowers Littlefoot give us really help so much," he said to himself.

"That must have been some sleep story you had, Petrie," chuckled Mama Flyer.

Petrie looked suspiciously up at his mother. How could she have known what he was thinking about in his sleep?

"How you know?" he asked.

"You were talking in your sleep, Petrie," informed Mama Flyer, "I could just about hear what you were saying."

"Oops," Petrie said in shock before he remembered that the nest was practically empty because of his siblings being confined to the back of the cave, "Me lucky me brothers and sisters not in nest."

"I sure hope you didn't wake them up, though," said Mama Flyer.

"Me still no want them knowing," sighed Petrie as he remembered his siblings teasing him three days ago when the sky water poured all day, "Me still not over them teasing me."

"I still can't believe they even got suspicious even though they didn't have a clue of what you were doing," said Mama Flyer.

"All they know is that me and Ducky best friends," said Petrie, "Maybe that why they get suspicious."

"I'm sure that there are a lot of dinosaurs in the Great Valley that know that you and Ducky are very close," said Mama Flyer thoughtfully, "From seeing you and your other great friends playing together nearly every day since we came to the Great Valley, and from how many adventures and misadventures you've all been through together, everyone can understand how close you are, although all they really know is that you're just best friends."

"Me still shudder to think about what would happen if everyone find out, though," sighed Petrie nervously, "Everyone okay with us being best friends, but me not sure they like me and Ducky being in love."

"The way I see it, Petrie, … is that if more dinosaurs were understanding about the idea that love is all about finding someone you deeply care for, regardless of species, then I think that your relationship with Ducky would gain a lot of support from the valley."

Petrie thought deeply as he looked out the cave entrance. He knew his mother was right. If more dinosaurs understood what love was really all about, then his interspecies relationship with Ducky would be very welcome in the Great Valley. However, he wasn't sure how many dinosaurs would feel convinced about the meaning of true love (as in, love that would break the species divide).

"In my opinion, since your relationship is still in its early stages, we'll keep it a secret for now, but in the coming weeks, Mrs. Swimmer and I will have some chats with some of the other dinosaurs and see how many will be accepting at heart … the understanding of how you and Ducky mean so much to each other," explained Mama Flyer.

Petrie looked up at his mother nervously. He didn't feel very comfortable with the idea, but on the other side, it would be a good idea to see how much of the Great Valley would accept him and Ducky being together. The more dinosaurs who had a deeply caring heart, the more likely they'd avoid being banished if Topps ever found out and tried to throw them out because of how he greatly opposed interspecies relationships.

"It probably okay," the little Flyer spoke shyly.

"I'm sure there are lots of dinosaurs out there who have been afraid to admit that they truly accept the idea of interspecies relationships, Petrie," assured Mama Flyer, "The more there are, the better off you and Ducky will be."

Petrie grinned faintly as his mother winked at him, and the two Flyers stood up and got out of their nest before walking out onto the open ledge in front of their cave.

"Great Valley always look gorgeous in morning," sighed Petrie as he looked down and admired the beautiful view of the Great Valley below.

"It sure does, sweetie," agreed Mama Flyer, and she handed Petrie a sweet bubble, "I had a few left over from our little breakfast yesterday, and since you love sweet bubbles, why not enjoy another one?"

Petrie gasped in delight and eagerly accepted the sweet bubble.

"You so sweet, Mama!" he said cutely.

"Anything just for my sweet, little boy!" chuckled Mama Flyer, and she sat down and placed Petrie on her lap before cuddling him warmly.

"Aww, Mama!" Petrie smiled adorably, and he slowly began eating his sweet bubble while being pampered with motherly love, "Me love you, Mommy."

"I love you, too, Petrie," said Mama Flyer in a gentle, soothing voice.

Slowly but surely, the little Flyer ate his sweet bubble, being sure not to make a mess of himself like he had done yesterday, and he eventually finished his breakfast in a matter of minutes.

"That so good," he said as he licked his beak to get anything that might have been left over.

"I'm so glad you like those sweet bubbles, dear," said Mama Flyer.

Petrie looked down towards the valley again, and he smiled as he gazed in the direction that would lead to the Swimmer family's nest. He knew exactly what he was going to do today.

"Well, Mama, me off to Ducky's!" he said playfully, prompting his mother to allow him to get off her lap and take to the skies.

"Okay, son!" Mama Flyer giggled, "You have a wonderful day, and I'll see you tonight!"

"Me will, Mommy! See you tonight, too!" Petrie replied, and he turned towards the direction that would take to his girlfriend's home.

"Bye, Petrie!" Mama Flyer called out.

"Bye, Mama!" Petrie called back before he began soaring gently over the valley to admire its morning beauty, with one destination in mind …

* * *

Ducky had only just woken up after having a delightful sleep story about Pink Forest. From what she was told by Petrie, Pink Forest sounded like a paradise that was just as beautiful as their secret forest cave. She couldn't wait to meet up with her boyfriend so he could take her to this gorgeous forest that screamed pink tree stars.

The Swimmer stretched her limbs and climbed out of her nest, and she noticed that her mother was already gathering some tree stars for breakfast. Her siblings were awake, too, and they were waiting to be fed some green food. Spike seemed to be the only one dozing off.

"Good morning, Mama," said Ducky.

"Good morning, Ducky," replied Mama Swimmer as she handed some tree stars to her Swimmer children.

The other Swimmer hatchlings quickly dug into their tree stars before their mother turned to her most special daughter.

"Are you feeling alright after everything that happened yesterday?" she asked Ducky.

"I am, I am," smiled Ducky, "I am so glad that Petrie is okay."

"See? Just like I told you; as long as you stayed patient, then Petrie would come back to you," grinned Mama Swimmer.

Ducky giggled cutely as her mother sat down in front of her and gave her a tree star.

"Here you go, my sweet dear," she said to her daughter in a motherly voice.

"Thanks, Mama!" said Ducky with a bright smile as she took the tree star and began to nibble on it.

"You're very welcome, my little Ducky," replied Mama Swimmer.

Then, the Swimmer mother remembered something else …

"Oh, by the way, Ducky, … where did you put your pink tree star?" she asked in a whisper.

"Oh, … I placed it in a special spot between two colorful plants right over there," the hatchling said as she pointed towards two gorgeous-looking plants, with the pink tree star sitting in between them.

Mama Swimmer grinned as she looked at the beautiful sight. The pink tree star had its stem embedded in the ground to prevent it from blowing away, and the two plants it stood between were giving it the perfect company.

"It looks magnificent, Ducky," Mama Swimmer grinned, "You picked the perfect place for it."

"I hope I get to keep that tree star for a long time," smiled Ducky.

"It was very nice of Petrie to give you that as a special present, especially when considering what he had to go through to get it to you," said Mama Swimmer.

"Somehow, I feel that I will be thinking about Petrie whenever I have a sweet bubble or a red tree sweet," chuckled Ducky.

"Why is that, dear?" asked Mama Swimmer.

"Because that is what the pink tree star smells like," answered Ducky.

"Oh," giggled Mama Swimmer, "I see what you mean."

The two Swimmers laughed and engaged in a brief family hug before Mama Swimmer looked to her right and saw a very familiar somebody arriving at their home.

"Hey, Ducky, look who's here," she said.

Ducky looked over her mother's arm and saw the ever-so-adorable sight of Petrie; smiling brightly and adorably as he landed elegantly on the same small rock he would always land on whenever he came to visit. It seemed to be his regular way of what we would call, 'knocking on the door'.

"Hi, Petrie," grinned Ducky.

"Hi, Ducky," Petrie replied with his bright smile that turned his beak into an adorable sight.

"Good morning, Petrie," greeted Mama Swimmer as she set her daughter back on her feet.

"Good morning, Mrs. Swimmer," replied Petrie.

The instant she was on her feet again, Ducky playfully walked up to the rock and pulled Petrie in for a tight, loving hug. The Flyer chuckled cutely as he returned the embrace by wrapping his wings around the Swimmer. The two then kissed each other's faces for a moment, releasing each other with a playful, "Mwuah!" followed by childish laughs.

"How are you doing today, Petrie?" asked Mama Swimmer.

"Me doing very good, Mrs. Swimmer," replied Petrie, "Me wing and back feel better, and me can fly again!"

"Oh, I am so glad!" said Ducky cheerfully, "It always pains me to know that you are hurt. Yep, yep, yep."

"You no need to worry anymore," said Petrie with a wink, "Me feel great!"

"So, are you two going to go play on your own, or are you going to play with your other friends?" asked Mama Swimmer.

"Actually, … me want to take Ducky to special place in Great Valley called Pink Forest," informed Petrie, earning a cheerful smile from Ducky, "That where me find pink tree star for Ducky yesterday."

"Pink Forest?" said Mama Swimmer thoughtfully, "I've never heard of it before."

"Me not sure anyone in Great Valley know about Pink Forest," sighed Petrie.

"I cannot wait to see it, Petrie," smiled Ducky.

"Just you wait, Ducky," said Petrie with a bright smile, "You love it!"

"Okay, you two," chuckled Mama Swimmer, "I'll keep Spike home unless your other friends arrive, asking where you are."

"Okay, Mama," answered Ducky.

"Ready to go, love?" Petrie asked Ducky seductively.

"I am ready, my love," Ducky answered with her bill producing a seducing smile that Petrie couldn't resist smiling at as their hearts sped up with excitement, "After you, my funny Flyer."

"With pleasure, me sweet Swimmer," said Petrie, bowing his head ceremoniously at his girlfriend before lifting himself into the sky again.

"Have a good day, you two," said Mama Swimmer with a grin as she watched her daughter take off on another romantic journey with her boyfriend.

"We will, Mama!" Ducky called, "See you later!"

"Bye, Mrs. Swimmer!" added Petrie.

"Bye, kids!" Mama Swimmer called back, and just as Ducky and Petrie were out of her sight, she turned back to her other Swimmer children just as Spike woke up, having missed his sister's departure.

What none of them noticed was that some of Ducky's siblings had been watching their sister and her boyfriend with suspicion.

"Have you noticed lately, … Ducky and Petrie seem to be acting strange?" asked one of the Swimmer girls.

"Something's going on with those two. I just know it," replied a brother, "I'll bet it wouldn't hurt to ask Ducky about it when she gets home."

"What if she doesn't want to tell us what it is?" protested another sister, "I'm sure Mama wouldn't want to bring it up, either."

"Why would Mama know about it?" said the first sister.

"Because I've seen her getting along so well with those two lately," said the second sister, "Whatever is going on between Ducky and Petrie, Mama probably supports it."

"I don't think it would be nice to talk about this with Mama," said a second brother, "I think we should just ask Ducky privately when she gets time."

"I guess," agreed the first brother doubtfully.

* * *

Petrie flew happily over the grassy floor of the Great Valley, while Ducky closely followed from below. He knew that it was only possible to spot Pink Forest from high up because of how many trees were covering it, as he saw yesterday. He led his girlfriend in the direction he knew would lead to the forest, memorizing the events of his journey to find that special love gift for her.

"I cannot wait to see what Pink Forest looks like, Petrie!" called Ducky excitedly from below.

"Me no spoiling it for you!" teased Petrie playfully.

Eventually, the Flyer looked over another forest of trees, and he could faintly see what looked like the highest pink tree stars just a hundred yards further ahead.

"We almost there!" he called with excitement as his heart sped up with joy.

"Oh, boy!" replied Ducky eccentrically as she followed Petrie towards the forest that bordered Pink Forest.

Once they approached the green trees, Petrie lowered his height so that he was just above Ducky, and the Swimmer slowed down to catch her breath.

"All that running really maked me tired. Yep, yep, yep," panted Ducky.

"At least, we no have much further to go," reassured Petrie, "Come on! Let's go in!"

With that, the two lovers slowly entered the forest and gazed at their shaded surroundings. It looked so tropical, and the Bright Circle was shining through the tiniest holes in the canopies to create yellow spotlights on the green grass.

Up ahead, Petrie could see a few pink tree stars just a short distance away, and he smiled in anticipation of entering that pink paradise and seeing how his girlfriend would react to it.

"Look, Ducky. Up ahead," he said as he came down on his feet and held hands with Ducky.

The Swimmer looked ahead and gasped as she saw a few pink tree stars in the distance.

"Wow!" she gasped just as she picked up a very sweet scent, "And I can already smell them, too!"

Petrie picked up the scent as well, and the two hatchlings smiled and nuzzled each other's faces as they walked closer and closer towards the pink trees.

In just about no time, all they could smell were sweet bubbles and red tree sweets, and before long they came right behind a pink tree. The two paused and looked at each other to prepare themselves for their most-recently shared sleep story to come true.

"You ready, Ducky?" asked Petrie.

"I am ready, Petrie," grinned Ducky, "I have been looking forward to this all morning."

"Me, too," smiled Petrie, and he cautiously grabbed one big pink tree star that was blocking their view of Pink Forest, "Well, … here we go. Feist your eyes, me love."

With that, the Flyer slowly moved the tree star out of the way, smiling as he did so. His heartbeat was steadily increasing as he anticipated his girlfriend's reaction.

Ducky watched as Petrie moved the tree star out of the way, and she took one look at what was beyond that tree star and gasped in astonishment …

The two had just entered Pink Forest!

Ducky's mouth was wide open with amazement, and her eyes were wide in surprise. Pink Forest looked exactly like how Petrie had described it. All the trees sprouted with pink tree stars, and the Bright Circle shone beautifully over the forest to create such a bright atmosphere.

"Oh, my!" gasped Ducky, unable to take her eyes off the gorgeous pink trees as she and Petrie entered the forest and stepped into the open path of soft, green grass, "It is … so … beautiful!"

Petrie smiled with pride and giggled cutely as he listened to Ducky's words. This was the moment he had been wanting to see since before he woke up.

"I have never seen such a fascinating forest before! No, no, no!" Ducky exclaimed in delight.

Petrie's smile grew wider upon hearing that. Those were the exact words he had heard Ducky say in his sleep story about them entering Pink Forest, and now the moment had truly become reality. He could not have felt happier to have treated his beloved Swimmer to the morning of her life in another one of the Great Valley's hidden wonders of paradise.

"Me knew you like it, Ducky," the Flyer beamed.

"Like it!? I LOVE IT!" Ducky shouted in such joy, and she wrapped her arms around Petrie to squeeze him in a hug and kissed his beak all over in such playful ways, "You are the sweetest and loveliest Flyer to ever live, Petrie! I love you so much, my handsome and adorable Petrie! Yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep!"

Petrie blushed deeply as his heart melted with so much joy. Those words touched him so much that he instantly felt his eyes building up with happy tears.

"You sweetest and loveliest Swimmer to ever live, too, Ducky," he sniffled delightfully, "Me love you, too, me beautiful, gorgeous, adorable Ducky! Yep, yep, yep, yep, yep!"

Ducky smiled as Petrie's words melted her heart with so much love, especially his use of her own catchphrase, and her eyes filled up with tears just as Petrie wrapped his wings around her to hug her tightly and kiss her bill all over.

"This one of happiest days of me life!" said Petrie cutely.

"Mine, too!" replied Ducky, "I cannot believe you discovered this beautiful place while you were looking for something to show how much you care so much about me!"

"Me no can believe it, either!" giggled Petrie, "Me love for you bring us to many beautiful places!"

"Aww, Petrie!" chuckled Ducky, "You are my beautiful boy!"

"Awww, Ducky!" blushed Petrie, "You me beautiful girl, too!"

With those words, the two lovers kissed each other's faces as they kept each other in their tight hug, and Ducky lifted one foot, bringing Petrie's foot up with it, and she began her one-footed jumping dance in the same fashion she had done on the morning after they first confessed their love for each other. Petrie smiled brightly as he felt Ducky's playful dance soothe him warmly and childishly.

"This bouncy dance feel so breezy! Me wish you could do this all day!" said Petrie.

"I am happy to pamper you with my dance, Petrie! Yep, yep, yep!" replied Ducky happily.

The two laughed and kissed each other's faces while Ducky continued to bounce on one foot, treating Petrie to a soothing, bouncy hug.

"Yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep!" the two sang together in rhythm to Ducky's jumps with occasional laughter as they looked into each other's eyes with wide, bright smiles plastered on their adorable faces, "Yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep!"

Then, there came a gentle, mother-like voice echoing across the forest …

"Well, hello there, Petrie. I see you've returned to my lovely forest, and I see you've brought your special one with you, too."

The two lovers paused as they heard the voice, but they kept each other wrapped in a hug as Ducky brought her foot back down. Petrie quickly recognized the voice from the first time he stumbled upon this forest.

"Me know that voice," the Flyer gasped.

"Really?" said Ducky.

"Yeah," grinned Petrie.

Sure enough, the two children looked down the pathway and saw the silhouette of an adult Threehorn slowly approaching them. The Bright Circle's light made it difficult for Ducky to make out what she looked like at first, but Petrie knew immediately who it was …

"Look! It Sparkle!" gasped Petrie.

"Sparkle?" Ducky gasped in realization, "This is the Threehorn you told me about?"

"Yes!" smiled Petrie.

"And you must be Ducky," said Sparkle as her silhouette turned into a fully recognizable Threehorn.

Ducky's eyes were wide with wonder as she got a clear image of Sparkle. She appeared to be the spitting image of Cera's stepmother, Tria, only that her skin was bright pink instead of purple; in fact, an even brighter shade of pink than Ruby, or Cera's baby sister, Tricia.

"Y-yes, I am," the Swimmer stuttered nervously.

"Petrie's told me a little about you," said Sparkle with a warm grin, "I can see even more now that you are his very special one, as I like to word it."

The Swimmer and Flyer blushed as they exchanged grins.

"It's very nice to meet you, Ducky," said Sparkle.

"It is nice to meet you, too, Sparkle," replied Ducky.

"I'm so glad you could bring your girlfriend with you to this special place, Petrie," beamed Sparkle.

"Me knew me had to bring her here after me give her pink tree star as love gift," smiled Petrie.

"I really wanted to see this place so bad after Petrie gifted me with that pink tree star, and I think it is one of the most beautiful hidden wonders of the Great Valley," said Ducky.

"Thanks, Ducky," chuckled Sparkle, "It's really too bad I hardly ever get visitors, especially children."

"Petrie telled me the story about this forest," said Ducky thoughtfully, "Is it true that Pink Forest has been hidden from the other Great Valley dinosaurs for a long, long time?"

"I'm afraid so," sighed Sparkle, "A couple of Cold Times before you and your families took residence in the Great Valley, my forest became overshadowed by the green food and many trees and tree sweets growing throughout the land. This was once a huge forest, but one day everything changed, and it was never the same again."

"Littlefoot once say his mama say Great Valley be around for so, so long," said Petrie.

"There was some green food at the time I started planting Pink Forest," explained Sparkle, "It was only in the last ten Cold Times that it really began to dominate the valley, even more than this place."

"How many Cold Times have you lived here, Sparkle?" asked Ducky.

"Why don't you two kids sit down and we'll share some pink tree stars, … and I'll tell you the whole story from the beginning?" offered Sparkle, "Seeing as you two are probably spending the whole day to yourselves to nourish your special relationship, it gives us plenty of time to relax and enjoy what my forest has to offer."

Ducky and Petrie smiled at each other, knowing that Sparkle was extremely supportive of their interspecies relationship, and the three all sat down before Sparkle pulled off some pink tree stars and placed them in front of her guests. Ducky sat down with Petrie on her lap, and she playfully wrapped her arms around him to trap his arms and wings in. The Flyer sighed and smiled brightly once he began to feel Ducky's loving cuddles soothe him warmly as if she was her big sister.

No longer able to resist, Ducky took one of the pink tree stars and brought one of the pointy ends to her mouth, while Petrie grasped another pointy end with his beak, and the two playfully ate their shared tree star using only their mouths as Ducky kept both arms wrapped around Petrie. Sparkle giggled as she thought the two children looked so adorable together. She could immediately tell that the two hatchlings loved each other so much, despite their difference in species.

"Now then, little ones, here's my story of how Pink Forest came to be …"

* * *

 ** _I decided that I would save the story of Pink Forest for the next chapter, since there is so much I want to cover with it so that our Swimmer and Flyer pals can gain a deep understanding about it._**

 ** _I'll be seeing you in chapter eighteen, where Sparkle tells her story about Pink Forest and how it came to be, and why it became forgotten._**


	19. Chapter 18: The story of Pink Forest

**_Well, this is the first time I've ever attempted to write a story containing nothing but flashbacks. This was especially difficult to write, considering that this consists entirely of characters of my own. Therefore, I hope this will be worth all the trouble!_**

 ** _Here's Sparkle's story of the life and tragedy of Pink Forest._**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 18_**

 ** _The Story of Pink Forest_**

* * *

 _Twenty Cold Times ago …_

 _Many Cold Times before the Great Earth Shake, the Great Valley was only just beginning to flourish with new plant life, and herbivorous dinosaurs would frequently visit in search of food, as food was hard to come by in the surrounding areas. There may have been many trees, but ground food was only just blossoming._

 _Amongst the small handful of dinosaurs who lived in the Great Valley were a young, pink Threehorn named Sparkle. She had moved into the valley with her parents when she was about ten Cold Times old, after a drought had dried their previous home and deprived it of food._

 _It was during her family's journey to find food that she discovered a dried-up seed. What puzzled her was that the seed had a somewhat pinkish color. She wondered whether it was because of the dry environment that contained barely any water, or if it had always been pink. Nevertheless, she kept the seed with her and vowed to care for it if they ever found a new home._

 _Eventually, Sparkle's family found a new home in the Great Valley, although there wasn't much green food to come by; only just enough to satisfy an average dinosaur family until the next Cold Time._

 _Now a teenager, Sparkle had high hopes for her pink seed. She had placed it on the ground on the day her family built their nest, and over the next few Cold Times the seed had gradually grown into a small tree. However, it seemed to look very ordinary just like every other tree in the valley …_

 _That was, … until very recently …_

 _One morning, an eighteen-year-old Sparkle woke up to a mysterious scent that smelled like sweet bubbles and tree sweets, and it smelled like it was coming from right next to their nest, where she had planted her tree._

" _Very funny," she said to herself just as her parents woke up, "Why does my tree smell so … sweet?"_

" _I don't know, dear," her mother replied, "Your tree has been struggling to grow through the last eight Cold Times. Maybe something has finally happened."_

" _Maybe it's beginning its next stage of growth," added her father._

" _Wait a second!" Sparkle suddenly exclaimed as she eyed something very abnormal about her tree, "Look at this!"_

 _The teenage Threehorn slowly approached her tree and kept her eyes on the one abnormality …_

 _A tree star had finally sprouted from the tree, … but to Sparkle's surprise, … it was pink!_

" _A pink tree star!" she gasped with wonder, "Just like the color of the seed I found on our journey to find a new home!"_

" _Pink tree star?" her dumbstruck parents said._

" _That's impossible!" her father added, "There's no such thing as pink tree stars!"_

" _Well, that has just been proven wrong," said Sparkle, "I am, at this moment, looking at a pink tree star, and it smells so sweet."_

 _Sparkle's parents both rose from their sleeping positions and cautiously approached their daughter's tree. Sure enough, the one tree star that had sprouted from the tree after eight Cold Times … was pink!_

" _I don't understand," said Sparkle's mother, "You discover a pink seed sitting alone in a dry environment, and it grows into a tree that has grown a pink tree star."_

" _I think that there was something special about that seed," said Sparkle thoughtfully, "It contained a special kind of sugar that can grow in the color of its coating; in this case, pink."_

" _I never imagined that such a kind of sugar could exist," said her father._

" _Someday, this tree will become so extraordinary," said Sparkle, "Perhaps, in another few Cold Times, it will grow to become a sight of beauty with the gorgeous scent of tree sweets."_

" _I think you are going to pull off something so great, that everyone will want to see it," said her mother._

 _Hearing those words brought another thought into Sparkle's head. The idea of creating something so extraordinary that it would catch the attention of all visiting dinosaurs was an achievement that she had been longing to accomplish throughout her young life, and the creation of a tree with pink tree stars might only be the beginning rather than just the single achievement itself._

" _I sense that this is the birth of something that will create a wonder for all dinosaurs to see," she said with a grin as she kept her eye on that single pink tree star, "Everyone will want to come to the Great Valley when I create it."_

" _But, darling, wouldn't that take many Cold Times to accomplish?" asked her father doubtfully, "With each Cold Time, tree stars fall off, and trees typically have to start their blooming all over again. Creating something involving so many trees could take a lifetime to do."_

" _Then I'll devote my life to creating what I plan to create," said Sparkle determinedly, "I'll help make this Great Valley a better place for all leafeaters, and this pink tree star will be the start of it all."_

 _Sparkle's parents looked at each other awkwardly. They felt concerned about the idea of their daughter devoting her life to trees, but they gained a sense that she was quite a nature lover._

" _Well then, Sparkle, … when this tree sprouts more tree stars, … then we'll see what we can do to expand the growth of the pink tree stars," said her father._

" _You would do that … for me?" gasped Sparkle in astonishment._

" _Of course, we would," replied her mother, "If nature is what makes you happy, then it would be very generous of you to expand that nature for everyone's pleasure."_

" _I would be delighted," smiled Sparkle, "Doing something not just for myself, but for others would make me feel proud to be a nature lover."_

 _Sparkle's parents smiled at their teenage daughter and gently nuzzled her head. The teenager felt like she couldn't wait for this pink tree star to spark the beginning of a lifetime of growing nature in a way that no one else could have imagined._

* * *

 _Nineteen Cold Times ago …_

 _One Cold Time had passed since Sparkle's first pink tree star had sprouted. Before that Cold Time, the tree had grown hundreds of pink tree stars, and dinosaurs living nearby were astounded by this wonder of nature. No one had seen such a sight before, and whenever they approached it, they were met with the soothing scent of red tree sweets and sweet bubbles._

 _After the Cold Time had passed, and the tree had started to blossom again, a neighbor Swimmer offered Sparkle a tree seed, although it wasn't a pink seed. The Threehorn wasn't sure what to make of it at first, but then she looked closely at the pink tree stars, and she found that there were tiny sparkles of sugar that coated each tree star. She then developed a new theory about the sugar: if an ordinary seed was coated with the sugar that coated pink tree stars, then that seed would probably grow into a tree that would blossom with pink tree stars._

 _Once Sparkle accepted the seed from the Swimmer, she carefully set it down on the ground and pulled off a tree star from her pink tree. Then, she carefully brushed the seed with the tree star to coat it with the sugar before burying it underground._

" _If my theory is correct, with the special sugar from the pink tree stars, this seed will eventually grow into a tree just like this one," she said once she finished burying the seed._

 _The Swimmer nodded in understanding, and he quickly thought of another idea …_

" _I've just thought of something," he said, "I could gather some of our neighbors and ask them to find more seeds lying around the Great Valley. Maybe then, there would be plenty more of these pink trees, although it would probably take much more than just the Great Valley to find enough seeds to grow a forest."_

" _I'm willing to take that route," said Sparkle, "We don't have to just look in the Great Valley. Some of us could travel to the Mysterious Beyond and scout around for some seeds that might have been abandoned or dried in the light of the Bright Circle in an environment that has suffered from drought."_

" _Seeds dried to near-death?" questioned the Swimmer dumbfoundedly, "I'm not sure if those seeds would do any good."_

" _This tree grew from a seed that I found abandoned when my family was travelling," explained Sparkle, "That's proof that any living seed will work."_

" _If you say so," said the Swimmer with an odd facial expression, "This is the first time I've heard of a tree that grew from a seed that seemingly wasn't moist enough to provide a tree. Most trees that grew around here were born from seeds that had gained plenty of moist from sky water."_

" _Well, sometimes nature has its own surprises," said Sparkle._

 _The Swimmer chuckled at those words, and he left Sparkle to tend to her tree, looking for some neighbor dinosaurs to provide some help._

 _Sparkle smiled as she watched over her lone tree, feeling sure that she would eventually plant a whole forest of pink tree stars._

* * *

 _Fifteen Cold Times ago …_

 _Sparkle's theory about an ordinary seed being coated with sugar growing into a tree with pink tree stars had turned out to be correct. Within the four Cold Times that had followed after she came up with that theory, her neighbors had brought in hundreds of seeds from the Great Valley and the surrounding areas of the Mysterious Beyond. With her parents' help, she had coated each and every seed that they had received from their neighbors, and within the next four Cold Times, they had succeeded in growing a gigantic forest of pink trees. Their growth had been sped up by adding plenty of water before the seeds were buried, unlike the first tree. Many had been planted in rows and columns to create grassy pathways that went in between them, so that the dinosaurs could explore the forest and gaze at the wondrous pink tree stars._

 _One day, a young Longneck and his parents came to the forest. The child had been involved in an accident that had injured his front right limb, and the parents had thought about giving him a pink tree star to help him feel better. Sparkle took one look at the kid and frowned sadly. It hurt her to see him hurt and so sad, and she wanted to do something to cheer him up._

" _Hello, ma'am," said the Longneck's father._

" _Hello, sir," replied Sparkle, "Your poor boy looks like he really needs some help."_

" _Definitely," said the Longneck's mother sadly, "He hurt his leg while playing with some of his friends, and we were thinking that we could treat him to a pink tree star to help cheer him up, because we heard that they taste so good."_

" _I'd be happy to donate one pink tree star for your child," Sparkle said kindly, and she pulled one tree star from one of her trees and gently placed it on the ground in front of the Longneck child, "Here. Eat this. You'll feel a little better."_

 _The Longneck gazed at the pink tree star he had just been offered, and once he picked up its sweet scent, he couldn't resist taking a bite. His tongue was instantly soothed to the mixture of sweet bubbles and red tree sweets, and it prompted him to continue eating his snack._

 _Then, something amazing that no one could have imagined happened …_

 _Within a few minutes after the child had finished eating his pink tree star, he felt the pain in his right front limb begin to subside, and a few moments later, he tried to stand on it, … and was able to stand on all four legs without any pain!_

" _Wow! I suddenly feel great!" he said cheerfully as he looked down at his previously-wounded ankle and saw that the wound was completely gone, "These pink tree stars work wonders!"_

" _I've never taken notice of that," gasped Sparkle in astonishment, "The pink tree stars can heal injuries so quickly; at least, the less severe ones."_

" _Loads quicker than healing flowers," said the Longneck father._

" _That is amazing!" his wife added._

" _I've been planting these trees for the last five Cold Times, and I've failed to notice until now how quickly they can heal injuries. That is just extraordinary!"_

" _Oh, ma'am! How can I ever thank you enough!?" said the Longneck child joyfully._

" _Please, little one, just call me Sparkle," the Threehorn smiled._

" _Thank you so much, Sparkle!" said the kid._

" _Anytime, kid," smiled Sparkle, "Try not to play so rough next time, okay?"_

" _I promise," said the small Longneck before he turned back and ran down the grassy pathway._

" _Thanks a million, Sparkle," said the kid's father, "I feel that we can't repay you enough."_

" _You're always welcome to come here," assured Sparkle, "After all, I made this forest for all Great Valley dinosaurs to see."_

" _You have progressed so well over the last five Cold Times, and I sense it will only get better from here!" grinned the Longneck mother._

" _I hope so," agreed Sparkle._

" _Well, we'll see you later, Sparkle," said the father, and the two adult Longnecks turned back and gazed at the many surrounding trees as they followed their cured son through the gorgeous forest._

 _Sparkle felt so astonished at this newfound discovery. She was shocked by the fact that it had taken her five Cold Times to discover the pink tree stars' astonishing healing capabilities, but at the same time she felt proud of herself, because she knew that this would get many more dinosaurs to love her forest._

 _However, little did she know that things would soon be destined to take a turn for the worse …_

* * *

"It sounds as though this place became so famous," said Ducky once Sparkle had finished explaining how pink tree stars could heal wounds very quickly, "I have never heard of tree stars that can heal you so quickly. Nope, nope, nope."

"Me wonder how forest that big could ever be forgotten," said a confused Petrie, "It so beautiful, and tree stars so tasty and heal so fast. Why Pink Forest suddenly overshadowed?"

Sparkle sighed sadly as she recalled the day that everything changed.

"Yes, kids. Pink Forest was a very popular place for others to visit in the Great Valley," she said, "Unfortunately, it wouldn't stay that way."

Ducky and Petrie's eyes were wide with worry. They wondered how Pink Forest would suddenly decline over a period of just a few years.

"What happened?" asked Petrie.

"Did green food grow over it?" asked Ducky.

"Some trees no get enough water?" added Petrie.

"I'm afraid not, children. It was something a lot worse than that," said Sparkle sadly, the memory of that horrible day burning in her head.

"What happened?" the two kids spoke softly with concern.

"It all happened in one single morning, while my parents and I were tending to the forest's newest trees," Sparkle began ...

* * *

 _Ten Cold Times ago …_

 _Five more Cold Times had passed, and Sparkle's forest of pink tree stars had by now grown to be at least half of a mile in length and in width. It had become one of the most beautiful places in the entire Great Valley, and after ten Cold Times of devoting her time to expanding her forest, Sparkle felt so proud of herself for fulfilling her lifelong ambition._

 _Sparkle's parents continued to help her grow and maintain the forest during the spring and summer of each year. Each Cold Time would wither away the pink tree stars and turn the trees bare, but at the end of those Cold Times, the warmer temperatures returned to allow the trees to blossom with their famous tree stars once more. Every spring and summer, and some autumns would draw many visitors to what Sparkle had decided to officially name Pink Forest for its color. Everyone would visit at least once every month to gather some pink tree stars and enjoy them for their daily plant meals. Sparkle, herself, had earned a reputation as one of the most nature-loving dinosaurs with her expertise in caring for the pink trees, and her parents felt so proud of her._

 _One morning, however, Sparkle looked up at the sky and saw dark sky puffies looming towards the Great Valley. She knew immediately that this would mean a bad sign. A storm was on its way to the valley, and she grew concerned that there was the slightest possibility that this storm could cause some mild to serious damage. Upon thinking about that, she began to feel scared for the safety of her forest. Anything could happen with a strong storm, and the lives of many could be changed forever._

 _Without thinking twice, Sparkle rushed to her parents, who were tending to one of the newest trees._

" _There's a storm on its way to the Great Valley," she said._

 _Her parents looked up and saw that the sky puffies were just a few minutes away from hovering over the valley. They knew this would be a severe storm that was approaching._

" _We'll have to warn other dinosaurs to take shelter in some caves or under some trees," said her father._

" _Sparkle, you stay here and keep an eye on the forest. We'll head out to warn the neighbors," said her mother._

 _Sparkle gulped nervously as her parents ventured out of the forest to warn the neighbors. However, just as they had disappeared, she felt a drop of sky water land on her nose, and she looked ahead and saw that the sky water had started pouring at the north end of the forest. A strike of sky fire lit up the area, accompanied by a loud rumble of thunder, and the pink Threehorn instinctively rushed underneath one of her trees to take shelter from the coming sky water._

 _In just a matter of seconds, the sky water reached her forest and began to pour in torrents. Sparkle could instantly feel herself getting drenched by the water dripping off the pink tree stars above her as she crouched to the ground and didn't dare make a move._

 _However, there was worse to come …_

 _Within a few minutes, she heard sky fire strike somewhere not far from the forest, and there came the sounds of neighbors screaming and panicking, followed by what sounded like a few trees trampling to the ground. The Threehorn shivered in horror as she imagined that this storm was beginning to cause some damage to parts of the Great Valley. She desperately hoped that it wouldn't damage her beloved Pink Forest._

 _But her hopes were to be shattered …_

 _Suddenly, a streak of sky fire struck a tree right in front of Sparkle, and she jumped in fright from how suddenly it had struck. The tree snapped and went tumbling towards another tree, and before the thunder had stopped rumbling, seven trees had fallen to the ground, while a fire ignited where the sky fire had struck. Some of the surrounding trees sustained huge burns, and pink tree stars were charred to ashes as their branches snapped and crashed to the ground._

" _NOOOOOO!" Sparkle screamed in horror as she watched a part of her beloved forest meet its demise._

 _The Threehorn could only bury her head and shield her eyes. She did not want to watch while Mother Nature wreaked havoc on her precious forest. Her lifelong achievement was being shattered right before her very eyes, and she couldn't bear to witness the destruction. The sleep stories she had had over the last decade were falling apart after she had worked so hard to create this masterpiece._

 _An hour later, the storm had ended, and Sparkle opened her eyes once she could no longer hear the sound of the pouring sky water or feel her back getting drenched._

 _The Threehorn gasped in horror once she looked at her surroundings …_

 _More than half of Pink Forest had been obliterated by the storm. Smoke sizzled from the trees that had burned to the ground. Whatever fires had ignited had apparently been put out by the torrential sky water. Dead trees and crushed pink tree stars lay everywhere, and most of the landscape now looked so bare. It was too much for Sparkle to take, and she burst into tears as she stared at what was once a beautiful forest of pink tree stars. Her sleep stories had been swept away by Mother Nature, and now only a tiny portion of the forest was left, having somehow remained unharmed in the storm. Everywhere else, it looked like a dead world; the equivalent of being in the fires of Hell._

" _Sparkle!" came a faraway voice, a child by the sound of it._

 _Sparkle looked in the direction of the source, and she spotted several hatchlings that might have been five Cold Times old rushing towards her. Three of them were Longnecks, two were Swimmers, and one was a Threehorn. They all had horror written all over their faces as they glanced at the destruction around them._

 _"Oh, my goodness! What happened!?" asked a Longneck._

" _What is it, children?" said Sparkle, trying to regain her composure._

" _Your parents didn't make it!" sobbed one of the Swimmers._

 _Sparkle gasped in complete shock upon hearing that. To think of the possibility that her parents had been lost in the storm was just unthinkable._

" _What!?" she gasped with wide eyes._

" _They were trying to help some of our families find a cave to hide in, … and … and …," the Threehorn hatchling began but couldn't finish due to the nature of what they had witnessed firsthand._

" _A tree fell on top of them … and … crushed them," finished another Longneck._

" _No!" panted Sparkle as she began hyperventilating, "It can't be true! I've lost almost all of Pink Forest, and now my parents are gone!?"_

" _We're so sorry, Sparkle!" sobbed the second Swimmer._

 _Sparkle couldn't even reply. She felt that everything she had loved had been destroyed before her eyes. In one swift move, the storm had burned down a majority of Pink Forest, and crushed her parents to death by taking down a tree right over them. Her life was ruined. Her pride was gone, her family was gone, and now she had nothing left but just a tiny fraction of what was once the most beautiful forest in the world. All in one day, everything she loved had been taken away from her. Suddenly, she wondered what was the point of living anymore._

 _The six children all gathered in front of the torn-up Threehorn and hugged her to offer their comfort to her and their condolences for her lost family, exchanging heartwarming words while at it. Sparkle didn't resist, and she felt the warmth of the children's words of thought and prayer, and their hugs, sinking some warmth into her heart. She couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of happiness from how much these children cared about her, and it gave her a new feeling; the will to move on in life, the will to continue where she had left off, and the will to regain some of what she had lost. Sure, she would never see the smiles of her parents again, but she could still try to grow some of what had been wiped from Pink Forest._

 _The moment Sparkle looked down and saw the children sobbing silently, she knew that she had to return the favor for their thoughts and the warmth they were giving her after such a devastating loss. These children meant something to her, and she was determined to thank them for their compassion, no matter how hard it would be._

" _You kids have just given me something that I think has provided me with the will to go on," she said softly to the hatchlings, "All my life, I've cared deeply about other dinosaurs, … but I especially care about children. Your warmth and compassion has given me the strength to move on and continue my life as it is."_

 _The children grinned at her with tears still falling from their eyes, as her words brought joy to their hearts._

" _I feel that I want to thank you for trying to heal me after everything we've just been through, … and I think that together, we can restore some of what has been lost. We may have lost some of our closest friends and relatives today, … but we will move on, no matter what."_

 _The kids nodded in agreement and grinned ever the slightest._

" _We're very sorry about what happened to your parents," said the first Swimmer._

" _I will miss them dearly," sniffled Sparkle as she thought of her caring mother and father whom she would never get to see again, "I will always remember them in my heart, and thinking about them may or may not help me heal from my new emotional wounds. However, I am greatly determined to restore whatever I can of Pink Forest."_

" _I feel terrible to see what's happened to your beautiful forest," said the Threehorn hatchling, "It was such a gorgeous place."_

" _I may never be able to fully restore Pink Forest, … but, together, we can at least bring some of it back," said Sparkle determinedly._

" _How?" asked the third Longneck._

" _Once the weather gets better again, would you kids like to volunteer in finding some seeds?" asked Sparkle._

" _Maybe, … we could try," answered the first Longneck, and the other kids instantly nodded in agreement._

 _Sparkle smiled down at the six children who cared so much about her that they were willing to help no matter the cost._

 _On this tragic day, it was her strong, soft spot for caring children that had proven that she did have a point to continue to live after all …_

* * *

 _Five Cold Times ago …_

 _Over the next five years after the infamous storm that had greatly damaged the Great Valley and nearly killed off Pink Forest, Sparkle was rebuilding her beloved masterpiece in an effort to restore some of it to its former glory. The children whom had comforted her after her parents' deaths would occasionally visit and bring more seeds so that more trees with pink tree stars could grow. Slowly, but surely, small fractions of Pink Forest rose from the dead, but all around it, green food had begun to flourish dramatically._

 _The storm had left behind lots of moist on the grounds surrounding Pink Forest, and it took almost no time for common green trees to start blooming around it. Within the next two Cold Times, Sparkle had found that her forest was being surrounded in every direction by green trees, and she saw that much fewer dinosaurs would visit compared to how it was before the storm had hit. The Great Valley had begun to flourish with new life everywhere, with tree sweets and plants of all kinds carpeting the trees and the grounds of the valley, and it drew many dinosaurs away from the partially-resurrected Pink Forest, much to the despair of Sparkle, whom had done so much in her life to create this beautiful place that was now shrunk to just a quarter of a mile in length and an eighth of a mile in width. It was nowhere near half its former size, but the Threehorn still had her beautiful pink tree stars to cherish as long as at least some of her forest was still around._

 _Sadly, things would get worse for Sparkle, as the children whom had helped her replant the forest all eventually left the Great Valley to travel with their families, and from that moment on, she never again had another visitor in Pink Forest. She was left all alone to watch over what she had, and she vowed to never leave her shrunken forest again unless she received another visitor during her lifetime. There would occasionally be Flyers flying overheard, but none ever seemed to take any notice of the once-famous forest, blind to its beauty or its history. Now, it felt as if Pink Forest had been all but forgotten, … and_ _ **she**_ _had been all but forgotten. It was now just nothing but a memory to those whom had visited the forest before the storm that essentially wiped the Threehorn's life of almost everything she loved._

 _Sparkle had managed to carry on with her life despite the outcome of it all, and she hoped that one day, … maybe, just maybe, … another dinosaur would rediscover Pink Forest and bring new hope to her heart …_

* * *

 ** _Well, after so much pain and sweat, I've managed to bring this tale of Pink Forest to a conclusion! I hope you found a good taste in it, because it is very unlikely that I'll ever write a chapter like this again!_**

 ** _Plus, I've sadly failed on my original mission to get the entire story complete before the end of the month. Now it's very likely that it will linger into the start of my next college semester on September 5, which means it could take a long while before I get all the way to the end of this story, but I'll try to work on what's left of this story as fast as I can so that it won't interfere with much of my college stuff that lies ahead._**

 ** _Coming up in chapter nineteen, Ducky and Petrie react to Sparkle's story of the legendary Pink Forest and its tragic fate._**

 ** _See you next chapter._**


	20. Chapter 19: Playful romance

_**CHAPTER 19**_

 _ **Playful Romance**_

* * *

Ducky and Petrie had burst into silent tears as Sparkle finished her story about Pink Forest. To them, her story had such a remarkable beginning, with the discovery of the pink seed that started it all, but once she got to the part about the storm that changed everything and how Pink Forest became forgotten, they felt so terrible for the Threehorn that they had started crying softly.

"That is … so sad," sniffled Ducky.

"Me no know what to say," quivered Petrie.

"I know, kids," sighed Sparkle, "The last ten Cold Times have been very difficult for me. With my parents no longer here, and Pink Forest being so much smaller than it once was, I have struggled to continue on, especially after those kids left the valley five Cold Times ago."

Ducky and Petrie looked at each other with sad faces as they shared their tears. They felt so sad for Sparkle that they wished they could do something for her.

"Me wish we could do something for you, Sparkle," sobbed Petrie.

Sparkle looked down at her two hatchling guests, and she smiled as the memory of all those kids comforting her upon the news of her parents' demise spiraled in her head again. To her, Ducky and Petrie seemed to remind her of those kids who were once her closest friends.

"You know, in a way, you two remind me of those kids who tried to help me after the catastrophe ten Cold Times ago," she said warmly, "You are very warm and kind, and you're willing to help me, even though this forest has very little hope of becoming a thing of the present again."

"This forest did not deserve to be washed away by a storm. No, no, no," said Ducky.

"Me agree," nodded Petrie.

"The only hope I really have for this place is for other children like you to find it and spread it to their folks," sighed Sparkle, "Even then, I'm sure that's easier said than done."

"What do you mean, Sparkle?" asked Ducky.

"How long have your families lived in the Great Valley?" asked Sparkle curiously.

"Since before the last Cold Time," answered Ducky, "Our families got split in the big Earth Shake, and some of our relatives did not make it."

"It not until we meet each other and other hatchlings of different species, we take perilous journey through dangerous places and battle with Great Sharptooth, and we find Great Valley and reunite with our families," explained Petrie.

Sparkle's eyes were wide with wonder. She had no idea until now that these kids were quite brave adventurers.

"You must be very brave to have ventured through such dangerous trenches, perilous forests and very dry places, and especially to have gone face-to-face with a Sharptooth at such a young age. It must have been terrifying," she said.

"It was, it was," Ducky nodded, "Petrie almost did not make it."

"Sharptooth catch me in its jaws as we drown it, and me had to wrestle me way out," said Petrie as he shivered at that dreadful memory of his near-death experience.

"Oh, my!" gasped Sparkle as she eyed Petrie, "You almost got eaten by a Sharptooth!?"

Petrie nodded.

"For a moment, I thought poor Petrie was dead," sniffled Ducky as she nuzzled her boyfriend's face while keeping him in a tight, cuddly hug that had lasted throughout Sparkle's entire story, "But when I saw him climb back up to the ledge, I felt so happy that I could not contain my emotions."

Petrie smiled sheepishly as he nuzzled Ducky's face in return. Sparkle felt rather speechless as she listened to the story of their almost deadly journey in which Petrie had been in the mouth of a drowning Sharptooth. Now that she knew that the Flyer was a survivor of such an event like that, she began to feel different about him, in a way that amazed her.

"I must say, Petrie, you are quite brave for your age," she said kindly.

"Well, most of time," sighed Petrie, "Me still a little panicky from time to time, but me get braver as me get bigger."

"You have, sweetie," agreed Ducky, earning a cute grin from her boyfriend.

"And you said you have friends that are all from different species?" recalled Sparkle.

"Yes," the children both nodded.

"We are friends with a Longneck, a Threehorn, a Spiketail whom my family adopted, a Fast Runner, and even a Sharptooth," added Ducky.

"A Sharptooth?" gasped Sparkle with horror.

"He very friendly Sharptooth," assured Petrie, "We hatch him by accident not so long after we come to Great Valley, and he learn to get along with us. He swear never to harm anyone in Great Valley."

"I've never heard of a friendly Sharptooth before," said an astonished Sparkle.

"Someday, you should meet Chomper," suggested Ducky, "He is the friendliest Sharptooth around."

"Perhaps," agreed Sparkle, although she wasn't entirely convinced.

"So, yeah, we live in Great Valley for a while now, but still not that long," finished Petrie.

"But you have done a great job making yourselves at home in this valley," said Sparkle, "You have such great friends from what you've told me, and you're living a very happy life here."

Ducky and Petrie smiled at each other. They knew Sparkle was right. Their lives had been very happy ever since they moved to the Great Valley, even given the ridiculously large number of adventures and misadventures they had been on over the last year.

It was then that an idea flew into Petrie's head …

"Me know. How about we tell our friends about Pink Forest, they can come visit, and they tell their families while we tell our families?" the Flyer suggested.

Sparkle thought long and hard about Petrie's plan. She knew it would not be easy for the kids to convince their families that such a place like this existed, and because it couldn't expand anymore now that the green food and other plants had taken over the rest of the Great Valley, she doubted that anyone would believe them. However, she thought it would be nice to have many kids visiting from time to time. She adored children, and she loved the idea of them helping her with her forest, in even the tiniest ways possible.

"Perhaps, it might work, yet in some ways it might not," she said after a long silence, "Your friends would definitely love this place."

"Especially my Spiketail brother, Spike, since he eats a lot," chuckled Ducky, with Petrie snickering along with her.

"It may be very difficult to get your families to believe that this place exists, because it's been several Cold Times since the last time I had a visitor," explained Sparkle.

"Me sure Cera's dad no would believe it at all," sighed Petrie.

"Who's Cera?" asked Sparkle.

"Our Threehorn friend," replied Ducky.

"Ah," nodded Sparkle in understanding, "Anyways, if you can at least get your friends to come here sometime soon, it would be a delight to know that at least some dinosaurs would adore this place and try to spread the word. I haven't had such a thing happen for ten Cold Times."

"We tell our friends," agreed Petrie, "Maybe one day when we all can play together, we bring our friends here."

"Good idea, Petrie," grinned Ducky, "Littlefoot and the others would definitely love this place."

"Then it settled," smiled Petrie.

"I think your friends will adore this forest," said Sparkle warmly.

"We think so, too," the two loving hatchlings said together before laughing.

"Well, kids, would you like to stick around for a little while, or do you have other plans for today?" asked Sparkle.

"We have whole day to ourselves today, so me guess we can stay here," said Petrie.

Ducky instantly nodded in agreement, and the two kids stood up and hugged each other's backs while kissing each other playfully for Sparkle to see.

The Threehorn giggled as she watched the Swimmer and Flyer kiss. She thought they looked so cute together.

"So, Ducky, you want to get some pink tree stars to play with?" asked Petrie.

"Yep, yep, yep!" answered Ducky, and the lovers ran underneath some of the trees and gently picked some pink tree stars to play their own romantic games with.

Sparkle watched happily as her two guests began their playful date.

"Those two are just so adorable," she said to herself with a smile, "I've never seen two hatchlings get into an interspecies relationship before, and I can imagine why they've been keeping it secret."

With that, Sparkle sat down and watched over the two children as they played with their tiny collection of pink tree stars.

* * *

Ducky and Petrie had one of the most playful days since they started their relationship! They played with their few pink tree stars in various ways, and oftentimes they placed the tree stars on their backs and struck adorable poses while kissing each other. After playing in Pink Forest for several hours straight, they had nearly covered themselves in sparkling sugar from the tree stars, and they found themselves smelling like sweet bubbles and red tree sweets. This added lots of pleasure when it came to their kisses, as the sugary taste of fruit got into their mouths and soothed each other's tongues.

"Our kisses taste so good," commented Petrie.

"They sure do. Yep, yep, yep," agreed Ducky.

"Me wish our kisses smell like sweet bubbles and red tree sweets all the time," grinned Petrie.

"It would make us think about each other even more," added Ducky.

The hatchlings smiled and kissed each other's cheeks to add some fruity flavor to their faces.

"So, Ducky, … how you like Pink Forest?" asked Petrie.

"I am so glad you bringed me here, Petrie. I am, I am," replied Ducky, "I love this place so much, we could come here often and then have more fun at our secret forest cave."

"That sound so playfully romantic," said Petrie thoughtfully, "Pink Forest, then secret cave. Nothing but romance, it all about us, and we have lots of secret romance games and kisses."

Ducky chuckled at those words, and she playfully hugged her boyfriend.

"I was just thinking, Petrie. When we are done here, wanna go to the secret cave?" asked Ducky.

"Me would love to do both in one day," answered Petrie eccentrically.

"Sweet!" cheered Ducky.

Petrie smiled brightly and kissed Ducky's bill again.

On the grassy pathway through the forest, Sparkle was watching it all, and she couldn't help but smile at the pair's playful games and their adorable romance. She thought they looked so cute together, and they looked as close as adopted siblings even though they were in a romantic relationship.

Eventually, the Bright Circle began to set, and the two lovers were keen on getting to their secret forest cave as soon as possible.

Of course, though, they couldn't go without saying, 'goodbye' to Pink Forest's creator.

"We really like your forest, Sparkle," said Ducky.

"Thanks, kids," replied Sparkle with a warm smile.

"We have to get going, though," added Ducky, "We have plans for tonight."

"Okay," said Sparkle, "I hope you two plan on coming back soon."

"We do," nodded Petrie, "And we bring our friends with us someday soon, too."

"I would love to meet your friends," smiled Sparkle.

"Well, … goodbye, Sparkle," said Petrie as he and Ducky walked back underneath the trees.

"And thanks for telling us your story!" added Ducky.

"You're welcome, children!" replied Sparkle, "Bye!"

Having said their goodbyes to Sparkle, the Swimmer and Flyer journeyed underneath the trees, taking their pink tree stars with them as they planned on doing something with them once they got to their special romantic hideout.

* * *

About half an hour later, after traveling through the Great Valley with their pink tree stars on their backs, Ducky and Petrie found the entrance to the forest that contained their cave. Their hearts leaped with excitement as they got closer to those bordering branches and tree stars.

It was then that they looked towards the Bright Circle and saw that Littlefoot's grandparents were conversing with each other in their home site just a hundred yards away, and from where they were, they could be seen easily.

"Oh, no," whispered Petrie, "It Littlefoot's grandma and grandpa."

Thinking quickly, Ducky grabbed Petrie and ran straight into the entrance as quickly as possible to avoid being seen. This caused some of the tree stars to brush against each other, which worried them since a sound like that could easily have been heard by the two Longnecks.

At the nest, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck heard the sound of plants moving around nearby, and he gained the sense that some small creatures were roaming around the forest.

"What was that noise?" asked Grandpa Longneck.

"It sounded like it was coming from the same spot where Ducky and Petrie popped out of the other day," his wife pointed out.

"If that's the case, then there's something in that forest that has apparently drawn their attention," said Grandpa Longneck.

"Seeing that those two are in a romantic relationship, I'd say we should just relax and give them some privacy," grinned Grandma Longneck, "It's probably their evening hideout."

"I suppose you're right," chuckled Grandpa Longneck, "I'm just worried about how long they'll be able to keep doing this. It scares me just thinking about what Mr. Threehorn would do if he ever gained the knowledge."

"If he ever does find out, we'll do everything in our power to stop him from banishing Ducky and Petrie," Grandma Longneck reassured, "It's just the matter of how many dinosaurs in the Great Valley truly accept the idea of interspecies relationships, even if they don't show it."

"You're right, dear," her husband agreed, "The more dinosaurs who accept it, the stronger a case we'll have against Mr. Threehorn."

With that, the two Longneck grandparents continued to watch their surroundings with the hope that Littlefoot would come home soon.

Within the low branches and tree stars, Ducky had placed Petrie on her back and was holding his beak shut with her hand to make sure Littlefoot's grandparents hadn't heard them, while they held on tightly to their pink tree stars. They listened in to what they were saying, and they were quite shocked to hear that they had been heard. However, the children were even more shocked after overhearing that the Longnecks were aware of their secret relationship. It was quite obvious that Littlefoot had slipped their secret to his grandparents. The hatchlings were even amazed after hearing that the Longnecks were supporting their relationship and were willing to prevent Topps from banishing them if he ever found out.

"Did I just hear what I think I just heard?" whispered Ducky with astonishment.

"Littlefoot's grandma and grandpa accept us being together, too?" gasped Petrie quietly.

"You know what that means, Petrie?" asked Ducky as she cautiously continued down the narrow pathway that led to their hideout, with Petrie on her back, "We have the support of some of the most powerful figures in the Great Valley. We do, we do."

"That so great," whispered Petrie with a faint grin, "This could mean less chance of us being banished."

"I am still worried, though," said Ducky as she moved the last tree star and entered their romantic cave, "Do you think Grandma and Grandpa Longneck would be able to stop Mr. Threehorn from banishing us?"

"Me hope so," stammered Petrie, shivering at the thought of them becoming outcasts because of their love for each other.

The Flyer slid off the Swimmer's back, and the two set their pink tree stars down. They then walked over and grabbed their special red shiny stone necklaces.

Petrie smiled brightly just as Ducky did. They both knew what they wanted to do tonight …

The kids each placed one pink tree star on their backs and wrapped the stems around their necks, then they placed pink tree stars on their chests, again wrapping the stems around their necks, as if they were wearing them as special clothing. The tree stars stretched from their necks down to their bottom sections. The sugar seemed to stick the pointy ends of the front tree stars to those of the back, covering their entire bottom sections while their bare legs stuck out cutely. Ducky's tree stars also stuck together right over her shoulders, on her hips and going over her tail, and underneath her armpits to make her look as if she was wearing a prehistoric version of what we would call a sleeveless shirt. Petrie's tree stars, on the other hand, simply covered most of his body, connecting at two points on each of his wings, and also on his shoulders.

"You look pretty playful," snickered Ducky as she admired Petrie's look with his front tree star covering his bottom, and she put on her shiny stone necklace.

"You, too," giggled Petrie as he also put his necklace on and admired how cute Ducky looked with her bottom being covered by the pink tree stars.

With their red shiny stones on, their looks felt even more complete, and now they felt ready to start their next romantic date.

"So, Ducky, … wanna dance on pond?" asked Petrie.

"I would love that, Petrie," answered Ducky, "I would, I would."

With that, the two gorgeously-dressed children held hands and hopped on one foot each over the green floating pads on the pond until they landed cutely on the center pad which was receiving lots of orange light from the setting Bright Circle.

"Wearing these pink tree stars like this really make me feel so playful," grinned Petrie.

"Me, too," agreed Ducky.

The hatchlings held each other's hands once more and struck an intro pose for their second romantic dance, looking at each other's sparkling eyes with big smiles. Then, just as they were about to start their dance, some fish (the same ones as before) swam up to the surface of the pond and prepared themselves to make some music to accompany the kids' dance.

"Hello again," said a slightly surprised Petrie.

"This is going to be so much fun!" chuckled Ducky, knowing what the fish were about to do.

Within a moment, the two children could hear the sound of one of the fish tapping two sticks together for a warmup, and this was followed by a few more fish banging on some rocks to a favorable rhythm that Ducky and Petrie could very easily dance playfully to.

"This one for our love," the lovers said to each other in unison, and they tapped their feet to the rhythm of the music before they performed their first dance moves of the evening with the Bright Circle shining directly on them.

The fish played a slightly different tune than the one they played last time, but the two loving hatchling dinosaurs found it very pleasurable for their ears, and they pulled off some of the most playful and romantic dance moves any dinosaur could think of, child or adult. They clapped each other's feet like they did on the morning after they confessed their love, performed some more of their spinning moves which involved one of them spinning while the other one slid underneath after each spin, and even danced with Petrie on Ducky's back for more childish flavor. At one point, Petrie even childishly sucked on Ducky's head crest with his beak while she carried him around with her dance moves, and the Swimmer felt that it was so soothing.

The dance and its accompanying tune lasted for more than five minutes, but the hatchlings never stopped for a moment. This was just too wonderful a dance to stop until the music was over, even if they got tired.

Eventually, the fish wrapped up their song with a closing drum solo by banging on rocks with sticks, and the two lovers stood on the center pad and hugged each other's backs with one arm each while stretching their other arms outward as if they were going to wave to the Bright Circle. The fish all applauded the children's performance, and soon swam back into the water below.

"That so much fun!" cheered Petrie.

"I loved every second of it! Yep, yep, yep!" chuckled Ducky.

Petrie giggled as Ducky's cheerful, "Yep, yep, yep," greatly warmed his heart. It was the most cheerful, "Yep, yep, yeps," that he loved most of all, and was one of the biggest reasons why he had fallen in love with the Swimmer.

Unable to resist, the Flyer playfully smooched Ducky's bill for several seconds, earning a happy laugh from her as his love for her sunk into her heart. Right away, she knew why he had done so.

"Petrie, my funny Flyer!" laughed Ducky.

"Ducky, me sweet Swimmer!" giggled Petrie in return, "Me love you so much, Ducky!"

"I love you so much, too, Petrie!" smiled Ducky.

"This be one playful day of romance," Petrie sighed happily.

"I do not want this night to end, my love," said Ducky.

"Me neither," agreed Petrie, "Me wish we could sit here with these tree stars and shiny stones on, and just snuggle together under Bright Circle forever."

"That would be a pleasant sleep story," said Ducky as she sat down on the soft, green pad and gently pulled Petrie down onto her lap, "We can always share our love and devotion for each other while feeding each other lots of warmth and kisses."

"Me sitting on your lap always pamper me heart," chuckled Petrie, "Your legs so warm, and your arms so soothing."

"Especially when I pin your arms down like this?" added Ducky, and she did just that by hugging her boyfriend tightly.

Petrie smiled widely as he instantly gained a warm feeling in his chest.

"Yeah. That," he giggled, "To me, it show how much you love me, and how you always like to keep me warm and comfortable."

"I am always happy to pamper my special Flyer," smiled Ducky.

Petrie blushed as his smile grew wider, "Awww, Ducky! Me special Swimmer!"

"Aww, Petrie! My lovely one!" laughed Ducky, and she smooched Petrie's beak for several seconds to reward him with lots of love.

The Flyer partially closed his eyes with a big smile as he felt her kiss sink into his face and warm his heart.

Once Ducky stopped her kiss, the two lovers laughed and looked at each other seductively with the top half of their eyes closed. They knew why they were looking at each other this way, and they knew exactly what they would do next …

Ducky opened her mouth and playfully pulled Petrie's beak in, making the Flyer giggle with a muffled voice as his mouth was sealed shut inside his girlfriend's mouth. Then, with just enough room to do it, the Flyer opened his mouth slightly, and they instantly began playing with each other's tongues while Petrie felt saliva splashing all over his beak. They closed their eyes and moaned in pleasure while they relaxed and sucked each other's mouths, their tongues dancing around as they exchanged saliva to go with lots of love and warmth.

After several minutes, the pair released their mouths and began to pant frantically for much-needed air. They wished their kiss could have lasted longer, but they still needed to breathe.

"That so pleasant," grinned Petrie with his beak drenched in saliva from their smooch.

"It is very heartwarming. It is, it is," agreed Ducky, and she wiped the saliva off her boyfriend's beak with her hands, "Did I warm up your face a lot, my funny Flyer?"

"Very pampering, me sweet Swimmer," answered Petrie.

The children giggled, and Ducky lied down on the pad, pulling Petrie down with her as she continued to hug him tightly.

"Let's relax right here on the pond for a little while, my love," the Swimmer offered before they lowered their heads and dipped their faces into the pond for a quick drink of water.

"Me love to, love," replied Petrie once they finished their drink, making Ducky laugh.

The Swimmer turned Petrie so that his back was resting on her chest, and she began to suck on his small head crest to warm up his head. Petrie smiled cutely as his head received a pleasant sensation. Ducky then lifted her legs and pointed her feet upward, making Petrie's feet do the same. It was moments like these that made it feel as if Petrie was Ducky's little brother, even though they were likely the same age, and Ducky already had an adopted little brother; Spike.

"How does that feel, Petrie?" asked Ducky seductively.

"Beautiful, Ducky," sighed Petrie relaxingly as his tiredness from all that dancing began to show, and he slowly started to close his eyes, "No stop, me love."

"You are mine to cuddle and kiss forever, Petrie," grinned Ducky, "Yep, yep, yep."

Petrie put on one of his most adorable smiles as he heard Ducky's catchphrase once again, and he rested his head on her neck while the Swimmer continued to suck on his head crest.

Eventually, the Flyer closed his eyes completely and soon began to snore softly, indicating that his beloved Swimmer's cuddly snuggle and kissing had lullabied him to sleep.

"Sleep well, my funny Flyer," chuckled Ducky quietly, "I will keep you warm in my loving hold while you doze."

Petrie smiled in his sleep, indicating that he had heard every word, and he sighed and his snores became more audible. This prompted Ducky to lie on her side, still tightly snuggling her beloved Flyer as if she was mothering him, and she yawned a few times before she rested her head against the green pad's soft surface and allowed Petrie to rest his head on top of hers. Finally, the Swimmer closed her eyes and began to fall asleep with her boyfriend sleeping comfortably in her hug.

With the Bright Circle's light slowly fading, the two lovers slept comfortably together right in the center of their pond, snoring cutely as they slumbered in their hideout. It had been quite a lovely day for the pair, and there was no better way to end it than to fall asleep in their secret forest cave, wearing their pink tree star clothes and red shiny stone necklaces. It all felt so complete.

* * *

Late that night, as the Night Circle came out, the two hatchlings were still fast asleep on their green pad. The sweet smell from their pink tree stars and the sound of each other's snoring further soothed them and kept them asleep.

Just then, Mama Flyer peeked her head out from one of the tree stars that bordered the cave, obviously looking for Petrie, and she caught a glimpse of the two children sleeping. In an instant, the scent of sweet bubbles and red tree sweets reached her beak, and it smelled very soothing.

Quietly, the Flyer brushed the tree star out of the way and flew over to one of the pond's floating green pads to get a closer look at the sleeping hatchlings.

Ducky was snuggling Petrie tightly, and both were smiling in their sleep.

Mama Flyer chuckled silently at the adorable sight, but what really got her attention were their red shiny stone necklaces, and the way they were wearing their pink tree stars like clothes. The tree stars covered their bodies like a modern day tank top/diaper combination would. She thought they looked so cute with those on, and she tried her best not to giggle so that she wouldn't wake them up.

" _This is just so adorable,"_ she thought happily as she grinned at her son who was being pampered by his girlfriend as they both slept soundly, _"They must have had one very playful and romantic day. They deserve to sleep here after what they must have been through today."_

Feeling that her son and his girlfriend should be left to sleep here for tonight, Mama Flyer gently kissed them both on their foreheads.

"Goodnight, you two special kids," she spoke so faintly that they couldn't quite hear her, "Have pleasant sleep stories, … and I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, Petrie's mother quietly lifted herself off the pad and soared out of the cave.

Mama Swimmer was waiting just outside the forest. She had been looking for Ducky for a while after she failed to return home, and after hearing from Mama Flyer that Petrie wasn't home, either, they knew their kids were having a late night together somewhere, and they just so happened to take a lucky guess that they were in their secret forest cave. Both mothers knew that at some point they were bound to stay in there when it was so late.

A moment later, Mama Flyer emerged from the forest, without Ducky or Petrie. Mama Swimmer was about to ask why the kids had not come out of the forest, but then she noticed that the Flyer was smiling for some odd reason.

"What is it, Ms. Flyer?" she asked her good friend.

"Petrie and Ducky fell asleep right in the middle of their pond while Ducky was hugging Petrie," explained Mama Flyer, "You should have seen them just now, Mrs. Swimmer. They were wearing decorated red shiny stones around their necks, and had pink tree stars covering their bodies, except for their legs. It looked so adorable that I thought it would be best if we let them be and allowed them to sleep there … just for one night."

Mama Swimmer couldn't help but laugh at such a description. She couldn't have imagined those two loving children sleeping together while wearing pink tree stars and red shiny stones.

"That sounds so cute," she chuckled quietly so that she wouldn't wake up Littlefoot or his grandparents, whose nest was within their sight range.

"You think we should let them spend the night in there?" asked Mama Flyer, "They look like they're pretty settled in there. I would feel terrible if I woke them up, the way they're sleeping."

"Let's let them be," agreed Mama Swimmer, "They've had quite a fun day, and they deserve a romantic sleep."

"In that case, I'm heading back home," chuckled Mama Flyer, and she took to the skies, "See you tomorrow, Mrs. Swimmer."

"See you tomorrow, Ms. Flyer," Mama Swimmer responded before the Flyer disappeared.

After staying still for a moment, feeling deep in thought about something, the Swimmer turned and began her walk back home.

Meanwhile, in the cave, Ducky and Petrie slept adorably throughout the night, nuzzling each other's faces while the Swimmer never stopped snuggling the Flyer for even a moment, unaware that they were now to spend the night in their romantic hideout.

* * *

 ** _So, what a way to wrap up yet another romantic day for our Swimmer and Flyer pals! From an adventure to Pink Forest to spending the night in their secret romantic forest cave. This day has been nothing short of complete for them!_**

 ** _I couldn't help but think of the idea about them wearing their pink tree stars as clothes! It was something that I felt would be a good ingredient for their romantic playfulness, given that they're children._**

 ** _Anyways, I'll be back soon with chapter twenty, where life remains normal in the Great Valley, at least for a while._**


	21. Chapter 20: A day out with family

**_CHAPTER 20_**

 ** _A Day Out with Family_**

* * *

As the Bright Circle rose over the Great Valley to signal the start of another new day, Ducky and Petrie were still sleeping cutely as they snuggled close together. Ducky never stopped hugging Petrie for one moment as they slept together throughout the night, having never become fully aware that they had inadvertently spent the night in their secret romantic hideout in their forest cave near Littlefoot's home.

However, that was about to change …

The two hatchlings could faintly hear the sounds of Littlefoot and his grandparents about a quarter of a mile away, having only just woken up and were walking towards their regular breakfast spot. It was only after they heard their footsteps that the two kids slowly opened their eyes and yawned before they looked at their surroundings that were being lit by the small holes in the ceiling that was made entirely of tree stars. At that moment, as they saw where they were, Ducky and Petrie realized that they had both fallen asleep while snuggling each other during the previous night's setting of the Bright Circle, and had accidentally spent the night in their romantic forest cave.

"Good morning, Petrie," Ducky said awkwardly as she and her boyfriend sat up on their green pad floating in the middle of their pond.

"Good morning, Ducky," Petrie replied oddly.

The two lovers looked at each other and admired how cute they looked while wearing their pink tree star clothes and red shiny stone necklaces. The smell of the tree stars' sugar of sweet bubbles and red tree sweets filled up their noses soothingly as they smiled at each other.

"That quite snuggly night," commented Petrie.

"It sure was," chuckled Ducky, "How did it feel for me to snuggle you to sleep?"

"You feel just like family to me," smiled Petrie as he recalled having his arms and wings pinned down by Ducky as she hugged and pampered him throughout the entire night as they both slept, as if he was her adopted baby brother.

Ducky smiled at the thought, and the two began clapping their feet while hiding their hands behind their backs, shrugging their shoulders up to make cute poses while playing with their feet.

"That was such a snuggly sleep, Petrie. It was, it was," chuckled Ducky.

"Me never forget this, Ducky," grinned Petrie.

Then, they suddenly realized that in sleeping in their cave, they must have worried their mothers to death.

"Oh, my!" gasped Ducky, "What will our mamas say!?"

"Oh, no!" Petrie exclaimed with horror, "Our mamas may get mad at us! We no return home last night!"

"And who says we will?" came another female voice.

Petrie gasped with wide eyes. He knew that voice all too well …

"Oh, no," he whispered to Ducky, "It me mama."

"Just settle down, Petrie," said Ducky, placing her hands on Petrie's shoulders to calm him down, "We can explain this to our mamas. We can, we can. Just settle down."

Petrie took a few uneasy breaths just as they looked towards the door to the forest, and Mama Flyer brushed her way through the bordering tree stars to enter the cave. Both hatchlings gulped in fear, feeling sure that she would be angry at them for failing to return home.

However, what came next was the exact opposite …

"I see you two have had quite a snuggly time in here," she grinned.

Ducky and Petrie looked at each other strangely, feeling rather surprised by the Flyer's mother's kind, gentle approach.

"G-good morning, Mama," stuttered Petrie.

"Good morning, Petrie. Good morning, Ducky," said Mama Flyer.

"Good morning, Ms. Flyer," replied Ducky nervously.

"Uh, Mama, … w-we sorry we no come home last night," gulped Petrie.

"That's okay, you two," said Mama Flyer warmly.

"Huh?" the two kids said in surprise.

"Mrs. Swimmer and I thought you two deserved to sleep here since you must have had quite a romantic day yesterday," said Mama Flyer with a wink.

"How can you tell?" asked Ducky dumbfoundedly.

"I can see you went to Pink Forest," chuckled Mama Flyer, "I can tell because you're wearing some pink tree stars."

The hatchlings looked down at their pink tree stars covering their bodies like clothes, leaving their bare legs to cutely stick out, as if they were wearing, in present-day terms, sleeveless shirts that stretched down and covered their bottoms like undergarments or diapers would.

"Oh, y-yeah," Petrie chuckled sheepishly.

"I will say, you look cute in those tree stars," giggled Mama Flyer.

Ducky and Petrie stood up and posed cutely on their floating pad, placing their hands behind their backs while shrugging their shoulders up. Mama Flyer found their poses to be so adorable while wearing their tree stars. She could tell right away that they apparently had a new favorite plant that seemed to symbolize their romantic relationship, along with their decorated red shiny stones that shone right over their hearts.

"Oh, you two playful kids!" chuckled Mama Flyer as she sat down and pulled two sweet bubbles from behind the tree star door, "Anyways, Mrs. Swimmer and I brought you some sweet bubbles for breakfast."

Ducky and Petrie licked their lips in anticipation, and they held hands and cutely hopped over the pond's floating pads before they returned to the shore on their feet. Then, they sat down with Petrie's mother and began to nibble on their juicy sweet bubbles. Their taste buds were delighted by the juice of their breakfast as they slowly ate.

"So … you not mad at us?" Petrie asked his mother nervously.

"Of course, not," grinned Mama Flyer, "Even though you had Mrs. Swimmer and I worried for a while, we knew you'd be perfectly content sleeping in this cave of yours once we went out looking for you and I found you in here, asleep."

"I do not know how to explain it," said Ducky, "Petrie and I had just done a very romantic dance with these pink tree stars and red shiny stones decorating us, and we got really tired that we decided to relax on those green pads floating in the pond. I snuggled Petrie in a tight hug, and he falled asleep quickly. Then, … I could not resist the urge to fall asleep, … and … we sleeped just like that throughout the night."

"We were worried that you would fall asleep in here at some point," said Mama Flyer.

Ducky and Petrie blushed as they looked at each other with odd grins. It felt a little embarrassing to know that their mothers had predicted they would spend a night in their cave, … by falling asleep out of pure instinct after tiring themselves out.

"Mrs. Swimmer is right outside the forest, by the way, waiting for you kids to come out," informed Mama Flyer.

"Okay, Ms. Flyer," replied Ducky.

"Once you finish your breakfast, you can come out and join us if you'd like," offered Mama Flyer, "Mrs. Swimmer and I were thinking that the four of us could spend the day together, and go on a nature walk around the Great Valley."

Ducky and Petrie shifted oddly upon hearing that. Sure, it would be nice to spend the day with their mothers by their side, but a nature walk around the Great Valley together would surely pose a great risk of their secret relationship being exposed to many in the valley. They still didn't feel comfortable about their relationship being revealed this early on. After all, it had only been a week since they confessed their love, and to be in love for only a short amount of time before facing the likelihood of banishment scared them tremendously.

"Um," was all Petrie could say.

"Well, … we are not very sure," said Ducky.

"We promise we'll spend most of our nature walk in less populated areas of the valley, away from most nesting areas," informed Mama Flyer, "If we do run into a nesting area, or an area populated by many valley residents, just remember to act like you're simply best friends by behaving playfully and not romantically."

The two kids looked at each other nervously. They remembered that they had been having a hard time avoiding acting abnormally, and this had led to their mothers and the rest of the Gang finding out about their relationship, along with Littlefoot's grandparents. On the other side, it had been quite a while since either of them spent extended time with their mothers, since Petrie refused to count the recent sky water storm that confined him and his family in their cave all day. They were willing to spend quality time with family again, and a day with their mothers felt like the perfect way to show them how much they loved each other, and to see how Mama Flyer would accept Ducky as her future daughter-in-law, and how Mama Swimmer would accept Petrie as her future son-in-law.

"Well, … me guess it good idea," murmured Petrie, with Ducky nodding hesitantly.

"I know it will be a good idea," chuckled Mama Flyer.

The children giggled a little, and they gradually finished eating their sweet bubbles, licking any leftover juice that might have gotten on their faces.

"Another thing that might be helpful is if you would leave your shiny stones and pink tree stars here so that no one we bump into gets any suspicions," added Mama Flyer.

Although they felt very playful while they wore their pink tree star clothes, Ducky and Petrie knew that she was right. One glimpse at their red shiny stones would most definitely reveal their secret love, and their pink tree stars would probably give others small clues, even though they wanted the other dinosaurs to know about Pink Forest.

So, exchanging sad sighs, the two hatchlings reluctantly took off their shiny stone necklaces and placed them on their safe spot in front of one of the rocky walls, and they took off their sticky pink tree stars and untied the stems from their necks before placing them next to their red shiny stones. They then looked at each other and saw that their bodies were covered in sticky sugar from the pink tree stars, the same sugar that had stuck their front and back tree stars together to cover their bodies.

"Maybe, we better bath first," commented Petrie.

"You are right, Petrie," agreed Ducky.

"You two can go ahead and bath in the pond, and we'll meet you outside," said Mama Flyer.

"Okay, Mama," replied Petrie, and his mother stood up and left the cave.

Without a moment's hesitation, the Swimmer and Flyer hatchlings crawled into the pond, and the cold water instantly made them shiver as the pink tree stars' sugar rinsed off their bodies and floated freely on the surface of the pond. Once they got used to the water's cold temperature, they playfully rubbed each other's bodies to brush off any remaining spots of sugar, laughing in bubbly voices as they washed each other.

Eventually, after a three-minute long bath, the two lovers climbed back up to the shore and dried off by using a few regular, green tree stars.

"It probably best if we wear pink tree stars less often so that we no get sugar all over each other," suggested Petrie, "Sugar very sticky."

"It is, it is," agreed Ducky, "It is no wonder I was feeling a little itchy this morning."

"Me feel itchy, too," said Petrie, "Probably from sticky sugar."

"I guess so," nodded Ducky.

Before long, the duo had dried themselves thoroughly, and they grinned at each other as they prepared to leave their secret hideout and venture into the outside world that was their ever-so-humble Great Valley. After spending the night in this cave, they could already feel it becoming their second home, and possibly their future home if they managed to stay in the Great Valley and keep their relationship growing strongly throughout their future years. The only thing that seemed to make them hold back on that idea was that by the time they hit their Time of Great Growing, Ducky would eventually become too big to fit in their cave, just like her mother was now, but Petrie, being a Flyer, would never get too big to fit in.

With their breakfast and morning bath out of the way, the two children held hands and slowly ducked their way through the low branches and tree stars, and they soon found themselves back in the open space near Littlefoot's nest. Both of their mothers were waiting for them right outside the forest entrance.

"Ah, there you two are," greeted Mama Swimmer, "We were wondering about you last night."

"Sorry I did not come back home, Mama," Ducky apologized to her mother, "We had such a good time that we ended up falling asleep without thinking twice. Yep, yep, yep."

Mama Swimmer smiled down at her daughter and replied, "That's alright, dear. I know you and Petrie had such a nice day yesterday, and we thought it was only appropriate that you slept comfortably in your special hideout."

Ducky and Petrie blushed again as they exchanged sheepish grins with their mothers.

"Anyways, ready to join us for an all-day nature walk around the Great Valley?" asked Mama Swimmer.

The two hatchlings looked at each other and smiled. They knew now that a day out with their mothers could only be the perfect plan for today after what they had done yesterday. They didn't care if they skipped playing with their friends for a second day in a row.

"We are ready! Yep, yep, yep!" cheered Ducky.

"It sound like plenty of family fun!" agreed Petrie.

"Okay, kids!" chuckled Mama Flyer, "Just remember to-"

"Act normally," both hatchlings finished in unison, not needing to be reminded of how to avoid their secret love being exposed to the other residents should they stumble upon them.

The two mothers chuckled and grinned at their loving children.

"Yes," grinned Mama Swimmer, "That is, when in the presence of others. When we find an empty place, you can act the way you like to whenever you're together. I'd personally like to see how well you two have been building on your relationship."

"It will give us a better picture of how much you two love each other, and how fitting this relationship will be," added Mama Flyer.

Ducky and Petrie chuckled sheepishly and blushed. Although they still felt embarrassed about showing off in front of their mothers whenever they were alone, they knew they wanted to know how well their relationship would build if they wanted to stay together and become mates in the future.

"Okay, … Mamas!" the two kids chuckled playfully, earning laughs from their mothers.

"Aww, you two kids!" giggled Mama Swimmer.

"Let's get going, kids," said Mama Flyer, "The sooner we start our journey, the better off we'll be."

"Okay," their children said together with bright smiles.

With that, the small pair of Swimmers and Flyers slowly set off to begin their all-day family-style journey through some of the less-populated areas of the Great Valley.

* * *

It wasn't long before the pair of four stopped at a place where they could get a great view of the Thundering Falls. Ducky and Petrie looked on with grins as the falls poured water into the river that flowed through the valley. To them, it was such a remarkable sight.

"Thundering Falls sure look pretty," commented Petrie.

"Especially at this time of the season," added Mama Swimmer, "With there being so many days with light from the Bright Circle, the Thundering Falls really glistens and sparkles in the daylight."

"It is so beautiful. Yep, yep, yep," said Ducky.

"Let's sit down and watch the falls for a few minutes," suggested Mama Flyer, "It's such a beautiful day today, and the falls are really glistening with this much light."

The four all sat down on some soft, green grass, and they relaxed comfortably as they watched the Thundering Falls pouring down the many large rocks that bordered the valley from the Mysterious Beyond and into the river. The smell of fresh tree sweets and many other plants hung in the air to the delight of their sniffers.

"It such a beautiful day, isn't it, Ducky?" grinned Petrie.

"It is a beautiful day, Petrie. It is, it is," agreed Ducky.

"And it so quiet here," added Petrie, "Very peaceful."

"Yeah," sighed Ducky, "Very, very peaceful and quiet."

"Good place to relax with friends, too," continued Petrie as he looked into Ducky's sparkling eyes.

Ducky looked at Petrie in the eyes and smiled at him.

"Of course, there only one friend me could think of relaxing with all the time," Petrie said with a seducing grin.

"That is exactly what I was feeling, too," replied Ducky.

Not paying any attention to the fact that their mothers were watching them with silent chuckles, the two hatchlings held hands and brought their faces closer together. Hardly an instant later, before Petrie had time to register his next thought, Ducky smooched him on his beak lovingly. The Flyer smiled and blushed as his Swimmer girlfriend fed his heart with lots of love.

"Aww, that is just adorable," Mama Swimmer whispered to Mama Flyer.

"They're quite charming whenever they're together," the Flyer agreed, "Ducky has been such a wonderful companion for Petrie ever since they first became friends, and look where it's gotten them."

"I feel so proud of Petrie for being such a loving and caring friend for my little Ducky as well," added Mama Swimmer, "Their bond is stronger than any other hatchlings I've ever seen, or that anybody we've known has ever seen, for that matter."

"You're right, Mrs. Swimmer," nodded Mama Flyer, smiling as she and the Swimmer mother watched their respective children engage in a romantic kiss, in which Ducky's bill pulled Petrie's beak in, "Oh, look at this."

Mama Swimmer nearly let a tear slip down her eyes as she watched her daughter sucking the little Flyer's beak into her mouth and treating it with a pleasant coat of saliva as they played with each other's tongues, moaning in pleasure as they closed their eyes in their relaxing kiss.

"I do not believe what I am seeing right now," Mama Swimmer sniffled quietly, "Our precious little hatchlings in a sweet kiss."

"This has got to be a proud moment for both of our families," grinned Mama Flyer.

"It sure is," agreed Mama Swimmer.

Soon, the two hatchlings slowly pulled their faces away from each other with a cute, "Mwuah!" and they smiled seductively at each other as they calmly panted for air.

"I love you, Petrie. I do, I do," said Ducky in a soft, happy voice.

"Me love you, too, Ducky. Me do, me do," replied Petrie cutely, earning a laugh from his girlfriend.

Their mothers giggled as they listened to their words, and it was only then that the kids realized that they had kissed in front of them. They looked at their mothers and blushed in embarrassment.

"That was so adorable," chuckled Mama Swimmer, "I just about started crying."

"You two are so cute together, and after that moment, I can say you're more perfect for each other than we envisioned," added Mama Flyer.

"Mamas!" the two kids chuckled sheepishly with red cheeks, making their mothers laugh.

"We both feel very proud of you for following your hearts and getting together," said Mama Flyer warmly with a wink.

"Your unconditional love for each other is stronger than any of your other aspects, and I'm sure that once your Time of Great Growing comes, you'll have a very happy life together," added Mama Swimmer.

Ducky and Petrie smiled at each other and engaged in a hug. Hearing such supportive words from both of their mothers seemed to strengthen their love for each other, almost as much as their own romantic words or kisses would. This felt like one of the most defining moments of their relationship which would reach the one-week mark by tonight, as it had been seven days since the day they confessed their love.

"Well, kids, I think we'd better keep going. The more we get to see today, the better," said Mama Flyer.

The two kids pulled away from each other with warm smiles, and they looked up at their mothers cutely.

"Okay," they said in unison, making their mothers chuckle.

"Let's get going," said Mama Swimmer, and the four walked into another forest to resume their journey through the Great Valley.

* * *

The Swimmer/Flyer pair stopped at a spot by the river just as the Bright Circle reached its highest point in the sky (what we would call 'noon'). They had journeyed through several forests and browsed at lots of colorful plants and tree sweets, although the kids knew it would be better to save their appetite.

Ducky and Petrie were still holding hands as their mothers followed them closely to the spot they decided to stop at to get a drink from the river, and it was then that the kids looked around and saw many dinosaur families occupying the area as well. Many of the adults were drinking, while children played in the water, splashing each other playfully.

The Swimmer and Flyer hatchlings instantly let go of each other's hands, remembering to act normally in the presence of others so that their relationship would not be uncovered. They desperately hoped that no one had seen them holding hands, other than their own mothers.

"Well, I think this is a perfect spot for a drink," said Mama Swimmer as she stepped into the river and crouched down to soak her body in fresh, cold water.

"Wanna chill and have a drink, kids?" offered Mama Flyer.

"Sure," nodded Petrie.

"I am sure thirsty. Yep, yep, yep," added Ducky, making Petrie giggle the slightest, as he could never get enough of his girlfriend's catchphrase.

While Mama Swimmer drank from the river while chilling herself relaxingly, and was soon joined by Ducky, the two Flyers dipped their beaks into the water to enjoy a nice drink.

It wasn't long before Ducky felt completely relaxed and was suddenly in the mood for a little fun. She walked up to Petrie, prompting the Flyer to bring his head back up and face her.

"Wanna jump in?" asked Ducky, "The water is nice and cold."

Petrie didn't feel very comfortable with that idea, since getting soaked would affect his ability to fly, and he didn't like the idea of doing it in the presence of other dinosaur families.

"Uh, … m-me feel fine right here," he said nervously.

"Come on, Petrie," encouraged Ducky, "It will be fun. It will, it will."

"Me not so sure," gulped Petrie.

Ducky would not take 'no' for an answer, and she playfully pulled her boyfriend by his tiny hands into the river.

"Ducky, no! No, no, nonono, nooo!" Petrie begged as his girlfriend pulled him in.

"Ducky, I would-," Mama Flyer began, but it was too late.

The two kids fell deep into the water with a big splash.

Mama Flyer anxiously ducked her head down to get a closer look. She could faintly hear her son's bubbly voice begging Ducky to let him out. Mama Swimmer placed a hand on the Flyer's back to reassure her that as long as Ducky was around, Petrie would be okay.

Eventually, the two children resurfaced, with Petrie spewing lots of water out of his beak so that he wouldn't suffocate. The Flyer coughed numerous times while Ducky started laughing, having found the whole thing to be so much fun. To his dismay, his entire body was soaked, and thus he would not be able to fly again for quite a while.

"Great! Now me no can fly!" he pouted as he crossed his arms with an upset look on his face.

Ducky simply kept on giggling, not realizing how upset his boyfriend really was. Petrie glared at her for a moment as he knew he would not be able to get the message to her that he was not very happy with what she had done to him.

"Hmm," he murmured to himself as a mischievous thought spiraled into his head, "Me wonder how she react to this."

With that, the little Flyer brought his hands into the water with an evil grin, and he splashed Ducky so hard that she jumped back in surprise and nearly lost her balance. She looked and saw that Petrie was grinning evilly at her, and only now she knew that he did not like being pulled into the water. However, the Swimmer was keen on turning Petrie's frown into his ever-so-cute playful smile, and she knew just how to do that …

With a mischievous grin, Ducky splashed Petrie right back, and the Flyer closed his eyes as the water splattered all over him. Once it was over, he reopened his eyes and glared at Ducky.

"So, … it splash fight you want, huh!?" he said teasingly, and he once again splashed his girlfriend.

Almost immediately, the two kids were splashing each other continuously, while their mothers could only chuckle at each other and watch their kids play in the river, knowing that there was no point in trying to stop them.

Other dinosaurs heard the commotion and glanced at Ducky and Petrie trying to beat each other with water. Many of them felt strange to be seeing a Swimmer and a Flyer playing with each other, but everyone thought the scene looked rather adorable. Some of them even recognized them as the Swimmer and Flyer that were part of the famous Gang of children that had killed Sharptooth and would often save the Great Valley.

"Aren't those some of the little Longneck's friends?" asked a Swimmer.

"Who?" asked another Swimmer.

"I keep forgetting what his name is," said the first Swimmer, "Little … something."

"Littlefoot," a nearby Threehorn said.

"Yes! Littlefoot!" the first Swimmer said as he thought about the heroic Longneck hatchling, "You see, I recognize these two kids."

"So do I," said the Threehorn, "I've seen these kids with Littlefoot all the time. As I understand it, every member of that group is from a different species. It's what makes the group so unique."

"They were the ones whose friendships put a stop to species segregation here in the Great Valley," recalled a Spiketail, "They're quite famous around these parts despite being so young."

"I can't help but notice that the Swimmer and Flyer seem so close to each other," the second Swimmer pointed out.

"My guess is that they're such good friends that they love to play together," said a second Threehorn.

"They sure look cute together, don't they?" said the first Swimmer admiringly.

"They most certainly do," agreed the first Threehorn.

Meanwhile, Petrie had gotten so worn out from being splashed on so much that he couldn't continue splashing Ducky back, and this prompted the Swimmer to wrap an arm around his back and use her other hand to wiggle on his chest. The Flyer instantly went into a fit of laughter as the sensations tickled him more than ever now that he was wet.

"No! Ducky! Naaaahahahahahahahahahahahaheheheheheeheeheeheeheee!" Petrie laughed uncontrollably, "Staaahahahahahahahahahahahahahop!"

"You are so ticklish, Petrie! Oh, yes, you are, you are!" teased Ducky playfully as she moved her fingers up to her boyfriend's neck and shoulders.

Petrie's laughs became more bubbly as he completely lost control of himself. Ducky sat down on the wet floor of the river and continued to tickle him, letting out her own cute giggles as she listened to his adorable laughs. Their mothers were also laughing at the adorable sight of the two having fun, and the cute sound of their laughs and bubbly giggles.

"Aw, look at those kids!" said a nearby voice.

The mothers looked around and saw that the nearby dinosaurs (adults and children) were watching Ducky and Petrie with grins on their faces. They were quite entertained by the duo's display of playfulness.

"That has got to be one of the cutest things I've ever seen," said a Longneck.

"It's so adoring to see a Swimmer and Flyer playing together," added a female Threehorn.

Eventually, Petrie began to feel as if he was going to pass out from so much laughter. Saliva was drooling from his beak as a result from laughing for way too long. Ducky saw this and quickly stopped tickling her boyfriend, knowing that he desperately needed a break … and some air.

The moment the sensations stopped tickling him, Petrie tried to gasp for air, but the saliva and bubbly giggles kept pouring of his mouth as he seemed unable to recover from Ducky's tickle torture. The Flyer closed his eyes and relaxed his head against Ducky's, and the Swimmer kept him in a tight hug to help him regain his breath.

"I think I overdoed it a little," she commented sheepishly.

"You definitely overdid it that time, Ducky," giggled Mama Flyer, "You almost knocked my son out."

"I am sorry, Ms. Flyer," said Ducky, feeling guilty.

Petrie managed to gasp heavily, and he started panting loudly.

"I think you should cut it with the tickling when you're playing in water," suggested Mama Swimmer, giggling as she also found the moment hilarious.

"Me … thought … me … no get to breathe anymore," panted Petrie.

"I am sorry, Petrie," apologized Ducky, "I just wanted to make it a little more fun."

Petrie completely regained his breathing stability, and he looked awkwardly at Ducky, although she could tell that he was hiding a playful grin.

"Fun!?" the Flyer said sarcastically.

"I thinked it was lots of fun. Yep, yep, yep," chuckled Ducky.

"Lots of fun?" said Petrie, looking as if he was disagreeing, "Me getting splashed and tickled while wet so me almost no could breathe?"

"It was fun because you are so good at splashing me, and your laughs are just cute," grinned Ducky.

Petrie looked at Ducky with a strange expression for a moment, and then, suddenly gaining the sense that they both had their equal share of fun, they both broke into laughter.

"Me must admit, that so much fun!" laughed Petrie.

"See! I telled ya!" replied Ducky.

"Oh, those two silly kids!" chuckled one of the nearby Swimmers.

"That looked like so much fun!" cheered one of the Swimmer children.

Ducky and Petrie looked at each other and blushed as they realized that others had been watching them.

"I can't recall the last time I saw a Swimmer and Flyer playing with each other, but that looked so cute, I almost wasn't ready for it to end!" commented one of the Threehorns.

The two secret lovers chuckled heartily to themselves, while their mothers smiled down at them.

"You two gained quite an audience with that," chuckled Mama Swimmer.

"Hey, aren't you two some of Littlefoot's friends?" asked another one of the Swimmers whom had watched their little show.

"Yes," Ducky and Petrie said, with the Flyer asking, "Why you ask?"

"Everybody here knows who you and your friends are," replied the Swimmer, "My kids are fascinated by the story of how you defeated the infamous Sharptooth and saved the Great Valley a couple of times since before the last Cold Time."

The two kids looked at each other and couldn't help but smile, although whenever someone brought up the memory of their battle with Sharptooth, they seemed to cringe from the memory of Petrie nearly drowning with the infamous monster.

"You're the only kids we know that have made friends with children from other species," added a Longneck, "It's what makes you and your friends special around here."

"Hehe. Thank you," chuckled Petrie sheepishly.

"We would really like to stay and talk with you some more, but … we had better get going," said Ducky.

"That's right," said Mama Flyer, suddenly remembering, "Now that we've had our drinks, it's best if we get a move on. There's more places Mrs. Swimmer and I want to take you to."

"That's right," confirmed Mama Swimmer, "Let's get going."

The two hatchlings stepped out of the river and dried themselves off by rubbing their bodies with tree stars.

"Bye!" many of the other children called to them.

Ducky, Petrie and their mothers waved back at the other residents, and once the two kids were dry, the four were on their way again, although Petrie would have a hard time flying since his wings hadn't recovered from being soaked in the river.

* * *

That afternoon, after visiting several more beautiful places in the Great Valley, the four entered another dense forest. This particular forest made the two kids cringe, as they recalled the not-so-fond memory of an incident they had been involved in here not so long after their arrival in the Great Valley.

"This forest is just gorgeous," grinned Mama Swimmer.

"Plenty of beautiful tree sweets growing here this season," added Mama Flyer, "I'd say it wouldn't be a bad idea to take a few and share some with the kids."

"Good idea," agreed Mama Swimmer, and she picked off several red tree sweets and set them on the ground, "Want a snack, kids?"

"Sure," answered Petrie.

"I am a little hungry," nodded Ducky.

The two hatchlings each took a red tree sweet and slowly nibbled on them to enjoy the taste as long as they could, with their mothers doing the same.

Suddenly, Ducky looked into the distance and saw something that caught her eyes, … something she couldn't resist looking at.

"Mama," she said, "Is it okay if I check out those plants over there?"

The Swimmer pointed to the direction she was looking at, and her mother looked and saw what she was referring to.

"Of course, you can, dear," she smiled, "Just don't take too long."

"I will not, Mama," promised Ducky, "I will be right back!"

With that, the Swimmer hatchling was off like a Runner to check out what had taken her interest, leaving a clueless Petrie to wonder what had taken her interest.

Ducky ran towards the plants that had caught her attention, and she stopped right in front of them and gasped with wonder …

These plants were flowers in shades of bright green (the same shade as her) and bright yellow, but what really got her attention was that these flowers had what looked like tree stars of the same color growing from the stems.

"Gosh," Ducky whispered to herself, "These look so pretty. They do, they do. I wonder if Petrie would like these?"

Then, an idea flew in her head. Ever since Petrie had given her the pink tree star from Pink Forest, she had been considering giving a present to him in return, but she had been putting that off since they spent all day yesterday in Pink Forest, and all night snuggling in their secret romantic forest cave.

The Swimmer took a closer look at the flowers and their tree star stems, and she adored how bright their shades of green and yellow were. She was especially impressed that the shades of bright green looked just like her own skin, and it made her think about herself.

Suddenly, it dawned on her …

"These flowers and tree stars have the same color as me. Maybe if I give Petrie one of these flowers, he will think about me because these are my color," she said to herself.

Ducky took a moment to sniff on the flowers to get their scent. They smelled just like any other ordinary tree star or flower.

"They smell the same as everything else," she said, "I guess that what is really special is their look, kind of like how the pink tree stars have special looks and scents."

At that moment, her mother approached her from behind and took notice of the plants she was looking at.

"Wow. Those look beautiful," she said before she looked down at her daughter, "You really have some good eyes, Ducky."

"Hehe! Thanks!" chuckled Ducky, "I was thinking that I should give one of these to Petrie as a love gift … in return for the pink tree star he gave me."

"Aww, Ducky. That's such an adorable idea," grinned Mama Swimmer warmly, crouching down and patting her daughter's back, "I think Petrie will love it. They do look very unique. I've never seen anything like them."

"Me neither," said Ducky, "They have the same color as me, and if Petrie has something that is the same color as me, then he'll think so much about me, just like how my pink tree star makes me think so much about him."

"That's very thoughtful, Ducky," said Mama Swimmer.

Without thinking twice, the Swimmer hatchling gently pulled on the stem of one of the flowers, and the plant detached from the ground with its roots rising from underneath.

"Oh, boy! Petrie is going to love this! He is, he is!" she giggled excitedly, and she happily ran back towards the Flyers with her mother right behind her.

Petrie and his mother had just finished their red tree sweets, when Ducky came rushing towards them, looking so excited and hiding something behind her back. Petrie, being slightly smaller than Ducky, had no idea what it was, although his mother was clearly able to see that it was a special plant, and she chuckled.

"Petrie, … I have something I want to give you," beamed Ducky.

Petrie felt his chest rising with excitement as he tried to make a guess what his girlfriend was about to give her.

"I have wanted to give you something in return for the pink tree star you gave me, and since you went through so much trouble to bring it to me, I had such a desire to return the favor," explained Ducky.

"Really?" gasped Petrie, "You no should have!"

Ducky giggled eccentrically and revealed her present from behind her back. Petrie gasped and froze with amazement …

It was a greenish-yellow flower with tree stars of the same color growing from the stems. The shade of bright green appeared to look exactly like Ducky's skin color, and that alone made Petrie think so much about her.

"Oh, my!" the little Flyer said once he had recovered from his moment of surprise, "This … so … me no know what to say!"

"Do you like it, Petrie?" asked Ducky.

"Like it!? Me LOVE it!" Petrie shouted happily, "This most beautiful flower me ever seen! You so sweet, Ducky!"

"As a token symbolic of our love, … from me, to you," said Ducky proudly as she handed the flower to Petrie.

The Flyer happily snuggled his new flower and smiled at Ducky.

"Thank you so much, me sweet Swimmer!" he said cheerfully.

"Anything just for you, my funny Flyer!" chuckled Ducky with some cute giggles.

"Sweet Swimmer?" chuckled Mama Swimmer.

"Funny Flyer?" said Mama Flyer.

"Those are our secret nicknames," explained Ducky, "We came up with those nicknames after we confessed our love for each other."

Then, they realized …

"Oh, my! Tonight, it will have been one whole week since we confessed our love!" gasped Ducky.

"You right!" Petrie gasped in realization, "We should make tonight special!"

"We'd be happy to volunteer on that!" offered Mama Flyer.

"Definitely. I can already think of a way to congratulate you on hitting the one-week mark," added Mama Swimmer.

The kids chuckled in excitement before they looked at each other again with cute, bright smiles.

"I love you so much, Petrie. Yep, yep, yep!" smiled Ducky.

"Me love you so much, too, Ducky. Yep, yep, yep!" replied Petrie.

All four dinosaurs laughed before the hatchlings smothered each other in a tight hug, with Ducky opening her mouth and pulling Petrie's beak in so that they could engage in another seducing kiss. They could just about see the ends of their mouths pointing upward, indicating proud, bright, loving smiles that were sealed by their kiss. Petrie then brought his feet on top of Ducky's, and the Swimmer began another one of her one-legged dances to bounce her boyfriend up and down while they hugged each other tightly and kissed each other delicately. Their tongues played together as Ducky's hops drenched saliva from her mouth all over Petrie's beak. The Flyer giggled in a muffled voice as he felt his girlfriend pampering him all over in so many ways at the same time. He once again felt as if Ducky was his big sister. It was this kind of feeling that made the two feel as if they actually were family, which they wanted to be in the future.

"Aww," their mothers sniffled happily as they watched their respective children snuggling and smooching each other lovingly and playfully.

After a minute, Ducky stopped hopping on one foot, and she and Petrie ended their kiss with a playful, "Mwuah!" with the Flyer's beak drenched in saliva once again. The Swimmer blew gentle kisses all over her boyfriend's beak for a minute until he was dry.

"That so loving and bouncy!" Petrie smiled.

"I am always happy to give you a love bounce! Yep, yep, yep!" replied Ducky, earning a cheerful laugh from Petrie.

"Aw, you two are just the most adorable children in the Great Valley!" chuckled Mama Swimmer.

The two kids could only smile with red cheeks as they wrapped an arm around each other's backs and began walking side-by-side through the forest with their mothers following them. Petrie held his new flower in his other hand, and he and his girlfriend nuzzled each other's faces as they stayed attached to each other as if they were one.

They didn't go very far before they couldn't help but kiss again. This forest felt like the perfect place for them to share their love for each other.

Then, just as they opened their mouths and started smooching each other again, there came another voice …

"Ducky and Petrie up in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

The four all gasped with shock, but the two kids were mortified by this particular voice; that of a male teenager. They knew who this voice belonged to …

* * *

 ** _Well, just as it seemed that nothing could go wrong today, our two Swimmer/Flyer pals have encountered an old foe. What could happen next, and will our pals make it out of this situation okay?_**

 ** _I'll be seeing you in chapter 21, where Ducky and Petrie find themselves with their secret in jeopardy!_**


	22. Chapter 21: Sinking sand

**_I think that my timing for this chapter was excellent, because today is, unfortunately, the last day of my summer break. My Fall 2017 college semester begins tomorrow, so updates may not come as frequently as they have been. I will try to keep the pace going as steady as I can so that I can complete this story within the next few weeks, since I am now about two thirds of the way through this story._**

 ** _So, I say goodbye to my summer of 2017 with this suspenseful chapter, and I hope you enjoy it!_**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 21_**

 ** _Sinking Sand_**

* * *

Ducky and Petrie's faces paled as they stared at the dinosaur (or dinosaurs) whom had spotted them kissing …

It was Hyp, accompanied by his two sidekicks, Mutt and Nod.

Given the nature of these three teenagers, Ducky and Petrie were sure that their secret was about to fall apart. They could easily picture the trio running around the Great Valley, spreading the news that there was an interspecies relationship in the valley, and it would, without a doubt, lead to their banishment.

"Oh, no, no, no," whispered Ducky with horror, "It is Hyp, Mutt and Nod."

"We doomed," panicked Petrie as his girlfriend cuddled him tightly, "We dead. We banished for sure."

The Swimmer and Flyer mothers felt just as shocked as their kids. They knew these adolescent dinosaurs had a history of bullying their kids in the past, even going as far as to harm them in an unsuccessful attempt at stunting their growth so that they would never grow up.

"I don't believe what I just saw," said Nod.

"A Swimmer and a Flyer in love with each other!" added Mutt, "Have you ever seen dinosaurs get into an interspecies relationship!? It's absolutely disgusting!"

"And they just so happen to be some of the children we've had dealings with before!" Nod pointed out.

"And I'd say they're in for big, big trouble!" finished Hyp, giving the Swimmer and Flyer hatchlings a creepy, evil grin.

"How's about we throw them into a tar pit?" suggested Nod.

"Oh, I don't think so! I've had enough of seeing my fair share of tar pits!" argued Hyp, "How's about something even more hideous!"

To the Swimmers and Flyers, it was quite obvious that these bullies had maintained some of their old personalities despite having turned good at some point. It seemed that seeing children of different species kissing each other had refueled their desire to torture them.

"That's enough!" the two mothers suddenly shouted as they stepped between their kids and their old rivals.

"You will not lay one finger on our children!" shouted Mama Swimmer, causing Hyp and his lackeys to take a few steps back, fearing that they would be in for some trouble with their folks if they found out.

"Nor we will allow you to tell anyone that you saw what you saw!" added Mama Flyer.

Mutt looked over to his left and saw a pool of sinking sand not far from where they were standing, with the Sheltering Grass sitting on the other side of the pool. An idea had suddenly spiraled into his head.

"Uh, … w-we're sorry," Hyp shivered in fear as he locked eyes with the two angry mothers.

Ducky and Petrie looked at each other with pale faces, desperately hoping that the bullies would promise to their mothers that they wouldn't spread the word about their secret relationship to the others in the Great Valley. It could just about seal their fates if they did.

"We just couldn't help but notice that your-," Hyp began before Mama Swimmer cut him off.

"Not another word!" the Swimmer shouted, "What you just saw is none of your business, and if you ever tell anyone that you saw what you thought you saw, we will have a serious discussion with your father about breaking into others' business that does not concern you! Do I make myself clear!?"

Hyp nodded his head just as Mutt whispered something into his ear that none of the other dinosaurs could make out.

"Now then, I would like you all to leave," ordered Mama Flyer as she and Mama Swimmer stepped away from them.

"As you wish, miss," said Nod, and they turned their backs on them and began to walk away.

However, as they were turning back, Hyp's tail came swinging towards the kids. They barely had time to register the next thought before they realized they were going to be hit.

Petrie just about managed to lift himself off the grassy ground to avoid Hyp's tail, but Ducky had no time to react before the tail whacked her hard in the chest; in fact, so hard that she was thrown off her feet and went flying through the forest, screaming with fear.

"DUCKY!" Petrie screamed in horror as he watched his girlfriend get whammed by Hyp.

"My baby!" Mama Swimmer screamed in despair, while Mama Flyer could only gasp in pure horror that Hyp could do such a thing.

It was then that the Swimmer and two Flyers looked below her and saw a very familiar, unpleasant sight …

It was the same pool of sinking sand that Ducky and Petrie, along with Littlefoot, Cera and Spike had fallen into when they tried to get to the Sheltering Grass not so long after their arrival in the Great Valley.

"SINKING SAND!" yelled Petrie, and he turned towards Hyp with a hateful glare, but the three bullies were already running off, knowing that what they had just done would lead to dire consequences, "COME BACK HERE, YOU MONSTERS!"

However, Mama Flyer instantly pulled her son back before he could charge at the bullies, and Petrie felt tears leaking from his eyes as he watched the trio disappear.

The sound of Ducky's screams brought the little Flyer's attention back to her, and before he knew it, she was just seconds away from landing in the sinking sand!

"NOOOOOOOO!" he screamed, "SWEETIEEEE!"

Ducky landed just twenty yards from the sinking sand, and her body rolled over numerous times from the impact of the landing. She closed her eyes, hoping it would stop soon, but then, … she felt herself splashing into something that felt rather sticky.

The Swimmer opened her eyes the moment she could no longer feel herself rolling over, and she looked down and saw, to her horror, that she had been tossed into a pool of sinking sand. Then, she looked around and spotted the Sheltering Grass nearby. She realized immediately that this was the same pool of sinking sand she and her friends had once before fallen into.

"HELP!" she yelled as loud as she could, "HEEEEELP!"

"DUCKY!" she heard three voices reply, and she looked towards the trees of the forest and spotted her mother, along with Petrie and his mother running all the way to the edge of the pool.

"My Ducky!" cried Mama Swimmer.

"Me sweet Swimmer!" Petrie wailed, unable to bear seeing his girlfriend's life being threatened by the sinking sand that had nearly consumed them once before.

"Help me! Pleeeease!" Ducky begged as tears of fear poured from her eyes as if she was begging for her life.

Without thinking twice, Petrie handed his new flower to his mother, and he charged himself towards Ducky, not caring about anything in the world except for the safety of his beloved one. He would not let some Sinking Sand eat her alive.

"PETRIE! NO!" Mama Flyer yelled as her son flew over the sinking sand, "COME BACK HERE! YOU'LL GET YOURSELF KILLED!"

Petrie ignored his mother's warning and hovered just above Ducky. Even though she was a Swimmer, there was no way she would be able to free herself from the Sinking Sand. Nothing could escape from Sinking Sand once it had pulled an unfortunate one in, and it could only take help from another to free the victim before it was too late.

"Grab me feet!" the Flyer hatchling called to his girlfriend.

Ducky panted as she tried to reach for Petrie's feet, but the Flyer seemed to be a little too high for her to reach, as Petrie was trying to stay cautious and not get too close to the Sinking Sand.

"You are too high, Petrie!" Ducky gasped as she struggled for air due to her desperate attempts to struggle herself out of the pool.

"Petrie! Don't!" Mama Flyer called again, "You won't be able to save her all by yourself! You need to let us do it!"

Once again ignoring his mother, Petrie hesitantly lowered himself by a few inches, and it was just enough for Ducky to grab his feet with both hands.

"Oh, no!" gasped Mama Swimmer, knowing that Petrie's small size would prove to be too much of a weakness when it came to a situation like this, "I don't think he can pull this off!"

"Me neither!" agreed Mama Flyer.

The mothers watched for a few extra seconds as Petrie flapped his wings as hard as he could to pull Ducky out of the Sinking Sand, moaning in pain as sweat poured from his body. They could somehow relate this to the day Petrie got blown off to Black Rock, and Ducky had been left behind, leaving just the Flyer's mother to save him, after he had gone through so much trouble to bring her a love gift. Today, it seemed to be the other way around for various reasons: here was Ducky, having just given Petrie a love gift, although the trouble didn't start until AFTER she had given it to her; now she was in a life-threatening situation, and yet Petrie wasn't one to stay back and let her drown. Instead, he was determined to help her, just as she had been determined to help him when she couldn't. Both mothers could see that this was a side of Petrie that was born from his relationship with Ducky: the will to put everything aside just to get his beloved one out of danger. It was practically repaying the favor, especially considering that Ducky had only just given him his love gift in return for the pink tree star he had given her.

Petrie kept on flapping his wings so hard that he soon felt a strain in his arms and wings. He wouldn't be able to keep flapping for much longer, but he had to get his beloved Ducky to safety. Nothing could stop him. He just had to do it.

Unfortunately, his efforts appeared to be in vain, as the Sinking Sand tried to pull Ducky further in, and her weight was becoming too much for Petrie.

"Me … must … save … Ducky!" he panted wearily, "Me … no … can … keep … flapping!"

"Petrie! Please, let us help you!" called Mama Flyer.

Petrie cried in pain and felt the last of his energy drain from his system. Ducky seemed too heavy for him to lift out of the Sinking Sand, and within a moment, he could not flap his wings any longer.

"PETRIE!" Ducky and their two mothers screamed, realizing that he was about to pass out.

But it was too late …

Petrie closed his eyes and he felt himself slipping into Ducky's arms, which wrapped around him for what little protection they could offer.

Ducky could not keep herself over the surface of the Sinking Sand with Petrie weighing her down, and the two hatchlings both sunk into the black pool with a slimy splash.

"NO!" the mothers cried in horror as they watched their kids get pulled in by the Sinking Sand.

"Quick! Fly over to a nearby rock and pull them out! I'll use my tail!" instructed Mama Swimmer as she took the flower from Mama Flyer.

"I'm on it!" the Flyer replied, and she instantly sprang into action, gliding over to a rock that wasn't far from where the kids sank.

From where she stood, she could faintly hear Ducky's cries for help and Petrie's moans of pain, which were muffled by the Sinking Sand and were barely audible.

Without a moment's hesitation, the Flyer dipped her arms into the Sinking Sand and aimed for where she could hear the children's distress calls coming from, while Mama Swimmer reached in with her tail to feel around for their kids.

Deep inside the Sinking Sand, which contained nothing but silent darkness, Ducky and Petrie had their eyes closed and their mouths zipped shut so that they wouldn't breathe in the toxic substances. They tightly held each other as their hearts raced with fear that this could be the end, all because they had been spotted kissing by Hyp, Nod and Mutt. It was like this being their reward for letting their secret love get slipped to some bullies, and this may have well been their death sentence. They couldn't even wonder if their mothers would try to pull them out. All they could think was that it was all over, and their secret relationship being slipped had cost them their lives. They couldn't bear to imagine how Littlefoot and their other friends would react to having two fewer friends with them. This especially pained Ducky as she thought about Spike. What would become of him without his only foster sister who could understand him well?

" _This is it, Petrie. We are going down together,"_ Ducky thought sadly as she felt Petrie's beak nuzzling against her chin, _"I love you so much, Petrie."_

" _We finished, Ducky. We let our secret slip to Hyp, and it get us both killed,"_ thought Petrie, _"Me love you, Ducky. Please no let go of me until the end."_

" _I will never let go of you, Petrie,"_ thought Ducky, _"We spended most of our lives together, and we will travel to the Great Beyond … together."_

The two hatchlings couldn't move a muscle as Ducky kept Petrie in a tight hug, while the Flyer's beak was stuck to the Swimmer's chin. They could still feel each other's warmth comforting them as they prepared for the moment they would die together.

Suddenly, they felt another force moving them around, but they didn't dare open their eyes or open their mouths to figure out what it was. They stayed still in their comforting cuddle as the new force shook them around the depths of the Sinking Sand. They were sure it might have been the forces of the sand itself blowing them around as it prepared to eat them alive.

" _This it! It all over!"_ thought Petrie as he tried not to panic in what he was sure would be their final moments.

" _Here we go, Petrie,"_ Ducky thought as she anticipated that this would be their last moment before the Sinking Sand would send them to the Great Beyond.

Then, all of a sudden, they heard the sound of splashing, and light began slamming through their eyelids. They kept their eyes closed so that the light wouldn't damage their eyesight, but they opened their mouths, and they miraculously felt fresh air enter their mouths and nostrils. With their lungs having been deprived of oxygen for nearly a minute, the hatchlings coughed continuously as they felt something soft swinging them around. Before long, they felt themselves being set down on what felt like soft, green grass.

Eventually, after managing to get a sufficient amount of oxygen into their lungs, the two kids slowly opened their eyes, and they panted with relief as they saw their mothers looking down at them with worried looks on their faces.

"Oh, kids!" gasped Mama Flyer, "Are you okay!?"

Ducky and Petrie looked at each other and managed to put some faint smiles on their faces.

" _We alive!"_ thought Petrie happily.

" _Our mamas saved us! They did, they did!"_ thought Ducky.

The kids looked up at their mothers and smiled.

"We okay," panted Petrie.

"Yep, yep, yep," added Ducky weakly.

"Oh, thank goodness!" shouted Mama Swimmer with huge relief, "We were so worried that you wouldn't make it out of there!"

"We worried we no escape from that Sinking Sand," replied Petrie.

"We are just so glad you're alright, kids," sniffled Mama Flyer with tears of relief leaking from her eyes.

Mama Swimmer sat down and motioned for the two hatchlings to come and sit on her lap.

"Come here, our little ones," she said warmly as Mama Flyer stood on her lap and gestured to the kids to join them.

With the little strength their bodies still had, Ducky and Petrie slowly stood up and climbed up Mama Swimmer's legs until Mama Flyer scooped them up. The four then embraced in a four-way group hug. They all exchanged tears of relief and happiness that they were alive and well, and that everything would be okay.

The hug lasted for nearly two whole minutes before they broke apart, and the mothers caressed their respective hatchlings for a while.

It was then that Petrie's expression turned into an angry one as he looked into the forest where the skirmish had happened. He desperately wanted to get back at Hyp for tossing Ducky into the Sinking Sand and nearly getting them both killed.

"Me never forgive Hyp for that!" he said in a hateful tone as he stared off into the forest, "He almost kill us!"

"Now, now, Petrie," said Mama Flyer, cuddling her son tightly, "Now is not the best time to go out for revenge. I'm sure Hyp didn't mean to do what he did."

"What if he did!?" argued Petrie.

"Petrie, one incident is not worth seeking vengeance for," said Ducky, "No, no, no."

"But Ducky, Hyp almost make us drown!" complained Petrie.

"Ducky's right, Petrie," said Mama Swimmer, "Hyp may have been a bully before, but on the inside, he is truly a different dinosaur than everyone thinks he is. There's no need to have a personal vendetta on him just because of what he just did."

Petrie sighed and looked down, having run out of arguments. He had to accept the fact: Hyp wasn't really as bad as many children thought he was, even though he had almost drowned him and Ducky.

"Now, Petrie, I must ask you: what were you thinking when you flew towards the Sinking Sand … on your own?" asked Mama Flyer in a slightly stern yet gentle voice.

"Me wanted to save Ducky," gulped Petrie, sure that he was in for a scolding.

"We understand that you were trying to save your beloved one, Petrie," Mama Flyer sympathized, "But you know you're not big or strong enough to pull anything out of a pool of sinking sand or a tar pit all by yourself."

"I appreciate the fact that you tried as hard as you could to rescue my daughter, Petrie, but you're still a kid right now," added Mama Swimmer, "Children are much more vulnerable to danger than grownups, and anything could have happened to you over there."

"Me know!" sniffled Petrie as his beak quivered, an indicator that he was ready to cry now that he felt guilty for letting their mothers worry about them; to allow them to think they were going to lose their beloved children.

"Please do not cry, Petrie," said Ducky with a small gasp of worry, "You may not have been able to save me all by yourself, but you are still brave and strong in other ways. You are, you are."

"How that be!?" sobbed Petrie as his eyes filled up with tears that were ready to fall any minute, "Me could save you from many dangers before, but why not today!? Me no feel brave or strong when me no can protect you!"

"Petrie, protecting you and Ducky are our jobs," chuckled Mama Flyer.

"Just as important to us as our job in protecting the Great Valley," added Mama Swimmer.

"But what if Ducky run into danger, me no can help her, and no one else around to help me!?" cried Petrie.

Mama Flyer and Mama Swimmer looked at each other and exchanged sad expressions. Their efforts at comforting poor Petrie seemed to be futile.

"Petrie, … I will always find a way out of trouble," Ducky assured her boyfriend, "Even if you are not always the one to help me, I will find a way to escape from the many dangers that try to tear us apart, … because I want to be with you. You are what helps me get through everything that gets in our way, … because I care so much about you. You are my heart, Petrie, and even when we are not together, I can feel your presence inside of me, … because you are my soul, too. I love you so much, Petrie, … my loving Flyer. Yep, yep, yep."

That did the trick.

Petrie could hold virtually nothing anymore. He pulled out of his mother's warm hug and enveloped Ducky in a tight hug, knocking her down in her mother's lap in the process. Hardly a millisecond later, the Flyer had exploded into tears and began weeping as the Swimmer's loving words sank into his heart.

Ducky was very surprised by Petrie's outburst of emotion, but she returned the embrace by wrapping her arms around his back and nuzzling his face. Tears came down in torrents from Petrie's eyes as he wept happily in his girlfriend's hold.

Their mothers watched everything, and they each shed some happy tears as they took in the heartwarming scene. Mama Swimmer particularly felt so proud of Ducky for finding the words that would bring Petrie to happy tears.

"Aww, you two adorable ones," the mothers both said warmly as they brought their hatchlings in for another group hug.

"Me love you so much, too, Ducky!" Petrie cried as Ducky kissed his beak, while their mothers enveloped them into a protecting hug that shielded them from the outside world.

No further words were said while the four continued their group hug for the next several minutes. Ducky's words had said it all, and Petrie couldn't have been happier to hear how much she cared for him no matter where they were, or whether or not they were together. One would always find a way to be with the other, and they could always feel each other in their hearts every minute of every day. While they cared very much about their families and their other friends, it could not compare to how much they cared for each other. One could not feel happy without the other, and one could not want to continue on without the other. It was their love for each other that would drive them to keep going through the darkest of days or the most dangerous journeys. It wasn't what little they had in their bodies to do many things they usually couldn't have done that was their biggest strength; it was their hearts; their love and devotion to stay together and protect each other through everything that tried to rip them apart.

After several minutes of snuggles and tears, the four ended their group hug with Petrie and Ducky still locked in a tight embrace, although the Flyer had managed to settle down after being soothed by the combined warmth from his girlfriend, her mother, and his own mother.

"Ducky, I'm so proud of you," sniffled Mama Swimmer, "Those were such loving words."

"You've really shown that you are truly devoted towards my little Petrie," agreed Mama Flyer.

Ducky blushed and looked into Petrie's eyes. The Flyer hatchling was a complete mess. His face was drenched all over, with tears still pouring down his cheeks and his nostrils drooping what looked like tears down his beak. The substance from his nose dripped off his mouth and landed on their feet. His sniffles had turned to hiccups as a side effect from crying hysterically for several minutes.

"Aww, Petrie," quivered Ducky, her heart melting as she looked at her boyfriend's soaked face.

"Suddenly me love you more than ever," said Petrie in such a cute voice that just about made Ducky cry.

"Aww, my sweet Petrie!" the Swimmer sobbed, and she tightened her hug on Petrie and kissed his cheek.

"Me sweet Ducky!" replied Petrie, returning the kiss on Ducky's cheek.

The kids then pulled apart to get some air, and they refused to break eye contact with each other.

"Petrie," said Mama Flyer gently, prompting her son to look up at her, "I'm sorry I scolded you for trying to save Ducky from the Sinking Sand all by yourself. I know you were trying to be brave and that you wanted to protect her from death, and you did your best even though we had to help you. You showed me that you are getting braver as you slowly mature. For that, I'm proud of you."

Petrie grinned tearfully at his mother, and she grinned right back and lifted him up for a hug.

"Me forgive you, Mama," he sobbed.

"I love you, my little Petrie," Mama Flyer spoke warmly to her son.

"Me love you, too, Mama," replied Petrie in between hiccups.

Ducky felt her mother's hand rubbing gently on her back, and she sighed in relaxation while she watched the Flyers embrace.

"I love you, little Ducky," came Mama Swimmer's warm, gentle voice.

Ducky looked up at her mother and saw a warm grin on her face.

"I love you, too, Mama," the little Swimmer said softly.

From there, no further words had to be said. The four were perfectly content where they were sitting. The two hatchlings fed each other's hearts with love, while their mothers happily caressed them to keep them warm. For the children, it felt so complete with their mothers right by their side to playfully cuddle them.

It wasn't until the Bright Circle began to set when the four finally decided that it would be best to go home for the night.

"Well, kids, this has been quite a day," sighed Mama Swimmer.

"It has, it has," agreed Ducky.

"But I'm afraid it's time we headed back to our homes," added Mama Swimmer.

Ducky and Petrie looked at each other and sighed sadly.

"Now there, kids. You'll have plenty of time together again tomorrow," reassured Mama Flyer, "I'm sure Littlefoot and the others must miss you so much."

"Which reminds me, Ducky, Spike really wants to see you again," said Mama Swimmer, "If I recall, this is the second day in a row you've skipped playing with Spike, Littlefoot and your other friends."

"Oh, my. I never thinked about that," gasped Ducky.

"Me neither," said Petrie.

"We should get together with our friends again," said Ducky thoughtfully, "I kind of miss them, too."

"Me, too," agreed Petrie, "Me really miss playing 'catch tree star'."

"Maybe once you've had breakfast tomorrow morning, you can go find your friends and play around to your heart's content," suggested Mama Swimmer.

"Sound good," answered Petrie, "Oh, and we should tell them about Pink Forest like we promised Sparkle."

"Yes! I almost forgetted about that!" said Ducky, suddenly remembering Pink Forest.

"Okay then," said Mama Flyer, "Let's get going."

"Um, where me special flower Ducky give me?" asked Petrie, suddenly remembering the love gift that Ducky had given him.

"Oh, I hung on to that while you were trying to rescue Ducky from the Sinking Sand," explained Mama Swimmer, and she handed the flower to Petrie.

The little Flyer gladly took the flower with a cute smile and looked at Ducky again. He couldn't thank her enough for this gift that was equally as symbolic as her pink tree star.

"Thanks again, Ducky, for this flower," he smiled.

"You are welcome, Petrie. Yep, yep, yep!" replied Ducky happily, earning a giggle from her boyfriend.

"Okay. Let's go," said Mama Swimmer.

With that, the small Swimmer/Flyer group began their journey out of the forest to start their trek home.

* * *

It took a while for the Swimmers and Flyers to make it back to the ever-so-familiar river that flowed through the center of the Great Valley, but by now all the dinosaur families had gone back to their homes, even though the Bright Circle was still shining dimly over the western horizon.

Soon, Ducky and Petrie found themselves at a very familiar spot. They looked ahead and saw a rock, but it wasn't just any old rock …

This was the rock they would sit on from time to time during the evenings, snuggling and kissing each other as they watched the setting of the Bright Circle set. It was their primary spot to nourish their love until their mothers found the secret forest cave for them to privately pamper each other to their hearts' content.

Right next to the rock was the very spot on the riverbank where the two had confessed their love exactly one week ago.

Suddenly, they remembered …

"Oh, my," gasped Petrie, "Ducky. Tonight, it be one whole week since we confess our love. Me thought we plan to make tonight special."

"Oh, yes," Ducky gasped in remembrance, "I cannot believe we forgetted about that after our little trouble with the Sinking Sand. Oh, no, no, no."

Right behind them, their mothers were looking at each other with shock, having also forgotten their conversation about making tonight special for Ducky and Petrie's one week anniversary of the moment their relationship started.

"I think our Sinking Sand incident must have made us forget about our plans to make tonight special," said Mama Flyer sadly.

"Speaking of which, I'll be having a little chat with Hyp's father tomorrow. He knows very well how to restrain that immature son of his," said Mama Swimmer.

"I wouldn't say he's immature," said Mama Flyer, "He just likes picking on children because he thinks he has superiority over those who are smaller than him."

"Still though, he still has some stuff to learn," Mama Swimmer put in.

"If only it not for that big bully," sighed Petrie.

"Do not worry, Petrie. I am sure Hyp will learn a valuable lesson tomorrow," reassured Ducky.

"He better," said Petrie, "It just too bad we no have time to plan something special for tonight. Bright Circle almost down."

"You know, my love, there might be some way we can make tonight special," said Ducky thoughtfully.

"How, love?" asked Petrie, feeling rather doubtful.

"Do you remember how I said that you are my heart and my soul?" Ducky began.

Petrie blushed as he heard those words, and he chuckled cutely.

"I have another way to express why I think of you that way, my funny Flyer," smiled Ducky.

"Oh, me sweet Swimmer!" giggled Petrie, blushing even deeper.

"How's about I express it in a way you would love, my Petrie?" offered Ducky.

"Now you really have me excited, me Ducky!" said Petrie eccentrically.

Ducky grabbed two sticks and handed them to her boyfriend just as three turtles walked towards them.

"You plan this with them, Ducky?" asked Petrie suspiciously as he eyed the turtles joining them.

Ducky simply giggled in response, which Petrie took as "guilty." The Flyer simply laughed along with his girlfriend, and the turtles stopped right in front of him before Ducky stepped in right behind him.

"I think I know what this is leading into," chuckled Mama Swimmer, earning a chuckle from Mama Flyer, and the two mothers sat down next to the small rock as the only two audience members.

"Would you like to do the honors, Petrie?" giggled Ducky.

"Oh, me delighted, Ducky!" replied Petrie happily, and he tapped the two sticks together while holding them over his head.

Then, he repeatedly banged on the turtles' shells with the sticks while Ducky playfully drummed on his shoulders three times with her famous, "Yep, yep, yep!" At that same instant, several small animals approached them and provided them with some pleasant music, along with a few fish from the river.

Petrie finished drumming on the turtle shells, and the turtles started playing themselves as drums while Ducky cheerfully danced to the rhythm they were providing them with.

It was then that Ducky playfully wrapped an arm around Petrie and began singing adorably to him …

" _Deep in my heart, I feel a fire inside, it's true._

 _Deep in my heart, I feel a passion that burns for you._

 _You are the only thing that warms me_

 _to the point where my heart screams._

 _I am living in my, living in my dreams."_

Petrie smiled cutely and blushed madly as Ducky's lyrics made his heart melt with joy.

" _You are my heart, you are my soul._

 _I will keep it shining everywhere I go._

 _You are my heart, you are my soul._

 _I will be holding you forever._

 _Stay with you together."_

Petrie felt so attached to Ducky's song, that he couldn't resist the urge to join in.

" _You are my heart (You me heart), you are my soul (you me soul)._

 _Yeah, I am feeling that our love with grow (Yeah, me feel that our love will grow)_

 _You are my heart (You me heart), you are my soul (you me soul)._

 _That is the only thing I really know (That the only thing me really know)."_

The two hatchlings kissed each other with bright smiles while the smaller animals continued with the music. Their mothers could only smile as they admired their hatchlings' performance. This did not sound like the kind of song that would be sung by a couple of six-year-olds, but Ducky and Petrie's relationship seemed to have taught them quite a lot about love.

Ducky then stood on one foot and spun around while Petrie held both of her hands with one of his own. The Swimmer ended her spin by striking a pose while the two held hands and looked at each other.

After romantically dancing with his girlfriend for a minute, Petrie cleared his throat and came up with his own words to describe his love for Ducky …

" _Me desire for you really soothe me burning heart._

 _You so precious to me, me want nothing to tear us apart._

 _Your, 'yep, yep, yep', always make me happy,_

 _and to me your whole face gleams._

 _Me living in me, living in me dreams."_

Ducky sniffled happily as a tear escaped from her eye. Petrie's lyrics had just about touched her so much that she wanted to squeeze and smooch him.

" _You me heart, you me soul._

 _Me keep it shining everywhere me go._

 _You me heart, you me soul._

 _Me want to hold you forever._

 _Stay with you together."_

As was the case with the first chorus of their song, the two hatchlings sang together again …

" _You are my heart (You me heart), you are my soul (you me soul)._

 _Yeah, I am feeling that our love will grow (Yeah, me feel our love will grow)._

 _You are my heart (You me heart), you are my soul (you me soul)._

 _That is the only thing I really know (That the only thing me really know)._

 _You are my heart (You me heart), you are my soul (you me soul)._

 _Yeah, I am feeling that our love will grow (Yeah, me feel our love will grow)._

 _You are my heart (You me heart), you are my soul (you me soul)._

 _That is the only thing I really know (That the only thing me really know)."_

Having finished singing their lyrics, the two kids smiled at each other seductively with happy tears leaking from their eyes, and they kissed each other delicately with Ducky squeezing Petrie into a hug, pinning his wings down, and she once again performed her one-footed hopping dance to bounce him childishly. The Flyer giggled happily with a muffled voice as Ducky's bill sucked his beak in, and they rhythmically licked each other's tongues.

Then, the turtles performed a song-ending drum roll while the fish and other small animals completed their instrumentation with some final notes to end the song in style.

Finally, the song was over, and Ducky and Petrie pulled their kiss apart and struck a pose while hugging each other's backs. They bowed their heads with bright smiles, prompting their mothers to applaud them, along with the turtles, fish and other animals.

"Oh, you kids! That was wonderful!" praised Mama Flyer.

"Very touchy words, I must say," put in Mama Swimmer.

"Thanks, Mamas!" Ducky and Petrie replied together.

"You two have really shown us today how much you love and care so much for each other that you are willing to protect each other at all costs and ensure that your loved one is happy," said Mama Swimmer.

The hatchlings looked at each other cutely and blew a small kiss on each other's lips. They felt proud to have expressed their love so well with their song.

"The way I would say it: we are each other's hearts and souls," smiled Ducky.

"We sure are!" agreed Petrie with a chuckle, "You know, that alone make tonight feel so special, me think it okay if we no have anything else planned."

"I think that the song alone was enough to make tonight special for you," said Mama Flyer, "There is no better way to celebrate your one-week anniversary of the start of your relationship by singing a lovely song that says it all."

"You are right, Ms. Flyer," agreed Ducky.

"Oh, and thank you all, too!" Petrie said to the animals that had accompanied their song with the music, "We no could have done it without you!"

With some happy nods, the turtles, fish and other small animals all retreated back to their normal places, and the two lovers looked towards the Bright Circle and saw how low it had gotten.

"I think it is best if we go home now," suggested Ducky.

Petrie sighed reluctantly. He didn't want to part ways with Ducky this soon in the evening, but they had homes to go to and families to sleep with, and after they had spent last night in their romantic hideout, there was no way they would not be going back home to sleep.

"You right, love," the little Flyer said sadly.

"I promise there will be plenty more of these romantic days, my funny Flyer," giggled Ducky.

"Me no can wait, me sweet Swimmer!" chuckled Petrie.

"Well, I guess we had better head back to our homes and snuggle into our nests," said Mama Swimmer as she wearily stood up.

"Definitely," agreed Mama Flyer, getting herself airborne with Petrie's new flower being grasped in her feet, "After a day like this, we're all going to need some sleep."

Ducky and Petrie exchanged one more kiss before the Flyer flapped his wings and lifted off the ground.

"Thanks for flower again, Ducky!" he called, "Me love you!"

"You are welcome, Petrie, and I love you, too!" answered Ducky, "See you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow!" said Petrie.

"Bye, Ducky, Mrs. Swimmer!" the Flyers called.

"Bye, Petrie, Ms. Flyer!" the Swimmers replied.

Ducky watched as Petrie and his mother soared high into the sky, and the moment they disappeared she turned to the direction that would lead to her family's nest, with her mother right behind her.

Although they couldn't tell, Ducky and Petrie were simultaneously thinking about the many romantic moments they had shared together as they concluded the first week of their secret romantic bond. They had done so much together already in one week, and they couldn't believe that they had managed to keep it secret from nearly everyone in the Great Valley for that long. They only hoped it would stay a secret for at least a little while longer, as they set on beginning their second week of romantic bonding.

* * *

 ** _Well, it's now been a whole week since Ducky and Petrie started their romantic relationship, and they begin their second week still hoping to keep it a secret from most of the other dinosaurs._**

 ** _I couldn't help but splice in my own version of Modern Talking's 1984 song, "You're My Heart, You're My Soul." I found it so fitting for the words Ducky had used to comfort Petrie after the Sinking Sand incident, and I had to put it in._**

 ** _The song's original lyrics (chorus in this version) were written by Dieter Bohlen (Modern Talking), with some of the words altered to match Ducky and Petrie's linguistics. Most of the verse lyrics in this version were written by me, of course!_**

 ** _Coming up in chapter 22, Mama Swimmer and Mama Flyer try to put some sense into Hyp, while Ducky and Petrie have plans for their second week of romantic bonding!_**

 ** _See you in the next chapter! ;)_**


	23. Chapter 22: One tough morning

**_Well, since yesterday and today were just introductory days for my classes, I managed to buy enough time to put this chapter up so that I could keep the pace steady without making you all wait so long. Enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 22_**

 ** _One Tough Morning_**

* * *

The morning skies were nothing but blue as the Bright Circle shone over the Great Valley. The river glistened gorgeously, and the plants bathed in the daylight.

In the Swimmer family's nest, Ducky was sleeping soundly, enjoying a pleasant sleep story about being with Petrie. After the eventful day with their mothers yesterday, she could only think about her Flyer boyfriend as happy thoughts consumed her mind.

Suddenly, she felt a pleasant sensation on her cheek which instantly tickled her, and she started giggling as she tried to keep herself within her sleep story with Petrie. However, it was to become elusive, as the ticklishness increased and forced her to laugh out loud.

The Swimmer opened her eyes and looked up, only to find Spike playfully licking her cheek to wake her up.

"Spike! Stop that!" she giggled, "That tickles! It does, it does!"

Convinced that Ducky was awake, Spike stopped licking his sister and allowed her to sit up in the nest. The Swimmer yawned and stretched her arms before she stood up and climbed out of the nest.

"Good morning, Spike," she spoke to her foster brother.

Spike grunted happily as a way of saying "good morning," and Ducky looked around and saw that all her siblings were already having breakfast.

"Last one up today?" she sighed, "I must have overslept."

"Good morning, Ducky," came Mama Swimmer's voice.

Ducky looked up and saw her mother smiling down at her, handing her a tree star.

"Good morning, Mama," the six-year old replied.

"You're up a few minutes late this morning," said Mama Swimmer.

"I thought so," sighed Ducky.

"Don't you worry, dear," assured Mama Swimmer, "You haven't missed anything. Your friends will probably be here in a little bit."

"I cannot wait to play with all my friends again," grinned Ducky before she took the first bite of her tree star breakfast.

"It's been three days since you last played with Littlefoot and the others, as far as I understand it," Mama Swimmer pointed out.

"I know, said Ducky softly, "I miss playing with them."

"Listen. Ms. Flyer and I are going to go visit with Hyp's father," informed Mama Swimmer, "After what happened yesterday with the Sinking Sand, I do not intend for that brat to go unpunished."

"He deserves to be punished," said Ducky as she felt her renewed rage towards Hyp building up within her, having not yet forgiven him for nearly drowning both her and Petrie in the Sinking Sand.

"Don't you worry, dear. I'll take care of things. Meanwhile, you and Spike can go play with your other friends," said Mama Swimmer kindly.

"Okay, Mama," said Ducky, calming herself down as she tried to forget about dealing with Hyp, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Ducky," replied Mama Swimmer, "Well, I'd better be going. You and Spike have a good day, okay?"

"We will, Mama," answered Ducky, with Spike nodding along.

"Okay, kids. I'll see you later," said Mama Swimmer, and she turned and left the nest.

"Bye, Mama!" called Ducky before her mother disappeared.

"Hey, Ducky," one of her brothers said once their mother had gone, "Is it okay if we talk with you for a minute?"

Ducky felt rather uneasy about talking with her siblings, given everything she had been through over the past week, but she didn't want to disappoint them.

"Um, … okay," she answered, just as several more of her siblings walked up to her.

"Some of us haven't been able to help but notice that you've been acting strangely lately whenever Petrie is around," said a sister.

Ducky gulped nervously. She was sure her siblings had somehow managed to spy on them at some point during the past week. She hoped they hadn't managed to find out about her love for Petrie.

"Whenever Petrie comes over to pick you up, you get more cheerful than we've ever seen you," a second brother pointed out.

"Oh, and that's another thing," said a second sister, "We've been used to seeing all of your friends pick you up before, but lately Petrie is always the first one here, and more often than now, your friends sometimes come here later, asking where you are."

Ducky looked away as she struggled to think of an excuse that would convince her siblings, although that quickly proved to be easier said than done …

"Is there something going on between you and Petrie that nobody else knows about?" asked the first brother.

"And whatever it is, Mama appears to be okay with it," added the first sister, "Are you and Petrie more than just best friends, Ducky?"

Ducky sighed sadly as she looked down, trying to think of the right words to say. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep the secret away from her siblings forever.

"Okay, guys," she began as she made eye contact with them again, "I am not sure you would like this, … but … Petrie and I are more than just best friends."

Her siblings stayed silent as she paused and chose her words carefully …

"Petrie and I are in love."

The Swimmer children all gasped in surprise, and their eyes were wide as they stared at their sister.

"You are in love with a Flyer?" gasped the second brother.

Ducky looked down in shame, "Yes."

"But Ducky, … you're a Swimmer. He's a Flyer," said the first brother, "You're in love with someone from another species. I'm not sure anyone around here would like that."

"You could get banished for that!" gasped the second sister, "We would lose you forever!"

"Mama is okay with me being in love with Petrie," said Ducky, "So is his Mama, and so are our friends, and so are Littlefoot's grandma and grandpa."

"They do?" stammered the first brother, unable to believe that several other dinosaurs were accepting of Ducky's interspecies relationship with Petrie.

"They do, they do," replied Ducky, "In fact, Mama feels so happy for me and Petrie."

"But what about Mr. Threehorn?" said the first brother, "If he finds out, you'll surely get kicked out of the Great Valley."

"Unless Littlefoot's grandpa can convince him otherwise," Ducky pointed out.

Her siblings simply stayed silent and looked at her in absolute disbelief. This caused her to sink her head again in shame, sure that her siblings would turn against her.

"You hate me now, don't you?" she sniffled.

"We don't hate you, Ducky," said the second brother, "You're our most special sister we've ever had. We just don't want to lose you because of Mr. Threehorn finding out that you're in love with a Flyer."

Ducky looked up at her siblings, and they all looked as if they were worried for her.

"You mean, … you are okay that I am in love with Petrie?" she said softly.

"We're okay with it as long as you don't get caught," said the first sister, "We care about you, Ducky, and we don't want you to get kicked out because of a relationship with someone from another species."

Ducky grinned faintly at her siblings, and they all grinned back. A moment ago, she had been dreading the idea of them finding out, yet they had also accepted it. Their only worry was if she and Petrie got caught by Mr. Threehorn and he would then try to banish them from the valley.

"Thanks, guys," she said, "Just promise you will not tell anybody."

"We won't, Ducky," her siblings all promised just as Spike licked her cheek again.

"Spike!" Ducky giggled, "Stop!"

"I think Spike wants to play with you, Ducky," chuckled the first brother.

"Okay. I'm going to find my friends, and I will see you later," said Ducky, and she turned to her foster brother, "Come on, Spike!"

"See you later, Ducky!" the Swimmer children replied as they watched Ducky and Spike take off towards the Gang's regular meeting place.

Ducky felt so relieved to have gained the support of her siblings when it came to her relationship with Petrie. With there being yet another obstacle out of the way, she could now focus on what she wanted to do with her friends, but also what she especially wanted to do with her beloved Petrie.

* * *

The Bright Circle's light once more blasted through the entryway of the Flyer family's cave, and Petrie felt his eyelids being hit with bright light. He shifted a little as he tried to stay asleep. He had been having delightful sleep stories about Ducky, and he couldn't wait for them to come true, even though he wasn't ready for his sleep story to end. It was almost like a moment that felt so true was being washed away by the Bright Circle and was proving to be just happening inside his head.

Petrie covered his face with his wing to shield his eyes from the morning light, and he slowly opened his eyes as he heard the sound of his mother yawning.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Mama Flyer said gently to her son as he slowly sat up and yawned tiredly before stretching his wings to get at least some energy in him.

"Good morning, Mama," the hatchling spoke weakly, still worn out from the previous day's events.

"You look very tired this morning," said Mama Flyer as she noticed how run down Petrie looked, "Did you have enough sleep?"

"Yeah. Me just a little tired," replied Petrie, "Me feel worn from yesterday."

"That was quite a day we had yesterday," nodded Mama Flyer, then she remembered something, "Which reminds me: Mrs. Swimmer and I need to go see Hyp and his father today. We've got to teach that kid a little lesson."

"Me still no forgive him for nearly making us drown in Sinking Sand," sighed Petrie as he couldn't get over Hyp whamming Ducky with his tail and tossing her into the Sinking Sand, which nearly resulted in both her and Petrie drowning.

"Don't worry about him, dear," assured Mama Flyer as she gently picked up Petrie and carried him out onto the ledge in front of the cave, where the hatchling had placed his flower that Ducky had given him, "Mrs. Swimmer and I can handle him. In the meantime, you've got some friends to play with. You haven't played with Littlefoot and the others for quite a few days now, and they must be wondering what has been going on with you and Ducky."

"Me know," sighed Petrie.

"Here, my little one," said Mama Flyer, setting her son down and picking up a red tree sweet that had been stashed with some other plants in the cave, "Why don't you have a nice red tree sweet for breakfast?"

Petrie grinned faintly as he took the tree sweet, and he took a small bite from it. The taste was sensational, so he decided to take it slowly.

"Me really miss playing with Littlefoot and others," the little Flyer said thoughtfully as he thought about his small group of loyal friends, "Me and Ducky really miss out on so much fun."

"Even though you two had so much fun of your own," reminded Mama Flyer.

"Me know," chuckled Petrie as he thought of the warm times he had shared with Ducky in the last two days, "It nice just being with Ducky for while, but it be great to get back in with our friends again."

"And besides, when all your friends are around, times can be more fun than those when you're just hanging out with Ducky," Mama Flyer pointed out.

"You right," said Petrie thoughtfully, "Me think today will be so much fun!"

"That's the spirit, Petrie," chuckled Mama Flyer, "Now, go ahead and finish up your red tree sweet, and you can go play with all your good friends, while I take care of some business with Hyp's father."

"Okay, Mama," nodded Petrie before taking another bite of his breakfast.

"I'll see you later, son," grinned Mama Flyer, and she lifted herself off the ledge.

"See you later, Mama!" Petrie called as his mother soared on her way to Hyp's home.

Now that he was alone, the little Flyer began thinking about what he would do with Ducky now that they had celebrated their one-week anniversary with a romantic song. He could not get her out of his mind for even one second, and with each minute that passed, he felt like he loved her more than ever. He was sure that Ducky was feeling the same about him, too.

"Me no can wait to see smile on Ducky's face today," Petrie said to himself as he stared off into space, "We may have friends with us today, … but me especially no can wait to jump into Ducky's arms when me join them."

He momentarily forgot that it wasn't quite the best idea to just jump into Ducky's arms when in the presence of their friends, as Cera was likely still trying to get to them.

"Me hope Cera no know," he said nervously, "If she know, then she tell her dad, then we get banished for sure."

Quickly snapping out of his trance of thoughts, Petrie finished his red tree sweet, and he stood up and glanced down at the valley below, admiring its glorious beauty. He could feel that today was going to be a great day since it was just so gorgeous outside.

"Well, Ducky … and friends, … here me come!" he cheered delightfully as he flapped his wings and took to the skies, with their regular meeting place as his destination.

The Flyer failed to notice that while he was talking to himself, his siblings had sneaked out of the small space in the back of the cave and eavesdropped on him to take advantage of their mother being out, and had overheard every word he said.

"So, … Petrie is in love with Ducky after all," gasped a sister.

"And Mama sounds like she's okay with it," added a brother.

"Then, why did she tell us that he wasn't?" asked a second sister.

"Because she thought we would spread it to everyone," answered the same brother.

"Wait! Our brother is in an interspecies relationship with a Swimmer!?" said a third sister in deep shock, "He could get banished from the valley!"

"And Ducky, too!" added a second brother, "They're both in great danger!"

"What are we gonna do!?" asked the second sister.

"We can't do anything, because we're still grounded," sighed the first brother sadly.

"But I care about Petrie," panted the second sister, "We may have had hard times with him, but he's our brother, and we can't let him get thrown out just because he's in love with a Swimmer."

The Flyers all paused for a moment to take in what she had just said. They knew she was right. As much as their sibling relationship with Petrie was rather strained, they still cared for him because he was their most special brother, as their mother had put it, and they would not let him suffer the same fate as their uncle, Pterano.

"Why don't we talk to Mama about it when she gets home?" suggested the first brother.

"Are you kidding!? She'll yell at us again!" argued the first sister, "We all got grounded because we made fun of Petrie being in love with Ducky!"

"Yes, but we know that our suspicions were correct all along!" the second brother put in, "If we tell her that we **know** that our brother's in love with Ducky, then she'll understand."

"I'm not sure it'll do us any good," sighed the third brother.

"We have to do something!" shouted a fourth sister, "Petrie is our brother, and we can't let him get kicked out of the Great Valley!"

The hatchlings could only just sit where they were, unable to think of a way to save Petrie from potentially being banished. As long as they remained grounded, it seemed that they were hopeless in saving their brother from a tragic fate.

* * *

Ducky and Spike smiled as they saw Littlefoot, Cera, Chomper and Ruby waiting for them at their meeting place, and they cheerfully ran up to them. For Ducky, this felt like something that hadn't happened in a long while, since she and Petrie had spent the last two days by themselves, having such a romantic time.

"Hi, guys!" the Swimmer cheered.

"Hi, Ducky! Hi, Spike!" the other kids replied.

"We've missed you so much, Ducky!" said Chomper.

"And Petrie, too!" added Ruby.

Hearing Petrie's name prompted Ducky to look around, realizing that their Flyer friend had not yet arrived.

"What have you and Petrie been up to?" asked Cera.

Ducky gulped once she heard those words from the Threehorn, and she stayed silent.

"Having some romance with Petrie, I'd imagine," Cera put in.

Ducky gasped with wide eyes as she looked at Cera. How could she have known that she was in a relationship with Petrie? Could her father have found out, too?

"How did you know?" the Swimmer asked uneasily.

"Littlefoot told me," answered Cera.

Ducky looked at Littlefoot with a panicky glare. She wanted to lash out at him for slipping their secret to the one friend they did not want to let it slip to.

"She forced me to tell her," Littlefoot pointed out, "I had no choice."

"When did you tell her?" asked Ducky as she began hyperventilating, fearing that banishment might have been very near.

"When Petrie was blown to Black Rock," replied Littlefoot.

"Littlefoot, … you promised you would not tell Cera. You did, you did," panted Ducky, "What if her dad finds out?"

"Hey, … just so you know, I swore an oath to not tell my dad," said Cera.

This managed to get Ducky to settle down, but she still felt uneasy.

"I was just worried about you and Petrie because you had been acting so off lately, and I just wanted to know what was going on," explained Cera, "Sure, my dad hates interspecies relationships, but I don't mind. I'm okay with it."

Ducky stared at Cera with wide eyes of astonishment. She could not have imagined that she (or any Threehorn, for that matter) would accept her being in a relationship with someone from another species. She had anticipated that she would tell her father immediately and try to get them kicked out, but it seemed that Cera was not quite as harsh as she was thought to be when it came to interspecies relationships.

"I may be a Threehorn, but I care about my friends," continued Cera, "Friendship is one of the most important things to me, not just our families."

"Listen, Ducky, … I'm sorry I slipped our secret to Cera, but when she asked me what was going on after seeing how you reacted to Petrie being blown away, I couldn't keep it away from her," explained Littlefoot, "I had to tell her, but I made her swear that she wouldn't tell her dad."

"And I'm honoring that commitment," finished Cera.

"Really?" gasped Ducky.

"Really, really," answered Cera, "You're my friend, Ducky, and so is Petrie, and so are the rest of you. I'm not gonna just sit back and let your love for Petrie throw you out of the Great Valley. You belong here, … with us."

Ducky was at a loss for words as Cera's supportive side touched her quite a bit. She would often be on the rough side in situations like these, but on this occasion, it was the friendlier side of the Threehorn that was doing the talking.

"Gee, … thank you, guys," the Swimmer quivered, "I do not know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, Ducky," said Chomper, "We're all happy for you and Petrie, and we wish only the best for you."

"Thanks, everyone," grinned Ducky before she turned to Littlefoot, "And I forgive you, Littlefoot. Yes, yes, yes."

"Thanks, Ducky," grinned Littlefoot, "So, for now, I guess we just wait for Petrie."

No sooner did he say that when a certain voice called to them with a cheerful giggle …

"Hello, guys!"

Everyone looked up towards the sky. They recognized that voice anywhere. Ducky, of course, was so delighted that she almost couldn't contain her excitement.

"Petrie!" they all cheered.

Sure enough, Petrie came soaring towards them with a bright smile on his face. He looked so happy to see all his friends again after a two-day absence from their fun, but he was especially happy to see Ducky's cheerful smile.

The kids watched as Petrie charged straight towards Ducky, and the Swimmer jumped and caught her boyfriend in her arms before landing on her back, hugging him tightly. The Flyer instantly began kissing his girlfriend's bill all over, earning cute laughs from her, and the Gang (even Cera) could only agree that it was an adorable sight.

"How me sweet Swimmer today?" asked Petrie.

"I am doing very good, my funny Flyer!" chuckled Ducky.

The rest of the Gang laughed as they heard their romantic nicknames. They sounded rather adorable. This drew the lovers' attention to their friends, and Petrie suddenly realized that Cera was with them.

"Oops," he said to himself as he realized that he might have just made a big mistake.

"What do you mean, 'oops'?" asked Cera dumbfoundedly.

"It's okay, Petrie," said Ducky as Petrie stared at the Threehorn with a dumbstruck look on his face, unable to understand why she was reacting this way, "Cera already knows."

"What!?" panicked Petrie, "Cera know!? She might go tell her dad, and we get banished!"

"Petrie, I'm not going to tell my dad," reassured Cera with a slightly impatient tone, not quite thrilled to have to explain the situation twice in less than a few minutes.

"How you know me in Ducky … together?" asked Petrie.

"Okay. It was when you got tossed to Black Rock and your mom set off to rescue you. Ducky didn't react very well, and I knew that there was something special going on between you two, so I forced Littlefoot to tell me what was going on," explained Cera.

"Littlefoot, … how could you?" asked an upset Petrie.

"I had no choice," the Longneck said, "She asked me so forcefully that I had to tell her."

"I wasn't that forceful, Littlefoot," argued Cera.

"It just felt that way," sighed Littlefoot.

"Whatever. In any case, he made me give my word that I would not tell my dad," Cera went on as she looked at Petrie, "I'm keeping my word. If Dad ever finds out, I won't let him send you away from this valley. In fact, I'd imagine Tria would probably be okay with your relationship if she knew. She's nothing like Dad. My friends are more important to me than trying to keep Dad happy all the time, because my Dad is never happy anyway, unless he's with Tria."

Petrie felt most of his uneasiness drift away, and he settled down while Ducky hugged him for warmth.

"I'm happy that you two are in love," said Cera, "We may have had our rough times, Petrie, but you're still my friend, and I don't want to see you or Ducky get thrown out. Who cares what my dad thinks?"

"I certainly don't," said Chomper, "What I really care about is how others think about interspecies relationships. They should be allowed in this valley, whether others like it or not."

"You're certainly one to talk about this," commented a somewhat impressed Cera.

"Grandma told me that interspecies relationships should not be considered a crime in the Great Valley, but banishing children should be," said Littlefoot.

"It should, it should," agreed Ducky.

"Anyways, Petrie, I'm sorry I may have broken my promise, but I had to do it," Littlefoot apologized.

Petrie grinned at Littlefoot and replied, "Me forgive you, Littlefoot."

"So, that means you two can relax now that we're all accepting of your relationship," the Longneck pointed out.

Ducky and Petrie smiled at each other with sighs of relief. Now that all their friends in the Gang knew about their relationship and accepted it, they could all have tons of fun without there being anymore tension between them.

"So, guys, who's up for a game of 'Hide and Seek'?" asked Littlefoot.

"Count me in!" Petrie answered immediately.

"Me, too!" added Ruby.

Spike murmured and nodded.

"Okay, then! Who wants to be it?" asked Littlefoot.

"I've been 'it' way too many times, so not me," replied Cera.

"Petrie's rarely ever been 'it'. Maybe he should be 'it' today," suggested Ruby.

"Hehe! Okay! Me kinda tired of always hiding," said Petrie.

"Alright, everyone! Let's hide!" said Chomper.

With that, everyone but Petrie scurried away to find a good hiding place, while the Flyer covered his eyes with his wings and counted down.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Ready or not, here me come!"

Petrie opened his eyes and got himself airborne to begin seeking for his hiding pals.

* * *

Mama Swimmer and Mama Flyer had only just met up with each other near the river, and they were now on their way to Hyp's home. The only thing that was on their minds was giving him a valuable lesson after what he had done yesterday. They would not allow him to escape red-handed after Ducky and Petrie had nearly drowned in the Sinking Sand.

"This will give him a lesson he certainly won't forget," said Mama Swimmer.

"I'm not sure if he'll change for good, but we can at least stop him from torturing our children. I will not let him lay one finger on my little Petrie again if he doesn't learn from this," said Mama Flyer.

"Oh, he'd better learn from this," said Mama Swimmer sternly.

Soon, the two spotted a dinosaur that looked a lot like Hyp, only that he was slightly bigger and looked older. They knew it could only be his father.

"Excuse me, sir," said Mama Flyer.

Hyp's father perked up and saw the two mothers approaching him with cross looks on their faces. The only thing he knew that could make them come to him looking so cross was Hyp bullying their children.

"Hello, Ms. Flyer, Mrs. Swimmer," he said, "Can I help you?"

"Is Hyp home?" asked Mama Swimmer, "We all need to have a little chat."

"Did he bully your children again?" asked Hyp's father.

"He almost made our children drown in some sinking sand!" shouted Mama Flyer angrily.

Hyp's father gasped and facepalmed. He knew his son had been quite ruthless before, but this sounded like a step too far.

"HYP!" he screamed on top of his lungs, "WILL YOU COME HERE PLEASE!?"

The three eyed the forest next to them and saw Hyp cowering behind a tree after seeing the two mothers arrive. He knew he was in for some big trouble, but he didn't want to face such severe consequences.

"Hyp!" his father shouted as he eyed him furiously, "Get over here now!"

After several gulps, the teenage dinosaur cautiously approached them and refused to make eye contact. He didn't want to see the furious glances from his father or the two mothers of the kids he had nearly killed.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, young man," his father said sternly, "Is it true that you nearly made some Swimmer and Flyer children drown in some sinking sand?"

"I didn't mean to," murmured Hyp.

"I saw one of your friends whisper something in your ear," said Mama Swimmer, "That convinces me that you did it on purpose."

"What exactly did he do?" asked Hyp's father.

"It goes like this," Mama Flyer began, "We were in the forest with my son, Petrie, and her daughter, Ducky, and while we were looking around, browsing plants, Hyp and his two no-good sidekicks interrupted us, and he swung his tail at Ducky. She flew across the forest and fell into some sinking sand. My little Petrie tried to pull her out, but the sinking sand pulled them both in and nearly drowned them. Mrs. Swimmer and I had to pull them out."

"WHAT!?" Hyp's father roared once the Flyer had finished her description of the events that had unfolded yesterday, and he glared at his humiliated son, "That was very absurd of you, Hyp! How could you even think of doing that!? Causing harm to little children is one of the worst things any dinosaur could do in the Great Valley! You are so lucky that I'm not banishing you for your actions!"

"You are especially lucky that our children made it out alive! They could have DIED because of you!" added Mama Swimmer angrily.

"Hyp, I'm not going to be barking at you all morning long, so I'm going to ask you one simple question: What were you thinking!?" asked Hyp's father, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?"

Hyp looked up at his enraged father and glanced over at the equally-outraged Flyer and Swimmer mothers. He didn't know how he could explain why he had bullied their children without making them even more upset.

"I saw them kissing in the forest," he whispered shyly.

"You what!?" gasped Hyp's father in utter disbelief, and he looked at the two mothers with wide eyes of horror, "What did I just hear!?"

Mama Flyer and Mama Swimmer looked at each other nervously, hoping that Hyp's father wouldn't become among those who would lash out for Ducky and Petrie's interspecies relationship.

"I saw Ducky and Petrie kissing," Hyp repeated.

"Is that not true?" Hyp's father asked the Swimmer and Flyer mothers.

The duo reluctantly nodded their heads and looked away.

"Am I to understand then that your kids are in love with each other?" Hyp's father whispered to them.

"Yes," whispered Mama Flyer, immediately regretting doing so.

Hyp's father stood still for a moment, lost in his thoughts. He had never heard of an interspecies relationship before, and because of that, he was sure that other dinosaurs in the Great Valley would not find it acceptable. However, he couldn't help but feel astonished that two young hatchlings from different species could fall in love with each other despite their age and differences.

"That's … amazing, to be honest," he said after a long silence.

"We're very proud of our children getting together," whispered Mama Swimmer.

Hyp's father then turned back to his son. Now that he understood the essence of their situation, he felt angrier at him than he was a moment ago.

"So that's why you nearly drowned them!?" he roared at his son, "You and your little friends decided to pick on a couple of hatchlings who are in love with each other just for your own satisfaction!? YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY DISGRACEFUL!"

"But Dad, I wasn't the one who came up with the idea of throwing them into the Sink-," Hyp said before his father cut him off.

"I don't care whose idea it was!" he yelled, "Just because you saw two hatchlings of different species kissing each other, doesn't give you the right to make their lives miserable because of their relationship, like others might want to do!"

"I thought you opposed interspecies relationships, Dad!" said a dumbstruck Hyp.

"I usually do, but in the case of Ducky and Petrie, there's something extra special about their relationship that I think it is acceptable that those two are together, and you have no right to bury them in sinking sand!" added his father.

"We nearly lost our loved ones because of you, and we will not tolerate you ever laying one finger on a hatchling any longer!" shouted Mama Flyer.

"We demand an apology from you, young man!" stated Mama Swimmer.

Hyp looked down in shame. He didn't have the heart to apologize to the mothers of the children he had nearly killed.

"Go on, Hyp! Apologize at once!" roared his father.

With a sad sigh, and tears dripping down his face, Hyp looked up at the two furious mothers and gulped nervously.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"You're sorry and?" Mama Flyer snorted at him.

"And … I … promise never to do it again," added Hyp hesitantly.

"That's better," said Mama Flyer in a calmer yet still angry voice.

"Don't even think that you will be escaping punishment, young man," Hyp's father snorted at his son, "Harming children is considered a crime. It's what got Ms. Flyer's brother banished from this valley, and you're lucky it's not happening to you because you're only at your Time of Great Growing."

"Y-yes, Dad," sniffled Hyp.

"You are grounded for a whole month, Hyp," his father announced, "You will not be allowed to leave home, and your two nonsensical friends will not be allowed to see you."

"I'm sorry!" he teenager cried, "I just couldn't help it!"

"Help with what?" asked his father.

"When I saw Ducky and Petrie kissing, I didn't know what to make-,"

"WHAT!?" a fifth voice suddenly roared, accompanied by the sound of feet storming towards them aggressively, stunning everyone into silence.

Mama Flyer and Mama Swimmer's hearts stopped, and they looked at each other in horror as a certain Threehorn charged towards them. It seemed to spell an upcoming tragedy for them …

* * *

 _ **No, your eyes are not deceiving you. This is the moment of the story that you have all been dreading. I'm sure you were all thinking that Cera would be the one to break it to her father that Ducky and Petrie are in a relationship, but that is not the case. I decided to take another path and have Hyp, one of the least established characters in the story, accidentally let it slip.**_

 _ **What will be in store for Ducky and Petrie's mothers now? More importantly, what will be in store for Ducky and Petrie when they realize that a certain Threehorn has found out?**_

 _ **Coming up in chapter 23, Ducky and Petrie find themselves in a sticky situation.**_


	24. Chapter 23: Secret slipped

_**CHAPTER 23**_

 _ **Secret Slipped**_

* * *

Mama Swimmer and Mama Flyer could only stare in disbelief at the Threehorn who was charging aggressively towards them.

It was Topps.

The two mothers felt their hearts racing with fear. This was the one dinosaur they did NOT want to let have knowledge of Ducky and Petrie's relationship. Now, it seemed certain that their children would soon be in grave danger. This seemed to spell the end of their time in the Great Valley.

Hyp and his father looked at each other uneasily as Topps approached the group with an angry glare.

"What did I just hear!?" the Threehorn roared as he stopped right in front of Hyp.

The teenager was so startled by Topps' approach that he lost his footing and fell to the ground. He hyperventilated as he looked into the Threehorn's angry eyes.

"Mr. Threehorn-," Hyp's father tried to speak up, but Topps ignored him and eyed Hyp with a death glare.

"WHAT DID I JUST HEAR!?" he screamed.

Hyp's eyes poured with tears of fear as he looked away from the aggressive Threehorn.

"D-Du-Ducky and Petrie," he stuttered, "I saw them … k-k-ki-kissing."

Immediately, Topps shifted his glare towards Mama Swimmer and Mama Flyer as if he was threatening to murder them. The two mothers looked at each other with looks of horror written all over their facial expressions. They knew their families were doomed now.

"So, … it's true, then!" Topps roared, "Am I not to understand that we have an interspecies relationship taking place in our Great Valley!? Two of my daughter's friends are loving each other!?"

"Now, Mr. Threehorn-," Mama Swimmer began, but was cut off by Topps.

"That is the sickest thing I've ever heard in my life!" he yelled, "A Flyer and Swimmer hatchling in love!? I will not let your families go unpunished for this! You know the rule about interspecies relationships! Anyone who falls in love with someone from another species shall be banished from the Great Valley!"

"Mr. Threehorn! They're just children!" Hyp's father argued, but Topps was buying none of it.

"I don't care if they're just children! They're among my daughter's friends, and if she sees them loving each other, she'll get ideas from it! I will not allow this to happen to my Cera! I want Ducky and Petrie out of the Great Valley … NOW!"

"Topsy!" called a voice which made him groan in frustration, "What is with all the yelling?"

The dinosaurs looked and found Topps' wife, Tria, approaching them crossly. She never really liked it whenever her husband would yell at others for no particular reason.

"I suppose you haven't heard from these two secret-keeping ones that their children are in love with each other!?" shouted Topps.

"Topsy, what are you talking about?" asked Tria.

"Ducky and Petrie are in an interspecies relationship!" roared Topps.

Tria stared at her husband with wide eyes, then she looked at Mama Flyer and Mama Swimmer.

"Is it not true?" she gasped.

Mama Swimmer looked away and reluctantly sighed, "It's true, Tria."

"That's … amazing, to be honest," said Tria.

"NO, IT ISN'T!" screamed Topps, "Interspecies relationships are forbidden in the Great Valley, and anyone who defies that law is to face immediate banishment!"

"Topps!" shouted Tria, "How could you even think about banishing children, especially given the fact that they are some of Cera's most loyal friends!?"

"That makes it a lot worse!" argued Topps, "I fear that Cera will get ideas from watching Ducky and Petrie kissing each other like a couple of lovebirds! I will not allow it in this valley!"

"I don't mind that Ducky and Petrie are in love with each other," said Tria.

"Well, I do!" replied Topps, "Immediate action must be taken!"

"Well, we'll have to inform the Longnecks first," informed Tria.

"Oh, please! Leave those soft-hearted Longnecks to allow them to escape red-handed!? Worst idea ever! They always disagree with us Threehorns, and I won't let that happen this time!" Topps ranted.

"I will tell you right now, Topps, you can't just give Ducky and Petrie the one-way flight to the Mysterious Beyond! We have to inform others and see how they feel about it first!" Tria argued.

"Pah!" snorted Topps, "I'm going to bring Cera home at once! I will not let her anywhere near those little pests until this matter is settled!"

Those cold words managed to build a fury inside Mama Swimmer and Mama Flyer, and they glared at the grumpy Threehorn threateningly. They hated it whenever he insulted their children.

"Excuse me!?" Mama Flyer yelled, "What did you just call OUR children!?"

"Our kids are not pests!" added Mama Swimmer, "That is just despicable!"

"Yeah, well so are them falling in love!" Topps retorted, shooting the mothers a death glare, "Don't think you've escaped punishment, because I might just banish your whole families, too!"

"Just go! Leave us alone!" shouted Mama Flyer.

"Fine, but you haven't heard the last of this!" replied Topps, and he turned away and left in anger and outrage, murmuring vulgarity under his breath.

Once Topps was gone, Mama Swimmer and Mama Flyer looked at each other in complete despair. Now that the grimmest dinosaur in the Great Valley was aware about Ducky and Petrie, they began hyperventilating in fear for the safety of their precious children.

"I am so sorry," Tria apologized to the Swimmer and Flyer with a grim expression, "I'm very happy for your children, but I'm afraid we've got quite a sticky situation in our hands."

"You can say that again!" panted Mama Swimmer, "Your husband wants to banish our children to the Mysterious Beyond, and we cannot let that happen to them! My little Ducky! I can't bear the thought of losing her!"

"I can't let Petrie suffer the same fate as his uncle, Pterano," added Mama Flyer, "He's too precious for me to let him suffer such a tragic fate."

"Listen, … we'll inform the Longnecks about the situation, and see what they can do to help," suggested Tria.

"At least we can try," nodded Mama Flyer doubtfully.

"You go inform Littlefoot's grandparents, and we'll go get Ducky and Petrie," instructed Mama Swimmer.

"I'm on it," answered Tria, and she immediately turned and left.

With Tria gone, Mama Flyer glared at Hyp, the one who had slipped to Topps about Ducky and Petrie, and possibly the one who would get those precious children thrown into the Mysterious Beyond for all time. She wanted to crush his skull for slipping their kids' secret, and potentially getting them banished from their homes.

"I hope you're happy, Hyp!" the Flyer roared while breathing heavily in an effort to contain her anger, "You may have just ruined all our lives! Now, my little Petrie and Mrs. Swimmer's little Ducky may get kicked out of our home because of you, you arrogant, little beast! I will never forgive you for this, and you're so lucky I'm not going to just slash your throat with my wing!"

Hyp sat where he was in horror, breathing heavily as he anticipated that Mama Flyer would finish him off at any moment. He looked up at his father, but all he got was a grim expression. He knew that he felt so sorry for Ducky and Petrie, and he had nothing to say to his son.

"Ms. Flyer! Please!" Mama Swimmer stepped in, holding Mama Flyer by the arms in an effort to calm her down, "I'm just as mad at Hyp as you are, but we have more important things to worry about than threatening the one who slipped our children's secret."

Mama Flyer gradually slowed her breathing, and she managed to calm down at least long enough to forget about wanting to kill Hyp.

"You're right," she sighed.

"Come on, Ms. Flyer. Let's fetch Ducky and Petrie," said Mama Swimmer gently before she turned towards Hyp with a death glare, "If Ducky and Petrie get banished from this valley, you will pay for this. Mark my words."

Hyp looked away in shame as the two mothers finally walked away.

"I can't bear to see how they'll react to the dreadful news," lamented Mama Flyer as they set off together, leaving a traumatized Hyp alone with his father.

"Me neither," agreed Mama Swimmer, "This is going to hit them pretty hard, and they're going to be living at least the next few days in fear."

"Oh, just the thought of that," gasped Mama Flyer in agony.

Without another word, the duo journeyed through the valley in an effort to find Ducky and Petrie before Topps did.

* * *

The Gang was still playing "Hide and Seek," and for good reason. Petrie was having a very hard time trying to find his hiding friends. He knew his friends had been good hiders, but he didn't anticipate that they were this good at it.

"Where are you, guys!?" he called as he felt like giving up.

There was no response.

"Maybe me no should have been 'it' today," he sighed sadly, having spent ten minutes looking for his friends and having not found a single one of them.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of leaves brushing against each other, and he sensed the presence of one of his friends hiding within them.

Without thinking twice, the little Flyer flew over to the small plants and caught a glimpse of Spike.

"Finally! Me find somebody!" he said happily, "Now, me find others!"

Spike slowly made his way out from underneath the ground plants, while Petrie took to the skies in hopes of finding their other friends.

Before long, he got tired of flying and decided to land on a tree branch to get a good view of the grounds below him. He hoped that from high up, he could find at least one of his friends hiding from him.

Then, he looked down and spotted Topps walking through the forest with an angry look on his face. It seemed quite obvious that he was looking for Cera. Petrie scooted next to the tree so that the Threehorn wouldn't spot him, as he could tell just from his facial expression that he was in no mood for any childish nonsense. Within a moment, Topps had disappeared.

"Me guess Cera upset her father again," Petrie whispered to himself.

This seemed to show a few minutes later, when he heard the echos of Cera and her father arguing with each other, but since they were so far away, he couldn't make out what they were talking about.

"Oh, boy. Cera dad really angry with her today," he whispered.

A moment later, Topps came strolling through the area again, in the other direction, with Cera reluctantly following him.

Once they disappeared, Petrie was about to take off again and continue his search for his other friends, when he heard an echoing call from an ever-so-familiar voice.

"Petrie!"

The Flyer shifted his gaze towards the sky and found his mother flying directly towards him. He felt dumbfounded about her sudden arrival, since it was never like any of their folks to interrupt them in the middle of one of their games. Something fishy would have to be going on.

"Mama?" Petrie said awkwardly.

In a matter of seconds, Mama Flyer landed on the branch her son was perching on, and she gently pulled him in for a hug with an expression of shock and horror written on her face. Petrie could tell right away that this was not a good sign.

"Petrie," Mama Flyer panted as a tear slipped from her eye, "Thank goodness I found you."

"What is it, Mama?" asked Petrie, "Me right in middle of playing 'hide and seek', and me no find me friends yet."

"Never mind about that now, Petrie," said Mama Flyer frantically, "I …"

The Flyer mother couldn't find the words to inform her son of the tragic news that awaited him. She knew he would not be able to take it very well the instant he was told.

"What is it?" Petrie asked again as he began to have hunches as to what his mother had to tell him.

"I … I have some terrible news, Petrie," Mama Flyer sniffled.

"What happen?" asked Petrie as his heart began to race with worry, "Someone get very sick? Sharpteeth trying to attack Great Valley?"

"No, my little one," Mama Flyer trembled, "Nobody's gotten sick, nor are there Sharpteeth trying to penetrate the valley walls. It's worse; much worse."

Petrie could only think of one other possibility, and it was one he knew that could mean deep trouble.

"It's Mr. Threehorn," Mama Flyer bluntly worded.

Petrie's eyes were wide with horror, and his mouth was agape in realization that the worst had just happened. Mama Flyer took one glance at her son's terrified expression, and she quickly regretted what she had said, but she had to break the news to him one way or the other.

"No!" he gasped, "You no mean!?"

"Yes, Petrie. I'm afraid it's happened," Mama Flyer said before she briefly paused, tears streaming from her eyes, "He found out."

Petrie's heart exploded, and he stood where he was, speechless. He could not believe that his and Ducky's secret had been slipped this soon, and now they could be facing banishment from the Great Valley any day now. Tears filled up in his eyes and threatened to come pouring down his cheeks. His beak quivered in fear and sadness. He wanted to fly away, screaming and bawling his eyes out, but his mother kept him tightly in a hug to offer her comfort to him.

"I'm so sorry, Petrie," sniffled Mama Flyer.

"How he find out?" Petrie asked with a very soft voice, his emotions still waiting to explode.

"He overheard the conversation Mrs. Swimmer and I had with Hyp and his father, and Hyp blurted out that he saw you and Ducky kissing," explained Mama Flyer.

" _Hyp, you evil monster!"_ Petrie thought as he shifted his thoughts to Hyp.

The little Flyer would never find it in his heart to forgive Hyp, now that he had slipped their secret to Cera's grumpy father, and he could surely be responsible for getting him and Ducky banished from their beloved home. However, once he thought about his potential banishment, he could only lament in his thoughts that nothing would be able to save him or Ducky from having to say "goodbye" to their home, or worse, their families and friends. He couldn't bear the thought of them becoming outcasts with no family or no home, and the fact that it was only a matter of time before that happened tore his heart to pieces. He didn't want to have to say "goodbye" to his loving mother, nor did he want to say "goodbye" to Littlefoot and his other friends.

Finally, Petrie could no longer hold it in, and he let out an ear-piercing scream and buried his face in his mother's chest. The tears came pouring from his eyes in torrents and immediately drenched his cheeks to the point which they felt cold. Mama Flyer instantly wrapped both wings around her heartbroken son to offer him warmth and comfort. Tears streamed from her eyes as it tore her up to see her son in such a terrible emotional state, and she was sure that they would not be together for much longer, unless Topps decided to banish their entire family, which he had threatened to do.

"Petrie, are you okay up there?" a voice echoed from below, which could only have been from someone in the Gang.

Mama Flyer looked down and saw Littlefoot, Ducky, Spike, Chomper and Ruby all looking up with concern. She knew immediately that they had heard him scream.

"What is the matter, Petrie?" asked Ducky as a few tears leaked from her eyes, as she couldn't stand it to see her boyfriend in so much pain.

"Oh, Ducky! There you are!" came another voice.

At that moment, the kids shifted their gaze and saw Mama Swimmer rushing towards them with a grim look on her face.

The kids looked back up at Petrie and his mother, and she had an expression that was quite as grim, and when this combined with Petrie's unimaginable emotional breakdown, it took just a few seconds for the Gang to guess the unthinkable truth …

"I think I know why I heard Cera and her father arguing about-," Ruby said, but then she paused and gasped in shock.

Littlefoot and the others all felt their stomachs lurch and their heart rates speed up dramatically. They knew exactly what had happened …

"NO! IT CANNOT BE!" Ducky screamed in horror, realizing the truth.

Mama Swimmer let some tears stream down her cheeks as she gently picked up Ducky and caressed her.

"I'm afraid so, Ducky," she sniffled, "Mr. Threehorn overheard us talking with Hyp and his father, and Hyp said out loud that he saw you and Petrie kissing just as Mr. Threehorn showed up."

" _No! This cannot be true!"_ thought Ducky, _"Hyp, you, heartless monster! How could you do this to us!? Petrie and I will be banished from our home because of you!"_

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" she yelled as she felt tears spilling from her eyes.

Ducky felt her heart rate speed up to the point that it felt like it could jump out of her chest. Her stomach lurched, and she felt something building up in her throat. The thought of her and Petrie facing exile in just a matter of days made her feel so sick inside until she couldn't hold it in. She held her neck with her hands in an attempt to keep it in, but it proved to be in vain.

Mama Swimmer reacted quickly, and she gently set Ducky back on the ground. The little Swimmer ran as quickly as she could towards a large tree, and she shut her eyes as she felt her neck filling up with acid. Hardly a second later, she started retching.

Everyone looked away once they heard the gruesome sound of coughing, retching, belching and liquid splattering all over the ground, as Ducky began vomiting.

Chomper groaned in disgust from Ducky's vomiting and buried his face with his small hands in complete disbelief.

"How could this happen!?" the Sharptooth shouted loudly for everyone to hear.

"This is just not right!" agreed Ruby.

Spike moaned in sadness as the thought of losing his sister saddened him deeply.

"I can't believe this is happening! What are we gonna do!? We can't just let Mr. Threehorn throw Ducky and Petrie out!" spoke Littlefoot.

"Ms. Flyer feels just as terrible as you do, kids," sobbed Mama Swimmer, "All that we can do is hope that your grandparents can talk him out of it, Littlefoot."

"ME NO WANT TO LEAVE GREAT VALLEY!" Petrie cried hysterically as he continued to weep uncontrollably in his mother's wings.

"I promise I won't let Mr. Threehorn banish you from this valley, my poor, little Petrie," consoled Mama Flyer as she cradled her son tightly.

"Is there anything that can be done?" asked Littlefoot.

"Well, … Tria went to inform the Longnecks, even though Mr. Threehorn advised against it," informed Mama Flyer, "She was okay with our situation, unlike her husband. Hopefully, she can get the support of the Longnecks, and they, in turn, can get some support from others."

"My grandparents already know," said Littlefoot, "I told them myself, and they were okay with it."

Mama Flyer and Mama Swimmer looked at each other in astonishment. They didn't have any idea until now that Littlefoot had already informed his grandparents about Ducky and Petrie, and that they were accepting of it.

"Well, at least the Longnecks are on our side," sighed Mama Swimmer, "That's one good thing."

"Our only hope is for other dinosaurs to agree with them, because if we can't get the support that concerns our current situation, … then … we may lose our beloved children," sniffled Mama Flyer.

"I hope Grandma and Grandpa Longneck won't let that happen to poor Ducky and Petrie," said Chomper, "They don't deserve this."

Spike groaned in agreement as tears spilled from his eyes.

They were momentarily interrupted by the sound of Ducky retching and vomiting again. They knew that this had hit her very hard, and her and Petrie's nightmares were beginning to come true. In just a matter of days, or even hours, they would be exiled from the Great Valley just for being in love with each other, and spend the rest of their days as outcasts in the Mysterious Beyond, always on the run from Sharpteeth that lurked at every corner, with no family and no home to go to. No child deserved to live a life like that, and the Gang was determined not to let Ducky and Petrie suffer such a tragic fate.

Chomper could once again feel the rage burning within his system as he struggled to maintain his calm demeanor. The thought of banishing children just for an interspecies relationship was once again getting to him, and he thought it was an abomination just to banish children for interspecies love, just as much as he thought it was an abomination for interspecies love, itself, to be prohibited.

"If Mr. Threehorn banishes Ducky and Petrie, I will make him regret it," he whispered to his friends, "Mark my words."

"Chomper, you can't be serious!" whispered Littlefoot in horror.

"I don't mean what you think I mean," reassured Chomper, "I'm going to get your grandparents to put some real sense into his thick skull."

Littlefoot and Ruby looked at each other uneasily. They knew that whatever Chomper was planning to do would be very risky, but as long as he was willing to take those risks, there would be no stopping him from doing it.

"I hope you know what you're doing," said Ruby.

"Oh, I know what I'm doing," snorted Chomper.

"Okay, okay, I was just making sure," said Ruby as she backed away by one step.

"I'm sorry, guys," sighed Chomper, "It's just that banishing children really angers me. No one as young as us should have to live the life of an exile. It really bothers me."

"I know, Chomper," sighed Littlefoot, "Right now, though, we just have to hope that my grandparents can put a stop to Mr. Threehorn's antics."

"They'd better," said Chomper determinedly.

At that moment, Ducky emerged from behind the tree. She had managed to stop her vomiting, but tears were pouring torrentially down her face. She could not imagine that she and Petrie would become outcasts just because of their love for each other. She could not have imagined herself or Petrie spending the rest of their days on the run as exiles because of what they were.

"I cannot believe we are going to be banished! No, no, no!" Ducky cried.

"Come here, Ducky," said Mama Swimmer gently, and she once again lifted her daughter and caressed her warmly, "I'll take you over to the river so you can have a nice, warm bath. Maybe that will cheer you up a little until we can figure out what we're going to do."

"Okay, Mama," sniffled Ducky.

"I hope everything will turn out okay for you," said Littlefoot solemnly.

"Thanks, Littlefoot. I'm sure your grandparents will be a big help," replied Mama Swimmer kindly, and she turned and slowly left, taking Ducky with her to the river.

Unable to bear being away from Ducky at such a tragic time, Spike promptly chased after his mother and sister.

Littlefoot, Chomper and Ruby looked up and saw that Petrie had only just managed to pull himself together after his emotional tantrum, but he was still crying heavily as his sobs turned into hiccups.

"There, there, my sweet child," Mama Flyer spoke in such a loving, gentle voice, "My poor, sweet, little Petrie. Mommy's right here. It'll be okay."

"What if it no be okay!?" lamented Petrie, "Me and Ducky become exiles!"

"I won't let you or Ducky become exiles. Littlefoot's grandparents will make sure of that, too," said Mama Flyer, "I will not let Mr. Threehorn take my precious son away from me, because I love you so much, my sweet Petrie."

"Me love you, too, Mama," sobbed Petrie.

"Hop on my back, Petrie. Let's go home," offered Mama Flyer.

Petrie instantly obliged, and he spun himself onto his mother's back and wrapped his wings around her neck.

"Ms. Flyer, … we're very sorry to hear about what happened," Littlefoot spoke up, "We hope everything turns out okay for you and Petrie."

"Thank you, Littlefoot. We hope so, too," replied Mama Flyer.

"Well, … see you later, Littlefoot, … me hope," said Petrie sadly.

"See you later, Petrie," replied Chomper softly as Mama Flyer took to the skies and carried her son back to their home.

"I can't believe this!" complained Littlefoot, "This is all wrong! Ducky and Petrie don't deserve this!"

"Hopefully, your grandparents can figure out a way to allow them to stay in the valley," said Ruby.

"I hope so," sighed Littlefoot.

"Well, … I guess we'll just have to split up for now," sighed Chomper.

"I agree," said Littlefoot sadly, "I'm going home, guys. See you later."

"See you later, Littlefoot," said Ruby as the Longneck turned away and left his two friends to ponder about their sticky situation, "Come on, Chomper. Let's head back to the Cave of Many Voices."

"Okay, Ruby," Chomper replied in such a low voice that made him sound so distraught.

"Let's just hope for the best, because it's only the best we can hope for," said Ruby.

"Definitely," agreed Chomper.

Without another word, the Sharptooth and Fast Runner took their slow walk back to the Secret Caverns.

* * *

Mama Swimmer arrived at the river that glistened in the late morning light of the Bright Circle, with Ducky riding on her back. Neither of them felt as if they were in their normal place, though. Now that the Great Valley was turning against them because of Ducky's love for Petrie, this river felt as if it was from another place on Earth. It seemed that the Great Valley would never feel the same again.

"Okay, my little Ducky," Mama Swimmer said kindly as she crouched into the river and soaked herself, "Jump in."

Ducky was happy to oblige, and she slowly slid off her mother's back and jumped into the river with a splash. When she resurfaced, she sighed sadly and sat down on the shallow floor near the riverbank. She looked like she was in no mood for splashing fun with her mother, which was far from her usual self. All she really wanted was to bath herself calmly and peacefully.

"This is the worst day of my life. It is, it is," the hatchling said solemnly just as Spike caught up with them and stopped next to her, and she noticed her brother's presence, "Hi, Spike."

"I'm so sorry, Ducky," Mama Swimmer said again as she sat next to her daughter and affectionately rubbed her back continuously, "Hopefully, the Longnecks can fix this situation for us before it gets any worse."

"What if they do not?" lamented Ducky doubtfully, earning a sad moan from Spike.

"I'll do everything I can to make sure Mr. Threehorn does not take my precious daughter away from me," vowed Mama Swimmer, "You are precious to me, Ducky. You are the future of my family, just as Petrie is the future of his, and I will never let you suffer the fate of living the life of an exile."

Ducky looked up at her mother and grinned ever the slightest, although Mama Swimmer could tell that it wasn't truly a grin. She looked as if she was ready to give up on her still-young life. There seemed to be no point in trying to move on when she was likely to spend the rest of her days as an exile with only Petrie to accompany her.

"Please don't give up on me, sweetie," said Mama Swimmer, "You are my precious child, and you belong to me … always."

"T-thanks, Mama," sniffled Ducky, feeling touched from her mother's words, "I love you, Mama. I do, I do."

"I love you, too, Ducky," replied Mama Swimmer, and she kissed her daughter on her bill before Spike licked his sister's face.

However, Ducky didn't giggle like she usually would whenever Spike licked her. She stayed silent and acted as if he wasn't even licking her.

Within a moment, another voice called from afar …

"Ducky?"

It was the sound of an elderly female voice, and Ducky and her mother knew it could only be one dinosaur …

Grandma Longneck.

Sure enough, the two Swimmers turned to their right and found Littlefoot's grandmother walking up to them with concern.

"There you are, Ducky. Are you okay?" she asked.

"No, no, no," answered Ducky, shaking her head as Spike gently rubbed her back with one of his forelimbs.

"I heard about what happened with Mr. Threehorn," informed Grandma Longneck, "I am very sorry that things had to take a bad turn."

"I am so scared, Grandma Longneck. I am, I am," shivered Ducky, "I do not want to be banished just because I love Petrie."

"I don't want you or Petrie to be banished, either," agreed Grandma Longneck, "Listen, Ducky. I have something important to tell you and your mother."

"What is it, Mrs. Longneck?" asked Mama Swimmer.

"Tria, my husband and I were able to convince Mr. Threehorn to not banish you until tomorrow," informed Grandma Longneck.

"Tomorrow!?" yelled Ducky in horror with Spike letting out a scream of terror, "Does that mean that Petrie and I will leave the Great Valley tomorrow!?"

"No, Ducky. There is going to be a hearing tomorrow," explained Grandma Longneck, "It wasn't easy, but we managed to convince Mr. Threehorn to agree to a hearing, which will be held at the Rock Circle. This hearing will be attended by all the other dinosaurs in the Great Valley, and it will determine whether you will be allowed to stay in the valley … or get banished."

"It seems to be the only thing that can save my daughter at this rate," sighed Mama Swimmer, "We just have to hope that a majority of the Great Valley population will side with us and not with Mr. Threehorn. Some of them are convinced that interspecies relationships are considered a crime in the Great Valley."

Ducky simply looked back down at her reflection in the river and let more tears slip down her cheeks. She was sure that very few dinosaurs in the Great Valley would side with them, and that would most definitely mean banishment.

"I'm sure this will turn out fine," said Grandma Longneck, although, in reality, she had her doubts, too.

"I am not sure. No, no, no," sighed Ducky.

"Anyways, I'd better go inform the other residents about the hearing," said Grandma Longneck, "I'll see you tomorrow, Ducky."

"See you later," said Ducky in a low voice.

With that, Grandma Longneck left Ducky alone with her mother and brother, and the Swimmer hatchling refused to look away from her reflection in the river, even with Spike still warming her by rubbing her back.

"Poor me," she sniffled, "Poor Petrie. I cannot believe we have been found out, … all because of that stupid Hyp."

"Now, Ducky, Hyp didn't mean to let it slip to Mr. Threehorn. He didn't know he was right behind him," said Mama Swimmer.

"I still hate him for what he did to us," pouted Ducky as her hatred towards Hyp only fueled even more, "First, he nearly makes me and Petrie drown in the sinking sand, and now he slips our secret and will probably get Petrie and I banished."

"I'm just as mad at Hyp as you are, Ducky," consoled Mama Swimmer, "Right now, though, that's the farthest thing from my mind. All that is on my mind right now is making sure you get to stay in this valley."

Ducky had run out of words to say, and she simply sighed and lied down on her back. She instantly felt cold sensations from the water covering her body, but she didn't care. Spike simply lied down next to her and groaned sadly, unable to bear the thought of losing the only sister who could fully understand him while others did not.

"I promise, Ducky, … I will not let this happen to you," said Mama Swimmer, "You and Petrie are perfect together, and we are going to prove it."

"Petrie does not deserve this, either. No, no, no. I love him too much to bear him having to be on the run," sniffled Ducky.

"We'll do what we can do, dear," assured Mama Swimmer, "Right now, though, why don't we relax in the river so you can refresh yourself?"

"Okay, Mama," sighed Ducky.

Mama Swimmer stared uneasily at her daughter and adopted son. She knew at heart that it was going to take more than just a miracle to allow her and Petrie to stay in the Great Valley, and for Spike to keep his loving sister whom had saved his life when he hatched.

* * *

Mama Flyer landed on the ledge of her family's cave, with Petrie sobbing on her back, and she sat down and carefully lifted her son off her back and into her lap. Petrie promptly climbed up his mother's chest and wrapped his wings around her neck. Mama Flyer responded by enveloping her son in her wings and kissing his beak warmly.

"This worst day of me life," sobbed Petrie, "Me and Ducky no belong in Great Valley anymore."

"Petrie, … you **do** belong in the Great Valley. You belong to me, and you always will belong to me," assured Mama Flyer, "I will not let Mr. Threehorn go anywhere near you until this matter has been settled. The Longnecks will do what they can do to stop him from exiling you and Ducky."

Petrie didn't feel much better after hearing that. In fact, he felt more doubtful than ever. He decided that he didn't want to pour his misery all over his mother, and he turned and began to flap his wings, but Mama Flyer instantly stopped him and tightened her hug on him so that he wouldn't run away.

"Please, Petrie. Don't run away from home," Mama Flyer sniffled, "I care too much about you to let you take off and never come back. I love you, Petrie."

This managed to get Petrie's face to explode in tears again, and he once again buried his face against his mother's neck.

"Me love you, too, Mama!" he wept.

"Aww, there, there, Petrie," consoled Mama Flyer, "Don't cry, my little baby. I'm right here … just for you. Your Mommy will never let you go."

Petrie felt embarrassed from being called a 'baby' by his mother, since he wasn't really a baby anymore. However, he was still nearly the size of one, and at an age that was the dinosaur equivalent of the human kindergarten age, he and his friends were still being called 'hatchlings'.

"I promise, Petrie, … I will not let you or Ducky become outcasts," Mama Flyer spoke gently, "You will always belong in the Great Valley, and you will always have me, and most importantly, you and Ducky will always have each other."

Hearing Ducky's name made Petrie think about how she would be able to take it if banishment was inevitable. He couldn't imagine her having to run from Sharpteeth every couple of minutes for the rest of her life, even if he accompanied her. Children becoming outcasts felt like the saddest thing in the world, and for him and Ducky in danger of becoming among those whom had been condemned to a lifetime of suffering and homelessness felt like a complete nightmare that was only a few days, or hours, away.

"Petrie? Are you in there?" came another voice, an elder one by the sound of it.

Mama Flyer gently tapped Petrie's head crest, and the hatchling unhid his drenched face and spotted Grandpa Longneck standing right in front of their ledge.

"Oh, Mr. Longneck, it's such a relief to see you," sighed Mama Flyer.

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened today, Ms. Flyer," consoled Grandpa Longneck, "I'm sure you and your poor son must be devastated."

"I'm trying to hang in there, but my poor Petrie is feeling so distraught that he wants to run away. I had to stop him from flying out of my hug just now," explained Mama Flyer.

"Now there, Petrie, … there's no need to run away from your troubles, even if the odds are against you," said Grandpa Longneck.

"But what if Mr. Threehorn banish me and Ducky? Me become just like me uncle Pterano," lamented Petrie, "Me no want to deal with it. Me just want to leave and take Ducky with me."

"I understand, Petrie, but today is not the day to do it, nor will there ever be a day when that time comes, … hopefully," said Grandpa Longneck.

"How did it go with Mr. Threehorn?" asked Mama Flyer.

"We weren't quite able to convince him to allow Ducky and Petrie to stay in the valley," sighed Grandpa Longneck.

"Me knew it!" cried Petrie, "Me leaving! Goodbye, Mama! Goodbye, Great Valley!"

Just as Petrie began flapping his wings in yet another attempt to run away, Mama Flyer once again pulled him back and tightened her hug to stop him.

"Mama, please! Let Petrie go!" Petrie begged, swinging his feet back and forth while trying to squirm his way out of his mother's hug, but to no avail.

"Petrie, … Tria, my wife and I were able to get Mr. Threehorn to agree to hold a hearing," said Grandpa Longneck clearly so that Petrie could get the message.

That did the trick, and Petrie froze and stared awkwardly at the Longneck.

"Hearing?" he sniffled.

"There will be a hearing taking place at the Rock Circle tomorrow. All the other dinosaurs of the Great Valley will attend. This hearing will determine whether you get to stay in the Great Valley … or be exiled, which doing to children leaves a bad taste in my mouth," explained Grandpa Longneck.

"That make me feel whole lot better!" said Petrie sarcastically.

"It sure this hearing will resolve our situation, Petrie," said Mama Flyer, "All we need is for a majority of the Great Valley's population to agree to let you and Ducky stay. That should be enough for Mr. Threehorn to reconsider his actions."

Petrie sighed in doubt, but he had run out of words to say, so he didn't reply further.

"My wife and I are doing everything in our power to ensure that the Great Valley remains your home, Petrie, and Ducky's, too," said Grandpa Longneck with a wink, "I wouldn't want Littlefoot to lose two of his most loyal friends who came with him to the Great Valley when we were sure that we had lost you forever."

"That's right," agreed Mama Flyer, "I lost you once after the Great Earth Shake, and I nearly lost you many more times after that when you and your friends went on your many adventures and misadventures. I refuse to let it happen to you again. You are too precious for me to allow you to lose your home in this valley. I want you to be able to stay, and Ducky's mother wants her to stay just as badly. You are not bad children just because you are in love with each other. You and Ducky are perfect for each other, and we will prove Mr. Threehorn wrong."

Petrie looked up at his mother and saw that she was tearfully grinning at him. The child couldn't help but return the grin, and he kissed her with a quivering beak.

"Thank you, Mama," he sobbed.

"Anything for you, my precious son," replied Mama Flyer.

"Now then, I'd better go inform the other dinosaurs about the hearing, and I'll see you tomorrow at the Rock Circle. Don't be late," informed Grandpa Longneck, and he turned around to leave.

"Thank you, Littlefoot Grandpa," sniffled Petrie.

"You're welcome, Petrie. See you soon," replied Grandpa Longneck.

Once the elder was gone, the two Flyers stared at each other with tears still streaming from their eyes. They were still worried about the possibility of losing each other just because the child was in love with a child from another species. They desperately hoped that the hearing would prevent Topps from turning Ducky and Petrie into exiles.

Suddenly, Petrie thought about Ducky again, and it saddened him to think of how she would react and how she would be able to take it if they became outcasts.

"Poor me, … and … poor Ducky," he sniffled to himself, "Me no sure Ducky could take this. Me love her so much that me no want to see her so sad or get eaten by Sharptooth in Mysterious Beyond."

"I'm sure Ducky is just as sad as you are," consoled Mama Flyer, "Right now, though, all we can do is just wait for tomorrow's hearing, and hope that it goes well."

"Me hope," sighed Petrie.

Mama Flyer looked out towards to admire the Great Valley's beauty, unable to imagine what it would be like if Ducky and Petrie were no longer allowed here. Suddenly, she noticed Mama Swimmer standing right in front of the ledge. The Flyer gasped from shock and nearly jumped, but she was careful not to let Petrie fall out of her wings.

"Oh! Mrs. Swimmer, you just about startled me," she panted, getting Petrie's attention and allowing him to notice their Swimmer visitor.

"Sorry about that, Ms. Flyer," Mama Swimmer apologized, "I wasn't planning on coming here on such short notice, but Ducky insisted that she come here just so she could be with Petrie for a while. She refuses to leave him all alone and sad."

Sure enough, Mama Swimmer carefully placed Ducky on the rocky pathway that led to the ledge, and the Swimmer hatchling instantly ran up the path as quickly as her legs would allow her to.

"Aw, that is very nice of her," chuckled Mama Flyer, "I think that Ducky is the one dinosaur Petrie needs to be with right now. He almost ran away by trying to squirm out of my hug, but with Ducky around, I think they should be okay together until the hearing tomorrow."

"I think so, too," agreed Mama Swimmer.

Petrie squirmed out of his mother's hug and waited anxiously for his girlfriend to appear from around the corner of the pathway. Sure enough, seconds later, Ducky skidded around the last bend and ran up to the ledge. She panted wearily as she stopped in front of her boyfriend.

"Oh, Ducky!" sobbed Petrie, "You here!"

"I am here, Petrie. Yep, yep, yep," replied Ducky, "I am here just for you."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" cried Petrie, and the two lovers hugged each other as tightly as they could and shared their tears of love and worry.

Their mothers sniffled and grinned as the two hatchlings pampered each other and smooched each other's faces. They looked so inseparable that it seemed that they would not let go of each other anytime soon.

"Me love you so much, Ducky, … me sweet Swimmer," wept Petrie.

"I love you so much, too, Petrie, … my funny Flyer," sobbed Ducky.

"Me no can believe this happening to us," said Petrie, "All because of no-good Hyp."

"I am sure Hyp did not mean to let our secret slip away, … but I still have not forgived him for the Sinking Sand incident yesterday," said Ducky.

"Me neither," stammered Petrie, "Me never forgive him now, and now we may become exiles."

"Maybe the hearing will keep us in the Great Valley," said Ducky hopefully.

"What if it do no good?" quivered Petrie.

"Then we will face what is coming to us … together," answered Ducky.

"Together?" sniffled Petrie.

"Together … always," assured Ducky.

"Me no want to lose you, Ducky," said Petrie.

"I do not want to lose you, either, Petrie. No, no, no," said Ducky, "Listen. Even if we do become outcasts, I will never leave your side, my funny Flyer. I will always protect you as if I was your big sister, and we will find a new life together elsewhere that we will be accepted. You will always be my love, Petrie, and I will pamper you every day until the day we die."

Petrie felt happy tears stream down his cheeks as he heard his girlfriend's comforting words. He knew right then that Ducky would do whatever it took to ensure that they would never be torn apart regardless of what happened to them.

"Thank you, Ducky! Thank you," the Flyer cried hysterically.

"You are welcome, Petrie," Ducky responded, and she promptly kissed her boyfriend's beak.

"Me no will leave your side, either, … me sweet Swimmer," Petrie began once he had composed himself, "Me will protect you from anything that stand in our way, even when you try to do same for me. Me may feel like little brother to you, … but, at heart, you love of me life, and me will always remember times we spent here in Great Valley if we have to travel somewhere else and start new life together. Me will warm you with me wings every day until we die, Ducky."

"Aw, Petrie!" cried Ducky, "You are so sweet! You are, you are!"

"Me love you, Ducky!"

"I love you, too, Petrie!"

The two loving hatchlings continued their tight hug, while their mothers watched tearfully. They felt proud of their children for refusing to let go of each other through anything that stood in their path, whether they were allowed to stay in the valley or forced to go live someplace else where interspecies relationships would not be an issue. Regardless of what might happen in tomorrow's hearing, these were two kids who would not let anything rip them apart. They would be brave until the end.

* * *

 _ **The secret of Ducky and Petrie has been slipped, and now anything could await our Prehistoric Pals. Will they be allowed to remain in the Great Valley, or will they have to spend the rest of their days as exiles without a home to go to? Mr. Threehorn is desperate to see banishment for Ducky and Petrie, but will the other residents agree?**_

 ** _I'll be back with chapter 24, where Ducky and Petrie struggle to prepare themselves for the hearing._**


	25. Chapter 24: Home or not?

_**CHAPTER 24**_

 _ **Home or not?**_

* * *

After spending several hours comforting each other in front of the Flyer family's cave, Ducky and Petrie had decided to part ways for the day. They didn't want to risk being spotted by anyone else in the Great Valley who might have found out after being told by Littlefoot's grandparents and Cera's stepmother and furious father. The moment they said their goodbyes, Mama Swimmer gently picked up Ducky and took her home to the Swimmer family's nest. They knew it would not be the last time they would be together, but they were still fearing for their own lives as they were sure that a hearing would not be enough for them to be allowed to stay in their beloved Great Valley.

Petrie watched sadly as Ducky and her mother disappeared, and he looked down at his own reflection on the ledge that had been created by his own pool of tears.

"Me no want to sit through hearing tomorrow," the Flyer hatchling sobbed, "Hearings always so painful."

"I know how painful they can be, Petrie," his mother said gently as she sat next to him and pulled him in for a hug, "You will have to attend this hearing, you know. You and Ducky are the defendants because they are determining if your love for each other will have you banished or not, and as defendants, you will have to explain to everyone how and why you and Ducky fell in love with each other."

"Oh, that just make it whole lot worse!" complained Petrie tearfully as his stomach lurched, "Me have to tell whole story about me and Ducky in front of whole Great Valley!? Me suddenly feel sick from hearing that!"

"I know how you feel, my dear son. I understand how hard it will-," sympathized Mama Flyer, then she stopped as she noticed Petrie's beak shaking and that he sounded like he was trying to keep something in, "Oh, dear. Petrie, are you okay?"

"No," gulped Petrie.

In fact, he felt so much acid reflux in his throat that he knew he would not be able to prevent the inevitable from happening.

"It's okay, Petrie. There's a spot right over there," said Mama Flyer, pointing towards a small area of grass next to the cave entrance near his special flower.

With virtually no hesitation, Petrie jumped off his mother's lap and ran towards the area of grass, nearly losing his footing as he felt like he almost couldn't walk with so much building up in his throat. He had just about made it to the small, secluded spot and pointed his beak well away from his flower when he began coughing and retching. Hardly a second later, he felt what was in his neck come up into his beak, and he screamed in agony as he coughed and vomited.

Mama Flyer shut her eyes and turned away while groaning in horror from the sound of her poor son's vomiting and screaming from pain. It was quite obvious that the idea of him having to explain his whole love story about Ducky to the Great Valley's population was so sickening, and poor Petrie could not take having to explain everything to a huge jury at the upcoming hearing, whether it could save his and Ducky's lives or not.

"Aww, there, there, Petrie," Mama Flyer spoke gently to her son as she cautiously approached him and rubbed his back soothingly, "My little baby. It'll be okay. There, there. I'm sorry, my little one."

The only reply she got from Petrie was a series of coughs and retches.

Petrie continued to vomit for over a minute, and Mama Flyer looked into the cave and saw the rest of her children coming out, despite their punishment having not yet expired. She could only have imagined that they had come out because they had heard their poor brother vomiting, and they were worried for him.

"Mama, … is Petrie okay?" asked one of the boys.

"I'm afraid not, kids," sighed Mama Flyer, "And another thing: I'm pretty sure you're supposed to stay in the back of the cave until your week of punishment is up."

"We're sorry, Mama," said another boy, "We're just worried about Petrie."

"And we wanted to tell you something," added a girl.

Petrie let out another agonizing scream, and this was followed by the sound of more vomit pouring out of his beak, with more dreadful coughing and retching coming afterward. The Flyers all turned away and moaned. They couldn't bear to watch Petrie suffer the way he was.

"Okay, kids, but we'll have to take this conversation inside," informed Mama Flyer, "I don't think Petrie would want to hear about this."

Petrie retched and vomited again, and his siblings all scurried back inside the cave. Mama Flyer continued to gently pat Petrie's back to comfort him.

"There, there, Petrie," she said softly, "I'm so sorry, my poor, little boy."

"Me want … water," gasped Petrie.

"Okay, Petrie. I'll take you down to the river once you're feeling okay," said Mama Flyer, "I need to speak with your brothers and sisters for a moment. I'll be right back, okay?"

Petrie felt hesitant about letting his mother simply leave him alone while he kept on vomiting. He wanted her to stay by his side so that he knew he could be comforted.

"Please no leave me, Mama," he begged before he retched again.

"I'll be right inside our cave, my little one," reassured Mama Flyer just before her son vomited once again, "Just don't move from that spot, okay? I'll be right back. I promise."

Petrie reluctantly nodded, causing him to cough and retch quite severely. Mama Flyer gently wrapped a tree star around her son's back to keep him warm.

"I'll be right back, son," Mama Flyer said once more before she left her poor son to keep vomiting, and she entered her cave and saw her other kids all looking at her with worried looks on their faces, "Okay, kids. What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

The kids looked at each other for a moment while they tried to find the right words to say. They hoped their mother wouldn't yell at them for mentioning Petrie and Ducky again.

"It's about Petrie," said one of the girls.

Mama Flyer sighed in disappointment. She was sure that her children were bound to find out about their brother sooner or later.

"We overheard him talking about Ducky this morning," the same girl added.

"We wanted to know if it's true," said a boy.

"Is Petrie in love with Ducky?" asked a second girl.

Mama Flyer stared down at her children and sighed uneasily. She knew there was no turning back now. She had to her children the truth, even if they had teased Petrie about it.

"Yes, kids," she said after a moment of near-silence, with the sound of Petrie's vomiting echoing behind her, "Your brother is in love with his best friend, Ducky."

"I knew it!" shouted another one of her sons, "We were right all along!"

"I did tell you a couple of days ago, when you teased your brother about it, that what happens between him and his friends is none of your business," Mama Flyer pointed out sternly.

"But, Mama, we're worried about Petrie!" complained a third daughter, "What if Mr. Threehorn finds out, and Petrie gets banished!? What are we gonna do!?"

"I'm afraid Mr. Threehorn already knows," said Mama Flyer sadly.

The children all gasped in horror and stared at each other with wide eyes.

"Oh, no!" some of the children said, "What's gonna happen to poor Petrie!?"

"Listen, kids, … I appreciate that you care for your brother, and that you want to help him despite what you did to him, but you should leave that to me and his friends' families who support us," said Mama Flyer, "After all, your punishment hasn't ended yet."

"Why did you punish us, anyway?" asked a third son.

"Because … Petrie and I were afraid that you would spread the word to everyone else, which would have risked him being banished," admitted Mama Flyer, "That's why I lied … and told you that he and Ducky weren't in love. They wanted to keep their relationship a secret, and I also needed to teach you a valuable lesson about not teasing your poor brother. I'm sure you can understand now why he lashed out at you when you all made fun of him and Ducky."

The Flyer children could only stare in disbelief as everything came together. Now they wished they hadn't teased Petrie on the day the sky water storm came to the valley.

"I need to be able to trust you children when it comes to respecting your brother, Petrie," explained Mama Flyer, "You have not been behaving very supportively, and now that we're in this sticky situation with Mr. Threehorn, I need you kids to be as supportive as you can be, and you can start by apologizing to Petrie once he's finished throwing up. He's still mad at all of you for making fun of him, you know."

"We know, Mama," one of her daughters spoke sadly.

"We all feel terrible for what we did to Petrie," added one of her sons, "We just weren't sure what to make of it because we had often seen Petrie playing with Ducky more than any of his other friends."

"I understand, kids, but teasing him about it was not the way to handle it," said Mama Flyer in a stern yet gentle voice, "You greatly hurt his feelings that morning when the sky water came down, and he's still not over it."

The kids looked down in shame as they thought about what they had done to their poor brother the day of the sky water storm. They came to realize just how much they had hurt Petrie with their foolish insults and teasing.

"So … what's going to happen now … with Petrie?" asked a girl.

"There will be a hearing at the Rock Circle tomorrow," explained Mama Flyer, "Petrie and Ducky will be put on trial for their interspecies relationship, and the other adults in the Great Valley will determine if they will be allowed to stay or face permanent banishment."

"They can't throw them away!" complained another daughter.

"I hope they're allowed to stay, too, kids," agreed Mama Flyer as her beak quivered, "I don't know how I'll be able to move on if I was never allowed to see my Petrie again."

"We wish we could help you, Mama," sniffled one of the boys.

"I know you want to help, little ones, but I'm afraid it's up to the Longnecks and Threehorns to decide if the others are indecisive about this," sighed Mama Flyer.

The Flyer hatchlings sighed and looked down hopelessly. They knew there was nothing they could do to save their brother from becoming an exile.

"I'm going to go check on Petrie," said Mama Flyer, "You all stay right here. I'll be right back."

"Okay, Mama," some of her kids answered as she turned and left the cave.

The Flyer mother returned to the spot where Petrie had been vomiting, and he appeared to be composing himself. He was panting wearily, rubbing on his messy beak with a tree star. Behind him, a pool of vomit covered over half of the patch of grass next to the entrance. Thankfully, his special flower remained unharmed.

"Oh, my, Petrie. Are you okay?" gasped Mama Flyer as she stared in disbelief at the gruesome mess.

"Me feel okay," panted Petrie, although he didn't quite look okay.

Mama Flyer was sure that her son might get sick again, but if he insisted that he was okay, she didn't want to put so much pressure on him so that he **would** get sick again.

"Would you like some water?" she asked him.

"Yes, please," nodded Petrie weakly.

"Okay, my little one," said Mama Flyer, "You don't look like you're in a condition to fly right now, so I'll give you a moist tree star and you can suck on it with your beak to pull the water in."

"Okay, Mama," Petrie reluctantly agreed, and his mother handed him a soaked tree star that looked so deliciously moist, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, my sweet, little Petrie," Mama Flyer replied warmly, making her son blush, "I love you, son."

"Me love you, too, Mama," said Petrie softly.

"Would you like to come inside, Petrie?" offered Mama Flyer, "Your brothers and sisters have something to say to you."

Petrie sighed in disappointment. His siblings were the last ones he wanted to be with right now. He was still furious at them for teasing him about his relationship with Ducky, and now that his situation had reached its boiling point, he didn't want to see them for at least a couple of weeks.

"Me no know," the kid sighed sadly.

"It will do your world a good, dear," said Mama Flyer, "Please, come with me."

Petrie sighed in defeat and reluctantly allowed his mother to soothe his back and lead him into their cave.

"Okay, Mama," he said in such a low voice.

Once he and his mother had walked inside, Petrie looked towards the nest and found all his siblings standing in front of them with looks of worry and sorrow. He wasn't very pleased about seeing them after they had teased him to no end, but he hoped they were sincerely feeling terrible for him after everything he had been through today.

"Okay, kids," Mama Flyer spoke up, "I know how bad you all feel, and I will give you another chance to let Petrie know how sorry you are for what you did to him, so … please apologize to your brother."

Petrie looked down and refused to make further eye contact with his siblings. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear their apologies, but he knew his mother would not allow him to lash out at them again, so he remained silent while he sucked on his moist tree star.

"We're very sorry, Petrie," one of his sisters began, "We all feel so horrible for what we did to you."

"We didn't have any idea that it would make you so mad," added a brother, "We wish we could take it all back."

Petrie stayed silent, still looking down at the rocky cave floor.

"We didn't mean it when we said that you being in love with Ducky was gross," said his second sister, "We're actually happy that you found someone to love, … even if she's a Swimmer."

Petrie perked up and looked at his siblings. He felt quite surprised that they would be happy with him being in love with Ducky, even though they had previously teased him about it.

"We all heard about what happened today," his second brother said, "We all want to help you, even though Mama says there's nothing we can do."

"You … y-you … really mean that?" asked a shocked Petrie.

"Yes, Petrie," answered the first brother, "You may have driven us crazy before, Petrie, … but you're our brother, and we care about you."

"We don't want you to get banished because you're in love with a Swimmer, Petrie," added his third sister, "We want you to keep living a happy life here with us."

"We're all very sorry for how we've treated you, Petrie," said his first sister.

"C-can you ever forgive us, Petrie?" asked his second sister.

Petrie glanced at each of his siblings, and he looked up at his mother, who grinned and winked at him. This was a side of his siblings that he rarely saw. He began to feel terrible for lashing out at them on the morning they made fun of him and Ducky, and he wanted to take that back, now that he was sure they were sincerely sorry for their behavior towards him.

With a faint grin, the little brown Flyer choked back a few tears and answered, "Me forgive you, guys."

Everyone in the cave smiled, and the children cheered in celebration of winning Petrie's forgiveness.

"And me sorry me say me hate you," added Petrie, "Me didn't mean it when me say that. Me was just mad."

"It's okay, Petrie," said one of his sisters, "We knew you didn't mean it, and we want to start fresh again."

"Besides, you were great in the Day of the Flyers, and we're so happy that you found love although you're so young," added a brother.

"Me happy me find love, too," Petrie replied before he looked down, "But now, … look what it do to me."

"I hope the hearing tomorrow will save Petrie from banishment," said one of his sisters.

"Me, too," replied another sister, "He doesn't deserve this."

"Kids," Mama Flyer spoke up, "Thank you all for apologizing to Petrie. It means so much to him to know that you regret what you've done, and I'm so glad that everybody is getting along again. It makes me so happy when all my children get along well."

Petrie and his siblings all smiled up at their mother.

"You're welcome, Mama," Petrie's siblings replied.

"And because Petrie has forgiven you, … I think it's only fair that I reduce your punishment," added Mama Flyer.

The kids gasped in excitement upon hearing that. They couldn't wait to go flying again after being confined to the back of the cave for five days.

"Because it's been five days since you were grounded, I think I will end your punishment right now," smiled Mama Flyer, "You all desperately need to start flying again, and I'll be happy to let you all back out to get some much-needed fresh air."

Every one of Petrie's siblings cheered and squealed in delight, and they gathered around their mother and hugged her legs while Petrie perched on her shoulder. Their punishment was finally over! Five days of being crowded in a dark cave with nothing to do but eat and drink had been so rough on them, but now they were free to do what they wanted once more.

"Now then, kids, who wants to get a drink from the river?" asked Mama Flyer.

"I do!" many of the kids answered, earning a chuckle from their mother.

Mama Flyer turned over to Petrie, who still had his moist tree star with him. She was still worried that he might be feeling drowsy from his vomiting episode, and that he might not be able to fly in his current state.

"Are you sure you can fly down to the river, Petrie?" she asked him.

"Me not sure," sighed Petrie, still feeling a bit of pain in his chest, "Maybe me should ride on your back."

"Okay, sweetie," Mama Flyer spoke gently, "Grab on."

Petrie wrapped his arms and wings around his mother's neck while holding his tree star, and she followed her other children out of their cave.

"I can't wait to fly again!" one of Petrie's brothers said excitedly.

"Me neither!" agreed a sister.

"Let's go, kids!" announced Mama Flyer, and she lifted herself off the ledge and soared down towards the river just a few minutes away, with all her children following him, except for Petrie, who rode on her back.

* * *

Ducky and her mother arrived at their nest, and they were instantly greeted by the hatchling's siblings, including Spike. They all had sad looks on their faces, and the mother/daughter duo immediately knew why.

"It can't be true!" cried one of Ducky's brothers, "Mr. Threehorn knows!?"

"I'm afraid so, children," confirmed Mama Swimmer as she set Ducky on the ground.

The little Swimmer was instantly mobbed by her devastated siblings as she was placed on her feet next to the nest, and she bawled her eyes out as they just about smothered her.

"No!" sniffled one of her sisters, "You can't get exiled, Ducky!"

"We'll never see you again!" wept another sister, "We'll miss you so much!"

"Now, children," said Mama Swimmer, "Ducky is not officially banished from the Great Valley."

"But-," said a sister, but their mother continued.

"There will be a hearing tomorrow at the Rock Circle, which will determine your sister's fate … and Petrie's," explained Mama Swimmer, "It'll be up to the population of the valley to decide whether they get to stay … or be exiled."

"I hope they let Ducky stay," cried another brother.

"Me, too!" agreed a fourth brother.

"How did you know, anyway?" asked Ducky, having no clue how her siblings could have found out about Mr. Threehorn gaining the knowledge of her interspecies relationship.

"Spike came home and started moaning, and from what we saw from him, we knew it was terrible news," explained one of her sisters.

Ducky sighed sadly just as Spike came up from behind her and hugged her tightly with his forelimbs, with tears pouring from his eyes.

"Spike!" sniffled Ducky in surprise.

Spike simply refused to let go of his sister, and he nuzzled her head to show how much he cared for her.

"I know, Spike," said Ducky tearfully, "I do not want to leave you, my family, or this Great Valley. No, no, no."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" offered one of her brothers.

"I'm sorry, kids, … but I'm afraid it's up to us adults to take care of things from here," said Mama Swimmer sadly, "It's nice of you to offer your help, but the Longnecks and Threehorns will have complete authority in tomorrow's hearing."

The Swimmer children sank their heads and let tears pour from their eyes. It seemed that nothing would be able to save their special sister from living the life of an exile all because she was in love with a Flyer.

"Is it an adult-only thing?" asked one of the girls.

"Not exactly," answered Mama Swimmer, "Ducky and Petrie have to attend because they have to defend themselves. They are being accused for their interspecies relationship, and they will have to explain everything to the rest of the population that will be in attendance."

"Everything!?" Ducky screamed as she broke out of Spike's hug and stared at her mother in complete shock.

"I'm afraid so, dear," sympathized Mama Swimmer, "I know you don't want to do that, and I'm sure Petrie doesn't want to, either, but the hearing requires that you share your story so that everyone gets a clear understanding."

"Aw, no, no, no, no, NO!" Ducky wailed as she fell on her knees and exploded in tears, "WHY!? WHY!? WHY!?"

"Aww, my sweet, little Ducky," sniffled Mama Swimmer, and she gently picked up her daughter and cuddled her tightly, "I know you don't want to do this, dear, but if you and Petrie stay silent throughout the whole hearing, nobody will understand why you fell in love, and you'll be at greater risk of banishment. The hearing requires an explanation, or else it will have all been for nothing. Tria and the Longnecks will have convinced Mr. Threehorn for nothing."

Ducky didn't reply. She simply buried her face into her mother's chest and wept miserably.

"Aw, there, there, my sweet Ducky. Please don't cry. Mommy's right here, my little baby," Mama Swimmer spoke softly and gently to her poor daughter, "I love you, dear."

"I love you, too, Mama," Ducky whimpered as her mother protectively cuddled her.

"I promise, Ducky, … I will do whatever it takes to keep you here with us, … and together, you, me, Petrie and Ms. Flyer will make sure you and Petrie get to stay in this lovely valley, because it will always be your home."

Ducky peeked up at her mother and exchanged a sad look with her. Her caring words seemed to warm her heart a little, although it didn't make her feel much better, because the hearing could come with any result. There was always a 50/50 chance that the Great Valley wouldn't be her home anymore, or Petrie's, and it saddened her to think about her boyfriend being homeless just like her if the hearing went badly.

Spike and the other Swimmer children simply watched the scene with tears pouring down their faces. They felt so sad for poor Ducky, and they hoped tonight would not be the last night she and Petrie would ever spend in the Great Valley.

* * *

 _ **I was originally going to skip straight to the hearing, but I decided to add two more chapters to build up some tension on Ducky and Petrie's families before the hearing takes place, and also to establish how Ducky and Petrie are able to take what lies ahead of them.**_

 _ **Chapter 25 will contain the Swimmer and Flyer families preparing for the hearing. The trial itself will be in chapter 26. With Ducky and Petrie accused for being in an interspecies relationship, will fate turn with them and allow them to stay in the Great Valley, or will fate turn against them and turn them into exiles for the rest of their lives?**_


	26. Chapter 25: The day to dread

_**CHAPTER 25**_

 ** _The Day to Dread_**

* * *

The following morning arrived in the Great Valley faster than many dinosaurs had anticipated it would; the day of Ducky and Petrie's hearing. The Bright Circle was shining brightly over the valley, but for some it did not feel so bright.

Petrie had barely gotten any sleep overnight, and when he was asleep, he would endure nightmares about himself and Ducky being banished to the Mysterious Beyond and even being fed to Sharpteeth. Even though some had believed that whatever happened in their sleep stories were premonitions to what would happen in the near-future, Petrie desperately hoped that his nightmares would not come true. He wanted to stay in the Great Valley just as bad as Ducky did, and he did not want them to become Sharpteeth food.

Before the Bright Circle had a chance to break its light into his family's cave, Petrie sneaked out of his nest where his family was sleeping, and he tiptoed towards the entrance of the cave just in time to see the Bright Circle begin to shower the Great Valley with light. His beak quivered as the thought of never being allowed to see this magnificence again broke his heart, even though the banishment had not been made official yet. He only wanted to be alone for a while, away from his mother and siblings, until it was time to face his greatest fear: the possibility of becoming an exile for the rest of his life, all because he and Ducky were in love, and interspecies relationships were considered forbidden by Cera's horrible father.

" _Me and Ducky meant for each other. Why no one agree? Why!? Why it so wrong for Flyer to be in love with Swimmer!?"_ Petrie thought to himself.

The little Flyer sat down on the ledge and let some tears out of his eyes as he resisted the urge to run away and never return. He didn't feel welcome in the valley anymore, but he didn't want to leave his mother behind and break her heart. Doing such a thing like that would leave him feeling so guilty, and he loved his mother to death, so he stayed where he was and waited for her and his siblings to wake up, all the while bawling his eyes out as he tried to get his nightmares out of his head.

* * *

Ducky woke up with a startle, and she panted for a few seconds before she looked around and saw that she was in her nest. She had endured a horrific nightmare about herself coming face-to-face with a Sharptooth in the Mysterious Beyond and Petrie trying to protect her but getting himself killed in the process. She felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes, so she quietly stepped out of her nest and tiptoed towards a small rock so she could be alone and bawl her eyes out. She didn't want to share her suffering with her mother or siblings, especially Spike.

Once Ducky was on the rock and was beginning to cry, she peeked and saw that the river was beginning to glisten as the Bright Circle rose into the sky. It tore her heart to pieces thinking that this could be the last time she would ever see this river. She was sure that the Great Valley would throw her and Petrie out for their love for each other. They would become exiles all because one grim Threehorn believed interspecies relationships to be a crime.

" _Why is it wrong for Petrie and I to be in love?"_ she thought to herself, _"Why does everyone hate us being in a relationship? This does not make any sense at all. No, no, no."_

Knowing that running away was the worst possible option, as she knew it would leave her family depressed for years, Ducky stayed put on the rock and continued to cry silently until she would hear the sounds of her family waking up.

* * *

The Bright Circle soon became high enough for its light to penetrate into the Flyer family's nest, but Petrie barely took any notice, even after he could faintly hear some of his siblings yawning. He knew that it was only a matter of time before the hearing would begin, and yet he dreaded it. He did not want to face the entire population of the Great Valley and let himself or his Swimmer girlfriend be humiliated by having their interspecies relationship be revealed for everyone to hear. He could picture many of the residents making nasty remarks about him and Ducky, and Mr. Threehorn carrying out the sentence of banishment. It only fueled his urge to run away like a coward and not deal with it.

"Hey, where's Petrie?" he heard one of his brothers say.

There then came a gasp from Mama Flyer, and she frantically yelled out, "Petrie! Where are you!? Oh, please don't tell me he took off to avoid the hearing! Oh, my little Petrie!"

Sighing with dread and disappointment, Petrie opened one of his wings and waved it up and down to signal to his family that he was right outside. Within seconds, he heard Mama Flyer come rushing towards him, not noticing the horrified look on her face after believing that he had ran away.

"Oh, Petrie!" Mama Flyer gasped with relief, "Thank goodness! For a moment, I was worried that you had taken off!"

Then, she noticed that her son was crying and sobbing softly, and she immediately switched to comfort mode by sitting next to him and rubbing his back.

"Petrie, … are you okay?" she asked gently.

"No," sobbed Petrie, refusing to look up at his worried mother.

"Aww, my little one. I know how you feel, sweetheart," sympathized Mama Flyer.

"No one else do, though," Petrie responded solemnly.

"I'm sure a lot of dinosaurs will care because of the fact that you and Ducky are just children," said Mama Flyer.

"What if they no do care?" lamented Petrie.

Mama Flyer sighed sadly and gently lifted her poor son onto her lap, sitting on her knee, while she soothingly hugged him with one wing while rubbing his feet with the other.

"Petrie, … could you please look at me?" she kindly asked him.

Petrie sighed and hesitated for a moment, but he eventually gave in and looked up at his mother's eyes. She responded by lowering her head and nuzzling his beak with her own. It was only then that she noticed that his eyes looked bright red. She knew only one thing that could cause that: lack of sleep.

"Petrie, … how much sleep did you get last night?" she asked.

With a quivering beak as he began to think about his nightmare again, Petrie reluctantly responded, "Hardly any."

"Aw, my little Petrie. I know that today will be hard for you, but you still should have gotten at least some sleep," said Mama Flyer worryingly, "It would have done you a lot of good."

"Me have terrible sleep story last night," sniffled Petrie, "Mr. Threehorn throw me and Ducky into Mysterious Beyond, and then we get chased by Sharptooth. Sharptooth grab Ducky and me try to save her, but then another Sharptooth grab me and we both get eaten!"

Mama Flyer was speechless after hearing about her son's horrific nightmare, and she could only watch as Petrie began bawling his eyes out again and buried his head into her chest.

"What if sleep story come true!?" cried Petrie, "What if me and Ducky get banished!? What if me never see you again!?"

Mama Flyer felt a few tears building in her eyes as she choked back a few sobs. She felt so sad for her son, and it seemed as if nothing could comfort him.

"Maybe me should just run away now and no face Mr. Threehorn!" cried Petrie, and he jumped off his mother's lap and began flapping his wings.

His feet had just about lifted off the ledge when his mother pulled him back onto her lap and held him tightly to stop him from escaping.

"Petrie! Please don't run away!" she begged him, "Running away from your troubles is one of the worst things you can do when you're very sad."

"Me no want to do this hearing!" Petrie wept as he tried to pull himself out of his mother's wings, but to no avail, "Me want to take Ducky and go somewhere else where we be accepted!"

"Petrie, please listen to me!" Mama Flyer shouted to get his full attention.

Petrie froze and looked at his mother as her shouting startled him.

"Now, Petrie, I know you don't want to face this hearing, but you have to be brave and hope that everything will go our way. Just because you had a bad sleep story about banishment and Sharpteeth, doesn't mean it will come true. Your mind is just trying to tell you that you don't belong in this valley anymore. I said this before, and I'll say it again: you **do** belong in the Great Valley, Petrie, and you always will, because you are my special boy, and I will never let you go. You have many great friends, and they all want you and Ducky to stay. I love you so much, Petrie, and I will always love you, because you are my brave, wonderful child, and I will not be able to move on without my special son."

Petrie maintained eye contact with his mother as he listened to every word she said. He could feel his heart melting as his mother's love for him warmed his chest and triggered more tears to build up in his eyes. After hearing how much she loved him as a son, Petrie knew that he rightfully belonged in the Great Valley, with his family and friends, and that he would never want to leave his mother's side just as much as he never wanted to leave Ducky's side. He was so special to his mother, and he would not let his interspecies relationship with Ducky get them tossed out of their beloved home. He would face this hearing … for the sake of his family, and for his girlfriend.

"Ma-Mama?" the little Flyer murmured as tears began to stream from his eyes once more, which made him wonder just how many he still had left.

"Yes, Petrie?" Mama Flyer replied gently.

"Tha-thank you," sobbed Petrie, "Me … me love you so much."

"I love you so much, too, Petrie," said Mama Flyer with a faint grin, "You're my special little boy."

"Me no will run away, Mama," added Petrie, "Me will do this hearing, … for you, … me family, … me friends, … and for Ducky."

"Aww, Petrie. That's my boy," said Mama Flyer in a loving voice, "That's my brave, little Petrie. Come here."

Petrie obliged and wrapped his arms around his mother's neck while the two nuzzled each other's beaks.

"I'm so proud of you, Petrie," whispered Mama Flyer, "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Me hope," replied Petrie.

"There, there, Petrie. Just relax and settle down. It'll be okay, son," Mama Flyer said soothingly.

The two Flyers sat on the ledge and hugged each other for several minutes while Petrie managed to compose himself. Although he still dreaded the hearing that was just a few hours away, he knew he and Ducky would have to face it, even though the chances of them staying in the valley were probably minimal, at the very least.

After several minutes, the mother and son kissed each other's beaks and faintly grinned at each other. Each could sense the sadness in the other, as they hoped this would not be their last morning together.

"Would you like some breakfast, Petrie?" offered Mama Flyer, "You look like you desperately need it."

"Yes, please," Petrie replied as his sniffles turned into hiccups.

Mama Flyer set Petrie back on her lap and grabbed a sweet bubble from a stack of fruits next to the cave entrance.

"Here. How about a sweet bubble?" she offered her son.

Petrie graciously took the sweet bubble and began to nibble on it slowly. His tongue was instantly soothed by its delicious taste, and it soon set all his negative thoughts aside … for now. If anything would help him get through the hearing after not getting enough sleep, it would have to be breakfast.

* * *

Ducky had spent about fifteen minutes sobbing silently on the rock she was sitting on. She had buried her face with her hands and was staring down at the rock while tears spilled from her eyes. She could not imagine that this could be the last morning she spent with her family, and she felt terrible for herself and for Petrie. She did not wish this upon her Flyer boyfriend or herself, and she could not bear to face the upcoming trial. Her nightmare about Petrie being killed by a Sharptooth continued to burn in her mind as well, and it made her sure that they would not be in the Great Valley much longer.

A moment later, she heard her mother waking up and yawning, but she refused to move. She did not want to show her drenched face to her.

Those hopes were to be dashed, however …

"Ducky?" Mama Swimmer's voice spoke gently as she cautiously approached her daughter, "Are you okay?"

Ducky still refused to move a muscle, with the exception of her quivering bill, and her mother sat down right in front of her and gently tapped on her shoulder.

"Ducky?" she whispered, "Are you alright, dear?"

"No," Ducky whimpered softly.

"Aw, my Ducky dear, … I know you're upset, and I feel just as terrible as you do, and I'm sure Petrie and his mother are trying to cope with it, too," sympathized Mama Swimmer.

"I had a terrible sleep story last night," sniffled Ducky.

"Did you really? Aw, my poor daughter," said Mama Swimmer sadly, rubbing Ducky's back.

"I was in the Mysterious Beyond with Petrie, and a Sharptooth chased after us and catched me. Petrie tried to save me, but after the Sharptooth letted me go, it ate poor Petrie!" cried Ducky.

"Oh, my!" gasped Mama Swimmer in shock as she found it hard to picture such a dreadful vision in her head, "That must have been so scary."

"What if it comes true?" lamented Ducky, "They say that what happens in bad sleep stories may come true. What if me and Petrie do get banished!?"

"You won't, Ducky," assured Mama Swimmer, although in reality she felt extremely doubtful, "It wasn't real. It was only a bad sleep story, and I'm sure that as long as Ms. Flyer and I work with Mr. and Mrs. Longneck, you'll get to stay in the Great Valley. You are my special daughter, and you will always belong to me. You have a wonderful family, a loyal adopted brother, many good friends, and a loving boyfriend. We will never let this happen to you, Ducky, because we all love you so much."

This managed to get Ducky to look up at her mother, and Mama Swimmer couldn't help but let a few tears escape from her eyes as she noticed how drenched her daughter's face was. She looked miserable; her eyes were bright red, and her cheeks and bill were soaked.

"Aw, there, there, Ducky," Mama Swimmer spoke kindly as she lifted Ducky for a hug, "We will not let Mr. Threehorn banish you or Petrie from this beloved valley. This is your home, Ducky, and it always will be."

"What if Mr. Threehorn still does banish us?" cried Ducky.

"Then I'll go with you so that you and Petrie aren't left alone without a family. I'm sure Ms. Flyer would do the same thing," said Mama Swimmer.

"But what about Spike, or my brothers and sisters, and Petrie's brothers and sisters?" gasped Ducky.

"We would never leave any child behind, Ducky. Family is most important to us, and you are too precious for me to let go," explained Mama Swimmer, "You will never stop belonging to me, Ducky, no matter what happens today, and as long as Petrie is by your side, you will always have someone to be with. We will never let you two be left alone for the rest of your lives."

Ducky managed a faint grin after hearing that. To her, there was the slightest bit of comfort that could come if she and Petrie were banished, but she still wanted to stay in the valley, and she was sure Petrie was wishing the same thing.

"Would you like some breakfast, dear?" offered Mama Swimmer, "You'll need at least something to eat before the hearing."

Ducky sighed sadly as the mention of the hearing made her chest hurt. She still didn't want to have to face the entire population and face possible humiliation. It was too much for her to bear, but she knew she had to face it whether she liked it or not.

"Okay, Mama," she sniffled.

Mama Swimmer picked off a ground star from one of the plants behind the rock Ducky had been sitting on, and handed it to her. The hatchling didn't hesitate, and she began eating her breakfast. Mama Swimmer watched intently as her daughter ate her tree star. It seemed that breakfast was the only thing that could get her mind off the hearing.

"I'll go feed Spike and the others, then we'll all go to the river and have a nice drink," informed Mama Swimmer, setting Ducky back on the rock.

"Okay, Mama. Thank you," replied Ducky.

"You're welcome, dear," said Mama Swimmer soothingly before she returned to her nest to wake up the other Swimmer children … and Spike.

* * *

Petrie and his family had arrived at the river, and the moment they arrived they all dipped their heads in to get some much-needed water into their beaks. In no time, their beaks felt cold, soothing sensations, and their mouths were cooled pleasantly. With each gulp of water that went down their throats, they felt cooler and more energized, even though the mood was quite depressing. Petrie's siblings didn't feel as energized as they usually would after hearing all the details of their brother's relationship with Ducky and how he was now facing possible banishment because of it.

Petrie didn't feel much better once he started drinking, but he knew that having plenty of water would help him get through the hearing that was just a few hours away.

"You feeling okay, Petrie?" his mother asked him as she sat next to him again.

"Me no know," sighed Petrie sadly as he stared down at his reflection in the river.

"You'll do fine, dear," soothed Mama Flyer in the same way she would when Petrie was practicing for the Day of the Flyers a couple of months ago.

Petrie looked up at his mother and grinned faintly. He felt his heart relaxing from hearing his mother's kind words as she gently soothed and comforted him. He always loved the way she encouraged him with kind, gentle words, and it made him so happy to have such a loving mother.

"Me love you, Mama," he said softly.

"I love you, too, Petrie," replied Mama Flyer, "You and Ducky will do just fine at the hearing. Hopefully, the other residents will allow you to stay."

"Me hope so," sighed Petrie.

"What a coincidence! Look who happens to be here!" came a voice from across the river.

Petrie, his mother and his siblings looked across the river and saw a Swimmer hatchling standing on the other side. In just a matter of seconds, Mama Swimmer arrived with the rest of her children, including Ducky and Spike. The Swimmer family noticed the Flyer family on the other side of the river, and Ducky instantly ran up to the riverbank on their side.

"Hello, Ms. Flyer," Mama Swimmer greeted with a somewhat solemn voice.

"Hello, Mrs. Swimmer," Mama Flyer replied with a sad sigh.

"How has Petrie been handling our current situation?" asked Mama Swimmer.

"Badly, I'm afraid," said Mama Flyer, making Petrie look away in shame, "He tried to run away a few times, but I stopped him each time he tried. I kept having to assure him that everything would be okay."

"Ducky hasn't been taking it well, either, but she's trying her best to cope with the possibilities," explained Mama Swimmer.

"Are you here for your morning drink as well?" asked Mama Flyer.

"As a matter of fact, we are," answered Mama Swimmer, "If your kids would like to play with my kids for a little while, they're welcome to do that. I'm going to step in and relax until it's time for the hearing."

"Thanks for the offer, Mrs. Swimmer," answered one of Petrie's brothers, "We aren't quite sure if we're in the mood for playing, though."

"We're so worried about Petrie," added a sister, "We've heard all about it."

"We've heard everything about it, too," responded one of Ducky's sisters, "We're so worried for Ducky."

Spike groaned in agreement and began taking sips of water from the river.

"I understand, kids," Mama Swimmer spoke to Petrie's siblings as she stepped into a part of the river that had deep enough water and crouched down to soak her body, "This is a very hard time for both of our families right now, but we're doing everything we can to ensure that Ducky and Petrie will be allowed to stay in the Great Valley."

Ducky stepped into a shallow part of the river to stay close to her mother, and she stared worryingly at Petrie. The Flyer returned the gaze with a few tears streaming from his eyes, earning a sad sigh from the Swimmer. She could tell that he had been coping far worse than she had, and she knew only one thing that could comfort him other than his mother's warming cuddles.

Before they knew it, everyone else was gazing at the duo as they stared at each other. They could clearly see how deeply the two loved each other despite their difference in species, and it broke their hearts to think that they could get banished because of it.

Mama Flyer gently patted her son's back to motion for him to go ahead and walk up to Ducky, even though she was standing on water. The Flyer hesitated for a few moments as he wasn't keen on approaching his boyfriend in the presence of both her siblings and his own. They may have all gained the knowledge of their relationship, but Petrie didn't want to further embarrass himself just a few hours before they may likely be exiled.

"Go ahead, Petrie," Mama Flyer whispered, "You should be comforting each other in a time of need like this."

With a nervous gulp, Petrie stood up and slowly stepped into the shallow water of the river, and he steadily walked across and approached his girlfriend. Once he saw her legs in the water, he turned up to look at her face.

Ducky choked back a few sobs as she examined the emotional state that her boyfriend was in. He looked as if his heart had been crushed into a million pieces, and she could tell that he had not slept very well, as his eyes were bright red.

With their siblings on both sides watching them intently, the two lovers engaged in a tight, tearful hug that lasted for several minutes. They took no notice of their siblings' responses to seeing them hug.

"I can't believe they might get banished for … this," whispered one of Petrie's sisters.

"They don't deserve that," added one of her brothers, "They're perfect for each other, now that I've seen them together."

The Swimmer children all stepped into the river to get a closer look at their sister's embrace with her boyfriend, and they choked back tears as they watched the scene.

"They're so cute together," said one of Ducky's brothers, "It's so sad that this is going to get them exiled."

"They kept it secret from us for so long, and only now once we're finding out, they're in danger of being thrown out," sniffled one of the Swimmer girls.

"It tears me up just thinking about that," another sister cried, "They're just right for each other, but others don't agree."

Paying no attention to their siblings, Ducky and Petrie looked at each other with wet, sparkling eyes, and they brought their mouths together and engaged in a passionate kiss. They wanted to take this opportunity and kiss at least one more time, since this just could be the last time they would ever kiss before they would likely be exiled to the Mysterious Beyond for all time.

All of Ducky and Petrie's siblings, including Spike, froze and stared at the loving pair as they kissed. Nobody could find any words to say. They were all astounded by what they were seeing: a six-year old Swimmer and a six-year old Flyer smooching each other. They were sure that no one else on Earth had ever seen such a spectacle before. The love between Ducky and Petrie could appear to be so extraordinary that they must have found something so extra-special in each other that brought their hearts together and got them to fall in love at such a young age.

Mama Flyer and Mama Swimmer simply sighed as they watched their two special children kiss each other. They knew that they needed each other desperately, and as long as they stayed together, they would have the courage to face their trial.

"Hello there, everyone," came a warm voice that everyone knew very well.

The Swimmer and Flyer children nearly jumped when they heard the voice, but they relaxed when they saw that it was Grandpa Longneck whom had spoken the words. His wife was alongside him as they arrived at the river, and they bent their necks down and dipped their heads towards the water for a drink.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Longneck," the children from both families greeted Littlefoot's grandparents.

The Longnecks took a brief glimpse at Ducky and Petrie and saw that they were kissing. They thought the sight was adorable, but it saddened them to know that it was this that had put them in danger of being banished.

It was only then that Ducky opened her eyes and spotted the two Longnecks, and Petrie got a glimpse of her wide eyes and gasped in a muffled voice before the two broke off their kiss and Petrie turned towards the Longnecks.

"Hi, Ducky. Hi, Petrie," greeted Grandma Longneck.

"Uh, …," was all Petrie could say as he blushed deeply in embarrassment and looked down while Ducky hugged him from behind.

"We're very sorry for interrupting your little romantic moment," Grandpa Longneck apologized, "We just wanted to give you a heads up on when the hearing will begin."

Ducky and Petrie both sighed despondently and exchanged sad glances with each other.

"The hearing will commence when the Bright Circle reaches its highest point in the sky … today," informed Grandpa Longneck.

"Everyone in the Great Valley will be there," his wife added, "You'll be happy to know that plenty of the dinosaurs we met up with are in favor of allowing you to stay, although not quite everyone agrees."

"How many dinosaurs did you meet that agree with you?" asked Ducky.

"More than half of everyone **we** met," answered Grandma Longneck, "Tria informed everyone that we didn't meet up with, and we didn't get a word from her how many of those were in our favor or siding with her husband."

The mention of Topps, even indirectly or without hearing his name, made Ducky and Petrie's hearts boil with rage. They wanted to give him a piece of their minds for trying to throw them out of their precious home just for being in love.

"My wife and I, along with Mr. Threehorn and Tria, will serve as the judges for your trial," explained Grandpa Longneck, "The both of you, and your mothers will be questioned over this matter, and you must give a fully-detailed and truthful explanation for your relationship that the others are arguing about."

"Me dreading that," complained Petrie.

"I'm sure you're both dreading this hearing as much as your families and we, ourselves, are, but a full explanation is required so that everyone can understand your situation. It might change the minds of some who are on Mr. Threehorn's side," Grandma Longneck explained.

"I hope so," sighed Ducky.

"We do, too, Ducky," replied Grandpa Longneck.

"Well, honey, we'd better finish our drink and call everyone to the Rock Circle," Grandma Longneck said to her husband, "It's almost time."

"You're quite right, dear," her husband agreed, and they both brought their mouths back into the river and took in some more water to quench their morning thirst.

A few minutes later, the Longnecks brought their heads back up and nuzzled each other's necks.

"Let's get going, dear," said Grandpa Longneck.

"Right," Grandma Longneck, and her husband turned towards the Swimmer and Flyer families.

"Well, … we'll see you all at the hearing," he said, and he brought his head down towards Ducky and Petrie again, "Oh, and between you and me, my wife and I are rooting for you."

Ducky and Petrie couldn't help but grin as Littlefoot's caring grandfather's words sunk into their hearts. It made them happy, knowing that some of the highest-ranked dinosaurs of authority in the Great Valley were supporting them greatly.

With a grin and a wink, Grandpa Longneck raised his head again and smiled at his wife.

"Right then. Let's go," he said kindly to her.

"See you later, everyone," Grandma Longneck called to the Swimmers and Flyers, and she smiled as they waved at her and her husband before they turned and walked away.

"Now, don't you kids feel a little better?" Mama Swimmer asked Ducky and Petrie with a grin.

"A little," answered Petrie, "Not too much, though. Me just hope everything go okay."

"Me, too. Yep, yep, yep," added Ducky.

"I'm sure that with the Longnecks supporting us, everything should be fine," said Mama Flyer.

Ducky and Petrie looked at each other again and gulped nervously. They hoped their mothers were right about everything turning out okay when it came time for that dreadful moment …

* * *

 ** _Okay, everyone. I promise that from here on, there will be no more holding back. The next chapter will contain the hearing in its entirety, and we will soon find out what will become of Ducky and Petrie as they are put on trial for their interspecies relationship._**

 ** _See you in chapter 26!_**


	27. Chapter 26: The hearing

_**Man, this chapter took a long while to write with college stating to really get in the way. Thankfully, the little time I could spend with this chapter paid off!**_

 _ **This is it. The moment you've all been waiting for: the hearing itself. Will this mark the end of Ducky and Petrie's time in the Great Valley, or will the population allow them to stay?**_

 _ **I feel as if I must warn you now ... that this chapter ... may need plenty of tissues. I'm not going to explain why, though. Read and find out yourself.**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 26**_

 _ **The Hearing**_

* * *

A few hours later, the Bright Circle reached its highest point in the sky, and all the Great Valley residents had gathered in the Rock Circle for Ducky and Petrie's hearing.

The jury consisted of about a hundred dinosaurs from all kinds of species. Many of them were lost in their thoughts as they pictured the odds of a Swimmer hatchling and a Flyer hatchling in love with each other. They left a narrow gap for Ducky and Petrie to walk through once the hearing would begin. Mr. Thicknose, Hyp and his father were among those in the front row of the jury.

In front of the huge jury, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck were at the center of attention, along with Topps and Tria. All four were serving as the judges of the hearing. Mama Swimmer and Mama Flyer were standing alongside Grandma Longneck with their children. Littlefoot, Spike, Chomper and Ruby were placed in a small group with Ducky's and Petrie's siblings. Cera, however, was with Tricia, standing next to their parents, because Topps had refused to let Cera be anywhere near her friends.

As soon as the entire crowd had gathered and taken their places within the confused jury, Grandpa Longneck cleared his throat loudly to silence them and gain their attention.

"Good morning to you all," the elder Longneck began, "Now, I'm sure many of you know why we're here today, and that some of you are wondering why we have summoned you all to the Rock Circle on this day."

Many dinosaurs in the jury nodded their heads, while some clueless children within them stayed silent and still.

"To those who don't know, this will come as a great shock to you," continued Grandpa Longneck, "It has come to our attention that there is an interspecies relationship taking place in the Great Valley."

Anybody who had no knowledge prior to the hearing gasped with shock, while others murmured clueless words. Grandma Longneck immediately hushed the crowd so that her husband could continue …

"I know what many of you are thinking: any two dinosaurs that engage in an interspecies relationship shall be immediately banished from the Great Valley, and never be allowed to return. However, on this occasion, we have been left clueless as to what to do because of the fact that the two dinosaurs who are involved in this relationship are … children."

Many dinosaurs gasped with deep shock as the thought about children being involved in an interspecies relationship nearly stopped their hearts.

"What are the two species?" a Clubtail in the jury asked.

"One of them is a Swimmer, while the other is a Flyer," Tria answered.

The jury was left silent after hearing that. None of them had heard of a Swimmer and a Flyer being in love before.

"We are holding this hearing today to determine what to do with the Swimmer and Flyer, both at the age of six Cold Times, who are in this relationship," Grandpa Longneck went on, "It is mainly because of the fact that they're children that we don't know what to do. We will therefore be hearing from these two kids and their mothers, and after each defendant and their representing supporters have spoken, we will have a vote to determine whether they shall stay or be exiled."

Topps rolled his eyes in annoyance. He really didn't want to hear any lousy excuses from Ducky or Petrie … or their mothers. He simply wanted to get the sentence over with, but giving out a sentence without allowing the defendants to speak up for themselves in defense was strictly forbidden, so he stayed quiet.

"And now, … I will ask that the two defendants please present themselves at this time," announced Grandpa Longneck.

Everyone looked towards the two large rocks that made up the entrance to the Rock Circle, and within a few seconds, Ducky slowly emerged. The little Swimmer felt her bill quivering as she looked at the many dinosaurs in the jury. Some of them looked shocked beyond belief, while others looked furious. She looked down and took a few deep breaths just as Petrie stepped in and stopped beside her.

The Flyer was a lot more nervous than his girlfriend was. He couldn't even bear to take a single glance at the jury, and he kept his eyes fixed towards the ground until Ducky tapped his shoulder.

Petrie looked at Ducky and saw that she was offering her hand.

"We are in this together, Petrie," she whispered softly so that only he could hear her.

Following a moment's hesitation, Petrie reluctantly took Ducky's hand, and the duo started their slow walk down the narrow path towards the judges. Some of the jury members began murmuring words about them as they walked past them, holding hands. They could somehow sense that everyone in the valley whom they knew were here, including Hyp and his father, Mutt and his father, Nod, Guido (who was shocked beyond belief that his close Flyer friend had gotten into this terrible mess), Swooper (despite being blind), and Mr. Thicknose. The only one they knew who wasn't here was Sparkle, since she never left Pink Forest, and nobody in this generation even knew that she or the forest were even there.

"I can't believe this," said a Swimmer in the jury.

"Poor children," a Threehorn spoke.

"Absolutely disgraceful!" a Spiketail shouted out.

Ducky and Petrie looked at each other and refused to let go as they tried to ignore some the bad things being said about them. Petrie's beak quivered, and he nuzzled into Ducky's face for comfort.

"Abomination!" the jeers went on.

"We can't let those children be banished. They're just too young. The poor fellows."

"Interspecies love is absolute filth!"

"They don't deserve this."

"They look so cute together. How so sad."

"I am utterly speechless," whispered Mr. Thicknose.

"P-Petrie? Ducky? W-why would this happen?" Petrie faintly heard Guido whisper in horror.

"Throw them into the Mysterious Beyond!"

Grandma and Grandpa Longneck each stomped one foot hard on the ground to create a tremor that stunned everybody in the Rock Circle.

"Silence, please!" Grandpa Longneck ordered, and the jury fell silent at once.

Once the crowd had gone silent, Ducky and Petrie continued on their slow walk until they reached the front of the Rock Circle where their friends and families were. They gazed at each other's eyes one more time and let some tears slip down their cheeks. They hoped this wouldn't be the last they ever saw of their families, friends, neighbors or their beloved valley.

Topps watched the scene in utter disgust. Seeing a Swimmer and a Flyer this close together grossed him out, and he groaned as if he was going to be sick.

Eventually, the two lovers released each other's hands, and they reluctantly broke apart. Then, they stood behind some small rocks which had been placed for them by the adults. It was these stones that would mark them as the defendants of the hearing.

After a tense moment of silence, Grandpa Longneck cleared his throat so that Ducky and Petrie would look up at him, and he spoke up …

"Ducky the Swimmer, … and Petrie the Flyer, … you both stand accused of being involved in an interspecies relationship, which, as we all very well know, is forbidden in the Great Valley. Do you deny it?"

"No," Ducky and Petrie both replied sadly.

"Although the punishment for interspecies relationships is usually banishment, the fact that you are children has left us feeling clueless about your fates," continued Grandpa Longneck, "Some of us would like for you to stay in the Great Valley, while others, including Mr. Threehorn, are in favor of your immediate banishment, which means you would spend the rest of your days in the Mysterious Beyond as permanent exiles. Since half of the population is in favor of banishment, while the other half is in favor of allowing you to stay, we have remained unclear about our answer, … so we would like for you to explain your stories of how this relationship came to be, and when it all started. Your mothers will also speak in your behalf to further back you up. Once you have explained the details behind your love for each other, it may or may not change the minds of some of the population, and we may come up with a decision regarding your fates. Do you understand these terms?"

"Yes, Mr. Longneck," Ducky and Petrie both answered solemnly.

"Good," said Grandpa Longneck, and he turned to the Threehorns standing beside him, "Tria, may you come forward, please?"

While the Longneck stepped back, Tria stepped up from behind her husband and took the front step.

"Ducky and Petrie, … a few of us are understanding that you two care very much about each other, despite the fact that interspecies relationships are disallowed," the purple Threehorn spoke, "On behalf of my husband and the Longnecks, I would like to ask each of you to share your stories to us all so that we can gain a better understanding."

Ducky and Petrie each let out a gulp as they looked at each other. This was the moment that they had been dreading. In fact, Petrie had gotten sick and vomited when he was told he would have to do this.

"First, … I would like to ask Ducky the Swimmer to please step up here," Tria announced.

Ducky's heart nearly stopped as she heard those words. She felt as if she was going to pass out at any second, but she took some deep breaths to calm herself down before she slowly stepped away from the rock she had been standing behind and cautiously approached the four judges. She didn't dare look at Topps, as she knew he would likely be glaring hatefully at her right now.

"Please face the rest of the population, Ducky," instructed Tria.

Ducky sighed in despair before she turned around and came face to face with many sad and angry expressions from the jury. She felt as if she was about to humiliate herself in front of hundreds of common leafeaters.

"Ducky the Swimmer, … do you swear to tell the truth, nothing but the truth, and not make up any false stories?" asked Tria.

"I swear," answered Ducky nervously.

"Good. Now, please start from the beginning, and tell us how and why you fell in love with a Flyer despite being forbidden to do so," said Tria.

Ducky let out a long, deep sigh before she briefly gazed at her mother and siblings, and then at Petrie, before she finally fixed her gaze towards the rest of the Great Valley's population.

"Well, … I may be a Swimmer," she began, "But … I have a very good reason why I ended up falling in love with a Flyer. For me, this all beginned the moment I first meeted him. My friend, Littlefoot and I were just about to start our journey to find the Great Valley, … when we met what I thinked was the cutest sight ever …"

* * *

 _Ducky peeked into a hole in the ground that had just been created after a small creature had been tossed up from a tree by a startled Littlefoot and went crashing through the ground. In that hole, she spotted a small, brown Flyer who looked like he was scared out of his wits. She immediately thought the Flyer looked cute._

" _Who are you?" she asked him curiously._

" _M-m-my name Petrie," the Flyer stuttered nervously._

"Petrie? What a cute name for a cute, little Flyer," _thought Ducky as she stepped aside to allow Petrie to crawl out from the hole in the ground._

" _Petrie, huh? Funny name," she chuckled as she got her first good look at Petrie._

 _To Ducky, Petrie looked so adorable that her heart immediately softened towards him. His size was slightly smaller than hers, and he seemed to make the funniest facial expressions. However, one thing that seemed to bother her was how nervous he was when she found him in the hole. He looked like a little, lost baby, and she was sure that he had been separated from his family in the Great Earth Shake, just like herself._

" _I-I-I flied?" said Petrie._

" _No. You falled," answered Ducky._

" _I falled!?" Petrie whimpered as he threw himself on the ground and cried._

 _Ducky felt terrible that Petrie could not fly despite being a Flyer. She wondered why he wasn't able to fly, but she quickly assumed that it was because he had had a hard time learning how to fly, and whatever lessons he might have taken had been cut short by the Great Earth Shake splitting him from his family._

"The poor fellow," _thought Ducky,_ "It is so sad that he cannot fly and his family is probably wondering what happened to him. Poor Petrie."

" _You cannot fly?" she said as an odd thought struck her when she remembered that he had somehow managed to get up a tree, "But how did you get way up there?"_

" _I climb," answered Petrie, jumping and striking a midair pose that Ducky instantly thought was the most adorable pose she had seen in her short life, and it made her feel even more attached to him even though they had only known each other for a few seconds._

"Such a cute little guy!" _thought Ducky happily._

" _But you are a Flyer, not a faller," said Littlefoot._

" _Hard thing to fly," responded Petrie, and he flapped his wings frantically to get himself in the air, but despite his best efforts, he came right back down to the ground within seconds with a painful thud._

"Aww. Poor Petrie. I cannot believe that he never got a chance to learn how to fly before the big earthshake," _Ducky thought sadly,_ "I wish I could teach him, but, oh, … right, I am not a Flyer."

" _I guess it is," Littlefoot agreed, "We can't do it."_

" _Nope," added Ducky, "We cannot do that alright."_

 _The Swimmer hatchling took a few extra seconds to gaze at Petrie. To her, there was something special about him that she seemed to notice, and she felt her heart beating quickly whenever she looked at him. She didn't know how to explain it, even to herself, but she could feel a soft spot for the Flyer growing inside of her. It was as if she had known him for a long time, even though they had only just met …_

* * *

"For me, … it was love at first sight," Ducky said as she finished recalling the memory of her and Littlefoot meeting Petrie for the first time.

"Love at first sight sounds like a lousy excuse!" Topps interrupted, "Just about any interspecies relationship starts with love at first sight!"

"Topps, do we interrupt when someone else is speaking!?" Tria scolded her husband.

"I don't care who I'm interrupting!" Topps retorted, "I can't believe that Ducky had been crushing on Petrie since before our kids even came to the Great Valley! That was the sickest story I've-,"

Suddenly, Grandpa Longneck stomped his foot on the ground again like a judge slamming his gavel, and a small tremor shook the Rock Circle.

"Mr. Threehorn! That will be enough!" he shouted at the angry Threehorn with a warning glare.

Topps took just one look at Grandpa Longneck's furious glare, and he immediately closed his mouth.

"We apologize for the interruption, Ducky. Please continue," Grandpa Longneck spoke kindly to the Swimmer.

"Thank you," nodded Ducky, and she continued her story, "Anyway, after we defeated the Sharptooth and comed to the Great Valley, I beginned to feel closer to Petrie than any of our other friends, not that I meaned to make anyone feel bad. Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Chomper and Ruby are all great friends to me, … but Petrie was the one I was always the closest to whenever we went on our adventures together. Whenever he was feeling down, I was often the only one who could make him feel better, and whenever I was sad, he would often be the first one to come to me. I knew then that he was getting closer to me than our other friends, and it builded my desire to be with him. I began to develop a crush on Petrie, but I did not want to tell him that I was falling in love with him, … because I am a Swimmer, … and he is a Flyer, … and we are too young to be mates, … and I was worried that my Mama would yell at me if I ever telled anyone that I was in love with a Flyer, or even if I was in love at an age when I should not be. After the last Cold Time was over, I spended my time secretly crushing on him, and I wanted to let him know how much of a great friend he has been to me since the day we meeted. He had been there for me at times when no one else was, and I feeled grateful for all those times he comforted me in times of need. He is very loyal to me, and I could never have dreamed of having a better friend than him. Petrie completes me, and I will never forget those happy times."

"So, … you had been crushing on Petrie ever since your arrival in the Great Valley?" said Tria after a few seconds of silence had gone by.

"Yes," Ducky answered nervously.

"Exactly when did you finally reveal that you were in love with him?" asked Tria.

"Eight days ago," Ducky began, "The night before, I had been wondering if we were really meant for each other, and I started to feel nervous about being near Petrie, … but … that morning, … we bumped into each other. We almost confessed our feelings that morning, but our friends interrupted us before we had a chance."

Littlefoot's grandparents quietly chuckled after hearing that detail.

"We waited until the Bright Circle beginned to set, and after our friends had gone home, we sitted down on a rock next to the river and watched the Bright Circle for a few minutes, … then …"

Ducky paused for a moment as she looked at Petrie. The Flyer was tearfully grinning at him to motion for her to tell everyone how they confessed their love.

With one last gulp, the Swimmer swallowed her pride and spoke clearly for everyone to hear …

"I told Petrie that I loved him after crushing on him since the day we first meeted," she said, earning brief, quiet murmurs from the jury, "He was so surprised but also so happy, … and he confessed that he loved me, too, after crushing on me for a while, which I did not know at the time. Now, I knowed why he had been getting so close to me just as I had been getting close to him. We realized on that beautiful evening … that we were meant to be together, … even if I am a Swimmer, and he is a Flyer, and even though we are so young. My heart felt so happy that night, and I had never felt happier before. I do not care if we are different species or if we are so young. I will always love Petrie no matter what, ... because he has often been like a little brother to me, just like Spike. My heart is happy with him, and it always will be."

A few members of the jury had burst into silent tears after listening to Ducky's story, and even the Gang couldn't help but sob silently, even Cera while her father wasn't looking at her.

"She really does care for him," a Spiketail in the jury spoke up, "I really feel for them."

"So do I," a Longneck agreed.

Choking back tears, Ducky gazed at the crowd and noticed that several of them whom had been saying bad things about them had started to cry silently. It seemed that her story had changed their minds, and she desperately hoped that Petrie's story would do the same.

"Well, I'm sure your story will touch many more elsewhere than-," Topps began, but Tria once again shut him up.

"Topps! Please!" she spoke sternly, and Topps fell silent at once before she turned back to Ducky, "That was a very heartful story, Ducky. Is there anything you would like to add before we call Petrie up?"

Ducky glanced over at her mother, who was crying softly, and she motioned to her that nothing more needed to be added. The hatchling was sure at that moment that she had said it all, and it was time for her boyfriend to speak.

"No, Tria," she said with a sniffle, "That is all."

"Thank you, Ducky. You may return to your place behind that small rock," said Tria with a grin, and Ducky slowly made her way back to the small stone that she had been standing behind with tears streaming down her cheeks, "Petrie the Flyer, … I would like to ask you to please step up here at this time and share your side of the story."

Petrie gulped several times and glanced at his mother, who frantically motioned for him to join the Longnecks and Threehorns on the top step. He felt as nervous as he had ever felt in his life, and he wasn't sure he would be able to handle this, but he knew that he had no choice. It was now or never; either tell the story or get himself and Ducky banished right then and there.

Finally, after being frozen in place for several moments, Petrie gulped one last time and bravely stepped out from behind his stone. He took baby steps as he approached the Longnecks and Threehorns, refusing to look at Topps as he knew he was likely to be glaring at him hatefully.

"Petrie the Flyer, … do you swear to tell the truth, nothing but the truth, and not make up any false stories?" Tria repeated the question she had asked Ducky before she told her story.

"Me swear," gulped Petrie.

"Good," Tria responded, "Now, Petrie, please begin by telling us how and when you first began to develop feelings towards Ducky."

Petrie glanced at Ducky, and she grinned at him to motion for him to begin talking, as did his mother when he looked at her as well.

"Okay," he began nervously, "When me first meet Ducky, she so nice to me on that dangerous journey to Great Valley that after we come here, me feel so close to her; in fact, … closer than me other friends, even though they all great friends, too. Before last Cold Time, me and Ducky hang out so much together when no one else available to play with us, and me often feel like me heart was begging me to stay with her, but me no did know how to explain it to myself."

"So, … it wasn't quite love at first sight?" asked Tria.

"Well, … me and Ducky become best friends so quickly, even before we come to Great Valley, … but … me really started to feel special about her after … after …," Petrie paused as he remembered one very dreadful period of days that had occurred just before the most recent Cold Time.

"After what?" asked Grandma Longneck.

With a hesitant gulp, Petrie swallowed his pride and said a name that he knew the other dinosaurs would not want to hear …

"Me uncle Pterano."

Those were the only words he got to say before Topps snapped again …

"Oh, great! That evil beak brain! I never wanted to hear that name again, and you are telling us now that you began to crush on Ducky after your own uncle tried to murder her!? That is just disturbing and despicable!"

Petrie felt a rage boiling within him as Topps insulted his uncle once again with his anti-Flyer racial term. He glared at the Threehorn and was just about to retaliate when Grandpa Longneck once again put his foot down heavily, the Flyer having barely opened his mouth.

"Mr. Threehorn! What did we say about interrupting when it is someone else's turn to speak!?" he shouted.

"Especially when that someone is a defendant!?" added Tria.

"I could have gone the rest of my life without having ever heard Pterano's name!" Topps retorted, "This little brat has just made my life more-"

"Excuse me!" Mama Flyer spoke up in defense of her son, "Don't you dare talk about my son that way!"

"And why are you suddenly doing the talking!? You just want to stand up for your son so he and his girlfriend can stay here! You know what, I'll take great delight in banishing your entire-," Topps growled before Grandpa Longneck once again intervened.

"ENOUGH!" he roared loudly, startling everyone in the crowd into complete silence, and just about scaring the children, "Mr. Threehorn, you will speak when the defendants and their supporting family members have spoken! We will not tolerate further interruptions just so you can satisfy your delight of giving out a dreadful sentence! The evidence must be presented, or this hearing will have taken place for nothing! Now, please, remain silent until the evidence has been presented!"

Topps opened his mouth to reply, only to be met with glares from virtually everyone in the Rock Circle. That was enough to tell him that enough was enough, so he closed his mouth and didn't dare say another word.

Convinced that Topps would finally keep his mouth shut, Grandma Longneck shifted his gaze to an upset Petrie and grinned sympathetically at him.

"You may continue, Petrie. We deeply apologize for Mr. Threehorn's behavior," she spoke gently, with her husband also casting the little Flyer a sympathetic expression.

"Please share with us … how Pterano's abduction of Ducky made you gain special feelings towards her," he added, "I'm sure that we would all be very interested to hear what you have to say."

Petrie looked around and glanced briefly at everyone, who looked as if they wanted to hear his side of the story of the infamous Stone of Cold Fire incident, except, of course, for Topps.

Ignoring Topps' hateful glare, Petrie turned back to the jury and continued his story …

"Well, … after Pterano bribe me over Stone of Cold Fire … and kidnap Ducky, … me feel so foolish for allowing him to do that, … and me realize that Ducky's happiness more important than uncle Pterano's happiness. Me feel so guilty for acting so pro-Pterano, and me wanted to save Ducky probably more than anyone else, even though me no share that with anyone then. So, … we go save Ducky ourselves rather than waiting for our families, because we desperate to save our friend, but no one more than me. Once we find Ducky, me feel so relieved that she safe, but me also feel guilty for letting me uncle take her …"

* * *

 _Petrie, along with Littlefoot, Cera and Spike, had fallen into a cave in the Mysterious Beyond in their search for Ducky after she had been kidnapped by Pterano in demand for the whereabouts of the Stone of Cold Fire that only Littlefoot seemed to believe existed. Unlike his friends, Petrie was feeling so shameful and guilty for allowing his uncle to take the Swimmer that he felt so close to, and now he was beginning to develop a very soft spot for her. If only he could see her face again, then it just might brighten his heart._

" _Poor Ducky," they all sighed individually._

 _Then, there came a familiar voice …_

" _Poor me."_

 _Petrie immediately perked up. He recognized that voice anywhere …_

" _DUCKY!?" he squealed with hope._

 _The four spotted their lost Swimmer friend sitting on the edge of a rocky cliff._

" _Ducky! You're okay!" said Littlefoot cheerfully._

 _Ducky turned and saw her friends. A smile crept onto her face as her friends ran towards her. She looked so delighted to see them again._

" _Yes! Yes, I am!" she smiled._

 _Spike ran up to his foster sister and licked her cheek in with so much joy, earning a cute laugh from her. Everyone in the Gang was just as delighted to see her as she was delighted to see them, too, … but none more than Petrie. In an instant, the Flyer embraced his best friend in a hug, and she gladly returned the embrace. He was so overjoyed to see her again after worrying so much about her; in fact, so much that he had felt his heart beat at an alarming rate with every day he had spent without her. He wasn't sure how to explain it, but he felt as if he was developing feelings for her. However, one thing remained uncertain. How could Ducky have managed to escape from Pterano and his minions, Rinkus and Sierra?_

" _But how you get here?" Petrie asked Ducky._

" _Oh. The Flyers chased me, and I ran, and I fell through the top of the big cave into a big cold water, and I walked down this big crawl hole, and then I found you," explained Ducky._

 _Hearing his uncle being mentioned reminded Petrie of how foolish he had been to have behaved so pro-Pterano towards everyone in the Great Valley, which had inadvertently allowed his uncle to snatch Ducky in the night while many were sleeping. He was so overridden with guilt, and this mixed in with the deep worry for her well-being … that he burst into tears and hugged her tightly, to the surprise of everyone. One thing remained unanswered, though: why had Pterano been so mean to them even though he seemed to be good to him at first?_

" _Me not understand why Pterano so mean!" he wept, to the annoyance of Cera._

" _Do not feel bad," Ducky replied kindly, returning her best friend's embrace, "Your uncle is not as mean as the other Flyers."_

 _This managed to brighten Petrie's heart, and he looked up into Ducky's beautiful eyes and managed a faint grin._

" _He not?" he sobbed as he wiped the tears from his face._

" _Oh, no," answered Ducky, "He was very sad when they dropped me. He was, he was."_

 _Then, Ducky broke into her singing voice, which Petrie thought sounded so beautiful to him that it just about made him tear up._

"Everybody has a lot of good inside them,

and everybody has a little bad.

Everyone is going to make you happy sometimes,

and everyone is going to make you sad.

They will trip on your tail, or jump on your toes,

or knock you in a puddle.

It is not that they mean to be mean, no, no.

They are only in a bit of a muddle."

 _Hearing those words brought pure joy to Petrie's heart, especially since they were coming from the Swimmer he was beginning to develop a soft spot towards, and he couldn't help but join in …_

"Everybody want to do the right thing,

only sometimes they do it all wrong.

When they think you think they really weak and little,

they act like they awful big and strong.

They stomp all around, and talk real loud,

but it's just pretendly.

They're sticking their beaks all up in the air."

"When they might just wanna be friendly," _Ducky finished for Petrie before she playfully tickled him, making him laugh cutely._

 _Littlefoot and Cera then joined in on their song …_

"No one's only black or white,

We're pink, and yellow, and green.

Sometimes we're wrong, sometimes we're right,

but mostly, we're somewhere in between.

Everybody's got a dark side to 'em.

Everyone has got a little light.

Someone that you care about can hurt your feelings,

and then he can make it all right.

Maybe he's grumpy, maybe he'll shout.

Maybe he'll fill your head full of doubt.

But if ya turn him inside out, there is good inside."

" _Yeah, my uncle could be good inside," Petrie agreed before they finished their little tune …_

"Everybody has good inside."

 _Spike let out a somewhat verbally spoken, "Good," before everyone finished it off …_

"Good inside."

 _The five hatchlings all laughed playfully and rejoiced their reunion before they began on their journey to escape the cave._

* * *

"You no could imagine how much your words about Pterano mean to me, Ducky," Petrie spoke tearfully once he finished recalling that warm memory that he would cherish forever, "It because of you that me still like me uncle Pterano. Me heartbroken when he banished for five Cold Times, and me still miss him, but after he leave valley, me begin to get special feelings toward you, because you so good at cheering me up and help me get over losing me uncle in days that followed. Me realized that helping me friends more important than helping me uncle, and me never forget that day. From then on, whenever me sad, … you always know how to make me happy at times when others no could make me happy, and me begin to find myself falling in love with you. Spending days worrying about you while we try to find you make me heart feel love towards you. Me begin to have crush on you, but me no wanted to tell you because we are different species, … but after you finally tell me that you love me that bright evening, that melted me heart so much, and me no could hide it anymore. Me had to confess that me love you, too, … and me felt happier than me ever did. Me no care if you Swimmer and me Flyer, and me no care if we too young. Me heart will always belong to you, Ducky, … forever and ever."

The instant he finished his last sentence, Petrie heard numerous dinosaurs in the jury bursting into quiet tears. He looked up towards the crowd and saw that more than half the jury was crying silently, including his close Glider friend, Guido. He wasn't sure if he had convinced many, but it sure felt as if he had convinced plenty of dinosaurs that he and Ducky could be allowed to stay in the valley because they could feel how caring and devoted they were to each other. His mother and siblings were crying, too, as was Ducky, her mother and siblings, Littlefoot's grandparents, and everyone else in the Gang, except for Cera, who was trying to hold her tears in so that her father wouldn't scold her.

"Is there anything else you wish to add, Petrie?" Grandma Longneck asked as she quickly composed herself.

"You just said it all, dear," Petrie heard his mother whisper to him, and he looked at her and saw a tearful smile on her face, "You did a great job, son. I'm proud of you."

The Flyer hatchling smiled at his mother as tears poured from his eyes, and he knew that she was right. He had said it all so well, and he couldn't have felt happier to let it all out for everyone to hear.

"Me sure me say everything me needed to say," he spoke up to the Longnecks.

"Okay, Petrie. Thank you for sharing," Tria replied kindly, "You may return to your place."

"Thank you," sniffled Petrie, and he gratefully walked back to his stone next to Ducky's.

The Swimmer slowly approached him and rubbed his back gently.

"That was very good, Petrie," she whispered so faintly that only he could hear her, "I am so proud of you. I am, I am."

"Thank you, Ducky," Petrie replied in a whisper.

Ducky brushed some of Petrie's tears away before returning to her position, and Tria retook her place next to Topps, who was still looking as furious as ever. In fact, he looked even more furious than before, as if he was on a mission to kill somebody whom had humiliated him to no end.

"Thank you, Ducky and Petrie, for sharing your stories," Grandpa Longneck spoke up, "Now, … before we make our decision that will determine your fates, we will be turning to your mothers so they can speak in your defense."

Ducky and Petrie let out long sighs of relief. They could not believe that they had managed to let their whole love story spill into the Great Valley's population, and they felt relieved to have managed to pull it off without fumbling once. With more than half of the population supporting them now, surely they could win their right to stay in the valley; surely, they could escape that dreadful punishment that had been given to Petrie's uncle less than a year ago.

" _I am sure we will win. Yep, yep, yep,"_ thought Ducky.

" _We might win, me hope,"_ Petrie thought with a nervous look on his face, not yet feeling certain that they had won yet.

"I would like to ask Mrs. Swimmer to please come forward," announced Grandpa Longneck.

Mama Swimmer looked down at her kids and grinned at them warmly to assure them that everything would be alright, then she slowly walked towards the four judges. Ducky watched intently as her mother stepped in to prepare herself in defending her and Petrie.

"Mrs. Swimmer, … do you swear to tell the truth, nothing but the truth, and not make up any false stories?" asked Grandpa Longneck.

"I swear on my life, Mr. Longneck," answered Mama Swimmer.

"Good," Grandpa Longneck, "When my grandson, Littlefoot, first informed me that Ducky and Petrie were in love with each other, he also informed me that you were supporting your daughter's interspecies relationship. Do you deny it?"

"I do not deny it. Littlefoot was right," Mama Swimmer answered, earning a few gasps from the crowd.

"You know that interspecies relationships are forbidden in the Great Valley, and yet you accepted your daughter being in love with a Flyer, and doing so while underage. Knowing that you are blind to species segregation, considering that you adopted a Spiketail, I'm sure you have a very good explanation as to why you didn't forbid Ducky from starting a relationship with Petrie."

"I do," answered Mama Swimmer, "I am completely against species segregation, and my husband and I were very proud to have welcomed Spike into my family. He fit in so well with my other children. I was aware, though, that I would have to eventually tell my children that once they have reached their Time of Great Growing, then they would have to find love in other Swimmers. I was recently considering doing that."

"Why didn't you?" asked Grandma Longneck.

"Because I didn't have the heart to teach them that while they are still too young to understand what love is all about. Ducky, somehow, managed to figure it out without me telling her, except that she fell in love with a Flyer instead of another Swimmer," explained Mama Swimmer.

"And why did you accept it?" Grandpa Longneck asked.

"Because to me, love is really all about finding someone who is like you in character and shares the same interests as you do, no matter what species they might be," Mama Swimmer answered, "It is all about following your heart until you find that special someone in your life, and Ducky obviously found that in Petrie. When she first admitted to me that she was in love with him, I was very happy for her, because she followed her heart at such a young age and quickly learned about what love is all about. I don't care if she is in love with a Flyer. I'm proud of my daughter because she discovered the love of her life within Petrie, and will always feel that way. They have been so close to each other for a long time, and I was sure that sooner or later they would find their hearts beating for each other because they find each other special, and they share the same interests and are very alike in some ways. Species doesn't matter to me, but it's character that does."

Ducky was stunned that her mother was able to describe it so well, and the Longnecks and the jury were just as stunned to have heard such words coming from her. Nobody in the crowd knew what to say, so they stayed silent, although some were nodding as if they were agreeing with Mama Swimmer. One particular Threehorn, however, was quite shocked to have heard her words, and he could only think of it as abominating.

"You should have told your children about love sooner!" Topps criticized the Swimmer mother, "Perhaps then, Ducky wouldn't have gone off chasing Petrie!"

"Mr. Threehorn!" Grandpa Longneck warned him once again, "How many times do we have to tell you not to interrupt while the evidence is still being presented to us!?"

"Mrs. Swimmer put off her lesson about love towards other Swimmers for way too long, and this is the result of it!" Topps ranted on, "I feel as if I'll …"

"Topps! Please stop it!" yelled Tria.

Topps looked uneasily at his wife and backed off, although he continued to glare at Mama Swimmer once he had fallen silent again.

"Sorry about that, Mrs. Swimmer," Grandpa Longneck apologized, "Was there anything you wanted to add to that?"

"No, Mr. Longneck," replied Mama Swimmer, "I've said everything I can think of saying."

"Thank you. You may return to your place with your kids," grinned Grandpa Longneck.

Mama Swimmer gladly returned to her place on the sideline of the Rock Circle where her kids were standing, along with Spike, Petrie's family, and the Gang, except for Cera.

"Ms. Flyer, please come forward to speak in the defense of your son, Petrie," announced Grandpa Longneck.

Mama Flyer gently hugged her kids before she set them back down and soared towards the spot where Mama Swimmer had stood just a moment ago. Petrie felt his heart beating quickly as he hoped his mother would find the right words to back him up.

"Ms. Flyer, … do you swear to tell the truth, nothing but the truth, and make up no false stories whatsoever?" asked Grandpa Longneck.

"I swear, Mr. Longneck," answered Mama Flyer.

Grandpa Longneck nodded and questioned, "Ms. Flyer, … as I said before to Mrs. Swimmer, you were also accepting of your son's interspecies relationship with Ducky, even though they are too young to be in a relationship, and you are fully aware that interspecies relationships are forbidden in this valley. Do you deny it?"

"I don't deny it," replied Mama Flyer, "I am supportive of my son's love for Ducky."

"You, too!?" growled Topps, "Could this get any worse!?"

"Mr. Threehorn, please!" Grandma Longneck shouted to shut him up before her husband continued.

"Did you ever support species segregation at any point during your lifetime, unlike Mrs. Swimmer?" he questioned Mama Flyer.

"Until my first clutch of eggs hatched," she answered, "My husband and I had five children in our first clutch, including Petrie, and just before … that day … when he took off to find us a better place to live, like Littlefoot's father, Bron, did, I had just laid a second clutch of eggs. The very next day, he told me he would find us a better place to live so we could escape the drought that we were all going through. After he left the nest that morning, … I never saw him again, so Petrie never got to know his father."

Petrie sniffled as he heard how his father met his demise while he was just an infant. It tore him up to realize that he never got a chance to know his father better before he disappeared forever.

"And what does he have to do with this!?" Topps asked aggressively.

"I'm getting to that, Mr. Threehorn!" Mama Flyer retorted, prompting Topps to shut himself up again while receiving cold glares from Tria and the Longnecks, "Anyways, after I got word that my husband was killed by a Sharptooth during his trek, I became very attentive to my children so that they would not suffer a similar fate."

Petrie gasped the moment he heard, "Sharptooth." It broke his heart to learn that his father had been murdered before he could find a new home for their family. He burst into silent tears as he thought about his father whom he never knew very well as he vaguely remembered his days as a baby.

"It was during that time that I grew to care and love my children," continued Mama Flyer, "Occasionally, I would look down and watch other species playing with their children, and I began to develop a soft spot towards all leafeater children. I started to believe that species segregation was wrong after all, and it made me feel so proud to be a mother to some very adorable Flyer children, even though I didn't want them playing with children from other species unless other families agreed with me that segregation was just plain nonsense. Thankfully, I eventually met up with your families after that earth shake that nearly took Petrie away from me forever. With my brother being the jerk that he was, I was afraid it would damage my morale, but after we saw our missing children arrive in this valley and saw that my little Petrie had made friends with other kids from several different species, my heart gained a soft spot for them because I could see how they all got along very well, even when others had a hard time understanding it. It quickly dawned on me that Ducky was the closest to my son, and I began to wonder if they would become the best of friends. Obviously, they did, although I hadn't anticipated that they would get **this** close. When Petrie told me last week that he had fallen in love with Ducky, I felt so proud of him for having found the love of his life at such a young age, because it shows how special his heart is. Sure, he may have fallen in love with a Swimmer even though I wouldn't have allowed it before I lost my husband, and he may be underage, but I'm happy for him because he learned what love is all about so quickly. I support his love for Ducky because he found his heart's desires in her. As Mrs. Swimmer pointed out, they followed each other's hearts, and they share many interests, but most of all, they care deeply for each other's safety and well-being, and Petrie is willing to risk his life for the sake of Ducky. I couldn't be more proud of him than I am now, and I will always be happy for him for finding the love of his life."

Some of the jury members whispered among themselves, nodding their heads. It seemed as if Mama Flyer had earned her son and his girlfriend more supporters with her words.

"Is that all you have to say, Ms. Flyer, or do you have more?" asked Grandpa Longneck.

"I have nothing more to say, Mr. Longneck," answered Mama Flyer.

"You may return to your place, then," said Grandpa Longneck.

Mama Flyer lifted herself off the ground and soared back to the sideline to stand with her children, who were all staring nervously at their accused brother with hope that he would be allowed to keep living with them.

Ducky and Petrie stared at each other with their hearts pounding heavily. They knew that the verdict was only moments away, and they hoped that at least most of the population would side with them. If less than half of the jury voted in favor of them, then this could be the end of their time in the Great Valley, … with their families, … and with their friends.

"Is there anyone else who wishes to add any last words before we call our vote?" Grandpa Longneck asked out loud for all to hear.

Nobody said a single word nor moved a single muscle. These few moments of dead silence seemed to last for ages to Ducky and Petrie. With each second that passed, their hearts felt ready to blast out of their chests.

After fifteen seconds of silence, the Longnecks and Threehorns were convinced that nobody had anything more to say.

"Okay, then," Grandpa Longneck announced, "Citizens of the Great Valley, we will now call our vote to determine what is to be done with Ducky and Petrie. This is what I instruct you to do: those who are in favor of allowing these two children to stay in the Great Valley, please bend down; those in favor of banishment, please remain standing up."

An instant later, dozens of dinosaurs in the jury bent their knees to crouch down, while some remained standing. Among those bending the knee were Mr. Thicknose, Guido, Swooper, Hyp and his father, and Mutt and his father. Nod and Kosh, on the other hand, were among those who remained standing. Littlefoot and the Gang watched anxiously, as did Ducky and Petrie's mothers, as the tension of the moment increased their heart pulses at an uncomfortable rate. For a few brief moments, it looked as though the jury would remain half-and-half and leave the matter still undecided, but eventually, nearly three quarters of the entire jury bent the knee to Ducky and Petrie.

The Gang smiled with hope, as did the mothers of the two lovers, and Littlefoot's grandparents and Tria. It looked as though the jury was in favor of sparing Ducky and Petrie from banishment.

Then …

"Just fine with me!" came Topps' voice.

Everyone looked at the Threehorn with dumbstruck looks on their faces. No one could imagine how he was fine with more than half of the population turning against him.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tria.

"It's just what I wanted!" replied Topps.

"Mr. Threehorn, you do realize that more than half of the population has sided with Ducky and Petrie on this matter," informed Grandpa Longneck, "We agreed that if more than half of the population are in favor of allowing them to stay, then they should be allowed to stay."

"I never said that!" roared Topps, "I only agreed to there being a hearing, and I decided that if anyone is in favor of banishment, then we shall respect their wishes, and seeing that more than a quarter of the population agrees with me, I'd say we give those two brats what they deserve!"

Everyone gasped in horror, and Ducky and Petrie's hearts exploded with fear. The two lovers felt as if they were going to have a heart attack and die at any moment.

"What!?" Mama Swimmer yelled in horror, "You can't be serious!? That is just absurd!"

"Unthinkable!" added Mama Flyer, "You are one of the worst when it comes to hearings like these!"

"We will not let you turn this trial into a farce!" shouted Grandpa Longneck.

"This is not a farce!" retorted Topps, "When you agreed that there would be a hearing, you agreed to my terms, even though I didn't explain them! You offered **me** to let there be a hearing, and **I** accepted it! Therefore, **I** am making the call!"

"You tricked us!" gasped Grandma Longneck, "I cannot believe you would do this to us!"

"You only did this to make Ducky and Petrie's lives as miserable as possible!" a Swimmer in the jury shouted at Topps.

"You big jerk!" yelled Guido.

"You only want the pleasure of throwing them out yourself!" agreed a Threehorn as numerous others in the crowd jeered and booed at Topps.

Hearing such words from another Threehorn along with so many jeers and boos enraged Topps so severely that he stood up on his hind legs and smashed his forelimbs on the ground so hard that he created a small tremor that managed to silence everyone.

"I WILL NOT LET THIS GO ON ANY LONGER!" he screamed on top of his lungs, forcing Tricia to take cover behind Tria, "DOES ANYONE ELSE HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY!?"

Nobody dared to speak another word as they feared that Topps would charge at them with his three horns and stab them to death.

"Good!" shouted Topps, "The one who agreed to let the hearing take place is the one making the decision, so this is MY call!"

Littlefoot's grandparents looked at each other with their mouths quivering with sadness. It seemed to them that Ducky and Petrie's emotion-filled stories had all been for nothing. Thinking about that caused them to glance at the two loving hatchlings, and they felt their hearts explode at what they saw …

Ducky and Petrie had tears pouring down their faces like waterfalls, and their cheeks were as red as blood. Everyone could hear them sobbing softly as they did their best not to start weeping loudly in front of everyone. The two approached each other and held hands to offer what little comfort to each other they could. After being so sure that they had won, Topps had coldly turned the tables against them. They had lost, and now they were to become exiles and go on the run from Sharpteeth for the rest of their lives. To have to do that at such a young age felt so depressing and unfair.

"This no can be happening!" sobbed Petrie miserably.

"I did not wish for this, either, sweetie. No, no, no!" cried Ducky.

Littlefoot, Spike, Chomper and Ruby were all sobbing as they refused to break eye contact with their Swimmer and Flyer friends. They were sure that this was the last time they would ever see them.

"I guess we better take this only chance we have and say our final 'goodbyes'," said Littlefoot solemnly.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Topps roared as he charged towards Ducky and Petrie aggressively, "Nobody is going to say 'goodbye' to these two sickening overgrown eggs! I want to get this over with fast!"

Mama Swimmer and Mama Flyer both gasped with horror from hearing their children being called such a terrible name. They wanted to attack Topps for using that term, but the Longnecks kept them back as they knew that if anyone retaliated against Topps, then the consequences would be dire.

With Topps standing directly above them with a hateful, frightening glare, Ducky and Petrie closed their eyes and nuzzled each other's heads shakily as they awaited the moment that would end their happiness for the rest of their lives …

"Ducky the Swimmer and Petrie the Flyer!" Topps began with a voice filled with vengeance and fury, "I hereby sentence you to be banished to the Mysterious Beyond for the rest of your days, effective immediately, and you shall never be allowed to return! Furthermore, Cera shall never be allowed to be near Littlefoot or his friends ever again, nor will I allow children of different species to play together in the Great Valley, … and Spike, Chomper and Ruby are also banished to the Mysterious Beyond for the rest of their days!"

"WHAT!?" Mama Swimmer screamed in horror, "YOU ARE TAKING MY ADOPTED SON AWAY FROM ME JUST BECAUSE OF YOUR EXTREME FAVORITISM TOWARDS SPECIES SEGREGATION!? ARE YOU SO SICK, YOU MORON!"

"And Mrs. Swimmer and Ms. Flyer's entire families are also banished to the Mysterious Beyond for the rest of their days! I have had enough of interspecies interactions for the rest of my life, and I want to put an end to it now! There will be no more interspecies interactions in the Great Valley, and that's final, and because of that, this hearing is therefore concluded!" Topps added.

Everyone gasped in utter shock and disbelief. This felt like a moment of complete despair for everyone in the Great Valley. All because of Ducky and Petrie's interspecies relationship, the entire herd was being torn apart. This seemed to be the day that the Great Valley would change forever, and no one's lives would ever be the same again. This was the worst moment of their entire lives, but no one knew what to say about it.

It was all because a six-year old Swimmer and a six-year old Flyer had fallen in love with each other, and now the valley was being split into pieces. The days of interspecies respect in the Great Valley had come to an abrupt end.

"And I hereby order you two disgusting children to get out of this valley this instant, … and DON'T EVER COME BACK, OR I WILL PERSONALLY STAB YOUR GROSS HEARTS WITH MY THREE HORNS!" Topps screamed at Ducky and Petrie.

The two lovers gasped with terror as the thought of having their hearts stabbed saddened them so much that they felt ready to collapse on top of each other and weep like infants. They had already felt so terrified, anyway, as their worst fear had come true. Their interspecies relationship had turned them into outcasts, but worse still, their entire families had become outcasts, and so had some of their friends as well, and the Great Valley was being torn apart.

"Go on, you!" Topps shouted at the two lovers, "Get out of here! NOW!"

With tears pouring from their eyes like torrents, and their mouths shaking like tiny tremors, Ducky and Petrie turned away and were about to take their long, shameful walk out of the Rock Circle, … when …

… a child's voice suddenly screamed on top of its lungs …

"I OBJECT!"

* * *

 _ **I'm sure you were all thinking that this was going to be a tragic end for Ducky and Petrie, ... and everyone else in the Great Valley, for that matter. However, one particular individual still has something to say about that.**_

 ** _What does this child have to say about Topps' cold decision, and may it stand a chance at changing the fates of Ducky and Petrie? Find out in chapter 27._**


	28. Chapter 27: Objection

**_CHAPTER 27_**

 ** _Objection_**

* * *

" _I OBJECT!"_

Everyone froze in silence and shifted their gaze towards the child whom had just spoke those words …

Chomper.

The Sharptooth was eyeing Topps furiously, as if he was threatening to bite him. His body was trembling with rage, and he was hyperventilating as if he was about to have a panic attack.

"Oh, great!" said Kosh in annoyance, "Now the Sharptooth wants to speak nonsense!"

"I will not allow it, you disgusting fool!" Topps roared at Chomper, "You are banished from our valley, and I want you out of here now!"

"NO!" Chomper screamed, "I OBJECT, AND I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!"

"You are out of order and have no right to speak! Now get out!" Topps retorted, "And take your disgraceful friends with you!"

"I will not move from this spot until I have been granted the right to speak!" replied Chomper.

Ducky and Petrie were shocked from their Sharptooth friend's attitude towards Topps. They were sure that the Threehorn might stab him with his horns at any moment. Littlefoot, Cera, Spike and Ruby could only watch with pure shock and silence. Ducky and Petrie's families were just as mortified and didn't move a muscle as they watched the barbs being exchanged.

"Since when would we want to listen to you?" asked a Longneck in the jury whom had sided with Topps.

"I don't care what you all think! I want to speak on behalf of Ducky and Petrie!" yelled Chomper.

"You are exiled, Sharptooth, and if you don't move from that spot right now, I will stab every dinosaur in this-," Topps roared before a sudden tremor shook the entire Rock Circle.

"ORDER!"

"SIIIIIIILEEEEEEEEEENCE!"

Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck and Tria all slammed their forelimbs against the ground as hard as they could, one-by-one, and the resulting tremor caused a few rocks to come crumbling down, and many dinosaurs, including Topps, to lose their balance and fall over.

Everyone, child and adult, except for Topps, screamed in fear before they stared at the Longnecks in complete silence. No one dared to open their mouths to protest against them. They knew that Topps had crossed the line, and they would have no more of him threatening everyone's lives.

"That's better!" yelled Grandma Longneck furiously.

"I think I would be quite intrigued to hear what Chomper has to say!" announced Grandpa Longneck clearly.

"I agree!" replied Hyp's father, "If many of us are favoring to allow Ducky and Petrie to stay, and Chomper must have something strong to say to support us, I'd say let the Sharptooth speak!"

"LET THE SHARPTOOTH SPEAK!" the jury chanted towards Topps as they closed the narrow gap to the exit to prevent Ducky and Petrie from leaving, "LET THE SHARPTOOTH SPEAK!"

Ducky and Petrie noticed several jury members winking at them to show how much they supported them, and they exchanged faint grins with each other. Perhaps, there was still the tiniest glimmer of hope that the verdict may be turned around.

Topps slowly got himself back up and saw that the entire jury was chanting to him to allow Chomper to speak his opinion. After seeing that they had closed the gap to keep anyone from leaving, and gazing at the angry glares from his wife and the Longnecks, he knew that no one would oppose allowing Chomper to object his decision.

"Mr. Threehorn, I order you to stand down and let Chomper voice his objection!" spoke Grandpa Longneck.

Topps glanced at Chomper, who was still eyeing him menacingly. He knew that there was no point in trying to stop him now, so he reluctantly took a few steps back and retook his place next to Tria, Cera and Tricia. The purple Threehorn was glaring at him for the cold words he had said, and he couldn't help but feel bad for disappointing his wife, but he still felt no remorse towards those he had just tried to banish.

Convinced that Topps would not make another sudden move of protest, Chomper slowly walked towards Ducky and Petrie as they retook their positions behind their small rocks that labeled them as the defendants, and he winked at them to show that he still had one last plan up his sleeve. The jury fell silent at once, and everyone fixed their eyes on the young Sharptooth as he prepared to voice his opposition to Topps' decision. Ruby looked uneasily at her closest friend and didn't dare say a word to stop him. She knew this would be risky, but it just might have been the only way to keep Ducky and Petrie in the Great Valley.

Taking a few deep breaths, Chomper cleared his throat, and everyone listened in as he began his speech …

"I speak on behalf of Ducky the Swimmer and Petrie the Flyer. When I first found out that they were falling in love, I was so happy for them, and I wondered why they had been keeping it secret. I was greatly shocked when I was told that they feared that everyone would lash out at them for being involved in an interspecies relationship. I've been to several places during my short life … in which I have seen countless dinosaurs of different species falling in love with each other, so when Ruby and I came to live in the Great Valley and found a home in the Secret Caverns, I could easily picture some dinosaurs in this valley being involved in interspecies relationships, but I was so horrified to hear that there weren't any … until Ducky and Petrie started theirs. Then, Littlefoot told me a story. In this story, which is based on what he saw firsthand before you all came to this valley, everyone had practiced species segregation, although his mother had wished to have one day put a stop to species segregation but never got that chance. Littlefoot also told me in his story that although there are small groups of children from different species playing together, everyone likes to do it in secret because of fear for one particular Threehorn, which, according to Littlefoot, makes everyone live in fear of him and still likes to practice species segregation! Now I completely understand why nobody accepted interspecies relationships in the Great Valley! You all forbade it because Mr. Threehorn has controlled you all for so long! What is wrong with all of you!?"

The Sharptooth stared intently at the jury, and everyone within fixed their gaze on him with stunned silence.

"You refused to let your children get together because you didn't want Mr. Threehorn to tear your families apart, you refuse to even speak of interspecies relationships after you've passed your Time of Great Growing, and you are willing to let Ducky and Petrie get thrown into the Mysterious Beyond because you idiotically believe that interspecies relationships are a crime!? Well, let me tell you something! Children from different species falling in love with each other should not be considered a crime, but BANISHING CHILDREN!? YOU ARE ALL COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR MINDS!"

The front row of jury members took a step back out of shock from Chomper's temper tantrum as he continued on with his rant …

"Banishing children should be considered a crime! It is one of the worst things any of you could think of doing! To me, it feels a lot worse than trying to kill them for what you think is a crime but shouldn't be! All because you don't allow interspecies friendships to be widespread, you're allowing Mr. Threehorn to rip this valley apart, and I would let myself drown in sinking sand before I let that happen!"

The entire Gang, including Cera, all listened to their Sharptooth friend's words, and they were astounded that he could understand so much about the matter despite being so young.

"I may still be a hatchling, and at this age we can't know what love is all about, but Ducky and Petrie know what love is all about, and so do I!" Chomper added, earning gasps from many dinosaurs in the Rock Circle.

The Sharptooth paused and gazed at Ruby, and the Fast Runner looked at her with a rather shocked expression.

"If you still think that interspecies relationships are a crime, then you'll call me guilty for the same thing!" he shouted.

"W-why?" asked a Longneck in the jury.

"Because … I have had special feelings for Ruby for quite a while, … and, like Ducky and Petrie, I have been keeping it secret until now. We have been hanging out a lot together for the past few months whenever our friends couldn't play with us, and I was beginning to realize exactly how I was feeling towards her, even though I'm a Sharptooth and she's a Fast Runner," said Chomper, refusing to take his eyes off Ruby.

"Y-you don't mean," Ruby stuttered in surprise as she felt her heart beating rapidly.

"Yes, Ruby. I mean it. I've wanted to tell you for the last few months, but I could never bring myself to say it," Chomper confirmed, "I … I love you, Ruby."

Everyone gasped in astonishment, except for Topps, who simply stared at Chomper with wide eyes. No one, not even the Gang, could have possibly imagined that Chomper and Ruby were also on the brink of starting an interspecies relationship, and that they were just a few steps behind Ducky and Petrie's.

"Chomper, … I had been feeling so softly towards you lately, … but I didn't know how to say it because saying it was not easy," said Ruby as a tear slipped from her eye, "Now, … I have realized exactly how I have felt towards you, … and I feel that I can say it, now that you have said it."

"Yes?" said Chomper softly.

"I … I love you, too, Chomper," sniffled Ruby.

Chomper gasped in delight and grinned tearfully as he ran up to his sisterly figure and hugged her tightly. Ducky and Petrie could only stare in shock as they realized that their interspecies relationship was not the only one taking place within the walls of the Great Valley. Standing next to Ruby, Littlefoot and Spike were watching with amazement, as were Ducky and Petrie's families. Grandma and Grandpa Longneck were so intrigued to see such a scene taking place.

"A Sharptooth and a Fast Runner in love with each other?" whispered Grandpa Longneck.

"I think this is something that no dinosaur in the world could have imagined, and it's just as special as what Ducky and Petrie had been going through," said Grandma Longneck quietly.

As for the Threehorns, Cera was sniffling silently and grinning at the scene, as were Tria and Tricia. Topps, however, remained silent as his face lacked any sense of expression.

Eventually, Chomper and Ruby broke apart with tearful grins, and the Sharptooth once again stepped in front of the crowd.

"So you see, I **do** know what love is all about," he continued his objection, "Ruby and I like to do many things together, and we have the same interests and share many traits, just like Ducky and Petrie do. Species cannot determine whom a dinosaur's true love really is. You may be thinking less of me and Ruby right now, but my heart decided to stick with her because she has been so kind to me, and my heart will stick with its decision. A lot of dinosaurs I visited in the Mysterious Beyond told me that they let their hearts do the talking rather than letting the difference in species drive them away from each other, and I am so infuriated that nobody in the Great Valley does the same thing! Do any of you grownups who have never been in love understand what love really is? I would suspect not, because you are only looking for someone who is your own species but can't find that someone because there probably is no member of your species who has the same interests as you. Instead, you decide to live your lives as loners because you let one Threehorn control your minds!"

Chomper then turned to face Topps directly in the eyes, looking as if he wanted to hurt him for everything he had done. Angry tears began spilling from his eyes as he glared hatefully at the Threehorn whom had tried to tear the entire herd apart.

"I now realize that you are such a big jerk, Mr. Threehorn!" he screamed, earning collective gasps from the entire assembly, "Your hatred towards other species has given you such great delight in making them all suffer, and you have the sick, twisted, thick head to delight in banishing children just because of them being what they are! I will tell you right now, and I will say this only once: banishing children is a crime in my mind, and it is an absolute disgrace! You should be considered a hatchling murderer just for trying to banish two of my friends who fell in love with each other, you tried to banish me, Ruby and Spike for being friends with your daughter, Cera, and you tried to banish their mothers and all their siblings just because they are related to two children who are in an interspecies relationship! That is the most depressing thing that I have ever heard anyone do, and you have no sense of emotion when it comes to being around any of your daughter's friends! YOU ARE SO ARROGANT AND AN ABSOLUTE DISGRACE TO THE ENTIRE GREAT VALLEY, MR. THREEHORN, AND AS LONG AS YOU ORDER EVERYONE ABOUT WITH YOUR FAVORITISM TOWARDS SEGREGATION OF ALL SPECIES BUT YOUR OWN, I THINK YOU ARE ONE OF THE WORST DINOSAURS I HAVE EVER KNOWN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!"

Topps opened his mouth and gasped loudly as he felt his chest burning with pain. He wanted to stab the Sharptooth with his nose horn, but he suddenly found that he couldn't move. He was so shocked that he simply stood where he was, frozen in place as his thoughts began to shift randomly.

"Chomper, … what do you think you're doing!?" whispered Mama Swimmer in horror, fearing that Chomper's words would lead Topps to go completely insane.

"Please stop," tremored Mama Flyer in complete shock.

"As long as you act as such a cold, arrogant, selfish judge and control the minds of many dinosaurs who don't deserve to listen to your unbearable rules of manipulation, there is no such thing as justice in this valley!" Chomper ranted, "Grandma and Grandpa Longneck are more than ten times better than you ever will be, and I will gladly allow them to decide on the fates of Ducky and Petrie rather than you with your stupid anti-Swimmer or anti-Flyer views!"

Chomper shifted away from a still-shocked Topps and towards the mortified Grandma and Grandpa Longneck.

"I will therefore leave the population to decide our fates!" he said before he took a deep breath and screamed out loud for everyone to hear, "I DEMAND … AN IMMEDIATE REVOTE!"

No one said a word for nearly a full minute after Chomper had finished his outburst and began panting wearily. He hoped he had made his point clearly and that everyone would listen to him. For a while, he had been dying to tell the Great Valley residents how much species segregation bothered and angered him to no end, and now that he had finally been given that chance and used it to his full extent, he was sure it would pay off, and not a single dinosaur would oppose his open views.

Eventually, after what felt like several hours of silence, Grandpa Longneck finally spoke up softly …

"Is there anything else you wished to add, Chomper?"

"No," Chomper panted, "I think I've made my point, and I sure hope I have!"

The Longnecks and Tria exchanged sympathetic expressions with the Sharptooth hatchling, and they grinned at him.

"Thank you, Chomper," Tria spoke softly, "You may rejoin your friends on the sideline."

"Thank you, Tria, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck," said Chomper as he wiped the last few tears from his cheeks, and he slowly returned to the sideline to rejoin Littlefoot, Spike, Ruby, and Ducky's and Petrie's families.

"I'm so proud of you, Chomper," Ruby whispered tearfully.

"That was a very risky move you made just now, Chomper," whispered Littlefoot frantically.

"I don't care how risky it was," the Sharptooth replied, "I've wanted to do that for a while now, and I hope it will work."

"I'm not sure if it will work," said Ruby worryingly.

"Citizens of the Great Valley," Grandpa Longneck spoke up, "We will accept Chomper's request for a revote on what is to be done concerning Ducky and Petrie's interspecies relationship."

Ducky and Petrie grinned at each other with hope. They felt so thankful towards Chomper for buying them a second chance, and they didn't know how they could express how grateful they were for him.

"As before, those in favor of allowing the accused to stay in the Great Valley, please bend the knee. Those in favor of banishment, please remain standing," instructed Grandpa Longneck.

What happened the very next instant surprised the entire Gang and their families …

Every last dinosaur within the entire jury bent their knees and crouched down while bowing their heads. Not a single one was standing up straight.

Chomper smiled in delight as he saw that his speech had paid off. He had managed to get everyone to agree with him, and he knew what this would mean if the judges agreed that they were seeing what they were sure they were seeing.

"This is quite intriguing," whispered Grandpa Longneck, "The entire population is siding with us now."

"Chomper has gotten everyone in the valley to side with Ducky and Petrie," added Tria, "I think there is only one thing we can do."

"I was actually thinking of a couple of things we could do," said Grandpa Longneck in a whisper.

"Topps, … I'm sure you can see now that you really have been a jerk towards other species, and you must reconsider your actions," Tria informed her husband.

Topps felt his mouth quivering, which was something that never happened to him due to his extreme pride as a Threehorn. Unable to bear looking at the jury whom had turned against him, he turned around and looked away from everyone. He really was beginning to reconsider what he had just done. He knew Chomper was right, and that he had been a complete fool to have tried to banish all her daughter's friends except for Littlefoot. He realized that doing such a thing would destroy the lives of everyone in the valley, but especially Cera's. He understood how close Cera's friends were to her, and if he had thrown them all out and never allowed them to return, then Cera would probably never forgive him. He would have failed as a father, and he would have become the biggest disgrace among Threehorns the world over.

"Tria?" he whispered very faintly, prompting his wife to turn towards him.

"So, are you going to reconsider your actions, or are you going to rip the Great Valley apart?" asked Tria.

"I'm sorry," Topps replied softly.

"Come again," said Tria.

"I'm sorry, Tria," repeated Topps, "Chomper's right. I have been a horrible father to Cera, I've been a horrible leader, and now I've become a disgrace among Threehorns. What has become of me?"

"Topsy, … you are not a disgrace among Threehorns," Tria reassured her husband, "Just because you've had no heart for anyone but other Threehorns, doesn't make you a disgrace. All you have to do is let your heart open up to those you really know, and they will open up their hearts to you. It's that simple."

With tears leaking from his eyes for the first time in what seemed like years, Topps looked at Tria and nodded his head in agreement. If there was only one way to redeem himself for his horrible leadership and fathering, he would have to make amends with those who knew him the most, otherwise he would spend the rest of his life regretting his blind decision to banish all of Cera's friends and some of their families. He could now understand how depressing it would be for those who knew him, and it was a decision that only the most heartless of dinosaurs could make, and he did not want to endure a reputation as being heartless.

"You're right, Tria," he sniffled, "I've never let myself do such a thing because I was raised to accept Threehorn traditions seriously. How could I have known that I was so wrong to accept them in a valley like this?"

"You can start by taking back your rash decision to banish all those poor dinosaurs," instructed Tria.

Topps sighed and looked down in shame. He would not be forgetting how foolish he had been on this day for quite a while. Now that he had thought about it, he felt that he had been completely wrong about everything, … and he had made up his mind …

"Not guilty," he murmured.

* * *

 _ **I know what you must have been thinking: this is going to be the moment that Ducky and Petrie's fates are decided. I instead decided to save that for the next chapter.**_

 _ **And yes, Topps did just say, "Not guilty." Will this mean that Ducky and Petrie will remain welcome in the Great Valley? Find out in chapter 28, where the final verdict is announced.**_


	29. Chapter 28: Final Verdict

_**CHAPTER 28**_

 _ **Final Verdict**_

* * *

"Not guilty," Topps murmured.

"What was that?" asked Tria, wanting to be sure that she heard what she thought she had just heard.

"Not guilty," Topps repeated a little more loudly so his wife could hear him, "And tell Mr. and Mrs. Longneck that it was wrong of us to forbid interspecies relationships."

Tria was extremely surprised to hear such words coming from her husband. He was never one to say such things when it came to the subject of interspecies relationships. He had truly realized the error of his ways, and he was willing to take it all back to regain the respect that he had lost.

"Do you really mean that?" the purple Threehorn asked gently.

"Yes, Tria," answered Topps as he looked at Tria sorrowfully, "My mind has been changed. Nobody deserves banishment. I would like them all to stay … for the sake of Cera … and for the entire Great Valley."

"Topsy, … you really are kind and generous after all," gasped Tria softly.

Topps simply looked down as his cheeks blushed in the slightest.

"Please have Mr. Longneck announce our decision, though. I don't think they'll accept it if it came from me," begged Topps.

"Of course, I will," replied Tria, and she kissed her husband and rejoined Littlefoot's anxious grandparents.

"What did he say?" Grandpa Longneck whispered to her.

"He said, 'not guilty'," Tria answered, "He is taking back everything he said. He has decided to completely lift the banishments, … and he also said that forbidding interspecies relationships was wrong."

"Did he really?" gasped Grandma Longneck, "That is a big surprise. I would never have imagined such things coming from him, given the way he is."

"Chomper has shown Topps the error of his ways, and he now regrets accepting the Threehorn traditions so seriously for many years," informed Tria, "He is willing to change the law regarding interspecies relationships in the Great Valley … for the sake of our children."

The Longnecks stared at each other for what felt like hours, contemplating on what they had just heard. They were so shocked to hear that Topps had had a change of heart and was suddenly accepting interspecies relationships. This was a completely new side to the Threehorn that no one had ever seen before, and they knew that it would change the Great Valley forever.

"So, … is his decision final?" asked Grandpa Longneck.

"My decision is final," Topps answered quietly as he slowly approached the Longnecks, "You should make the announcement, though, Mr. Longneck. It would sound more sincere coming from you than it would from me after what I've done. Nobody would believe me if I said it out loud."

Grandpa Longneck nodded his head in acceptance, and he turned to face the large crowd.

Ducky and Petrie had grabbed each other's hands again and shut their eyes with the hope that they would get to stay in their beloved home, along with their families and their closest friends.

"Citizens of the Great Valley, … we have made our final decision," Grandpa Longneck announced, and he cleared his throat to give out the verdict, "Mr. Threehorn, Tria, and my wife … hereby declare that Ducky the Swimmer and Petrie the Flyer …"

Ducky and Petrie held their breaths as they prepared for what could be their moment of triumph or their moment of heartbreak. Their families were also holding their breaths, although they hadn't closed their eyes. They were all staring at Grandpa Longneck as he prepared to announce the verdict. Littlefoot panted anxiously as he hoped his grandfather would side with them. Chomper and Ruby could only gulp nervously, as did Cera as she stood next to her parents and baby sister.

Finally, …

"… are … not guilty."

Everyone gasped in shock and stared at Grandpa Longneck in stunned silence. Ducky and Petrie felt their hearts leaping with surprise as they heard those words.

" _He say, 'not guilty'!? We allowed to stay!?"_ thought Petrie.

"Y-y-yo-you mean?" Ducky stuttered as she looked up at Grandpa Longneck.

"The Great Valley is accepting of your interspecies relationship, Ducky and Petrie, … and we therefore will allow you to remain in the Great Valley, along with your families, and the same for Chomper and Ruby," Littlefoot's grandfather spoke with a smile.

Ducky and Petrie gasped and smiled at each other with pure joy. They could not believe what they had just heard. Only a few moments ago, it seemed certain that they had lost and were to face a lifetime of exile, but after a powerful speech from Chomper, everything had turned around. They had won. The Great Valley had accepted their love, and they would forever have the valley as their beloved home.

"YES!" Petrie screamed as he jumped into Ducky's arms and wrapped his wings around her back, "WE WIN, DUCKY!"

"We won, Petrie! We won! Yep, yep, yep!" Ducky shouted triumphantly as she returned Petrie's embrace, and the two tearfully kissed each other for everyone to see before sharing such adorable laughs.

On the sideline, Ducky and Petrie's siblings, including Spike, were screaming with joy, and their mothers were smiling tearfully and triumphantly. They were so overjoyed to be staying in the valley, but they were especially happy for Ducky and Petrie for having avoided banishment because of their love for each other. They had gained the support of everyone in the valley, and now their interspecies love was being greatly accepted.

Littlefoot, Cera, Chomper and Ruby all smiled at each other as they shared the happiness with the two lovers and their families.

"Furthermore," Grandpa Longneck spoke up, forcing Ducky and Petrie's siblings back into silence, "Interspecies relationships … will no longer be forbidden in the Great Valley. From this day forth, love between dinosaurs of different species will be greatly encouraged."

This prompted Chomper and Ruby to hug and kiss each other happily, while Ducky and Petrie smothered and smooched each other tightly, refusing to let go of one another after everything they had been through. Even though they had won, the Swimmer and Flyer still couldn't help but feel like they needed each other more than ever, and now that they were free to do it for as long as their hearts were pleased, they felt like rewarding themselves for earning their right to stay in the valley and contributing to the abolishment of the ban on interspecies relationships.

Those in the front row of the jury watched Ducky and Petrie with smiles on their faces. They could only agree that the two hatchlings looked so adorable together, and it felt right that they had fallen in love.

"They are such a cute couple," said a Longneck in the front row, "Let's hope they stay together for a long time."

As the others in the front row nodded in agreement, Ducky and Petrie were suddenly mobbed by their siblings. Spike playfully licked Ducky's cheek and earned some giggles from her, while Petrie was hugged by many of his siblings. A few seconds later, their mothers came to the rescue.

"Okay, kids. Give them some space," said Mama Flyer, and her children reluctantly stepped away from Petrie to allow him to breathe.

"Children, could you please allow Ducky some room to breathe?" Mama Swimmer spoke to her children, and the Swimmer hatchings pulled away from Ducky so she could sit up and regain her breathing stability.

Before long, Littlefoot, Cera, Chomper and Ruby ran up to Ducky, Petrie and Spike, and all seven hatchlings engaged in a group hug that lasted for several seconds before high-fiving each other with a victory cheer.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again," said Littlefoot, "Now we will always be together."

"You got that right, Littlefoot!" agreed Petrie with a giggle.

"Can I have your attention for a moment, kids?" called Grandpa Longneck.

The Gang turned to Littlefoot's grandfather, and the elder Longneck cleared his throat and spoke up …

"We are very happy that you seven will always be together, and as for Ducky and Petrie, we hope your relationship will grow to new heights once you reach your Time of Great Growing. Maybe someday, you will live a wonderful life together."

"And we wish the same for Chomper and Ruby as well, now that we've learned about that," added Grandma Longneck.

"Thank you, Grandpa Longneck," smiled Ducky.

"You're very welcome, Ducky," replied Grandpa Longneck, and he shifted his gaze to the jury, "And now that we have reached our final decision, and everything has come to a resolution, I hereby announce that this hearing is therefore concluded. You may all return to your homes now if you wish."

Hardly a second later, the dinosaurs in the jury began to leave the Rock Circle one-by-one, while the Gang of Seven resumed their happy celebration in front of their families. This had become such a happy moment for them that they didn't want to stop celebrating. They would forevermore live in their beloved Great Valley, and Ducky and Petrie would love each other forevermore, no matter what would happen. The future looked very bright for everyone in the Gang, indeed.

* * *

Finally, the stress was gone. The dreadfulness was all over, and the Gang of Seven could not have been more relieved than ever that it was nothing but happiness ahead for all of them in the Great Valley. Ducky and Petrie were allowed to resume their interspecies relationship, as were Chomper and Ruby. They were the only underage dinosaurs who would be in an interspecies relationship for now, though. Although interspecies relationships were no longer banned in the Great Valley, the adults had decided that dinosaurs could only get into an interspecies relationship after they reached their Time of Great Growing. Furthermore, Topps still felt uncomfortable about the idea of Cera potentially getting into an interspecies relationship, but there was little he would be able to do about it once she grew up.

Once the hearing was over and everyone had returned to their homes, the Gang had met up in their usual meeting place. They were all panting with relief that the dread was gone, and they were all here to stay in their beloved Great Valley.

Within moments, Ducky and Petrie both embraced Chomper with happy tears of relief streaming down their faces. They felt so grateful to him for standing up to Topps and turning the tables in their favor so that they would avoid banishment. They wondered if they would ever be able to thank their Sharptooth friend enough.

"Oh, thank you, Chomper!" Petrie cried, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You saved all our lives, Chomper! Yep, yep, yep!" Ducky sobbed happily, "How could we ever thank you enough!?"

Chomper shyly grinned and blushed as Ruby rubbed his back.

"It was nothing, really," he said sheepishly, "I had wanted to say something about it for quite some time, and I'm glad I did."

"That was a very brave thing you did back there, Chomper," said Littlefoot.

"I never thought that anyone would be able to stand up to my dad the way you did and show everyone what he's always been," said Cera, feeling quite impressed, "Serves him right."

"Cera, … I'm sorry that I called your dad such rotten names in front of everyone," Chomper apologized.

"There's no need to apologize," replied Cera, "Somebody had to tell him off for what he tried to do. He had to have some sense put into him sooner or later."

Chomper simply chuckled at the Threehorn's remark, and Ducky and Petrie broke away from the Sharptooth and hugged each other tightly.

"We are here to stay, Petrie," Ducky said to her boyfriend, "The Great Valley will be our home forever, and we will get to pamper each other with our love wherever we want and whenever we want."

"Yep, yep, yep!" replied Petrie, and everyone laughed, "Me never can resist saying that anymore!"

"I love hearing my 'yep, yep, yep' from you, too, my love," chuckled Ducky.

"Me love you, Ducky, … forever and always," said Petrie with a bright smile as he fixed his eyes on Ducky's.

"I love you, too, Petrie, … forever and always," replied Ducky, returning the smile with a cute one of her own.

Not wanting to wait any longer after everything they had just been through, the Swimmer and Flyer engaged in a passionate kiss, with Ducky's bill playfully pulling Petrie's beak in, and they smiled cutely as they moaned in pleasure with muffled voices. The rest of the Gang watched the lovers smooching each other, and they found it so adorable that they smiled and choked back tears.

"Aww," some of them whispered.

After several minutes, Ducky and Petrie pulled their mouths away from each other and panted for air.

"Me so happy to be with you, Ducky," said Petrie, "Me hope we stay together forever."

"I am so happy to be with you, too, Petrie, and I hope we stay together forever, too," replied Ducky.

The two lovers kissed each other's faces for their friends to see, and Spike playfully licked Ducky's cheek, earning a cute giggle from her.

"I feel kinda thirsty," said Littlefoot, "Who wants to go to the river and get a drink?"

"I'm in," said Chomper, "I really hurt my throat in that hearing and I think some water will help it feel better."

"Count me in, too," nodded Petrie.

"Me three," added Ducky.

"Let's go!" said Ruby.

With some playful laughs, the Gang of Seven all set off together towards the river for a much-needed drink. They all had smiles plastered on their faces, knowing that today would mark the start of a new chapter in their young lives, with many more adventures ... and lots of love!

* * *

 ** _Whew! I finally got all the painful stuff out of the way! I feel like I deserve a medal for everything I've been through while I was writing this story! I want to give thanks to everyone who has supported me during the time I've been writing this story. I couldn't have managed it without any of you!_**

 ** _I'll be back with an epilogue that will close the story and take care of some loose ends. See you then! ;)_**


	30. Epilogue: A new family

**_EPILOGUE_**

 ** _A New Family_**

* * *

 _15 YEARS LATER …_

"Mom, … I think our egg will be hatching today," a 21-year-old Ducky told her mother one bright, sunny morning.

Mama Swimmer smiled with delight and gently patted her now-grown-up daughter's back.

"Take me to your nest, dear. I'd be delighted to see your new child," the aging Swimmer said.

"I think you'll love our new baby, Mom. Yep, yep, yep!" chuckled Ducky delightfully, and she led her mother towards her nest.

Things had changed quite considerably in the Great Valley over the last fifteen years after Ducky and Petrie had endured their painful hearing over their interspecies relationship.

The Swimmer and Flyer spent the rest of their childhoods dating each other and occasionally hanging out in their still-secret getaways and hideouts, such as their forest cave. Eventually, though, once the pair reached their Time of Great Growing, they stopped going to their forest cave as Ducky was starting to get too big to fit in. The day they turned eighteen, Petrie had gathered their specially-decorated red shiny stone necklaces from the forest cave, and they each kept their neckwear placed in their special spots by their nests where their childhood love gifts had been placed. Only a few months later, Petrie proposed to Ducky, after they had been in love for twelve years, and they happily married, to the delight of many residents of the Great Valley, as it marked the first interspecies marriage in the valley. Everyone had been putting off doing such a thing until that bright evening when Ducky and Petrie's wedding took place in front of about a hundred Great Valley residents and all their friends, and now they all found the idea to be welcoming.

The day after their wedding, Ducky and Petrie had found what looked like a miniature mountain that was about a thousand times smaller than the size of a real mountain. Despite its small size, it was very strong, and it featured a large cave that would be perfect for a Flyer family. Furthermore, its location was right next to the river, and many lush trees surrounded it, blooming hundreds of tree stars and tree sweets. The small area looked so tropical, like today's equivalent of having a tiny piece of one of the jungles of South America. Feeling assured that it was just perfect for them, the two built their new nest on the beautifully green grass and happily settled into their new home. Their red shiny stone necklaces were hung over the entrance to the cave that Petrie could use whenever sky water came down.

Pink Forest had also found a new chapter. As Ducky and Petrie had promised Sparkle, after the hearing the two informed their friends about Pink Forest and how Sparkle wished it could regain its former glory, and they, in turn, told their families about it. Topps seemed skeptical at first, but after Cera told him that Sparkle just so happened to be a Threehorn, he was happy to get involved. Within a year, some of the green food surrounding Pink Forest had been eaten by all the residents combined, a few lines of new pink trees were grown, and the forest gained a new entrance for everyone to go through and admire the pink tree stars, to the delight of Sparkle and the Gang. It had become a delightful attraction again as it once was, and it gained at least twenty visitors a day.

A few years later, Sparkle met with another Threehorn who was so flabbergasted by the pink tree stars that he vowed to visit every day that he could. Over a period of several months, the two Threehorns gradually fell in love with each other, and they eventually mated and had a baby daughter.

Chomper and Ruby, like Ducky and Petrie, also built up on their interspecies relationship, and after fifteen years they were still dating, as Chomper was in the midst of his Time of Great Growing. He was sure that sixteen Cold Times was still too young for him to get married, so they decided they would wait another two Cold Times before they did so, all the while continuing to blossom on their love for each other.

The Sharptooth and Fast Runner still lived together in the Secret Caverns, and Ruby would occasionally visit her family every now and then. Chomper had been having a difficult time with his diet as crawlers were no longer supplemental enough to satisfy his daily eating habits, and since he had sworn on his life to never eat leafeater meat, he would venture into the Mysterious Beyond a few times a week to find anything to eat that wasn't a leafeater or even a carcass of one that had been killed by other Sharpteeth. Sometimes, he would get a meal out of Egg Stealers who would try to invade the Great Valley by killing them before tearing off their flesh with his sharp teeth. By doing that, he gained a reputation among the Great Valley residents as an excellent guard by protecting their eggs from those vicious Egg Stealers.

Littlefoot and Cera had also gotten together once they reached their Time of Great Growing, just as Cera's father had feared, but there was little he could do about it. Within a few years, the Longneck and Threehorn had developed their relationship to the point that they were ready to be married, and they did so a few months after Ducky and Petrie had married. Grandpa and Grandma Longneck, still living but likely on their last legs, were very proud, as their grandson's marriage to Cera would bring the two leading families of the Great Valley together and build an even stronger bond that would always ensure that the valley would remain a happy and peaceful place for all leafeaters who lived there or visited. Even Topps had to agree that he was proud of Cera for her marriage to Littlefoot because of his grandparents' strong leadership in the valley. He knew that once they would eventually pass the baton of leadership to them, they would become great leaders together that would help keep the valley living in peace and harmony. Cera's now-15-year-old sister, Tricia, was still living with Topps and Tria, but she was maturing very well as she was in the midst of her Time of Great Growing.

Cera had only just laid a clutch of three eggs a month ago, so it would be a while before they would hatch, and she and Littlefoot would become parents.

Spike, now at the age of 16, still lived with his foster Swimmer family, even after Ducky had moved out of their home once she married Petrie, and some of Ducky's siblings had found mates and moved on with their lives. He would visit with his foster sister and Flyer friend three times a week and would often help out with their tropical home whenever they needed it. To this day, he still didn't talk very much, but he would speak more fluently than he did when he was a hatchling.

Ducky had grown considerably over the last fifteen years after she started her relationship with Petrie. She was almost as big as her mother, although the aging Swimmer still towered over her daughter by about a foot. Her head crest had fully grown from the back of her head, and she appeared to be a spitting image of her mother, only slightly smaller and that she still had a greener tone of skin that wasn't as bright green as it was when she was a child. The Swimmer had also learned how to speak certain words correctly that she wasn't able to do as a kid, although she maintained her famous, "Yep, yep, yep" catchphrase that Petrie still loved to listen to. Her mother's bill had started to gain tiny wrinkles as she slowly began to age, but she still had lots of energy inside her for an adult who was in her late 40s.

Eventually, Ducky arrived at the nest she shared with Petrie, with her mother right behind her. Petrie was standing in front of the nest, looking anxiously at their one and only egg that Ducky had laid months ago.

Petrie had also grown quite a lot since he first fell in love with Ducky. He was now about the same size as his mother and uncle, and he had a fully-grown crest behind his head. His fingers and toes had grown considerably and gained small, harmless claws. He almost looked just like his uncle, Pterano. Of course, though, Ducky towered over him by quite a lot, since adult Swimmers were much larger than adult Flyers. It was hard to imagine that they would have a considerable size difference despite being nearly the same size as children.

Like Ducky, Petrie had also managed to learn how to talk properly, although it took him a little longer than Ducky did. He no longer had the most notable characteristic he had when he was a kid, but he still had a somewhat adorable laugh for a 21-year-old, since his voice had maintained the slightest bit of the cuteness it contained from his childhood.

Among those at the nest with Petrie when Ducky and Mama Swimmer arrived were Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Mama Flyer, and Petrie's uncle Pterano, who was welcomed back to the Great Valley after his five-year banishment for the Stone of Cold Fire incident had long since expired, to Petrie's delight. Petrie's siblings had all found other Flyers as mates and were now living their own lives, so Mama Flyer had moved to a cave just a quarter of a mile away from Ducky and Petrie's nest so that she could help her son and daughter-in-law prepare their home for their new child, and also because she wanted to stay near Petrie so they could continue to spend some mother-and-son time together like they had occasionally done when Petrie was a child.

Pterano had been quite surprised when he was told that his nephew was in an interspecies relationship upon his return to the Great Valley after Petrie turned eleven, but he was happy for his nephew to have found love at such a young age, even if his then-girlfriend was a Swimmer. He couldn't help but realize that it was the same Ducky that he had nearly killed when looking for the Stone of Cold Fire, and it made him feel so guilty all over again, but his sister and nephew assured him that they had forgiven him for the incident, as did most of the other Great Valley residents, although it took Topps a lot longer to forgive him, not only for the incident with the Gang, but also for leaving all those other dinosaurs astray when they were searching for the Great Valley, which included Topps' entire family, except for Cera. Over the decade that followed, Pterano lived by himself in an old cave that was the previous home of another Flyer family, and he visited with Petrie very frequently, sometimes even when Ducky was with him. After Petrie's siblings moved out with their mates, he moved in with his sister so he could be an even better uncle to Petrie than he was already becoming, and so he could be around to see his nephew's new baby.

As the Flyers watched over the egg, Petrie looked up and saw his Swimmer wife and mother-in-law arrive, and he smiled nervously at them. Ducky cast a glance at the egg, and it was beginning to make small jittery movements. The couple had taken big responsibility in protecting their only egg from any Egg Stealers who tried to steal it, if any had been able to get past Chomper. Thankfully, after taking turns in protecting their unborn child for many months, their duties paid off, and now today was surely to be the day the egg would hatch, and Ducky and Petrie would be expecting their first child.

"It's moving, Petrie. It is, it is," Ducky said with a small gasp of hope and excitement.

"I sure hope we'll get to see our new baby soon," said Petrie anxiously.

"It should be just a few minutes away, Petrie," assured Mama Flyer, "From my experience with eggs, once it starts moving around like that, it means that it's almost ready."

"She's right," agreed Mama Swimmer, "I know for a fact that it should be just a few more minutes from the way it's moving."

"How is it going to feel being a grandmother, sis?" Pterano asked his sister.

"It'll make me feel old for one thing," chuckled Mama Flyer with the slightest hint of sarcasm in her voice, earning giggles from her brother and son, "On the other hand, it'll be great to be around kids again, … even though we've only got one egg in this nest."

Hearing that made Ducky sigh sadly, as having only one egg could often be troubling.

Some months ago, after making love with Petrie one night, Ducky was ready to lay her first clutch of eggs the following morning. The couple were expecting that they would have at least half a dozen eggs, but, to their shock, Ducky was only able to lay one egg into their nest. The pair didn't know why they only produced one egg from their extremely cozy evening the night before. Petrie thought that it was because of their difference in species, but Ducky's mother insisted that it was because it was her first time trying to lay eggs and that if she ever tried again in the future, she might be able to lay more than one at a time and make a small clutch. For now, though, the couple would settle with having just one child; their one and only hope for the future of their families that were combined by marriage.

"I wonder what our baby will be like," said Petrie in an effort to take Ducky's mind off the fact that this baby would, for now, be their only one.

"It could be a Flyer. It could be a Swimmer," Ducky replied thoughtfully.

"Maybe it could be both," added Littlefoot, and he smiled down at his Threehorn wife, "That reminds me, Cera, what do you think our babies will be like when they hatch in a couple of months?"

"I'm sure they'll be the way you described them, Littlefoot," answered Cera, "We could get some kids that share things from both of us."

Littlefoot chuckled at those words, and the Longneck and Threehorn nuzzled each other's heads before they shifted back towards Ducky and Petrie's egg.

"Look!" whispered Mama Flyer with wide eyes as she fixed her eyes on the nest.

The egg was beginning to roll slowly around the nest as if it was running laps over and over again. Ducky and Petrie watched with amazement as their heart rates sped up with excitement. They knew that their child could be born any minute now.

"It must be getting itself ready to come out," said Ducky.

"I can't wait to see if it will be a boy or a girl," added Petrie.

"I am so curious to see what it will look like," said Mama Swimmer, "It just might be the most adorable thing we'll have seen in quite a long time."

"Look! The shell is cracking!" gasped Petrie as he noticed that cracks were forming in the egg's shell.

This was an indicator that it would just be a matter of seconds before the baby would come poking through the shell, whether it would be its head, legs or tail.

Everyone fixed their eyes on the lone egg as it wiggled and jiggled in the nest. More cracks formed in the shell, and in seconds the shell had cracked into tiny fragments that were trying to stay intact.

Then, to everyone's amazement, a pair of Swimmer legs came poking out from the bottom of the egg, along with a Swimmer tail.

"It's got Swimmer legs," gasped Pterano.

Ducky and Petrie's hearts leaped with joy as they watched their baby emerge from the egg.

What happened next surprised everyone in the group …

After the bottom of the egg shell disintegrated to reveal what looked like a baby Swimmer, a pair of small Swimmer arms emerged, but what surprised everyone was that the arms each contained large wings that were attached to their very long fourth fingers.

"Wow!" gasped Cera to Littlefoot quietly, "It has wings!"

Finally, the hatchling shook its head to get the top of the shell off, and the couple gasped with astonishment …

The baby's head looked mostly like that of a Swimmer's, but its bill extended like that of a Flyer's beak and even formed the shape of a Flyer's beak. Tiny hairs could be seen on its forehead and on the back of its head, just like those that Petrie had when he was a toddler. Its body and legs were in Ducky's former shade of bright green, while its head and wings were in Petrie's shade of brown. Its beak-like bill was in greenish-light brown, sharing its parents' old colors. The baby even had Ducky's blue eyes.

"Wow!" Littlefoot gasped softly in amazement, "Look at that!"

"Oh, my," said Mama Flyer, "It's so beautiful."

"Aww, look at that little one," smiled Mama Swimmer.

"It's a boy, Petrie," gasped Ducky.

"How can you tell, Ducky?" asked Petrie.

"I can tell because of the shape of its crest," said Ducky, "We have a new son. We do, we do."

"Congratulations, Ducky and Petrie," chuckled Littlefoot and Cera.

"Thanks, guys," replied Petrie.

The Swimmer/Flyer baby looked up at Ducky and grinned at her.

"Hi there, little one," the Swimmer said kindly as she gently stroked his back.

"Ma-ma," the baby spoke in a cute voice.

Everyone chuckled in delight and giggled after hearing the baby's first word.

"He talks already," said Petrie.

"That's right, little guy. I'm your Mama," smiled Ducky.

"Hello there, sweet one," Petrie spoke with the slightest bit of cuteness his voice still had from his childhood, "Want to come here and meet your new Daddy?"

The baby turned to the Flyer and walked up to him with a smile on his face, then he jumped onto his beak in much the same way Petrie himself had done when he met up with his uncle before the Stone of Cold Fire incident. Petrie smiled and chuckled as his new son hugged his beak.

"Dad-dee," the baby chuckled cutely.

"Aww," said Ducky with a warm grin, "He really loves his new Daddy. He does, he does."

Petrie blushed and gently stroked the baby's back with his hand.

"Welcome to the world, … Waterwind," he said with a warm smile.

"Waterwind?" said Ducky curiously.

"Yeah," chuckled Petrie, "He's both a Swimmer and a Flyer. If he can learn how to swim and fly very well, … he deserves to be named after the places he can go. Once we teach him, he can glide through the water and fly like the wind."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Petrie," said Mama Flyer.

"I think it's perfect for him," agreed Pterano.

"I wonder if the baby likes that name?" said Ducky.

"I'm sure he does," said Littlefoot, with Spike nodding in agreement.

Once Ducky looked at the new baby, he was smiling happily at his father and was giggling with joy.

"Do you like that name, little one?" asked Petrie.

The hatchling nodded his head and kissed his father's beak.

"Aww," chuckled Petrie, "You sweet, little one!"

"Waterwind it is, then!" cheered Ducky.

"Wonderful name!" said Mama Swimmer proudly.

"Let's see how well you can get around, Waterwind," said Petrie, and he carefully set his new son on the ground, standing on his Swimmer feet.

In no time at all, Waterwind was taking baby steps around the tropical nest area that would be his new home.

"Aww, look at that. He's already walking," chuckled Pterano.

"I wonder when you'll teach him how to swim?" asked Mama Swimmer.

"And how to fly?" added Mama Flyer.

"Maybe in a few weeks I'll teach Waterwind how to swim," answered Ducky.

"And after he's mastered all the basics of swimming, I'll teach him how to fly," put in Petrie.

"Right now, though, he needs to get used to walking," nodded Ducky.

Before long, Waterwind had walked right up to Mama Flyer and was gently rubbing her ankles. Mama Flyer smiled down at her new grandson and crouched down to pet him.

"Hello there, Waterwind," she spoke in a kind, gentle voice, "I see you know who one of your grandmothers are."

Mama Swimmer sat down next to the nest and motioned for Waterwind to walk up to her. He instantly obliged and climbed up her feet before smiling cutely at her.

"Aren't you just an adorable little guy?" chuckled Mama Swimmer.

"Grand-ma," Waterwind spoke.

"That's right, Waterwind," giggled Mama Swimmer, "You've got not one, but two loving grandmothers."

The others laughed softly as Mama Swimmer gently caressed her new grandson. Ducky and Petrie felt so happy that their new son just so happened to have two supportive grandmothers who would be around for at least the first twenty or so years of his life.

After Mama Swimmer finished embracing Waterwind, the hatchling jumped off and ran back to his parents.

"There's one more you should say 'hello' to, Waterwind," informed Petrie kindly, "You wanna meet your great uncle, Pterano?"

Waterwind glanced at his father's uncle and slowly walked up to him with a cute grin.

"Hello there, Waterwind," Pterano spoke softly as he gently patted his great nephew's back, "You are the most adorable thing I've ever seen."

Waterwind smiled at the compliment, and he giggled and embraced Pterano. Petrie smiled proudly and watched as his uncle bonded quickly with the newest addition of their family. He thought it was one of the most defining moments in the history of his family. Given how rough Pterano's life had been, perhaps spending time with his nephew's child would help him learn how to be a great family member, which he had failed at doing when Petrie was a child.

"I know you'll grow to be big and strong one day, Waterwind, just like me and your father," spoke Pterano, "You just wait, little one."

Waterwind giggled and jumped out of his great uncle's arms before walking back to his mother and father.

Ducky and Petrie exchanged warm, loving smiles before they sat down and cuddled their brand new son.

"Isn't he just beautiful, Petrie?" asked Ducky.

"He is so adorable, Ducky," answered Petrie, "Just about as beautiful as you, my dear."

The Flyer kissed his Swimmer wife's cheek, earning a smile from her, and she returned the kiss on his beak.

"Welcome to the family, Waterwind," the couple spoke to their baby.

"The first of a new kind, I'm sure," added Petrie.

"Yep, yep, yep," agreed Ducky.

"Me love you," Waterwind spoke softly, "Yep, yep, yep."

Petrie gasped as he heard his son speak in the way he used to.

"He talks just like the way you used to, Petrie. He does, he does," chuckled Ducky, earning laughs from the other adults.

"And he learned your catchphrase, Ducky," added Petrie with astonishment.

"That is the most adorable thing ever," chuckled Mama Flyer.

"So cute, I'll say," agreed Cera.

Ducky and Petrie looked down at their son and nuzzled him.

"We love you, too, Waterwind," Petrie smiled as he nuzzled Waterwind's beak-like bill with his own beak.

"We do, we do," added Ducky.

Waterwind then began to run happily around the nest and take curious glances at the nearby sheltering cave.

"Well, Petrie, … we're parents now," Ducky said happily to her Flyer husband.

"This is the proudest moment of our lives right here," Petrie replied to his Swimmer wife, "I think Waterwind will grow up to be a great son to us."

"Me, too," agreed Ducky.

"I love you so much, Ducky," spoke Petrie softly.

"I love you so much, too, Petrie. Yep, yep, yep," replied Ducky, and the two kissed each other's faces passionately.

"Just from seeing this, I can't wait for the day our babies come into the world," sighed Littlefoot to Cera.

"I'm sure being a parent will be a lot more fun than it's been for my dad," added Cera, earning a chuckle from Littlefoot as he remembered that being a father had not been easy for Topps when they were children.

For the rest of that day, the Swimmer and Flyer couple spent their time caring for Waterwind and showing him around their home. They introduced him to tree stars and tree sweets, and began teaching him how to eat. Ducky would go for swims in the nearby river with Waterwind on her back to help him get used to the water so that he could later learn how to swim. Petrie would even go flying in the skies above their home, also carrying Waterwind piggyback, so that he could get accustomed to being in the air to ensure that he could eventually learn how to fly.

Within the first few days, Waterwind was talking in much the same way that Petrie had done when he was a kid, and even frequently used his mother's famous catchphrase, "Yep, yep, yep!" Before long, Ducky and Petrie even introduced Waterwind to Littlefoot, Cera and the rest of their old friends so that he could know them a little better.

Ducky and Petrie were so amazed that their child had inherited some traits from both of them. He reminded them of how they used to be like when they were kids, and they loved being reminded of their adventurous childhoods. Perhaps, Waterwind might become as adventurous as his parents had been when they were toddlers.

One thing was for certain, though. With Waterwind, the Great Valley's first Swimmer/Flyer hybrid, becoming an adventurous hatchling who spoke in the ways they did, Ducky and Petrie were in for more happiness and new family adventures as they started the next chapter in their happy lives that had brought their families together as one.

* * *

 _ **Whew! It's finally over! After two painful months, I have finally completed one of the longest stories I've written on FanFiction yet! I hope that you have found this enjoyable, and I might probably write another Land Before Time story at some point in the future, even though people are begging me to start writing Donkey Kong stories again.**_

 _ **I would like to thank the following authors for the inspiration they gave me for this story:**_

 _ **AllegroGiocoso - Your "Time of Great Growing" story was a major inspiration for this story, and thanks for all the reviews I got from you. It's great reviews that keep me motivated when writing stories, and the inspiration I got from you played a big part in getting this story completed! Thank you so much, bud, and I'll be happy to come up with another great LBT story one of these days if I have the time!**_

 _ **Jeff117 - Your "Ducky and Petrie Romance Story" was also an inspiration for this story, even though it had a notable amount of grammatical errors. Despite that, it was still a cute story when I first stumbled upon it, and it gave me ideas as to what to put in this fanfic. Thank you for your inspiration as well.**_

 _ **Magiku Maggi-Dixie Kong - The support you have always given me whenever I write stories, particularly romantic ones, has always kept me motivated, and I can never thank you enough for your everlasting love and support for me. I love you, sweetie!**_

 _ **Also, special thanks to other writers/readers for their favorable reviews: Vitani825, Korrasami 88, and many more! Thank you all for keeping me motivated and willing to complete this story as quickly as I could! Good reviews always encourage me to keep the story going!**_

 _ **Finally, for those of you who are still wondering if I will ever make a Littlefoot x Cera story, or a Chomper x Ruby story, I might probably make one at some point within the next few years; just not right now. With college up and running again, I'll have to devote most of my time this fall to my college work, so I at least won't be making those stories anytime soon. I have been considering making this a series, in which the Littlefoot x Cera and Chomper x Ruby stories take place concurrently with this Ducky x Petrie story and would take place within the same continuity, but I haven't made up my mind about that yet. Still though, anything could happen, so I might do it!**_

 _ **And so, this is DiddyKF1 signing out, and I'll see you all next time! ;)**_


End file.
